


Collateral Damage

by reversedpanda



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst and Humor, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 137,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversedpanda/pseuds/reversedpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis is trying to get through her final year in college and begin her adult life. Carmilla Karnstein is trying to get through day to day life with the least amount of drama as possible. What happens when the two meet and form a fast friendship? Love? Hate? Or something neither can define but can't live without?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in about 10 years, so please be kind :) I also have no beta, so pardon the mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited some things in the chapters i have released

“I can’t believe I waited until I was 21 to come here!” Laura shouted as the group entered the club.

“We tried to get you to come to the 18 and up nights for 3 years, Laura” LaF announced getting in line. “You always complained because it was a ‘school night’ no matter how much we begged you.”

“Leave Laura alone, LaFontaine. She was just trying to be a good student. Besides, it makes tonight that much more special.” Perry shooed Laura’s hand away so she couldn’t pay, and handed the cashier in the booth enough money for three tickets.

“Thanks Perry!” Laura commented. “At least you understand what it means to be a good student”.

“Do I not get straight A’s? Have I not been on the Dean’s list three years counting? Am I not an excellent TA?” LaFontaine griped.

“Yes, but not all of us are natural geniuses LaF. Some of us actually have to study on a daily basis just to get by with acceptable grades. And besides, what better way to celebrate my 21st than with a new experience?” Laura wondered.

“OK L, you win. But only because it’s your birthday.” Lafontaine smiled.

“Are the three of you done yapping your traps, because we have been here for more than ten minutes and have yet to bust even a single move…” Danny grumbled. She was the first in line and already was halfway through the security check.

“Come on D Bear! I get the first dance with you!” Kirsch yelled as he grabbed Danny’s hand and all but dragged her to the dance floor.

“Damn it Kirsch, you’re going to rip my arm off!” Danny shouted. “And don’t call me D Bear!”

The three made it through the line and security with no issues. “This place is huge! How do you not get lost? How many dance rooms are there?” Laura remarked. She had never been to a club before tonight, not even when she went to Spain for a summer two years ago. “Can we dance in all the rooms?!”

“It’s your birthday kid, we can do whatever you want. And there are three rooms tonight. This one is techno and current music, there is a hip hop room, and the last room plays country, oldies, and rock. That room is the one all the way in back. We can start there and work our way back if you want. I would like to grab a drink first if that’s ok. How about you Per?” LaF asked.

“I would love a Shirley temple!” Perry exclaimed. “What’s that look for Laura? Someone needs to stay sober to make sure we all get home ok, and we all know it’s either you or me, and you have to drink on your 21st birthday. It’s tradition.”

“I would like to dance some before I start drinking. I want to remember my first time clubbing, especially at my first LBGTQ club.” Laura said. The club they were at was called Roadways (or the Ways as the locals called it). It is one of the few gay clubs in town, and by far the most popular. If you were queer in anyway and lived in Denver, you’d been there.

“Let me get Per and my drinks then we can get this party started!” LaF proclaimed.

The trio started in the back room, only staying for two songs before moving on. Laura was a fan of most music, but she just wasn’t feeling the country vibe tonight. People believed just because you were from Colorado, you are a hick and only like country music and rode a horse everywhere. Laura had only ridden a horse once at girl scout camp, and from what she recalled, it wasn’t a pleasant experience. She also was never a fan of country music. She was much more partial to pop and today’s hits.

The next room was hip hop music, and they danced for a solid thirty minutes before moving on (Perry oddly knew all the words to all the songs. Laura would ask her about that later.) “Are you enjoying yourself, Laura?” Perry had to all but scream over the noise and loud beating of the song.

“I’m loving it! Best birthday ever Perry! Thanks so much for bringing me here!” The volume of the club had increased exponentially since arriving around eight that night. Not that Laura minded. She can’t remember the last time she had this much fun on her birthday or any occasion for that matter. “You guys want to go back to the front room? We should probably find Danny and Kirsch before they murder each other!”

“Sounds like a plan L!” LaF shouted. The trio headed back to the room that played techno.

 ~~~

Will looked up from the bar just in time to see his sister enter from across the room. As soon as she saw him looking, she came right over.

“What’s up Willy boy?” she casually asked, leaning over the bar. “How’s the night looking?”

“Easily the month’s best. Mattie said your one year is coming up pretty fast. Doing anything special for that momentous occasion?” Will asked as he uncapped a beer and handed it to her.

She took a long pull of the drink before answering him. “If you mean personally, then no. It’s just another day to me. Mattie may want to though; you should ask her.”

“Kitty, it’s not a sin to celebrate when things go well in your life. Not that you have much of one.” Will sighed. He looked her in the eyes. “I suggest changing that. There are a lot of pretty girls here tonight that I’m sure would be happy to help you out with some fun.” He smirked.

If looks could kill, Will would at best have been in the ICU with the glare his sister just gave him. “If I were you, I would stop making suggestions while I was ahead.” She coldly stated before taking a large gulp from her beer.

Will stepped back before he looked her dead in the eyes and saying, “I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy just as much as anyone else.” She looked mildly ashamed.

“Thanks for the sentiment Will, but I’m fine. You know that I don’t hook up anymore, besides…” Her sentence is cut off by some commotion at the other end of the bar. “What the fresh hell is it now?”

 ~~~

“Hey guys, I think I’m going to grab a drink” Laura told the two redheads as they reentered the first room.

“I need to use the restroom, what about you sweetie?” Perry remarked.

“I do actually. Here L, use this to get a drink. Per and I will meet you on the dance floor in a few minutes, yeah?” LaF handed Laura a twenty-dollar bill. “I see Danny and Kirsch dancing by the stage over there. Go grab them when you are done here?”

“Sounds like a good plan! And I can buy my own drink LaF.” Laura attempted to hand the money back.

“I’m buying birthday girl, no ifs, ands, or buts. We’ll be right back.” Perry dragged LaFontaine away before Laura could say anything.

Laura smiled at that and walked down to the end of the bar where there were less people. After waiting in line for the person ahead of her, she ended up ordering a cranberry and vodka from the male (and shirtless) blond bartender. While she was waiting, a young man walked up beside her. “Haven’t seen you here before sweetness, and believe me, I would remember.” Laura looked up at the him. He looked to be in his late twenties, dark brown hair that was cut short on the sides, long on the top and greased back. He was a good foot taller than her, chiseled face, dark eyes, and covered in tattoos. Not a bad looking guy overall, but that in itself turned her off. Laura can appreciate a good looking man, but she is 100% grade A gay, and had no interest.

“Um… thank you?” Laura nervously replied. The man had scooted much closer to her, and she could smell the overpowering scent of marijuana and whiskey. Great, she thought; a drunk straight dude. Doesn’t he realize he’s hitting on a girl in a gay bar?

The man darkly laughed and leaned in. “No need for nerves baby. I just came over here to grab you for a dance. So come on, let’s go dance.” He put his hand on Laura’s arm, and was not careful about the gesture. He started to pull on her arm. Laura tried hard to dislodge his grip, but it just tightened.

“I’m waiting on my drink, and my friends, so I’m just going to stay here until I have both.” Laura started to develop a sense of dread.

“I don’t see any friends around baby and I doubt that you came with someone. And I wasn’t asking for permission. Let’s go dance.” The man pulled on her arm aggressively this time. Laura was at a loss for what to do at this point. She gripped the bar as tight as she could, but the man was quite strong and fueled by alcohol.

“Let go of me!” Laura shouted. The man responded by grabbing her other arm and started to pull even harder. Laura tried to shove him back, but he had pinned both of her arms down to her sides.

“Do we have a problem here?” A smooth yet raspy voice broke the terror that was starting to build in Laura’s chest. She couldn’t see the source of it due to being blocked by the man in front of her.

The man smirked and while staring straight into Laura’s eyes, casually said, “No problem. Just asking the lady for a dance. She was having trouble making up her mind, but I’m sure it’s a resounding yes.”

“If I were you, I would let go.” The voice cut back in.

“And what if I don’t want to?” The man let go of one arm and turned around so that Laura could only see his back. “Although, I could be persuaded to do just that if you came home with me.” Laura could hear the unclean intentions in his voice. A young woman and man suddenly appeared on both sides of the creep.

“Mel, Theo, escort Mr. Suave here out the door. He is blacklisted. Make sure to get his info.” The voice stated.

Two bouncers grabbed each of the man’s arms. “Understood. Let’s go hot stuff.” The woman said.

“You think I’m going to just leave because some bitch told me to? Nah uh. I came here to take a girl home, and that’s what I’m going to do.” The man twisted in the grips of the two bouncers. Little did he know, they were both ex-military and didn’t take shit from drunk idiots. In a split second, the man was kneeling and wheezing. “What the actual fuck?! This is bullshit. I want to talk to the manager!” the man coughed out as he was being lifted, then dragged from of the club.

“You already did jackass. Now let’s go.” The bouncers lead him out without further incident.

With the man gone, Laura could now clearly see the person who just saved her, and she was a little shocked to say the least. The woman standing in front of her was strikingly beautiful. Dark brown hair, curled in long loops around her back and shoulders with deep dark eyes, flawless porcelain skin, a sharp jawline with full red lips. She was an inch or two taller than Laura, and was and dressed head to toe in black with tight leather pants and a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Laura was speechless.

“You alright Cupcake? Did he hurt you?” Laura forgot to mention her voice was made out of honey and pure sex.

“Um, y-yeah. I-I’m ok. T-thank you for saving me.” Laura barely got out.

“Don’t mention it Cutie. Enjoy the rest of your night.” The woman slightly smirked at the girl before turning to leave.

Laura didn’t know what to say, but she knew she couldn’t just let the woman leave without at least knowing her name. And the panic the man caused her was starting to return. “Wait!”

“Yes?” the woman drawled as she turned around.

“You just saved me, and I don’t even know your name! And at least let me buy you a drink for putting your neck out for someone you’ve never met.” Laura didn’t want to be alone until she could find one of her friends.

“You don’t need to buy me a drink Cutie, I was just helping out a beautiful stranger. And as for the name, I think you are ok with not knowing that one.” The woman winked.

Did she just flirt with Laura? No way, she thought, but that doesn’t mean Laura can’t flirt with her. “Please? Think of it as repaying a beautiful stranger.” Laura sheepishly smiled.

“You don’t give up, do you Creampuff? Alright, I’ll sit with you for a drink. No promises on the name though.” The woman conceded.

Laura returned to the bar to get her drink. When she tried to pay for it, the woman turned to the bar and said “It’s on me JP. Grab me a beer too?” The bartender widely smiled while uncapping a beer and handing it to her.

“I was supposed to be buying the drinks!” Laura pouted.

“That scrunched up face you make when you are mad is hilarious Buttercup.” The woman commented before taking a swig of her beer. She looked Laura up and down before walking over to a small table about ten feet from the bar and taking a seat.

Laura followed and joined her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Laura tried to get her name again. “I’m still waiting, by the way.” Laura took a sip from her drink.

“For what exactly, Cupcake?” The woman asked.

“It’s Laura, and I’m waiting for your name.” Laura stopped drinking and stared at the woman.

“Laura, huh? You are like a dog with a bone, aren’t you? If I tell you, will you stop asking questions?” The woman sounded almost bored.

“Maybe, but I’m not promising anything.” Laura smiled warmly. She knew now that she wanted to know anything and everything about the woman in front of her. She also forgot about the man and the panic she’d felt only moments earlier.

“Fine” the woman sighed “It’s Carmilla.” She took another long drink from her beer.

“Thank you.” Laura continued to nurse her drink.

“What?” Carmilla asked looking stunned. No one had ever thanked her for something so small, yet so personal as her name.

“Thank you for telling me your name. I was actually about to give up. And now I know you answer questions.” Laura openly smiled, feeling embolden with the way things were going or maybe from the alcohol she just rapidly downed. “Will you dance with me?”

“I don’t dance Cupcake. _And_ I won’t answer any more questions.” Carmilla had recovered and finished her beer off.

“Pleeeease? You wouldn’t turn a girl down on her 21st birthday, would you Carmilla?” Laura gave the best puppy dog eyes she could muster in the darkened environment.

“It’s your birthday? Did you come here alone?” Carmilla was hoping the girl wasn’t alone on her birthday. Wait, why did she even care? She never cared about girls or their situations. Damn it Carmilla, get it together, she told herself. What is so special about this one girl?

“No, I didn’t. You see those two trees dancing by the stage over there? That’s Danny and Kirsch. And LaFontaine and Perry went to the bathroom. They are probably stuck in there making out or something gross.” Laura stated after finishing her drink. “I need another drink, and a dance…” Laura was hoping if she asked enough Carmilla would cave in and dance with her.

“I’ll get another round. And no, you are not paying, I drink for free, and so do you.” Carmilla replied walking off to far end of the bar.

“Hey Kitty, did you make a new friend?” Will asked hopefully as she walked up.

“Get me a beer and a cran and vodka.” The woman stated, not asked.

“Not until I get an answer Kitty.” Will replied before folding his arms across his chest.

 “I have no qualms about firing my own brother.” Carmilla shot back. Will just stood there until she caved in. “Her name is Laura; she was the one getting roughed up by that douchebag I told you to call security for.”

“You mean to tell me you ran off to save a girl? That’s a too little damsel in distress for your taste isn’t it?” Will asked as the girl didn’t sound like Carmilla’s usual type.

“Shut up Will. You know why I did it. And she was holding her own before I got there. Just get the drinks without any more questions.” Carmilla snarkily replied.

Will smiled and turned around to make the drinks. “At least point her out to me?” Will really wanted to know what this girl looked like. His sister could have just walked off without explanation after helping the woman, but the fact that she was grabbing her a drink and talking with her was telling to Will. Carmilla didn’t do people; she didn’t date or do relationships (at least not for a few years), she didn’t have friends, and she barely tolerated having siblings and a mother (more so the fore mentioned than the latter). He was letting hope cloud his judgement by asking to see the girl. Surprisingly, she showed him without any push back.

“The woman sitting at the table talking to those two gingers. I assume those are the friends she was talking about that she came with.” Carmilla could only see red hair from this far away in the dark club.

“She is really cute, Kitty. You should at least try to be friends. You need one of those in your life.” Will set the finished drinks down.

“Ugh, I can barely handle you, why do I need someone else cramping my life up, aren’t you and Mattie enough?”

“Because I have friends besides you, and Mattie has her own friends and life; you should too. Please just try to nice to her. You never know what will happen. Enjoy yourself for once, ok? Go get ‘em tiger” Will sent her off with the drinks.

Carmilla walked back to the table wondering why she let Will stay her brother after he said shit like that. “Here you go Cupcake.” She gently placed Laura’s drink down in front of her. The gingers were gone.

“Thanks Carm!” Laura smiled. She didn’t even realize she had just used a nick name for the woman she had only known for twenty minutes.

Carmilla did realize however. She hated nicknames, and this one was the worst. But when Laura said it, it didn’t bother her. At all. She almost liked it and how it seemed to roll off Laura’s tongue. That didn’t sit well. She _really_ didn’t want to like this girl, but it was as if she had no choice. Fuck, she thought to herself. “Who are the ginger twins?” Carmilla wondered out loud.

“Oh, that’s Lafontaine and Perry. They are the ones that brought me here tonight. I’ve never been to a club before, and they have been coming here for three years, and thought since all of us are queer in one way or another, this would be a good place to come” Laura remarked while sipping on her drink.

“Tonight is just a set of firsts for you isn’t?” Carmilla said after taking a sip of beer.

“I guess so” Laura chuckled. “First club, first assault, first public drinking, and hopefully the first time a pretty lady dances with me…” Laura looked at Carmilla pointedly.

“Cupcake, I told you before, I don’t dance. It’s just not my thing.” Carmilla didn’t want to hurt the girl’s feelings, but she felt like she was getting in over her head already. Wait, did Laura call her pretty?

“You realize that you are in a club, right? Where the whole point of coming is dancing. Are you a closet dancer? Or are you just really bad at it?” Laura was genuinely curious.

“I can dance just fine Creampuff.” Shit, I just trapped myself, didn’t I? Carmilla thought.

“Prove it then.” Laura stated.

Fuck. “Alright, one dance, no more.” Carmilla held her hand out for Laura. Laura willingly took it, almost dropping Carmilla’s hand instantly after feeling a shock from the touch. Carmilla noticed the jolt as well, but her grasp tightened unlike Laura’s. The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds before Carmilla gently pulled Laura on the dance floor.

The song that was playing had enough of a beat to dance comfortably without feeling the need to jump around or grind unceremoniously on your partner. Laura was unsure of what to do, so she just started swaying back and forth in front of Carmilla. Carmilla mirrored her for a couple choruses before deciding that if she was going to dance with Laura, she was going to dance the way she was used to; with contact. She gently grabbed Laura by the hips and pulled her closer. Laura jumped a little when Carmilla did this, but settled into the dance after realizing what was happening. She tentatively wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck, which caused Carmilla to lightly smile. The two girls swayed back and forth to the beat for a while, both content to let the dance take them where it may. After the song ended and a new one started, someone unexpectedly bumped into Carmilla’s back, forcing the girls close together. Laura could feel Carmilla’s breath on her lips, and vice versa. Carmilla looked down at Laura’s lips, then back up to her eyes and noticed that Laura had done the same thing. They both stood there frozen for a few moments. If either of them leaned a fraction of an inch forward, their lips would be touching. Just as Carmilla started leaning in, someone suddenly shouted, “Who’s this Laura?!”

The girls instantly broke apart, both reddening. “Oh, hey Kirsch. Carmilla, this is Kirsch, oh, and Danny is behind him, and that’s Perry, and last but not least Lafontaine. Everyone, this is Carmilla.” Laura babbled out in about two seconds. She was flustered after being so close to Carmilla’s lips. She leaned in to kiss Laura, didn’t she? It’s just the alcohol, Laura thought to herself.

“Hey” Carmilla said to the group with an awkward wave. She turned to Laura, and spoke softly in her ear, “I’m going to go so you can be with your friends Cupcake.”

“No! I don’t want you to leave.” Laura jumped back. “We don’t have to dance anymore. We could just talk?” Laura almost begged.

Just as Carmilla was about to respond, someone cut in. “It’s your birthday L. If you want to talk to a hot girl instead of dance with us, do it. We will all be here when you get back.” LaFontaine smiled at Carmilla, who glared back at them.

“Thanks LaF.” Laura hugged them. They were a great wing person.

“Come on, I want to finish my drink.” Laura pulled Carmilla off the dance floor.

Carmilla was still trying to recover from the almost kiss that had happened and then meeting Laura’s friends, and before she realized what was happening. She was holding hands with Laura and being pulled to the bar.

“I thought maybe I should just get a fresh drink since I left the other one unattended at the table.” Laura told Carmilla, letting go of her hand. Carmilla missed the warmth instantly. This time, a dark haired male bartender (with a shirt on) was the one who stepped up to Laura. “What can I get you _fine_ ladies tonight?” He put an emphasis on the word fine.

“God Will, you don’t call women ‘fine ladies’ and you know what I want. Creampuff, another cran and vodka?” Carmilla looked at Laura.

“Yeah, that would be great.” Laura answered. “Do you know him Carm?” Laura asked as the bartender walked away to get the drinks. His dark looks and attitude reminded her of someone.

“Unfortunately. That’s my brother, Will.” Carmilla said while leaning back against the bar.

“Is that how you get all the free drinks?” Laura wondered. “I don’t want to drink for free just because I know you. That’s not what friends do, they don’t use each other.”

Carmilla was taken aback by this statement. This girl thought that they were friends? And she didn’t want handouts if they were? It had been so long since anyone hadn’t used Carmilla just to get what they wanted, that she had forgotten that some people weren’t like that. “Um, no Cupcake, that’s not why. Are we? Friends, I mean?” Carmilla almost whispered the last part.

“Of course we are friends, aren’t we? Unless you don’t want to be, then I understand.” Laura looked a little sad after saying the last part.

“I think I would like to be friends very much Cupcake.” Carmilla smiled. Genuinely smiled at Laura.

“Here are your drinks, _women_.” The bartender set them down with flare.

“Will, you are literally the worst. Stop being a pig for two seconds, can you? By the way, Laura, this is my twin brother, Will. Will, this is Laura.” Carmilla said.

“Nice to meet you Laura. Is Kitty playing nice? Or shall I have her declawed?” Will asked with a smirk.

“Kitty?” Laura asked with raised eyebrows.

“Dumb nick name Willy boy calls me. Let’s leave before I eviscerate him.” Carmilla said while glaring at Will. She steered Laura back towards the table they were sitting at earlier. “Let’s go outside where it’s not so loud.” She told Laura.

“Sounds good!” Laura smiled back.

Carmilla led her away from the dance floor, toward another bar, which they went past, down a short and narrow flight of stairs, through two sets of doors, and out to a concrete alley way. There were a few small tables, a beaten up couch, and some lawn chairs strewn about to the right. There was a small bar across from the door they had just exited. Carmilla led Laura past all of this and further down the alley way, close to a parking lot and the street, where no people were standing, and away from all the cigarette smoke. She guessed that Laura didn’t smoke, and wouldn’t appreciate standing in the middle of people who did. “That’s better. I hate crowds.” Carmilla said while she leaned up against the wall and took a long sip of her drink.

“Again, you are at a club, where there are literally crowds of people, but it’s not your thing. If you don’t like dancing, and don’t like people, then why are you here Carm?” Laura asked as she also leaned against the wall, close to Carmilla.

“Aren’t you the nosey one, Creampuff?” Carmilla asked, but with no malice.

“I’m going to school to be an investigative journalist, so, I’m kind of a nosey person by nature I guess. You didn’t answer my question, which I noticed you just tried to deflect by the way.” Laura commented before sipping on her drink. She was really starting to feel the vodka now.

Carmilla looked a little bit deflated, but answered anyway. “Fine, I’ll tell you. I come here because I have to.” Carmilla took two large swigs, finishing off the bottle. “I’m going to grab another beer.”

“Would you bring me a water, if you don’t mind? And, that wasn’t much of an answer. You better elaborate when you get back, or I’ll start asking more questions.” Laura stated as Carmilla wandered off to the bar right outside the door. She was on her fourth beer already, which was a lot for her lately. Back in her hay day, she could down a case with little to no effect, but now two was usually her limit. What was this small woman doing to her? She had already saved her from a potentially disastrous encounter, danced with her almost resulting in a kiss, and she introduced her to Will already for fuck’s sake! She never introduced anyone to Will. And now she was answering questions left and right, like they weren’t carefully guarded secrets. “Hey JP. Grab me another beer and a bottle of water?” JP usually stayed behind a bar inside the club, but had moved out here tonight after the amount of people congregating outside forced him to.

“Sure thing Carmilla. That was pretty cool how you stepped in and helped that girl out. I wish there were more people like you out there nowadays.” He handed her the two bottles.

“It was nothing. You know why I did it.” The dark haired woman said before turning to leave.

“I do know. But, do you Carmilla?” JP asked as she started walking back to Laura. Why had she done it? It’s not like it would have changed the outcome of her actions, would it? As she was talking to Will, she saw that douchebag grab Laura not so nicely, and she just reacted out of instinct, right? But she had noticed the girl approach the bar, and was stricken with how pretty she was before the whole thing started. No, she was just doing her duty, protecting the club. If that was true, then why was she still here talking to Laura? By now she had reached the girl, and handed her the bottle of water.

“Everything alright Carm? You look super worried.” Laura asked with a worried look on her own face.

“Everything is fine Cupcake. I was just thinking too hard.” Carmilla realized that she was starting to feel tipsy. “Can we share that water though?” The last thing she needed was a hangover tomorrow.

“Of course. You’ve done so much for me tonight, sharing water is the least that I can do.” Laura handed her the water which she had opened. “So, why don’t you pay for drinks and rescue defenseless girls? Are you a vigilante or something?” Laura asked while Carmilla was drinking.

She almost spat the water out, and after managing to swallow, chuckled lightly. “No Sweetheart, I’m not a vigilante. Although, I guess it would seem that way. I uh, I own the club.” She quickly took another drink of water.

“Hmm. I guess that is why you get free drinks without question. And why you saved me. And the bouncers coming out of nowhere to escort that creep out. Did Will work here before you took over?” Laura asked, still wanting to know more about the mysterious woman and her family.

Carmilla had just told Laura that she owned a club and girl accepted it without question. She didn’t even seem impressed. Like, not the slightest bit impressed. This had never happened to Carmilla. Once girls knew, they immediately wanted something from her; free drinks, VIP treatment, a night with her so they could brag that they slept with the club’s owner. Laura didn’t want any of that? She just wanted to know more about her and Will and be friends. Carmilla almost forgot that Laura was waiting for an answer. “No, I hired him on about six months ago, when he moved back to Colorado.”

“That’s so nice of you Carm. I wish I had a brother.” Laura replied.

“Don’t. He is mostly a pain in the ass. Want the water back?” Carmilla asked, handing Laura the bottle.

Laura had already finished her third drink, and was getting noticeably unsteady on her feet. She took the water and chugged the rest of the bottle down. She pushed off the wall, going to throw the bottle away, but tripped on her own foot. Carmilla caught her at the last moment possible. “Whoa there Cupcake. I think you are done drinking for the night, I don’t care if it is your 21st birthday. Are you ok to walk?” Carmilla realized that she was still holding Laura up, and wanted to let go considering the burning her skin was doing wherever her and the blond touched, but she wasn’t sure Laura wouldn’t fall over if she did.

“I’m okay Carm.” Laura started to fall immediately after taking her first step. Carmilla gently put her arm around Laura’s waist as she led her back towards the door to the club. Laura let out a slight giggle, but tried to walk on her own as much as she could. After some difficult moves, Carmilla got her up the steps, and back to the tables where they sat at earlier. She slid Laura onto a chair without much effort. “I’m going to go grab one of your friends Cutie. Don’t leave the table.”

“Ok Carm. Whatever you want!” Laura happily chimed.

Carmilla walked over to the bar before looking for Laura’s friends. “Hey Will, can you throw me a bottle of water?” She asked the dark haired man.

“Here you go Kitty. Where’s Laura? You didn’t let her go, did you?!” Will almost seemed panicked by the end.

“No Will, she is at the table over there. I’m just grabbing her a water. Why do you care anyways?” Carmilla said with a bit of bite.

“Like I told you earlier, you deserve happiness. Tonight is the first time in what seems like years that I’ve seen you smile, Kitty. Truly smile, not just smirk. I want that for you every day. It seems like maybe Laura could be that for you.” Will stated. He really did love his sister. She had done so much for him, and he wanted to pay her back in any way that he could.

“Thank you for the water Will. I’ll come back in a while, ok?” Carmilla said.

Carmilla never told Will that she loved him, but in her own way, she just did. He was beyond happy with that. “Ok. I’m not going anywhere, not anytime soon anyways.” He smiled at her. She smiled back, and turned around, walking back to Laura.

“You still holding on there Cutie? Here, drink this water.” Carmilla uncapped the bottle and handed it to the girl at the table. “You stay here, I think I see your friends, I’ll be right back.” Carmilla saw one of the trees crossing the dance floor to the bar. She pushed her way through the crowd, and cut him off right before he got to the bar. “Hey, Neanderthal!”

“What can I do for you Carm hottie?” the big puppy in human form asked. She could smell all the beer he had drank.

“Never call me that again. Ever, or I’ll castrate you. Laura has gotten a little tipsy, and I wanted you and your friends to know. She is sitting over there at the tables.” Carmilla pointed in Laura’s direction.

“Oh, ok, I’ll let the others know. We’ll be over to grab her soon. Sorry about the nick name hot- um, I mean Carmilla.” Kirsch apologized. He seemed genuinely sorry, which surprised Carmilla.

“Whatever. I’ll sit with her until you come back.” She turned around, and walked back to Laura, who had shockingly stayed put. “You didn’t leave.”

“Of course not. You told me to stay, so I did. I can follow instructions.” Laura slightly slurred. The three drinks in a little over an hour were starting to take a large effect on the tiny girl.

Carmilla laughed. “You don’t seem like the type who usually follows instructions Cupcake.” Laura stuck her tongue out at her. Carmilla laughed again. She was so taken by this girl already. She hadn’t laughed this much in years. “I found your friend Kirsch. He said he’ll come over after he finds your other friends.”

“Good, I get more time with you all to myself. Give me your phone?” Laura asked. The alcohol had taken some of her inhibitions away, and she was going to take advantage of that.

“Um, ok, but don’t you have a phone? Do you need to call your friends?” Carmilla questioned while handing the other girl her phone.

“No, but I wanted to give you my number before I forget, which seems likely considering how much I drank tonight. And I wanted an excuse to get yours. Am I still talking out loud? You weren’t supposed to hear that last part.” Laura looked down for a second, blushing a little bit. Carmilla doubted that it was from the alcohol. “There, I sent myself a text from your number. Now you have no reason not to talk to me tomorrow. Hey guys!”

The ginger trio, as Carmilla was going to call them from now on, walked up to the table, with Kirsch coming up from behind.

“Hey L! Enjoying your night?” LaF asked, clearly drunk themselves. “Kirsch said we had to come get you because you drank too much. Is that true?”

“Well, I’m not black out drunk yet and I’m feeling quite good at the moment. I probably shouldn’t drink anymore though. I don’t think I can dance either. What about you guys?” Laura asked the group as she handed Carmilla her phone back.

“I think I’m danced out” Danny declared. She then noticed Carmilla sitting very close to Laura, which she gave her the stink eye for. “You guys ok with leaving?”

Everyone nodded yes. They all started walking to the door. Laura stood up shakily, which Perry immediately noticed. “Laura dear, let me walk you out.”

“I’m ok Per. You have to walk LaF out anyways.” Laura noted.

“I’ll walk her out.” Carmilla immediately stated. Did she really just offer to walk this girl out to her car? She hadn’t walked a girl to her car since… well, she knew when, but pushed the thought aside. Since she had already gone against all the other rules she set for herself over a year ago, why not one more. “Come on Cutie.” Carmilla softly wrapped her arm around the smaller girl’s waist for support. Laura casually slung her arm over Carmilla’s shoulder. They walked into the cool night air like this, getting looks from all the staff as they went. Carmilla just glared at each one they passed by, causing them all to look away instantly. They walked past the line of people still waiting to get into the club; it was only around 10:30, and for most, the night hadn’t even begun. The group had gotten here around 8 because they went to dinner first, which didn’t take nearly as long as they had planned for. They all made it to Kirsch’s SUV relatively easy, with LaF the only one to stumble. Perry started loading everyone in, starting with LaF in the front passenger seat. At this point Laura turned to face Carmilla.

“Thanks for everything you did for me tonight. I had a great time with you, well, after the awkward reason we met of course. And thanks for the drinks, and the water, and dancing with me, and walking me out here, even though you didn’t need to. Oh, I tipped Will a twenty before we left, I think he deserved it, don’t you? Yeah, thanks for all that, and thanks- “

“Cupcake, take a breath before you pass out. Tonight was my pleasure, ok?” Carmilla smiled. “Happy birthday Sweetheart. Have a good night. I’ll talk with you soon.” Laura took Carmilla by surprise, yet again, by throwing her arms around her, giving her a tight hug. Carmilla was tense at first, but returned the hug after a few moments. Laura then let go, leaned up and kissed Carmilla on the cheek. Carmilla just stood there, stunned.

“Goodnight Carm.” Laura got in the back seat and shut the door. Danny and Kirsch were already sitting in the back, Perry behind the wheel. Perry backed out of the space, careful to not hit Carmilla, who had yet to move. The group took off with a honk from Perry, which snapped Carmilla out of her trance. She moved her hand to the spot where Laura had kissed her. It still tingled and was warm to the touch. Carmilla couldn’t believe that an innocent kiss on the cheek had turned her into such a pile of mush. She walked back to the club in a haze of mixed feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla deal with the aftermath of drinking and start a new friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! Please let me know if you still like the story and I will post more

Laura woke up the next morning to a throbbing headache. She remembered getting in the car last night, and talking with the group about how much she enjoyed her birthday, but that’s about it. She didn’t remember getting home, or getting in bed. She guessed that was Perry’s doing, based on the glass of water on her night stand, and the Advil waiting to be taken next to it. Laura almost puked just opening her eyes to see the night stand. She slowly pulled herself upright and into a sitting position. She tried to open her eyes again, and this time she didn’t feel a gag reflex. After taking a test drink of water without throwing up, Laura swallowed the Advil cautiously. It stayed down for the time being. She laid back down after reading the time on her alarm clock. 5:08 AM. There was no way in hell she was getting up this early after a night of drinking, and not on a Saturday morning she doesn’t have to work. She closed her eyes and immediately fell back to sleep.

~~~

Laura woke up 6 hours later, feeling better than the last time. The woman still had a headache, but it was not as intense as it was before. She also thought the nausea has passed. After relieving herself in the bathroom, and brushing her teeth and hair, Laura wandered out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Thank god she has a friend like Perry. She left a note saying to drink the Gatorade in the fridge, and to call when she wakes up so that she can take Laura out for breakfast.

 “Laura! You are alive! I was just about to come check on you. How are you feeling sweetie?” Perry answered cheerfully.

“Not so bad, all in all. Thank you for the water and Advil. I think it’s what saved me this morning. How’s LaF holding up?” Laura asked before taking a large drink of the Gatorade.

“They are doing ok, after some predawn vomiting. I made them go back to bed, but was about to wake them up for breakfast. Do you want to go with us?” Perry asked Laura.

 “Yes, please! I’ll be over in five.” Laura hung up after Perry said great.

She put some sweat pants and a hoodie on, followed by tennis shoes. She grabbed her keys, phone, and wallet, then walked out the front door after locking it. She lived in one half of the duplex Perry’s parents owned, while LaF and Perry lived in the other half. It was nice living so close to her friends, yet having her own space. The weather was overcast thankfully, and it wasn’t too hot considering it was September. Laura gently rapped on Perry’s door, which opened almost immediately. “Hey L. How’s it going?” LaF asked.   

“Hey LaF. Not bad thanks to your girlfriend taking care of me last night and this morning. How does she do that without even being there? I swear she knows magic.” Laura commented stepping through the door.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she did. You ready to go honey? Laura is here.” LaFontaine said, but not too loudly.

“Ready! You guys are dressed almost identically” Perry chuckled after seeing Laura. They both had grey UCD sweatpants and hoodies on. Both were wearing tennis shoes, and both had sunglasses on.

“We will just tell everyone we are on a drinking team. Let’s go. I need some grease to cure this damn headache.” LaF was halfway out the door. “You want to just go to our usual diner?”

“Sounds good” Perry and Laura said together.

~~~

They trio was seated in a booth in back of the crowed restaurant; apparently there were quite a few people nursing hangovers this morning. Laura was on one side of the table while LaFontaine and Perry were sitting side by side across from her. They had put their orders in, and were now drinking coffee. “So Laura, tell us about Carmilla” Perry broke the silence.

“She is the best. Smart, funny, and so pretty it hurts my eyes. I had a great time with her.” Laura said after finishing her sip of coffee, if you could call it that; the cup was half cream and sugar. She usually didn’t drink the stuff, but felt she needed the caffeine this morning.

“How did you guys meet? I know when we found you at the table you only said her name was Carmilla and we didn’t need to worry about you hanging out alone with her. LaFontaine assured me that you were ok, and that we would be able to see you from the dance floor.” Perry stated.

“Well…about that. A creep at the bar tried to force me to dance with him, and Carmilla came over and stopped it. She threw him out of the bar and blacklisted him. I was scared after that, so she stayed with me until you guys came back. I _may_ have begged her to stay.” Laura looked as guilty as Perry and LaF had ever seen her.

“Laura! A man assaulted you, and you didn’t come find us?! Something really serious could have happened and we would have never known!” Perry was almost shouting by now.

“Per, calm down. L said she was ok, and Carmilla was there, and she seems like a good person. No reason to get upset about it now.” LaF was rubbing Perry’s arm in an attempt to calm her down. “Hey Laura, I just realized that you said Carmilla blacklisted the guy, how can she do that?”

“Uh, she knows people?” Laura wasn’t sure what to tell the redheads.

“Not buying it kid. You have to do better than that.” LaF looked at Laura with a knowing expression.

“Ok, ok. She seemed pretty secretive about the whole thing, so no talking about it with anyone, but she owns Roadways.” Laura looked between the couple. “She only told me because I wouldn’t stop badgering her about it.”

“She is pretty young to own a club, isn’t she?” Perry asked Laura.

“I’m not sure how old she is. I never got the chance to ask her. Oh! I should shoot her a text anyways to thank her again.” Laura quickly pulled her phone out. She had two missed texts from Danny (she would read them later), one from Kirsch telling her happy birthday (this was at 3 AM), and a missed call from her dad. She also had a text from an unknown number saying “it’s me from Carm’s phone!” with a bunch of smiley face emojis. She quickly made a new contact for Carmilla, saving her number. “Oh god, what should I say to her?” Laura asked, starting to become apprehensive over texting the girl.

“Dude, just say good morning. She may not text back right away, so don’t let that discourage you L.” LaF had already drank two cups of coffee, and seemed more chipper.

“Ok, here goes.”

Laura (11:59 AM): Good morning. J

“Uh, I sent it. Now just to wait and try not to vomit from anxiety.” Laura frantically looked at LaFontaine. The group’s food arrived just then, distracting Laura from waiting for a response. They all dug in, finishing three huge meals in record time. They split the tab, leaving a generous tip, and walked out to LaFontaine’s car. Laura remembered that she had sent Carmilla a text. She fished her phone out of her hoodie, cautiously looking to see if she had any new texts. “She sent me a text back!” Laura squealed.

Carm (12:01 PM): If you say so. It’s too early to be awake.

Cupcake (12:23 PM): I’m sorry, did I wake you up L

Carm (12:24 PM): It’s ok Cupcake.

Cupcake (12:24 PM): I just wanted to thank you again for last night. I had a great time :P

Carm (12:26 PM): You don’t need to thank me. I enjoyed the night too. Did you get home ok?

Cupcake (12:27 PM): I did thanks to Perry. I can’t say that this morning was pain free. I don’t think that I puked. LaF did though. They always drink too much.

Carm (12:30 PM): Hangovers are a bitch. It’s been awhile since I’ve had one. This morning sucked.

Cupcake (12:31 PM): Drink lots of fluids! I am going to watch Netflix all day and nap on the couch.

Carm (12:33 PM): Sounds like a good plan. Feel better Creampuff. I’ll talk to you later.

Cupcake (12:34 PM): You feel better too!  ;) 

Laura smiled to herself. Carmilla actually texted her back. She wasn’t sure if the woman would actually talk with her after last night. Even though she still felt like shit, Laura was the happiest she had been in a long time. She looked up to see LaF pull up to the duplex they shared. “I’m guessing the texting went well? You didn’t say one word on the way home.” LaF looked over their seat at Laura.

“Yeah, it went well.” Laura blushed and quickly exited the car.

“Well, let’s go watch Netflix for the rest of the day.” LaF said while closing their car door.

“Sounds good to me. Crappy sci-fi movie marathon?” Laura asked as Perry unlocked the door.

“Good idea Laura. I’ll bake some cookies and make some hot chocolate.” Perry let everyone in the house. Laura and LaF took their shoes off, and promptly plopped down on the couch.

“You spoil us Per.” LaF loving looked at Perry. “I’m sure ‘crushes on club owners’ here agrees with me” LaF looked at Laura.

“Hey! I don’t have a crush on Carmilla! I just think that she is interesting and I like talking to her.” Laura pouted after declaring she wasn’t interested in Carmilla. Perry was in the kitchen and couldn’t hear any more of the conversation. LaF had fired up Netflix.

“Then why were you so nervous to text her this morning?” LaF was pulling up the sci-fi category and was scanning the titles of the movies.

“I just was. I want to be friends with her, and don’t want to say the wrong thing.” Laura said. “Let’s watch Starship Troopers.”

“It’s ok to like Carmilla L. I think it’s good for you to move on anyways. It’s been a year since your break up, that’s more than enough time. I just want you to be happy Laura.” LaFontaine had stopped messing with Netflix and turned to look at Laura while they talked.

“You are right; it is time to move on.” Laura told LaF.

“I’m always right buddy.” They gave Laura a smug smile.

“Just start the damn movie.” Laura turned back towards the TV.

“Whatever you say… crushes on club owners.” LaFontaine turned to the TV starting the movie.

“I don’t have a crush!”

~~~

Carmilla remembered why she had given herself a two drink limit after she bought the club. It was to avoid the horrible condition of a hangover. Thankfully she hadn’t puked, but the light coming through the open door to her bedroom was blinding and painful. Why the hell was it open? She bought light blocking curtains the day she moved in so she could sleep as late as she wanted. She heard her phone beep, but couldn’t tell if it was in the bed, or on the night stand. She felt around her, keeping her eyes shut, finally coming in contact with the device. Who the hell was texting her anyways? Mattie always called (she didn’t believe in this generation’s form of communication; it was too ‘impersonal’ for her) and she had spoken with her mother just two days ago; Will could just walk down the hall if wanted to speak to her. The light from the screen was almost too much to look at, so she held to the phone in the air until her eyes adjusted to the light. When she saw the name of the person who texted her, her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Laura. The girl her dreams were filled with last night. She wasn’t willing to admit what that meant. She decided that it wouldn’t hurt to text the girl back.

After about half an hour of texting, Carmilla cut the conversation off. It’s not that she didn’t want to talk to Laura; quite the opposite. That’s all she wanted to do. The thought scared her. She hadn’t been interested in someone so much since her ex. Carmilla definitely didn’t want to think about that right now, or ever again. She decided it was time to get up and eat something. After Laura left last night, Carmilla continued to drink her feelings away. Will noticed and cut her off after the eighth beer. He didn’t ask her about Laura last night, which meant that he would today, when she was sober. She debated going back to bed to avoid the whole conversation, but she was parched and needed to pee. She dragged herself from her bed, threw some sweat pants and an old t shirt on (she was only wearing her underwear, which surprised her considering how wasted she was last night), and pulled herself into the on-suite bathroom. She took care of the pressing need to urinate, and brushed her teeth. She didn’t brush her hair, but pulled it up in a messy bun. She found some Advil in the medicine cabinet, and popped a couple. She finally left her room, and went down stairs. As soon as she cleared the stairs, the smell of pancakes and bacon hit her nose. She padded across the living room into the open kitchen that was across from it.

“Hey Kitty. Want some breakfast?” Will asked as he flipped some very greasy bacon.

“Oh Willy boy, you are a life savior,” Carmilla said as she snatched a pancake off the huge stack, shoving it into her mouth. She grabbed two large glasses from the cupboard and took the orange juice from the fridge. She poured the OJ into both glasses, then almost drank a whole glass. “Mmmm. So much better” Carmilla stated.

“I made eggs and hash browns too. I thought you would be hungry this morning.” Will took the glass Carmilla poured him and took a long drink.

“You can live here as long as you want if you cook like this every morning.” Carmilla smiled at Will. The woman had grabbed a plate, and was loading it up with all the different foods. She had stacked enough food up to feed a growing teenage boy, a large teenage boy. She took a two forks from the drawer, handed one to Will, and sat on a barstool that was at the counter. Carmilla immediately dug into her breakfast; every once in a while she made little sounds of contentment.

Will finished cooking, and made himself a plate that easily could have fed a family of four. He ate just as eagerly as Carmilla, and even made some of the same noises. The siblings ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the meal. After they had finished, they both stood up and started cleaning. This was the same routine that they had done as children and teenagers. Carmilla cleaned up the counters, left over food, and collected all the dishes. Will started washing the pans he used, and loaded the dish washer. In fifteen minutes, the kitchen was spotless. Carmilla would never tell Will, but some of her favorite memories were when it was just the two of them eating or cleaning.

“Have any plans for the day Kitty?” Will asked her as she started to leave the kitchen.

“Not really. Just a date with Netflix and the couch. You?” She replied.

“I have a lot of homework I need to get done, so I was planning on that. My shift starts at seven tonight, so that leaves me about five hours to work.” Will sat down next to Carmilla who had just ungracefully flung herself on to the couch. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

Carmilla knew he was going to ask her about Laura, but he usually just came out and said what he was thinking. The twins were always direct with each other, no matter how brutally honest they both could be. It worried Carmilla that Will didn’t out right ask her about Laura. “It was alright, except for drinking too much. Thanks for stopping me by the way.” She casually said while turning on the TV.

Will smiled at her before he starting talking again. “No problem Kitty. I didn’t feel like cleaning your vomit up so I cut you off. I was trying to be polite before, but I forgot how stubborn you are, so I’m just going to say it. Did you have fun with Laura last night?” Will turned to face her, although she was sprawled on the couch, so they weren’t face to face.

“I knew you would ask that. Yes, Will, I had fun with Laura. I even talked to her this morning.” Whoops. Carmilla didn’t mean to let that last part slip. Now she was fucked. Will wouldn’t let this go.

“Did she make it home ok? I hope that creep didn’t hurt her too much last night. I was worried that it scarred her for life.” Will looked concerned when he said this.

“I didn’t ask if she was ok.” Carmilla was perusing the horror section of Netflix.

“I know you care Kitty, or you wouldn’t have talked to her this morning. I wish you would try to make at least one friend. I have the Zetas and JP, and plenty of friends in my classes. I want you to have someone to talk to besides me. I want the best for you.” Will had leaned down and looked into Carmilla’s eyes after he started talking.

“I’m fine Will. I’m content with my life, and that’s sufficient. I’m sure Laura will get sick of me soon enough.” Carmilla had looked back at the TV.

“Are you ever happy anymore Carmilla? I don’t think that being content is a substitute for happiness. I think having a friend like Laura could help you with that. You have done so much for me, and I have no right to ask anything of you, but please try, please, for me. For you.” Will stood up from the couch, and went upstairs. He knew when to push his sister, and when to leave her alone. He just hoped that he had gotten through to her.

Carmilla continued to stare at the TV for a few minutes, trying to process what Will had just said to her. Was she ever really happy anymore? If she wanted to be honest with herself (and she didn’t), the answer was no. She really didn’t want to think about what her feelings for Laura were either, so she picked the first movie in the horror section and tried to lose herself in it for a while. It didn’t work. She couldn’t stop thinking about Will’s words, and about how she felt around Laura. She decided that moping around wouldn’t help her and went upstairs to shower. After she was done and got dressed, she poked her head into Will’s room. He was deep in books and papers. His laptop was also open on the bed beside him. “Hey, I’m going out, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Where are you going? I thought that you were just going to watch movies and hangout?” Will asked putting a book down.

“I changed my mind. Lock up when you leave?” Carmilla was about to turn around and leave.

“Sure. You didn’t say where you are going. Should I be worried?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“I’m just going to go do some book keeping at the club. I need to do inventory as well; I’ve been putting it off for too long.” She said.

“Do you need help? I can come with you.” Will said, already closing books.

“No, stay here, do your homework. JP is already there, so I have help. Besides, I think Mattie is due to call me today, so I will be occupied with that.” She rolled her eyes. She really did love her big sister, but the woman got on her nerves. It could be very tedious talking to her.

“Ok, but text if you need me.” Will said, opening his book back up.

“Later Willy boy.” Carmilla descended the stairs, and went out the front door. The weather was a bit overcast, but not cold. She started walking towards the club; it was only about five blocks from her place. She lucked out when she bought the Roadways as the loft she bought had just gone on the market the day before. She paid full price, but it was worth it to live so close to the club. As she walked, her phone started vibrating. “Right on time” she smirked.  Carmilla tapped the answer button. “Hey”.

~~~

The trio watched Netflix all afternoon; LaFontaine passed out on Perry’s lap on and off, while Laura mostly spaced out. At around five, the three started to get hungry again. LaF suggested ordering a pizza, and they all readily agreed. After ordering a large pepperoni and some wings, Laura started to space out again. “Earth to Laura, can you hear me? Repeat, can you hear me?” Lafontaine said while waving their hand in front of the woman’s face.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I’m listening. I was just thinking about something” Laura slowly said, already spacing out again.

“I think you mean someone.” Perry noted.

“What do you mean?” Laura quickly refocused her attention after hearing ‘someone’.

“Why don’t you just text her and ask if she would like to hangout? I’m sure she will say yes sweetie.” Perry looked at Laura meaningfully.

“Text who? I was just thinking about all the homework that I need to do tomorrow. Nothing more.” The woman didn’t want the couple knowing that she had spent most of the afternoon daydreaming about a certain brooding and mysterious woman.

“We all know you are thinking about her and have been all day. You aren’t exactly subtle L.” LaF was lounging across Perry’s lap again. “Just text her already, this is getting painful to watch.”

Laura glared at the duo. They were both right of course. Laura could never hide her feelings very well. She just didn’t want to admit that she may already have developed sentiments for someone she had only known for one night.  She looked down at her hands in her lap. “I’m afraid.”

“What are you afraid of?” Laura’s reaction surprised LaFontaine. The small woman was usually pretty fearless and went head first into new situations.

“That she won’t respond, or she’ll think I’m needy for texting her twice in one day. What if she is just being polite and really has no interest in getting to know me?” Laura’s words came out in a rush.

“Or, what if she says she wants to hang out? The worst thing she could say is no. No harm, no foul, yeah? Let’s make a deal. You text her, and I’ll buy dinner. You don’t text her, it’s on you.” LaF knew they could bribe Laura with food.

“Ah, my kryptonite! You play dirty LaF. Ok, here goes nothing…” Laura pulled her cell phone out.

Cupcake (5:07 PM): ……….

“Uggh. What the hell do I say guys? Help me?” the woman was practically begging the redheads.

“Just ask her to get coffee. That’s very neutral sounding” Perry suggested.

“Yeah, coffee. Just two people, grabbing a beverage, right? Ok. Coffee.” Laura nodded before returning to her phone

Cupcake (5:08 PM): Hey there. I was wondering if you want to grab a coffee together sometime?

“Ok. I sent it” Laura squeaked out. “Now, I just lean back and wait for…” Beep. “Oh god. She already texted back. I thought I would have more time to regret my decision!” Laura had jumped off the couch and started pacing.

“Laura! Calm down. It obviously means she wants to hang out. Just read the damn text and respond already!” LaF smiled, amused by the woman’s antics.

Carm (5:08 PM): Sure. When were you thinking?

Cupcake (5:10 PM): I hadn’t thought that far ahead

“She said yes. She actually said yes!” Laura jumped in the air, causing her headache to return. “Ow.”

“Told you L. I know everything.” LaFontaine smiled smugly. The doorbell rang just then, and true to their word, LaF went to the door and paid the driver for dinner.

Carm (5:11 PM): Didn’t think I’d say yes, huh? In that case…

Cupcake (5:11 PM): I didn’t mean it that way! 

Carm (5:12 PM): I was joking Cutie.

Carm (5:12PM): I have to work tonight, and I have plans tomorrow, how about Monday afternoon?

Cupcake (5:13 PM): I have class until 2, but have a break until 4

Carm (5:13 PM): I just happen to be free from 2-4

Cupcake (5:14 PM): Great! Where would you like to meet?

Carm (5:14 PM): Wherever Cutie

Cupcake (5:14 PM): Would you be willing to come to Auraria campus? The Tivoli building?

Carm (5:16 PM): No problem. See you there.

Laura plopped down on the couch. Carmilla just agreed to have coffee with her. She was extremely happy, and shockingly nervous with what had just transpired. She didn’t want to admit that she really was already starting to care for the woman. Laura hadn’t noticed that LaF and Per were already eating, and there was a plate with two slices of pizza and wings sitting on the coffee table in front of her. There was even a can of grape soda.

“When are you guys meeting?” the short haired ginger asked, shoving a wing in their mouth.

“Uh, Monday. 2 o’clock, at the Tivoli building.” Laura was staring straight ahead.

“What’s wrong dear? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Perry had stopped eating, and was looking concerned.

“I just realized that I’m having coffee with Carmilla.” Laura didn’t look at either of the redheads.

“Wasn’t that the whole point of texting her L?” LaFontaine had stopped eating as well.

“I guess I didn’t realize what that really meant. The two of us, alone, no alcohol. What if she doesn’t like me? What if I’m too boring for her? Or too weird? What if she is just humoring me, only to let me down in the worst way? What if…”

“Laura! Breathe dude, before you pass out. Everything will be great. She obviously wants to see you. And who the hell doesn’t like you? I doubt she is leading you on. She texted you back way too fast for that. And besides, it’s not like a date or anything. You are just having coffee with a new friend you want to get to know better, right? And there is nothing boring about you, so don’t worry about that. And we embrace the weird in this group; we didn’t scare her off at the Ways, so I doubt she thinks you are too weird.” LaF had calmed Laura down tremendously. “Now that we settled that, say it”.

“No.” Laura refused to do what LaF wanted. They had been through this several times before.

“Say it.” LaF wasn’t going to let her off that easy.

“No.” Laura could be just as stubborn as her friend.

“Say it, or I’ll take the grape soda back.” Two could play this game. They grabbed the can.

“Fine. You are always right.” Laura reached for the can. “Now hand over the soda.”

“Here you go. Now, was that so hard?” LaF asked.

“Yes, actually.” Laura popped the tab.

Perry and LaFontaine both laughed, causing Laura pout even more, causing to gingers to laugh even harder. “Never change L.” LaF was practically crying at this point from laughing. The three spent the rest of the night pigging out, watching movies, and enjoying each other’s company.

~~~

 Carmilla was starting to question her sanity. She had just gotten off the phone with Mattie, after what seemed like an eternity (two and a half hours), and was feeling worn down from the conversation. Her older sister wanted to have a one-year anniversary event at the club for Carmilla. This is not what Carmilla wanted. Buying the club was something of an impulse, and she didn’t want to relive that time in her life. The two argued about it, finally compromising on having a party, as long as Carmilla approved the theme, and Mattie would do all the planning and organizing. The woman then spent two more hours doing book keeping for the club. She had just started taking inventory of the storage room when her phone beeped.

Instead of ignoring it, which was what she normally did, she looked to see who texted her. It was Laura. Her heart started to beat a little faster. She had been thinking about the girl all afternoon since talking to her this morning, but couldn’t think of a good reason to text her. She read the text and quickly responded. She had agreed immediately to grabbing coffee with the girl. This is why she was questioning her mental state. When you are trying to deny your feelings for someone, the first step shouldn’t be to hang out with them. And yet, Carmilla jumped at the chance to see the small woman again. And now, with the interaction fresh on her mind, she was having difficulty taking inventory. “Hey JP? Will you take over? I have to go run an errand before we open tonight.” Carmilla called out from the storage room.

“Sure. It’s only about an hour until I have to start setting up, but I’ll get done what I can.” JP said while taking the inventory sheets from Carmilla.

“Anything helps. I’ll be back before the doors open.” Carmilla turned and walked towards the front. After exiting the building, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. There was no errand she had to run, she just needed a break to clear her head before working tonight. She normally only came either Friday or Saturday night, not both, and she rarely did anything other than hanging out or book keeping on those nights; Roadways was only open Thursday, Friday, and Saturday night. One of the normal bartenders was out of town this weekend, so she was going to be bartending tonight. It wasn’t a foreign job to her by any means, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed it. It grated on her nerves getting hit on by every other customer, whether it was a man, woman, or drag queen, it made no difference; she hated it. She kept her identity as club owner a secret so that she wouldn’t be treated different than anyone one else. She had had to deal with that enough in her life, and sure as hell wouldn’t deal with it in her own club.

Carmilla walked down the block a little way before she stopped and went around the corner of a building. This wasn’t the safest part of town, but she never had a problem before, and knew how to defend herself. After twenty minutes or so, she spotted Will from across the street walking towards her. She pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against and started walking back to the club. Will caught up to her pretty quickly and they walked side by side. “How’s it going Kitty?”

“Alright. Did you get some homework done?” Carmilla asked him.

“Yes mom” Will joked back. Carmilla just rolled her eyes. “Did you get what you wanted done?”

“Not the inventory. Mattie called right after I left the loft.” Carmilla remarked. Will could hear the annoyance in her voice.

“I never understood why you two always clash over everything. You both have to be right all of the time.” Will commented as they reached the club.

“She is too much like Mother. It always has to be her way, or no way at all. It’s hard to find middle ground with her. It’s exasperating most of the time.” Carmilla opened the door and let Will in.

“Did you at least make up before you hung up?” Will was at a set of stairs, waiting for Carmilla to ascend first.

“Yes. We always do. It’s Mother that I hang up on. Although I haven’t done that in a few years.” Carmilla took the narrow metal stairs two at a time. At the top were two mixing tables and a station for a laptop. This is where the DJ usually set up if it wasn’t some kind of special occasion. Further down the walkway was a door. This was Carmilla’s office. When she bought the club, she found this to be very strange, but after seeing the room she understood why it was located here. There was one-way glass and the room was sound proofed. The owner could watch the dance floor and bars from up here without the noise. She spent many nights in here reading while the club was in full swing. She unlocked the door and stepped in, Will following her. She set her phone and wallet in a desk drawer, locking it afterwards. She trusted her employees, but it was the same drawer she kept the club’s cash in. Will looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“What are you putting your things away for?” He asked as he hung his jacket up with hers.

“Natalie is out of town, so I’m bartending.” Carmilla started heading back out the door.

“I thought you would have found someone else to cover her shift.” The siblings started down the stairs.

“Her grandfather passed away, so it was a last minute change and I couldn’t find anyone. Besides, I do know how to bartend Will.” She was first off the stairs and was heading towards the bar Will was always stationed at.

“I wasn’t implying you don’t Kitty. I just know you hate doing it.” Will lifted up the end of the bar, letting Carmilla through.

“I do hate it, but it’s part of being a business owner. Speaking of things I hate, Mattie is throwing a one-year bash for me at the end of the month.” Carmilla started stacking clean glasses on the counter.

“Will you be highlighted as the guest of honor?” Will chuckled. “Are we working side by side tonight?”

“Yep. Just like old times, huh? And, no. I absolutely refused her request to put me on display for all to see. I am letting her throw the party, and that’s more than generous.” Carmilla grabbed a bucket to go put ice in.

“She owns part of the club; doesn’t that give her liberty to throw an anniversary party?” Will grabbed the other bucket and followed his sister towards the store room that doubled as a kitchen.

“Yes, and that’s why I conceded to letting her have a party. However, it’s my name on the lease, so I get to decide whether or not it’s about me.” Carmilla had started scooping ice into her bucket. After filling the buckets, the twins returned to the bar and filled the two wells on opposite sides of the bar. “Hey, grab the trays with the fruit?”

“Sure thing sis. Be right back.” Will jogged back to the kitchen. JP had just finished chopping up lemons and limes and was putting them into containers. “Hey Jeep. How goes it?” Will walked up to the steel counter.

“Hey Will. No complaints. Carmilla send you to grab these?” He handed Will a few containers with lemons, limes, oranges, and cherries.

“Yeah, thanks. Did Kitty seem ok to you earlier? She seems off today” Will asked as he took the containers.

“She seemed a little stressed. I know talking to Mattie does that to her, but this was different. She is really struggling with her feelings for that girl she was with last night.” JP finished organizing all the fruit into enough containers for all the bars (there were six throughout the club).

The twins had met JP in grade school after they moved out to Colorado. He was the first friend Will made. The young man was working at the club before Carmilla had bought the place just under a year ago. Since she already knew JP, Carmilla kept him on knowing he was good at bartending and quickly made him head manager.  Will and JP had remained best friends since high school. The two men had dated for a while, but knew that they were just better as friends. Nothing had changed in the years since.

JP had an unnatural talent for reading people and could read Carmilla like a book; this unnerved the woman greatly, but helped Will out immensely. He always asked JP about her when he couldn’t get a good read on the woman.

“I know. I talked to her about it this morning. She hasn’t said anything to me about it since. I just hope she doesn’t shut Laura out. Carmilla needs someone in her life, even if it’s only a friend. Thanks for the info buddy.” Will grabbed the fruit and walked out to the bar. JP walked out a few seconds later with more containers with the intent of distributing them to the rest of the bars.

“I was starting to wonder if you two were making out in there.” Carmilla said to Will with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope, just giving each other blow jobs.” Will set the containers on the bar.

“Ew Will. Use a little tact, huh?” Carmilla wondered about her brother a lot of the time.

“Why should I? You sure as hell don’t.” Will had stepped behind the bar again.

“What are you talking about? I’m classy as fuck.” Carmilla shot back.

“And _so_ dainty to boot. You ready for tonight? It’s about five minutes until we open.” Will set a few extra glasses out. The Ways usually didn’t get crazy until around 9:30 or 10. It was almost 7.

“I’ll be fine. Just don’t tell anyone I own the club, ok?” Carmilla asked him almost weekly not to spill the beans on who she was. He would never go against her wishes like that, but if she wanted reassurance, he would gladly give it to her.

“No worries Kitty. Your secret is safe with me.” Will smiled broadly at his sister.

“Thank you Will.” She smiled just as wide at him.

~~~

The night ended up being a blur to Carmilla. She lost count of how many people hit on her, how many date proposals she received, and how many comments she overheard about the ‘hot new bartender’. The woman had rolled her eyes so many times she developed a splitting headache. She wasn’t outright rude to anyone, but her costumer service left something to be desired. Will had to intervene a couple of times before she went off on someone.

The night finally ended around three after the club was cleaned and shut down. It had been the most profitable night since Pride in June. She and Will walked home in comfortable silence, both dead on their feet. They dragged themselves upstairs to their respective bedrooms, mumbling good nights as they closed their doors. Carmilla immediately pulled off her all her clothing except her underwear, threw a wife beater on, and fell into bed. With the little remaining strength she had, she pulled the covers over herself and promptly fell into a coma like slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to add more work, life got in the way. Please let me know if I should keep going with this story

Laura woke up early the next morning to the sun seeping through a crack in her curtains. She felt a lot better than yesterday. The woman really just wanted to be lazy, but had a mountain of homework waiting to be done. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and put on sweats. After eating a breakfast of sugary cereal, she put some soft music on, and got down to business. Before she knew it, it was 1:30. She was trying to decide on what to have for lunch, when her phone rang. When she saw who it was, she broke out in a huge grin.

“Hey honey. How is my favorite girl doing today?” Her father asked in his cheery voice.

“I’m great Dad! I’m up to my eyes in homework, but what else are Sundays for?” Laura still had a good four hours of work left before she could call it a day, but was thankful for the reprieve.

“That’s my girl. Hitting the books just like I taught you. How was your birthday Honey?” Her Dad was always proud of how committed she was towards her academics.

“It was really fun. The gang took me out to dinner and then we went dancing. I met a new friend there too. We are having coffee tomorrow.” Laura didn’t need to tell him Carmilla made her weak in the knees.

“That’s fantastic sweetie. Just be careful with new people, ok?” Her father’s overprotectiveness had lessened over the three years she was in college, but he still had his moments.

“I always am Dad. How are things going on your end? Keeping Yoshi out of trouble?” Laura knew her Dad’s day to day life was pretty monotonous, but she tried hard to make it sound exciting for him.

“You know Yoshi. That cat is always deep in something he shouldn’t be. He broke a dish just this morning while I was eating breakfast. Now, he is of course passed out in the sun like chaos doesn’t ensue wherever he goes.” As much trouble as the cat was, Laura knew her Dad loved him. He was lonely nowadays living by himself, and she was grateful to the cat for keeping him on his toes.

“It could be worse. There could be two Yoshi’s.” They both chuckled. “I’d love to talk with you all afternoon Dad, but I still have a lot of work to do.” Laura knew the man cherished every moment he had with her. She felt guilty for asking him to end the conversation.

“I understand Honey. Don’t overwork yourself, and call me sometime this week when you have a moment. I love you.”

“I love you too Dad. Talk to you soon.”

“Bye Laura.”

“Bye Dad.” She always felt a little sad after she hung up after talking with her father. She really loved the man, even more after the hell they had gone through together. No matter what, he always made time for her. She wished she had more time for him. She just needed to push through the next year so she could graduate. After that, she would have a lot more time for him. Maybe she could even convince him to move closer to Denver.

She made a sandwich and opened a bag of chips for lunch before opening and drinking two cans of grape soda to wash all the salt down. After cleaning up, she was about to crack open her book, when her phone rang. She thought maybe her Dad forgot to tell her something, but was dreading answering the call after she saw who it was. Danny. She then remembered that she had two unopened texts from the girl. She let the phone ring until it went to voicemail, then quickly opened the texts knowing the girl would keep calling until she answered.

Danny (11:07 PM): Did you make it home ok? I had fun tonight. I wish I danced with you though. Happy birthday Laura J

Danny (12:00): Are you asleep? Can I call you? What’s up with that girl you were dancing with? She was giving me dirty looks all night. Be careful with her, I don’t trust her. I guess you are asleep. Call me tomorrow, ok? Goodnight Laura

Laura just sighed after reading the texts. Things had been strained with Danny ever since last year. It wasn’t really the girl’s fault; it is just who she was. The two were talking more, and were even friendly again. They hadn’t really ‘talked’ since last September. Laura didn’t want to have the conversation she knew the girl wanted. She would just quickly call Danny back, and tell her she was swamped with homework and maybe they could talk next week. Laura found the contact and pressed send.

“Hey Laura.” The woman picked up on the first ring.

“Hey Danny, sorry I didn’t answer before, I was talking to my Dad.” It wasn’t exactly a lie Laura told her, it just wasn’t the truth.

“That’s ok. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute.” Danny sounded apprehensive.

“Sure, what’s up?” Laura wasn’t sure what the tall woman was about to say, but she had a feeling it wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“I just wanted to apologize for the texts I sent you. I was drunk and old feelings die hard.” Danny meekly said.

Laura was expecting an argument or something similar, but was pleasantly surprised with what the girl said. “No worries Danny, we all do stupid things when we are drunk.” Laura was relieved.

“You mean like dancing with dark haired strangers?” Laura was not relieved.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Laura could feel the old emotions swelling in her chest that she got when talking with Danny. It was a constricting feeling, and she hated it; it was almost as if she couldn’t breathe properly, like she had a heavy weight sitting on top of her.

“It means I still care and want the best for you. That woman is trouble. I used to see her at the Ways, and she was with a different girl every time. She is a player Laura and you need stay away from her.” Danny’s tone was stern and angry.

“Thanks for the advice, but I can take care of myself and make my own decisions. I’m not a child anymore Danny. I do have _some_ common sense. Please don’t call me again.” Laura hung up the phone. This is exactly why she didn’t want to answer when she saw who was calling. It took her half an hour to calm down to the point she could return to her schoolwork. The anger she felt actually helped to push her through the paper she had to write; Laura was finished around five.

She was still angry, and didn’t know what to do about it. The woman ended up getting dressed and going next door and ringing the bell. Perry answered the door after a few moments. “Laura. What a pleasant surprise. I didn’t expect to see you today.” The woman was as happy and upbeat as always.

“Hey Per. Did I come at a bad time?” Laura was hoping Perry was free.

“Not at all. LaFontaine is working at the lab until at least seven, I was just doing some light cleaning. Please, come in.” The curly haired woman opened the door to let Laura come in.

“Thanks. Can I help you clean anything?” Laura offered.

“No, but I was just getting ready to start dinner if you would like to help with that.” Perry was leading Laura to the kitchen.

“Absolutely. What are you making?” Laura asked.

“Pot roast with roasted vegetables and mashed potatoes. You can help me cut up the veggies and peel the potatoes.” Perry started to pull things out that they would need.

“I can handle that. Just put me to work chef.” The woman was happy to have manual labor to do. She was hoping it would calm her anger and distract her.

Perry had Laura start with the potatoes while she checked on the roast and put water on to boil. Perry knew something was up with the girl, but wanted to gently coax it out. She wasn’t direct like her partner LaFontaine. She was always more the type to softly help someone with their feelings. “What did you do today Laura?”

“I had about eight hours of homework to do. I got it all done though. Oh, and my Dad called.” Laura had finished peeling all the potatoes and was starting to slice them up.

“How is he doing? I know he misses you dearly.” Perry put the roast back in the oven.

“He is doing well. The cat is keeping him busy, but I know he is lonely without me. I just have to get through this year and then we can spend more time together. After I graduate and find a job, I’m hoping that I can convince him to move much closer to Denver.” Laura was about ready to put the potatoes in the water to boil.

“That would be great for the both of you. I just need to salt the water before you put the potatoes in.” Perry dumped a premeasured amount of salt in the almost boiling water. “Alright, gently put them in the water Laura.” Perry knew that something else was bothering Laura. The girl always missed her dad, and felt guilty for leaving him for the past three years. After Laura started lining the vegetables up to cut, she stopped what she was doing.

“Danny called today. It ended in me hanging up on her.” Laura slowly started cutting the veggies up.

“Oh sweetie. Did you have the same fight?” Perry already knew the answer.

“Pretty much. She basically told me I couldn’t see Carmilla. She said that she is a player and I need to stay away from her. I don’t believe it; and even if it is true, it’s my mistake to make. I am an adult, and Danny just can’t accept that. Until she can, I don’t think we can be friends.” Laura was obviously upset by the whole thing. “There isn’t much else to say that hasn’t been said before. Danny and I just don’t work.”

Perry listened to Laura quietly. The small girl was right. They had tried everything to keep Laura’s and Danny’s friendship intact, but the girls were just too different. Laura was too independent, and Danny was too protective. Perry said the only thing she could think of. “Do you want to stay for dinner Laura?”

“I would love to Perry. Thank you.” The girl gave Perry a small smile. The two finished making dinner, quietly conversing about small things; the weather, school, how LaF’s experiments were going. After the dinner was finished, Laura excused herself from the kitchen and went to the bathroom. LaFontaine came home while she was gone.

“Hey Per. It smells delicious in here.” They kissed Perry on the cheek.

“Thanks sweetie. How was your research?” Perry asked after taking the roast out of the oven.

“Good. I think JP and I made a break through!” They smiled widely at Perry.

“That’s wonderful LaFontaine! Laura is here and staying for dinner. I hope that’s ok?” Perry asked.

“Of course that’s ok. Laura is our family; she is always welcome.” LaFontaine had starting pulling out silverware and plates.

“Danny called her today. They had a bad fight and Laura came over pretty upset. I think I calmed her down. She even helped me make dinner.” Perry took the vegetables out of the oven and put them in a serving dish.

“Poor kid. She is always a mess after they fight. Same problem, different day?” LaF asked, taking the dishes to the table to set it.

“Danny tried to forbid her from seeing Carmilla. She claimed she is a player and Laura can’t handle her.” Perry was mashing a hearty helping of butter into the potatoes.

“Danny, Danny, Danny. I like the girl, but she sure is good at making a mess of things. I think we are ready to feast. We just need one Laura and we can get started.” LaF helped Perry with the roast and other food items, arranging them on the table.

“Hey LaF. How was the lab?” Laura asked a she came around the corner from the bathroom. Her eyes were red and puffy.

“It was good thanks for asking. Are you ready to devour some great looking food?” LaF was trying their best to keep the mood light for Laura’s sake.

“It smells so good Perry. How do you do it?” Laura asked as she sat at the table.

“You helped sweetie, so you did it too. My mom is to thank. She is a great cook.” Perry had filled a carafe with red wine and set it on the table.

The three ate, told silly stories, and laughed the hour away. The wine helped lighten the mood as well. By the end, Laura was in a much better place mentally. She and LaF insisted on cleaning, so Perry decided to make chocolate mousse for desert. After the desert was eaten and the wine was gone, Laura got up to leave.

“Thank you both so much for always being there for me. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She tightly hugged both redheads one at a time.

“We are always here for you L. This door is always open whenever you need it.” LaFontaine smiled at Laura.

“Goodnight guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Laura returned to her side of the house in a much better mood than when she left it. She prepared everything she needed for her day tomorrow before throwing on her PJs and climbing into bed. She read for quite a while before she became sleepy. The woman marked her page and turned the light off, falling asleep faster than she thought she would. She dreamt of Carmilla that night.

~~~

Carmilla woke up to her alarm around one. She was still tired, but had homework to do. She laid in bed for another half hour before regrettably dragging herself out of it. She took a shower in hopes of waking herself up. It helped with the soreness she felt from the dead sleep she had, but didn’t do much in terms of helping her wake up. After she was dressed, she went down stairs in search of coffee. Will walked in the door just then with two cups of coffee in hand.

“Please tell me that one of those is for me.” Carmilla needed coffee like she needed air.

“They both are actually. They ran out of Venti sized cups, so they gave me two grandes. Here you go Kitty.” Carmilla gratefully took both cups, immediately drinking half of one cup in a single gulp.

“You are my savior. Why are you up so early anyways?” Carmilla questioned her brother.

“Kitty, it’s like 2:15 in the afternoon. It is not early. It’s not even morning.” Will looked at his sister like she was a bit insane for thinking it was ‘early’.

“It’s early for me. What time did you get up?” She sat down on the couch, already having finished one cup.

“9:30. Don’t look at me like that. I had a lot of homework to do and didn’t want to spend the whole day studying, so I woke up early.” Will sat down next to Carmilla.

“You are insane little brother.” Carmilla started in on the next cup of coffee.

“We’re twins, so how am I your little brother? And I’m taller than you.” Will crossed his arms over his chest defensively. It was a habit he had never grown out of from when he and Carmilla were kids and she would tease him.

“I’m four minutes older than you. That makes me the big sister, and you the little brother.” Carmilla was feeling much more awake now.

“That’s a technicality. You can’t use that. And I bet you have a pile of homework to do, while your ‘little’ brother is done with his and can fuck around all afternoon.” Will didn’t have any plans except to annoy the shit out of his sister. He did need to call Mother at some point today.

“That’s where the coffee comes in Willy boy. I can bust it out in two hours, tops. The look you are giving me says that you doubt my abilities. By four thirty, I’ll be done, and we can go grab an early dinner.” Carmilla finished the coffee off in one last gulp.

“Want to place a bet on that?” Will asked, knowing how to goad the woman.

“What are the stakes?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Loser pays for dinner and drinks.” Will knew he just earned a free meal.

“Deal.” Carmilla stood up and walked to her office that was down a short hall from the kitchen. She only had to write a paper and had two worksheets to complete. She was done by 4:15.

“Ready to go?” Will was watching tv and jumped at Carmilla’s voice.

“Holy shit, you just took a year off my life by sneaking up on me like that.” Will dramatically had his hand on his chest.

“You are such a queen sometimes. I’m all done and starving. How does Chinese sound?” Carmilla asked as she slipped her leather jacket on.

“Are you really done, or are you just pulling my leg for a free dinner?” Will asked standing up.

“I promise, I’m really done. Do you want to uber or drive?” Carmilla was standing at the front door, waiting.

“Let’s uber since we are drinking.” Will had already pulled the app up on his phone. The car was there in five minutes and drove them to their favorite dive Chinese restaurant. They both ate, drank, and laughed until they were about to burst. Will paid the tab and left a hefty tip. The two waited outside for an uber to take them home.

“Thanks for dinner Willy boy.” The woman casually remarked. She never told Will how much she loved him, but she didn’t have to. He knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her just as much. Maybe it was the fact that they were twins, or just all the shit they had been through together, but their bond was unbreakable. It was these moments they both cherished and kept close to the heart.

The uber arrived and took them back to the loft. They both opted for bed even though it was early. They were both drunk from all the beer they had just drank, and were still tired from working the night before. The bid each other good night. Carmilla stripped down to her underwear again, finding dirty wife beater on the floor and slipped it on. She crawled into bed, feeling good from a full stomach and beer, she drifted off to sleep. She dreamt about Laura.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura woke up to her alarm. She was still mostly asleep when she hit the snooze button. After drifting in and out of slumber for a few minutes, her alarm went off again. She was about to hit the snooze button one last time when she realized it was Monday. Oh Shit. She was meeting Carmilla today. The small woman jerked up in a panic, which caused her to fall off the edge of her bed and on to the floor. “Ouch” she hissed out in pain. “Not the way I like to wake up.” The woman pulled herself off the floor and turned her alarm off.

She had set her alarm early enough that she had an extra thirty minutes to get ready for the day. Even though it was only coffee, Laura wanted to look extra cute for Carmilla. She curled the ends of her hair, put on a light layer of makeup, and looked over the outfit she picked out the night before. It was still fairly warm outside and she had picked out a sundress the day earlier. She decided to go with it and put some black flats on. After a very light dusting of perfume, she grabbed her back pack and lunch then headed for the door. After locking up, she went next door and rang the bell.

“Good morning Dear. LaFontaine is grabbing their coffee and then we’ll be ready to go!” Perry had answered the door which was typical because LaF was usually running late.

“Hey L. Everyone good to leave?” LaF was grabbing their car keys, coffee thermos in hand. Both women nodded, and the three walked to LaF’s car. After getting buckled in and taking off, the three started talking on the way to school. Laura usually rode with the two redheads in the morning, and on Monday and Wednesday nights. “Ready for today Laura?” LaF asked after a few minutes.

“Ready? No. Nervous? Yes.” Laura was staring out the window in the back seat. She wished that she didn’t have a morning of classes and could just see Carmilla now. She knew she wasn’t going to be focused at all during the lectures she was about to sit through.

“Don’t be nervous Sweetie. You’ll have great time. You can tell us all about it tonight.” Perry was always optimistic about things.

“Thanks Per.” They had just arrived at campus, and LaF found a close spot in the parking lot. The three got out, LaF helping Perry with her bag and books.

“Thank you Honey.” Perry smiled warmly at the redhead. “Enjoy your day Laura. We will see you at six, ok?” Perry gave Laura a small hug and took her bag from LaFontaine.

“You got this on lock L.” They clapped Laura on the back.

“Thanks guys, see you tonight.” Laura waved the two off. She had class from 9-11:30, and then from 12-2. Mondays and Wednesdays were her longest days. She had a two-hour break from 2-4, then worked from 4-6 in the computer lab helping students with various needs. The job didn’t pay much, but that fact that it was on campus was a huge bonus. Both Perry and Lafontaine had classes until 6, so she didn’t have to wait to get a ride home. As she walked to class, a certain person creeped into her thoughts. She was smiling when she walked through the door at 8:53.

“What are you smiling about Laura?” A tall, pretty blond haired woman asked as Laura sat down next to her.

“Hi Betty. I was smiling?” Laura asked the woman, feigning ignorance.

“Like a huge dork!” Betty replied. The two were roommates their first year at UCD. They were both journalism majors, and had stayed fairly close the last two years. They lucked out and had both of their Monday and Wednesday classes together.

“I do not smile like a dork! And you must be seeing things, I wasn’t smiling” Laura rebutted as she pulled a notebook and pen out for class.

“Nope. I even know what that smile means. You met a girl didn’t you?” Betty had known Laura long enough to tell what she was thinking most of the time.

“No, not even close.” Betty wasn’t convinced. “Ok, maybe. I don’t know. It’s not really a thing.” Laura was starting to rant like she usually did when she was flustered.

“Tell. Me. Everything. Start at the beginning. Go.” Betty had scooted closer to Laura in anticipation. The professor walked in at that moment, and starting removing lecture notes from his brief case. “I guess it will have to wait, but you aren’t off the hook.” Betty sat back in her chair and took a notebook out. Laura was saved by the bell (so to speak).

~~~

Carmilla was about to kiss Laura under a dark sky full of stars. The girl had one hand tangled in Carmilla’s hair, and the other one cupping her cheek. Carmilla was gripping Laura’s hip with one hand, the other wrapped around her back, slowly pulling her in. They were gazing deep into each other’s eyes. Right before their lips met, a loud beeping noise interrupted them. Laura backed up and started to fade out. “No!” Carmilla yelled as she tried to grab the evaporating form. Laura had completely vanished, leaving her alone. She sank to her knees, cursing the sky for what had just happened. The loud beeping hadn’t stopped.

She then woke with a start, realizing her cell phone was ringing. She groped around in the dark, searching for the phone. After finding it she angrily answered, “What the hell do you want?”

“Damn Kitty, what crawled up your ass?” Will said defensively.

“You disturbed my sleep, so this better be good.” Carmilla was flustered from the dream and waking up so suddenly. She didn’t want Will to know what he had really just interrupted, so she used hostility to keep him at arm’s length.

“It’s noon. I didn’t want you to oversleep and miss your date.” He replied. Over dinner the night before, Carmilla had told him about Laura texting her yesterday asking to meet up today.

“It’s not a date, I’m just meeting Laura for coffee.” The woman wasn’t going to tell him how much she wished it was a real date. She didn’t want to admit to herself that is what she really wanted.

“Whatever you say Kitty. I will let you go, see you tonight after class?” Will asked, hoping he hadn’t offended his sister. She was known to hold a grudge for years.

“Sure Willy boy.” Carmilla hung the phone up. She had about an hour and a half to get ready before she would have to leave. The traffic wasn’t terrible around two o’clock, but she didn’t want to take any chances. She used the bathroom, then went down to the kitchen to grab something small to eat (she hadn’t bothered to put any pants on). The woman found bagels in the pantry, toasted one and put cream cheese on it. She slowly ate it, then chugged orange juice straight from the bottle. She went back upstairs to shower.

After putting some music on, she took a long and hot shower. She shaved her legs, washed her hair, used her rose scented soap, and even did some landscaping. She wasn’t expecting to get laid anytime soon, but like to keep order downtown. This took about forty-five minutes, which left her about half an hour to do her hair and get dressed. She towel dried her hair, and brushed it out. It naturally curled at the ends, so she didn’t have to do anything else to it. She put on mascara and lip stick (her signature shade of dark red), and completed the look with eyeliner. After getting dressed, she glanced in the mirror and deemed herself acceptable. She turned the music off, and headed down stairs. After grabbing her keys, wallet, and school bag, she left through a door in the kitchen which connected to the garage. She jumped in her car and fired the music up.

It took her about 25 minutes with traffic to get to campus. She decided to park in the garage that was closest to the Tivoli. She still had about ten minutes until two, but thought it wouldn’t hurt to get there early. Her nerves finally kicked in when she realized she was about to see Laura again. She hoped the girl was as happy about seeing her as she was to see the girl. After the busy weekend she had, there hadn’t been much time for Carmilla to overthink what was about to happen. She was lost in thought when she heard her name being called. She looked up to see the most beautiful girl in the world walking towards her.

~~~

Betty was meeting her boyfriend for lunch, so Laura was on her own today. She had brought a salad and a small package of cookies. After buying a coke from a vending machine, she found a grassy area to sit down. She ate the salad as quick as possible so that she could take her time enjoying the cookies. After eating half the pack, she pulled her phone out to check the time. She had about five minutes before she needed to head to her next class. She put the cookies away, saving them for this afternoon, and stood up to stretch. Her butt was still sore from falling out of bed this morning. This reminded her that she only had about two hours until it was time to meet Carmilla. She instantly started sweating.

After grabbing her things, she walked to her next class, hoping that Betty wasn’t already there and waiting to ask Laura anymore questions. She was in luck; Betty was nowhere to be seen. There was only about five minutes left until class started, and Laura was becoming nervous. Every second she was getting closer to seeing Carmilla again. The professor strolled in, Betty following close behind her. She took the seat next to Laura.

“I was hoping to get here earlier so that we could talk about your mystery girl.” Betty was red from running across campus to make it to class in time.

“Alright class, we will continue where we left off last week talking about…” The professor had started her lecture, preventing the girls from talking. Laura spent the next two hours trying to focus, but was having an increasingly difficult time. By 1:45, she was a ball of nervous energy, and was completely lost on what the professor had been talking about. “I think we will end there for today, I’m sure you all don’t mind getting done a few minutes early. Have a good afternoon, see you on Wednesday.” The Professor began putting her notes away.

“Spill it Hollis. I can feel you twitching from over here.” Betty had noticed Laura staring at the clock every five minutes for the past two hours.

“I’m not twitching!” Laura had already packed her things up, getting ready to leave.

“Whoa Speedy Gonzales. Where’s the fire? Don’t you have a few hours to kill before work?” Betty stood up to follow Laura out of the room.

“Not today, I’m meeting someone for coffee in about ten minutes.” Laura was almost speed walking at this point.

“Slow down shorty! Are you meeting the mystery girl?” Betty was struggling to keep up with the shorter woman.

Laura stopped walking and turned to Betty. “I promise to tell you everything on Wednesday, but I don’t want to be late meeting her.” Laura began walking again. She was so nervous all day, but now couldn’t wait to see Carmilla. She was practically running to the Tivoli building.

“Ok Laura, but can I at least meet her?” Betty was all but running to stay next to the smaller woman.

“If she is already there, sure.” Laura didn’t want to introduce the two, but Betty was the type who wouldn’t back down from an opportunity like this. The two made it to the Tivoli in record time, Betty practically panting.

“Oh my god Laura. Have you been running marathons or something? I didn’t know you could move that fast.” Betty was bent over resting her hands on her legs. She looked up to see a woman heading in their general direction. “Whoa, smoking hottie at one o’clock.”

Laura looked in the direction Betty was staring. A strikingly gorgeous woman was walking towards the building they were standing in front of. She was wearing biker boots, purple skinny jeans, a black short sleeved t-shirt, dark red lipstick, and aviators. Laura looked back at Betty, who had caught her breath and was standing up. Laura knowingly smiled, and started walking towards the woman.

“Laura, wait. Aren’t you meeting your date here?” Betty looked confused.

“It’s not a date, and she just walked up.” Laura was still walking towards the woman.

“Holy shit, is that her?! Your mystery girl is drop dead gorgeous Laura.” Betty was shocked.

Laura was just about to reach the woman, Betty in tow. “Hey Carm!” Laura called out. Carmilla was more beautiful than she remembered.

“Hey Cupcake. Right on time.” Carmilla stopped right before she reached Laura.

“Of course I’m on time. I would never keep you waiting” Laura smiled at the woman. Someone cleared their throat. “Oh! Carm this is Betty. Betty this is Carmilla. Betty and I were roommate’s freshman year. She just wanted to say hi before she left.” Laura hoped the taller girl got the hint. Carmilla gave the girl an awkward wave.

“Nice to meet you Carmilla. I will see you on Wednesday Laura.” Betty winked at Laura, then walked off towards the Tivoli building.

Laura turned back to Carmilla. “So. Coffee? Did you want to stay here or walk to 16th street and get some at Starbucks?” Laura asked, not really caring where they went.

“I prefer Starbucks if you don’t mind the walk.” Carmilla wanted to leave campus in case a certain someone was wandering around. She really didn’t want to talk to her brother at the moment. She was still mad at him for ruining her dream and waking her up.

“I don’t mind at all.” The two girls started walking towards their destination. The 16th street mall was a few blocks off of campus. There were shops, businesses, restaurants, and offices that lined both sides of the street. A shuttle ran the length of the street that started at the Union bus station. “So, what should we talk about?” Laura asked the taller girl.

“Whatever you want Cutie.” Carmilla didn’t really care what the topic was, as long as she could hear Laura’s voice. She needed to try harder to shut those types of feelings out, but couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“Ok, how about twenty questions?” Laura asked.

“You know how much I love to answer questions Creampuff, but what the hell. You ask first.” Carmilla couldn’t believe what she just agreed to.

“Do you have a favorite band or genre of music?” They girls just arrived at an intersection and Laura pushed the button for the cross walk.

“Rock or alternative. I was listening to Highly Suspect on the drive here.” The walk now hand lit up, and the two started across the street. “What about you?”

“I’m not sure I have a favorite band. I listen to pop and the top 40 mostly. I like alternative though.” The two made it safely across the street and were walking past apartment buildings.

“Why am I not surprised that is what you listen to? I might have to re-educate you in your musical taste.” Carmilla rather liked the thought of listening to her favorite bands with the small woman.

“I think I could be persuaded into that” Laura teased. “It’s your turn to ask a question.”

“Hmm. Favorite book?” Carmilla was very interested to see if Laura read.

“That’s a hard one. I loved the Harry Potter books. I have read through book four of Game of Thrones. I also love mystery novels and anything by Dean Kootnz. I do have a favorite poem if that counts?” Laura’s interests were across the board.

“And what is that Cupcake?” Carmilla wondered.

“The Waste Land by T.S. Elliot. I love all of his writing, really.” Laura admitted.

He wasn’t Carmilla’s favorite poet, but she greatly appreciated the fact that Laura read poetry. They had reached 16th street and turned right. Starbucks was about a block east from where they were.

“What about you Carm?” Laura could see Carmilla curled up on a couch reading a book. She like the image and decided to think about it later.

“I really enjoy anything by Albert Camus. I also like Friedrich Nietzsche. I don’t have a favorite book though.” They had reached Starbucks. Carmilla held the door open for Laura.

“Thank you. At least it’s not busy.” Laura noted, knowing Carmilla’s affinity for people. “What are you getting?”

“A trenta black coffee. What about you Cutie?” Carmilla guessed the girl would probably get something sweet considering what she drank at the club.

“I always get a venti hot chocolate with extra whipped cream.” Laura was already drooling.

“Why don’t you find us a table while I grab the drinks?” Carmilla removed her sunglasses.

Laura hadn’t seen Carmilla’s eyes in the daylight. They were a deep dark brown, almost black and had specks of gold throughout them. Laura was mesmerized. “Sure. See you in a minute.” Laura finally tore her eyes away from Carmilla’s.

She found a small table in the back, away from all the other patrons. She already knew Carmilla hated crowds. The woman walked up a few minutes later, setting Laura’s drink down in front of her. “I just realized you paid for my drink again. Is this going to be a theme of ours, or can I pay next time?” Laura asked.

“Is that your next question?” Carmilla asked sipping her coffee.

“If you answer it, then yes.” Laura noticed Carmilla was good at changing the subject.

“Yes, you can pay next time. I just am used to paying for Will, so I forget. My turn again?” Laura nodded. “Why are you going to school for journalism?” Carmilla had been wondering this since Laura mentioned it at the club.

“Well. I have always wanted to help people and have an inquisitive streak, so why not combine the two and make a career out of it? I’m also good at asking questions and not giving in until I have answers.” Laura was starting to rant, so she cut herself off.

“Isn’t that the truth.” Carmilla quipped.

“Hey! Was that supposed to be a crack at me?” Laura pouted.

“I am just teasing you Creampuff. You are great at asking questions.” Carmilla meant it. Laura seemed truly interested in her and asked questions girls never asked her.

Laura stopped pouting. “My turn. What do you do when you aren’t running a successful night club?”

Carmilla took a long drink before answering. “Well, I have classes Monday through Thursday. Other than that, not much. It’s a full time job trying to keep Will out of trouble.”

“I didn’t know you were in school. What classes are you taking?” Laura had stopped drinking her hot chocolate to pay full attention to Carmilla.

“I’m double majoring in literature and philosophy.” Carmilla said.

“That explains your taste in books.” Laura starting drinking her hot chocolate again.

“Hey, it’s not my fault the general public is uncultured and can’t recognize good literature.” Carmilla thought most people were idiots.

Laura laughed at that. “Also condescending about it as well I see.” Laura took the lid off her drink so more of the whipped cream would come out. After she took another drink, her nose was covered in the stuff.

Carmilla laughed when she saw Laura’s nose. She looked so cute with the dab of whipped cream on the tip of her nose. Stop thinking like that, Carmilla scolded herself silently.

“Why are you laughing at me?” Laura was pouting again.

Carmilla grabbed a napkin, leaned over the table and wiped the end of Laura’s nose off. Laura realized what just happened, instantly turning a dark shade of red.

“Oh man, I’m so embarrassing” Laura said covering her face.

“I think it’s charming cupcake.” Carmilla smiled at the woman.

They ended up asking questions (a lot more than twenty) and talking for over an hour. Laura looked at her phone to see what time it was, realizing it was three thirty; she had to work in half an hour. “Would you like to start getting back? I have to work at four.”

“We probably should. Where do you work?” Carmilla asked, standing up. She threw her and Laura’s cups away.

“At the computer lab in the Tivoli building. It’s mind numbing, but it’s convenient and I can work on homework while getting paid, so I can’t complain.” Laura opened the door, walking through it then holding it for Carmilla.

“Sounds boring as hell. How many days do you work there?” The girls had made it down the block, turning in the direction of the campus.

“Five or six. Monday through Friday from 4-6, and every other Saturday morning.” Laura was looking more at Carmilla than the sidewalk. She almost tripped. Twice.

“Clumsy much?” Carmilla teased.

“I can’t help it. I have two left feet. We are almost back.” Laura observed.

“Unfortunately. I would rather hang out with you than go to class.” Carmilla drawled. She was truly enjoying her time with Laura.

“I would rather hang out with you than work. I guess I should go though. I don’t want to be late.” Laura wanted to stay with Carmilla more than anything, but was too responsible to ditch work.

“I’ll walk you to the lab.” Carmilla offered.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that Carm.” Laura didn’t want Carmilla to think she had to walk her to her job, although she secretly thought it was very sweet.

“I have to make sure someone is there to catch you when you trip over your own feet.” Carmilla jested.

“I am not that clumsy!” Laura looked up at Carmilla and tripped over her own foot.

Carmilla easily caught the girl, standing her back up on her feet. She just looked at Laura with a raised eyebrow.

“Ok, I’m that clumsy.” Laura was red from embarrassment. Her skin was tingling where Carmilla was holding her arms.

Carmilla noticed the shift in the atmosphere and let go of Laura. She walked the girl to the lab with no more tripping happening along the way. “Here you are Cupcake. Have a good time at work.” Carmilla smiled at Laura. She was about to turn and leave when Laura spoke up.

“I had fun with you this afternoon. Text me if you want to hang out again?” Laura asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

Little did the woman know, Carmilla was already planning on asking Laura out to lunch. “Will do Cutie.” The woman was trying to play things cool so she didn’t seem desperate. As Carmilla was about to leave again, Laura wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her a tight hug. The taller girl didn’t tense as bad as the first time Laura hugged her, relaxing into the embrace fairly quickly, even wrapping her arms around Laura’s back. They let go at same time and Laura stood on her toes and kissed Carmilla softy on the cheek.

“Talk to you soon Carm. Have a good afternoon.” She smiled, then walked into the lab.

Carmilla stood there for a second, letting what just happened sink in. She noticed a girl staring at her from inside, returned the look with a glare, then walked out of lab. She realized that she was going to be late for class, but couldn’t bring herself to care. Laura had hugged her and kissed her cheek. The first time it happened, Carmilla thought it was just Laura being drunk. She couldn’t use that reason this time. Laura was cold sober.

Carmilla reached her class, only three minutes late. She actually attempted to listen to the lecture, but soon found her mind wandering to a pretty woman.

Laura had been at work for about twenty-five minutes when her phone beeped. There wasn’t anybody in the lab right now, so she grabbed it out of her bag to see who had just texted her.

Carm (4:25 PM): I am so bored. Please come kill me.

Laura laughed at the woman. Carmilla hadn’t even made it half an hour without texting. Laura thought she would hear from the woman sooner than later, but not this soon. She quickly responded.

Cupcake (4:25 PM): Miss me much? Shouldn’t you be paying attention?

Carm (4:25 PM): Maybe, and probably. Shouldn’t you be working?

Cupcake (4:26 PM): Hey! You texted me first!

Carm (4:26 PM): You didn’t have to answer

Cupcake (4:26 PM): You are unbelievable

Carm (4:26 PM): I’m amazing

Cupcake (4:27 PM): Ego much?

Someone came into the lab, and Laura had to step away from her phone for a few minutes. After helping the student get set up, she sat back down to continue texting.

Carm (4:27 PM): No, just speaking the truth Creampuff

Carm (4:32 PM): I enjoyed hanging out today

Cupcake (4:35 PM): I did too J 

Carm (4:36 PM): How about we do it again

Cupcake (4:36 PM): I would love to

Carm (4:36 PM): When are you free?

Laura couldn’t believe her luck. Carmilla was the one asking _her_ to hangout. And _she_ was the first one to text. Laura was smiling like an idiot when another student walked up to the desk to ask for printing help. Laura was red for the next five minutes while she helped get the girl’s assignment printed out. The girl thanked her, then left. Laura asked the other student if he was doing ok, and after a yes, she returned to the desk where the employees sat. She picked her phone up.

Cupcake (4:42 PM): How soon were you thinking?

Carm (4:43 PM): Tomorrow

Cupcake (4:44 PM): I have class until 1 tomorrow, then work from 4-6 again

Carm (4:44 PM): How about we get lunch around 1

Two students entered the lab at this point. Laura ended up spending the next half an hour helping the two freshman with their research and showing them how to use Word. She was trying hard to be patient, but the two were oblivious. After finally getting them set, she returned to her desk. She hoped Carmilla didn’t think she was ignoring her.

Cupcake (5:17 PM): Sorry about that. I had to help some clueless kids out

Cupcake (5:17 PM): Lunch sounds great, but only if I’m buying

Carm (5:18 PM): Deal

Laura could hear the two freshman talking, and they were still hopelessly lost. She shot Carmilla a quick text, and stood up to see if she could save them.

~~~

Cupcake (5:19 PM): I don’t think I can text back until after 6. Those kids really need my help. I will text you as soon as I can. ;)

Carmilla looked up from her phone to see that she still had thirty minutes of class left. This was the only class she had on Monday thankfully. The woman had already made up her mind to return to the computer lab after class so she could see Laura again. Carmilla realized that she was already in way too deep with the girl. Fuck it, if I’m already screwed, I might as well just jump off a cliff, right? She thought to herself.

The next thirty minutes were the slowest of her life. All she wanted to do was see Laura. As soon as the professor was done talking, Carmilla was out the door. She wanted to be waiting outside the door for the woman when she got off from work. She could see Laura inside, talking to a girl and guy. The tiny woman looked frustrated, and Carmilla thought it was adorable. Carmilla chastised herself for thinking that. She decided just then that it was ok to hang out with Laura and talk to her, but she wasn’t going to let herself become more than just friends with the girl. That was way too dangerous and scary.

Carmilla leaned up against the wall right outside of door, pulling a book out of her bag. She had been reading for about ten minutes when she realized the two kids from inside had just walked out.

“I’m just leaving. Yeah, I’ll meet you at the car in ten. Ok, see you soon.” Laura hung up the phone as she was walking out of the lab.

“Hey Cutie.” Carmilla had put her book away and slung her bag over her shoulder.

“Carm? What are you doing here? I thought you were in class?” Laura had both eyebrows raised in surprise.

“I was, but it ended at 6. I can leave if you want me to.” She really hoped Laura didn’t want her to leave.

“Of course I don’t want you to leave. I just thought I wouldn’t see you until tomorrow. I would love to stay and talk, but I need to meet LaF and Perry. I’m already ten minutes late.” Laura looked disappointed by this.

“Can I walk with you? I’m parked in the garage.” Carmilla asked as Laura started walking.

“LaF is parked in the lot right by the church. We can decide where we want to go to lunch tomorrow on the way.” Laura smiled at Carmilla, taking her arm.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Carmilla. She was starting to think that Laura was just an affectionate person. The two walked together towards the parking lot talking about where to go for lunch the next day. Carmilla wanted something easy, while Laura wanted ‘atmosphere’. They still hadn’t decided by the time the walk was over.

The two redheads saw the women approach, giving each other knowing glances. “Be nice LaFontaine” Perry said to her partner.

“I’m always nice Per.” They smirked, trying to think of something smartassy to say to the women.

“Hi guys! You remember Carmilla?” Laura said after they reached LaF’s car. The gingers nodded. “Carmilla, in case you don’t remember, this is Perry and this is LaFontaine.” Laura pointed out who was who.

“Hey.” Carmilla said, giving a tight wave. Carmilla turned to Laura and said, “I’m leaving it up to you to decide where we are going tomorrow Cupcake. Pick you up here at one?”

“I’ll be here.” Laura smiled, hugged the girl once again, then kissed her on the cheek. “See you tomorrow Carm.”

Carmilla had hugged Laura back. She was getting used to the contact, and was starting to enjoy the affection. “Good night Creampuff.” She waved at the gingers again, then headed towards the garage. Her phone started ringing, so she answered it.

“Hey Kitty. I hope you aren’t still mad at me for earlier. I am done with class early, want to grab dinner?” Will usually had class until 7.

“I am starving. If you buy, I’ll forgive you.” Carmilla had almost reached her car.

“Deal. Have you left campus yet?” He asked.

“Nope, just got to my car. I’m parked in the garage, but I will drive out to the church and pick you up.” Carmilla had noticed Will’s truck was still in the garage when she left this afternoon. He usually got a ride from one of his friends in the morning.

“Sounds good. See you in a few.” Will hung up the phone.

Carmilla got in her car and drove out of the garage. She paid the attendant and continued across the street and stopped in front of the church. Will was there about two minutes later. After he got in the car, she drove out of the lot. “Where do you want to eat?” she asked, turning on to Colfax street.

“Burgers?” He flipped the radio on, scanning through the stations, before turning Pandora on.

“The usual place?” Carmilla asked, smacking his hand away from the stereo. No one was allowed to touch the stereo in her car.

“Oh yeah. They make the best burgers in town. And their fries are worth their weight in gold.” He said this while rubbing the hand Carmilla had just smacked. It took about fifteen minutes to drive to the diner with rush hour traffic. After finding a parking spot, the siblings went inside to wait for a table. After ten minutes, they had a booth in the back and drinks in hand. Will really wanted to hear how Carmilla made out on her coffee ‘date’. He knew she would tell him eventually, but he was impatient. “How was your afternoon?” He asked, sipping on his drink.

“Fine. You?” She casually asked back as she sipped her own soda.

“Good, good.” He was looking around the diner for the courage to say what he really wanted. He sucked in a deep breath. “Just tell me already Kitty” Will pleaded.

“Tell you what, Willy boy?” She said with a monotone voice. She knew exactly what he wanted to know, but had to make him sweat a little for what he did earlier.

“You know what Carmilla.” He said with a bit of bite.

She knew he was serious because he used her name instead of saying Kitty. She wasn’t going to tell him anything, yet. “You are going to have to be more specific, considering I know a lot of things.” The smile she gave him was anything but sweet; it was almost predatory.

The grin sent chills down Will’s spine. His sister could be terrifying when she wanted to. She was already angry for the wakeup call. “Uh, I was just wondering if you had a good time in class?” he meekly asked the woman.

She laughed at how scared he sounded. This just confused the poor man. “I’m just yanking your chain little brother. That’ll teach you to disturb my sleep.” The look on his face make her laugh even harder.

“You mean you aren’t really mad at me?” He still wasn’t convinced.

“Nope. All has been forgiven.” Her smile was warm this time. “You are still paying for dinner though.”

“Granted. Now please, please tell me how things went with Laura.” The man was almost ready to get down on his knees and beg her.

“I had a nice time.” She said, drinking her soda again.

“That’s it? You had a nice time? Come on, I need more info than that Kitty.” He was starting to get frustrated.

“You know I hate talking about feelings and shit Will.” Carmilla reminded her brother.

“I know, but just try. I’ll make it easy for you. Just walk me through from when you met until you went to class.” Will wasn’t trying to push the woman, but she wouldn’t open up any other way.

“Fine. We met at the Tivoli around two. She introduced me to her friend/ex roommate. We walked to Starbucks on 16th street, talked for an hour, and walked back to campus. I dropped her off at the computer lab, then went to class.” Carmilla was trying hard to leave out how happy she was the entire time or how she picked the girl up and walked her to her ride. Will didn’t need to know how deep the feelings she had for Laura already were. That would just encourage him to push her harder into dating the woman.

“That sounded like you just described how to build a shelf. What a horrible retelling of a story Kitty” Will said after she finished. Their food arrived just then. After stuffing their faces for five minutes, Will spoke up. “Are you going to see her again?” he asked munching on his fries.

“Yes. Tomorrow actually.” Carmilla had just finished her burger and was starting in on her fries.

“Really? I guess that means you are interested in her then?” He asked, curious to see what his sister was thinking. She hadn’t been like this with a girl since high school. He was starting to become hopeful for Carmilla.

“As a friend, yes. I enjoy her company, but I don’t want anything more. Don’t try and push your luck Will.” She took a large drink from her soda, trying to shove her feelings down.

“Like I said the other day, I just want what is best for you. If that means you will have a new friend and not a girlfriend, I will be happy with that.” Will really meant what he just said. He wanted his sister to find love again, and this is how it might start.

“Thank you. Now pay up so we can go.” The woman looked relieved that her brother relented so quickly.

Will paid the tab, and the two left for home. It was almost eight o’clock when they got back to the loft. The two ran upstairs, threw sweat pants and t-shirts on, then went back down stairs to watch Netflix for a few hours before bed. Both had always been night owls, and rarely went to bed before midnight. Will was better at forcing himself to go to bed at ten on weeknights so that he could wake up early for classes; Carmilla, not so much. She only had ever taken afternoon and evening classes for this reason. She also had an online class so that she was taking enough credits, but on her schedule.

The two watched a random B horror movie that lasted about an hour and a half. “Up for another one?” Carmilla asked Will.

“I would love to, but I have a test at eight in the morning, so I’m going to head up.” Will stretched his arms behind his head. “You want to grab lunch tomorrow?”

“I can’t. I’m picking Laura up at one to have lunch with her.” Carmilla was scrolling through Netflix trying to find something else to watch. She started searching through the documentaries.

Will smiled broadly at Carmilla. He didn’t say anything, but he could tell she sensed something.

She looked over at him. “What? Why are you smiling like that?” Carmilla was alarmed at how her brother was acting.

“I’m just happy is all. Have fun tomorrow. I promise not to call and wake you up. Goodnight Kitty.” Will got off the couch and went upstairs.

“Goodnight.” Carmilla called after him. The smile he had just given her was one she hadn’t seen since they were in high school. It was the one he gave her when he was truly happy. He was always telling her how she deserved the best. She wanted the same for him. Will seemed cheerful most of the time, but Carmilla worried that it was just a façade. He had pretty big demons from his past that still haunted him. Carmilla knew how he felt, as they shared a few of the same ones. She was selfish in the way that she never asked him if was happy with his life. I will try and do that more, she promised herself.

After watching two documentaries, Carmilla shut the TV off, and went upstairs. After stripping down, using the bathroom, and putting on a wife beater, she fell into bed. She set her alarm for 11 AM (gross) so she would have plenty of time to get ready before having to leave tomorrow. She quickly drifted off thinking about the time she spent with Laura that day. I can’t wait to do it again, she thought before sleep claimed her.

~~~

As soon as Carmilla was gone and the three were in the car, both gingers were on Laura like a fat kid on a doughnut. “Spill it Hollis” LaF was the first to talk.

“How’d it go sweetie?” Perry asked on top of LaFontaine.

“Whoa guys. Let a girl at least buckle her seat belt” Laura lightly chuckled. After she was buckled in, she noticed the pair were turned around in their seats, staring at her. “What?”

“What do you mean what? How the hell did it go?!” LaF was practically climbing over the seat to shake the woman.

“Well…It was great. I really like her. We are going out to lunch tomorrow.” Laura calmly stated.

“That’s all you are going to give us? It was great? Not one detail?” the ginger was staring at Laura incredulously.

“There really isn’t much to tell. We walked to the Starbucks on 16th, hung out there for an hour talking, walked back to campus, she dropped me off at the computer lab, then walked me here when I was done working.” Laura said.

“That’s wonderful Laura. So you are going to lunch with her tomorrow?” Perry asked. LaFontaine had turned around finally and was starting the drive home.

“Yeah. We couldn’t decide where to go though.” Laura answered.

“So, she asked _you_ to lunch L?” LaF wondered out loud.  

“Yes, when we were texting after we got back from coffee” Laura was looking at other people in their cars as they went past.

“You were texting at work? What’s this girl doing to you L?” LaFontaine said with a chuckle.

“I wasn’t busy while we were talking! And she started it! I was just trying to be polite.” Laura said hurriedly.

“I’m just kidding Laura, don’t blow a vein. So you really do like her then?” LaF asked when stopping at a red light.

“If I say yes, will the questions stop?” Laura asked.

“LaFontaine, be nice to Laura. You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to dear.” Perry gave LaFontaine a disapproving look.

“Yes, I like her. Can we talk about someone else now?” Laura wanted to keep her time with Carmilla to herself for a little longer.

The three talked about classes the rest of the way home. After arriving, the redheads came over to Laura’s for dinner as they did every Monday night. Laura fixed spaghetti and meatballs while Perry made salad. LaFontaine even chipped in by making garlic bread (they weren’t known for their cooking skills). The trio ate until they could hardly get up from the table. Perry insisted on cleaning up before her and LaF left for the night. The two bid Laura goodnight and left around 7:45.

Laura did some reading for class, then got everything ready for tomorrow. She picked out a short sleeved blue and white polka dotted button up shirt, red jeans, and some black flats to wear. She loaded her back pack with all the class material she needed, finding the half eaten pack of cookies. She decided to leave them in there for tomorrow. It was only a little after nine when she was finished.

Her classes didn’t start until 10 AM tomorrow, so she was able to sleep in an extra hour if she wanted. She set her alarm for the usual time anyways. After throwing a tank top and shorts on, she decided to watch Netflix for a while. After two episodes of Doctor Who, she was starting to feel sleepy and decided to go to bed. The woman laid in bed for a while thinking about her time with Carmilla. She really liked the woman and hoped that the feelings were mutual. She realized there was still so much to learn about her. She drifted off to sleep with Carmilla consuming her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Carmilla groaned when she heard her alarm go off. She remembered that she was getting up early to see Laura, and decided the sacrifice was worth it. The woman pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and peeing, she knew that coffee was needed before she could make it through taking a shower.

Will knew is sister fairly well, so there was freshly brewed coffee in the pot when she got to the kitchen (she thanked him telepathically). She had bought one of those coffee makers that had a timer and would brew whenever you set the timer for. She was never more grateful for technology. After downing a cup and a half, she went back up to her room.

She showered, dried her hair, and put on her makeup. After looking through her closet, she settled on black ripped skinny jeans, an old band t-shirt, and leather vest. After putting her boots on, she lightly sprayed herself with perfume. It was barely noon, so deciding that she didn’t want to hang around for another thirty minutes, she went down stairs, grabbed her keys, wallet, and school bag. After exiting through the garage door, she got in her car and reversed out. With the extra time, Carmilla had her car washed and detailed at her favorite place that was conveniently on the way to campus.

She had impeccable timing and ended up in front of the church at 12:55. She knew that Laura didn’t get out of class until 1, so it would be a few minutes. Carmilla shut the music off and exited the car. She was chewing on a tooth pick while leaning against her car (she was the only one allowed to do this) when Laura walked up.

“Holy Hufflepuff Carm! This is your car?!” Laura said enthusiastically when she reached Carmilla.

“This is it Cupcake.” Carmilla opened the passenger door for Laura.

“Thank you.” Laura smiled as she got in. “What kind of car is it?” Laura asked, still in awe.

“A 1967 Pontiac GTO. I call her Bagheera.” The car had a matte black finish and all the chrome had been painted black. There were a few red touches like the rims, a red stripe painted around the trunk, and the piping of the seats. Carmilla had started the car and put some music on. She noticed Laura was still looking around the car, so reached across her and buckled her in. “Safety first Creampuff. So, where are we going for lunch?”

The action of buckling her in made Laura’s face redden. “Um, I was thinking The Tavern? Have you been there? They have a huge selection, so we could both get something we like.” The woman was still a bit red from Carmilla buckling her in.

“Sounds good Cutie.” Carmilla had been there many times. It wasn’t exactly a five-star restaurant, but the place was clean, had good food, and was reasonably priced. After driving for about five minutes, Carmilla spoke up. “How were your classes?”

“They were fine. A little boring. Oh, we got a huge paper assigned for mid-terms. I am not looking forward to that. Did you have class this morning?” Laura knew what classes Carmilla was taking, but not when her classes were.

“No, I only have class after four or five each day. I’m not a big morning person and find evening classes much more to my liking. I also have an on-line class” she casually answered.

“So I shouldn’t text or call you before noon?” Laura asked after laughing.

“Not if you value your life.” Carmilla was completely serious.

“Good to know. Do you want to play twenty questions again?” Laura wanted to see how much she could learn about the other woman today.

“Why not Cupcake. You first.” Carmilla was stuck behind a slow driver and was trying not to get road rage in front of Laura.

“Ok. This one is pretty shallow, but what’s your last name?” Laura had yet to learn the woman’s last name.

“Karnstein. What about you Cutie?” The slow driver finally moved out of the way, and Carmilla took off like a shot.

Laura only then noticed that Carmilla drove like she was in the Indy 500. After Laura grabbed her seat for dear life, Carmilla noticed and slowed down. “It’s Hollis, or should I say it was considering I might die soon.” Laura was still clutching the seat.

Carmilla laughed at the small woman and slowed down even more. “Sorry Cupcake. Now you know why I put your seat belt on.” Laura gave Carmilla a pointed look, which she just laughed at. “We are here, so you can release your death grip.” After turning the car off, Carmilla unbuckled her seat belt and exited the car. Laura did the same.

The two walked into the restaurant, which was quite busy. They walked up to podium where a hostess greeted them. “Good afternoon and welcome to The Tavern. How many are in your party today?” a young woman asked.

“Just the two of us.” Laura answered.

“We have immediate seating available at the bar, or you can wait about ten minutes for a table or booth.” The hostess looked at the two women.

“It’s completely up to you Sweetheart.” Carmilla told Laura when she looked at her.

“I would prefer a booth, if that’s ok?” Laura asked her.

“We’ll wait for a booth” Carmilla told the hostess.

“Can I please get a name to call when your booth is ready?” She asked.

“Laura.” She piped up.

“Thank you. I will call you as soon as it’s ready.” The young woman told her.

Laura smiled at her and turned around to find a place to wait. Carmilla saw an unoccupied bench and sat down leaving enough room for Laura. The two sat in silence for a moment before Laura started talking again. “I think it’s your turn to ask a question Carm.”

“Alright. We’ve talked about music and books. We also talked about school and work. Hmm. Favorite color?” Carmilla was drawing a blank for some reason.

“Definitely yellow. It’s the reason I like tulips and sunflowers. OK, my turn. How old are you?” Laura really wanted to know how old Carmilla was. She was always horrible at guessing people’s ages.

“21. I already know you just turned 21, so I guess I will have to come up with another question.” Carmilla was still thinking when Laura’s name was called. After the hostess sat them at a booth, a waitress came to take their drink order.

After seeing Carmilla, she sauntered up to the table and while openly eyeing the woman she sweetly said, “My name is Candy and I’ll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink Honey?” The woman then smiled suggestively at her.

Carmilla knew what the waitress was trying to do, so she looked to Laura across the booth, stared in her eyes and answered “Coffee, black.” The brush off clearly angered the waitress, because she looked at Laura and snippily asked “You?”

“I’ll have an iced tea, please.” Laura answered confused by the woman’s curtness. Candy walked away in a huff, confusing Laura even further. “What was that about?” she asked.

“She was hitting on me Cutie. I guess she doesn’t take rejection well.” Carmilla didn’t realize how innocent Laura could be. This caused her to think of a question. “I thought of another question. Are you gay?” She thought she knew the answer.

Laura laughed loudly. “Are you serious Carm?” Carmilla was surprised at the reaction, and Laura could tell. “Yes. I’m gay, the gayest of gays. Gay McGayerson. It isn’t obvious? We met at a gay club, which you own by the way.” Laura was amused by Carmilla’s question.

“I don’t like to assume anything about anyone, especially this.” Carmilla answered seriously.

“I’m sorry for laughing. It was rude.” Laura replied.

Carmilla smirked and said, “No worries Cupcake.”

A man walked up to the table and delivered the drinks the girls ordered. “Hi, I’m Travis and will be taking care of you instead of Candy who went on break. Are you ready to order?” The two girls exchanged a look, then ordered lunch. The waiter thanked them, then left to place the orders.

“What about you Carm?” Laura asked the woman.

“What about me Creampuff?” Carmilla asked drinking the water Travis had also brought her.

“Are you gay? I know you own Roadways and all, but that doesn’t really mean much.” Laura knew plenty of people who went to gay clubs were straight, so why not the owner?

“Gay as a picnic basket Sweetheart. The waitress didn’t clue you in on that one?” Carmilla lightly snickered.

“I guess I’m like you and don’t care for assumptions. That’s another reason I want to be a journalist. I can get the facts from the source.” Laura was serious now.

“Good to know you value honesty. It’s a rare quality these days.” Carmilla was thinking about how rare it had been in her own life.

“I can’t be a good journalist without being honest. I want to change the world, but not through corrupt methods.” Laura was about to start ranting, but the food arrived. She had ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. She moaned at the first bite.

Carmilla laughed at Laura’s reaction to her food, and dug into the pasta she ordered. The two were silent for a few minutes while enjoying their lunches. “How’s your food Cupcake?” Carmilla asked Laura.

“Fantastic. How’s the fettuccini?” The woman asked between bites.

“Very good. Want a bite?” Carmilla raised her eyebrow in question.

Laura smiled “I would love one.” Carmilla grabbed a forkful and held it out for Laura. The woman hesitated for a second before she leaned over the table, taking the fork in her mouth, pulling the pasta off. “That’s delicious Carm. You want some of my sandwich?” Laura said, sitting back down.

“Yes, I would actually.” Laura tore a piece off, handing it to Carmilla. To pay the girl back for what she just did, instead of taking the piece with her hand, the woman leaned over the table and ate from Laura’s hand, lightly sucking on the girl’s fingers as she pulled back. Laura was beet red when Carmilla looked up. They both heard a scoffing noise and turned to look at the source. The waitress named Candy had just witnessed the whole exchange, storming off after the women spotted her. Both girls burst out laughing.

Travis walked up and asked if everything was ok. “Everything is great, thank you” Laura told the man in between bursts of laughter. He left the check after asking if they needed anything else. Both girls said no, and Laura gave him her card to pay the bill.

“Thank you for lunch Cupcake.” Carmilla said with soft eyes. She wasn’t used to someone else besides Will paying for her.

“My pleasure. Thank you for being great company.” Laura smiled at the woman. After Travis returned with Laura’s card, she signed the bill and left Travis a large tip. On the way out Laura took Carmilla’s arm. Right before reaching the door, the two spotted Candy and both started immediately laughing again. The woman saw Laura holding on to Carmilla and frowned while walking off to the back.

After getting back in the car, Carmilla saw it was only 1:56. Laura didn’t work until four, and she didn’t have class until 5. “We still have a lot of time, what would you like to do now?” Carmilla asked the woman.

“How about we get some frozen yogurt? I have an insatiable sweet tooth.” Laura replied while buckling up.

“Alright.” Carmilla started the car up, then used her phone to find the closest froyo shop.

“Is this the band you told me about the other day?” The small woman asked after Carmilla turned the stereo on.

“No, this is AFI. They are an older band, but they are one of my favorites.” She commented while driving out of the parking lot. “What do you think?”

“It’s not what I usually listen to, but I like it.” Laura made a mental note to download some of their songs when she got home.

“They are coming to Denver next week for a show. If I got tickets, would you be interested in going?” The question came out of Carmilla’s mouth before she even thought about it. She still didn’t know Laura that well, and thought it might not be a good idea to ask a new acquaintance if they wanted to go to a concert.

“Sure! I’ve never been to a concert before!” Laura jumped at the idea of going to her first concert, especially if it was with Carmilla.

“Really? Never?” Carmilla was still learning surprising things about Laura.

“Nope. I’m the only child of a very overprotective single father. He sent me bear spray of the week during my first year at UCD.” Laura commented.

They were just about to the froyo place; it was only a few blocks from The Tavern. Carmilla found a close spot on the street, then exited the car and put change in the parking meter. “Let’s get you some sugar Creampuff.” Carmilla said to Laura after she came up beside the woman.

The two entered the shop which wasn’t too crowded surprisingly. Laura grabbed the biggest sized container, filling it with multiple flavors of yogurt and finishing it with a mountain of sprinkles, assorted candy bits, and chocolate syrup. After watching Laura, Carmilla walked up to her and said, “Did you save any for the rest of us?”

“Hey! This really isn’t that much. Look at what you got, plain jane. Vanilla and caramel. And it’s the smallest size. Live a little Carm!” Laura walked up and put her container on the scale (the shop charged by weight of the dessert). “Put yours up here too” Laura looked at Carmilla.

“That’s ok. I can pay for mine.” Carmilla said. Laura took the container out of her hand and put it on the scale. The price only went up 75 cents.

Laura paid the cashier and grabbed both yogurts. She also got a yellow spoon for herself and a purple one for Carmilla. The woman then found a table by the window and sat down. Carmilla followed her and took the seat across from the girl. Laura took a huge bite of her treat, causing Carmilla to laugh. “What? I told you I love dessert.” Laura said between mouthfuls. Carmilla ate her yogurt quickly, complacent to watch Laura devour hers. “Do you want some of mine Carm?” Laura questioned the woman.

“I’m good Cutie. I’m not sure I can handle all that sugar you have there.” She commented.

“Your loss.” Laura smirked. “I’m not sure who’s turn it is, but I have a question.”

“Shoot.” Carmilla had forgotten about their little game.

“Why philosophy? I know you like reading about the topic, but why go to school for it?” Laura asked while taking a break from shoving yogurt in her mouth.

“I have always been interested in the subject. I like that there are so many views on our existence and the ideology behind each one. I also love literature and Mother wanted me to get a ‘serious’ degree…”  Carmilla talked for a solid five minutes about why she enjoyed the subject of philosophy. Laura sat enraptured by the woman. She had never heard Carmilla speak more than a sentence or two at one time, and the passion that she was talking with was fascinating to Laura.

After talking for so long, Carmilla’s mouth was dry. “Can I have a bite of your yogurt after all Cutie?” She asked.

“Help yourself.” Laura had stopped eating while Carmilla was talking. There was a lot left to eat, and Laura never minded sharing.

Carmilla dug in, eating a sizable portion of Laura’s froyo. “Oops. Sorry Creampuff, I didn’t realize I ate that much. Would you like me to buy you some more?”

“That’s ok Carm. I did build a mountain of sugar after all. I think I’ve eaten more than enough. Are you ready to leave? I was thinking we could enjoy the sun for a while.” Laura told the woman.

“As long as I can find a tree to sit under. I burn fairly easy.” Carmilla said while standing up. She threw the containers away, then walked to the door and held it open for Laura.

“Thank you. Do you want to go back to campus?” Laura asked as they reached the GTO.

“Sure, then you don’t have to worry about time.” Carmilla opened Laura’s door for her. She got in her side, buckled up and started to drive back to campus.

“Thank you so much for driving Carm. I don’t have a car right now, so I really appreciate it. By the way, I _love_ your car. It’s so badass.”

“No worries Cutie. I love driving Bagheera. It took a lot of work to restore her, but it was well worth it in the end.” Carmilla stated.

“LaFontaine will love it too. They think old cars are so cool. They wanted a Camaro, but Perry didn’t like the idea.” Laura said while looking at Carmilla.

“You say that like I will be seeing more of the ginger twins.” Carmilla looked back at Laura as she said this.

“You don’t want to hang out with them sometime?” Laura was puzzled by what Carmilla said.

“I don’t do well with new people Cupcake.” Carmilla was watching the road, breaking hard for an asshole who cut her off. She honked, then flipped them off.

“Violent much Carm?” Laura asked.

“That dick head cut me off. What were you saying?” Carmilla looked back at Laura.

“I just thought that we were becoming good friends is all.” Laura admitted.

“Of course we are Cupcake. Maybe after a few weeks, I can hang out with your friends.” Carmilla loathed the idea, but was willing to compromise for the woman, which was a new concept to her. They reached the campus, and Carmilla parked in the garage. She didn’t like the idea of her car in the open lot. After getting their school bags, the two started walking to the exit of the garage.

Laura stopped Carmilla by grabbing her hand. “I know meeting new people is tough for you, but thank you for at least considering hanging out with my friends.” Laura then hugged Carmilla tightly, resting her head in the crook of the woman’s neck and shoulder. Carmilla returned the embrace, relaxing into the hug. After a minute or two, they both heard a loud cough. As they turned, they both spotted a very tall red headed woman giving Carmilla a death stare.

“Danny?” Laura was surprised to see the woman here.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay away from her Laura? She is just going to break your heart and hurt you.” Danny had stepped closer to the two.

“And I told you that I can make my own decisions and don’t need your approval.” Laura fired back.

“Laura, please listen to reason. She goes through girls faster than she goes through underwear. I’m just watching out for you.” Danny was starting to plead with the woman.

“That’s too far Danny. Please don’t ever talk to me again. Come on Carmilla.” Laura took Carmilla’s hand and started walking toward the exit.

“Laura?” Danny called after the girl. Laura ignored her, and kept walking, holding Carmilla’s hand. After going down two flights of stairs (they parked on the third level of the garage) the two walked across a parking lot and behind the church. Laura let go of Carmilla’s hand, and sat on a bench underneath a tree.

“I’m sorry about that.” Laura said with a downcast tone.

“No need to apologize Buttercup. I’ve had worse things said about me. Where have I met Xena before?” Carmilla asked.

“She was at the Ways with me the night we met.” Laura still looked upset. Carmilla scooted closer to Laura, waiting for her to continue. She deeply sighed before saying, “Danny is my ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her for being too overprotective. She didn’t deal with it well, as you can see.” Laura was looking everywhere but at Carmilla.

“You want me to take care of her?” Carmilla was looking nowhere else but Laura’s eyes.

The woman looked up at her. Most people say something like ‘that’s too bad’ or ‘it was for the best’ when you talked about an ex. Carmilla wasn’t most people. “Thanks for the offer, but I think that might be a little extreme.” Laura said with a small smile.

“Alright, but let me know if you change your mind. I have a good shovel.” Carmilla said.

Laura laughed, and felt better with Carmilla sitting next to her. The two talked for the next hour about nothing important. Laura learned Carmilla had a cat growing up named Mr. Noodles. Carmilla learned that Laura had a secret hole in the wall of her bedroom growing up that she hid sweets in. They laughed until their sides ached. “I should probably get going. I don’t want to be late to work” Laura told Carmilla.

“Let’s go Cutie.” Carmilla stood up waiting for Laura. The woman stood up and took Carmilla’s arm. They walked to the Tivoli, laughing again after Laura mentioned what happened during lunch.

The two didn’t see Will walking across the way. He stopped for a moment, and watched the two women. Carmilla had her head thrown back in laughter with Laura holding her arm and laughing just as hard. Will smiled and headed towards the pair. “Hey Kitty.”

Carmilla looked up to see her brother standing in front of her with a huge smile plastered across his face. “Hey Will. What’s up?” His sister asked, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

“I heard laughter and looked to see who it was. I thought ‘there is no way in hell that is Carmilla’. Low and behold, here you are laughing your ass off, and with a girl to boot.” Will commented.

“I know how to laugh Will. Maybe Cupcake here is just better at bringing it out of me.” Carmilla smiled widely at Laura. “You remember Will, don’t you Laura?”

“Of course. Hi Will.” Laura smiled at the man.

“I wanted to thank you Laura. You left me the best tip I have ever gotten working at the Ways.” Will told the woman.

“You are more than welcome. I hate to be rude, but I need to get to work, so I have to cut this conversation short. Maybe the three of us can hang out sometime?” Laura asked Will.

“I’d like that Laura.” Will was still smiling.

“I have to get the Creampuff here to work Will, so we can talk about it later. See you after class.” Carmilla smiled at her brother. She walked Laura to the lab, and she was one minute early for her shift. Laura said hi to the guy who worked the shift before hers, and he left, glancing at Carmilla as he went.

“Thank you for walking me Carm. I’ll talk to you soon?” Laura asked, putting her belongings behind the desk.

“Or I can hang out with you here for another hour.” Carmilla said, plopping down in a chair close to the desk pulling out a worn book.

“I thought you had class?” Laura asked.

“Nope, not until five.” Carmilla said, opening her book.

“I will probably be helping people the whole time” Laura told Carmilla.

“That’s ok, I can just read if you are busy Cutie.” Carmilla had put her feet on the desk.

“Alright. There isn’t anyone in here anyways. Camus?” Laura asked, seeing the well-loved book in Carmilla’s hands.

Carmilla looked up at Laura. She had only known the girl for five days, but Laura had already started to figure Carmilla out. It was comforting and unsettling at the same time. “That’s right Cupcake.”

“Why don’t you ever use my name?” Laura asked. She had never heard Carmilla use her name once since they met.

“The nicknames fit you. It’s just something I do, I guess. Does it bother you?” Carmilla asked, already three pages into her book.

“No. It’s just, I’ve never known someone who didn’t ever call a person by their name. I mean, LaF calls me L, and my dad and Perry call me Sweetie, but that’s about it.” Laura said in response.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you. LaFontaine is non-binary, right?” Carmilla turned the page.

“Yeah. They figured it out freshman year. Perry was already smitten with them, and they started dating sophomore year. I hope that isn’t a problem.” Laura was slightly worried. It was an easy concept to understand she thought, but LaFontaine had to go through a lot of shit to get where they were today. Laura had to stand up for them on occasion, and hoped Carmilla wasn’t someone who would give them flack about it.

“Nope. I just didn’t want to call them the wrong pronouns.” Carmilla continued reading her book. She acted like Laura just told her the sky was blue. Laura was grateful for the woman’s open mindedness.

Laura ended up helping only one person the whole time Carmilla was there. Carmilla put her book away after a while, and bought tickets online for the AFI concert. Laura was bouncing around the whole time, greatly distracting Carmilla. She played some more songs from YouTube for Laura to get a better feel for the band. Laura loved them all, and was even more excited to go to the concert. Carmilla looked at the time, realizing she needed to get to class.

“I have to go Cupcake.” She was putting her stuff in her bag. She stood up to go, when Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla.

“I believe we weren’t done hugging when we were so rudely interrupted.” Laura said into Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla smiled and returned the hug whole-heartily. The two stood there for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

“I really do have to go Creampuff.” Carmilla said into Laura’s hair (which smelled great).

“Ok. Have a good class. Talk to you soon.” Laura released her hold on Carmilla. She looked into the taller woman’s eyes before leaning up to kiss her cheek. She missed the mark slightly and kissed the corner of Carmilla’s mouth. The woman felt a shock go through her body at the contact. If Laura felt it, she didn’t show any reaction.

“Yeah, I uh, I’ll text you Cutie.” Carmilla felt her words were awkward. She grabbed her bag, looked at Laura one last time, and left. The walk to her class was spent trying to figure out why the kiss affected her so greatly. She had promised herself she wasn’t going to fall for the tiny woman. It looked like her heart had different ideas.

She was ten minutes late to class, so she snuck in the back door to the lecture hall. After sitting down and pulling out a notebook, Carmilla tried to tune into what the Professor was saying. She only lasted five minutes before she pulled out her phone. There were two missed texts, both from Will.

Willy Boy (4:12 PM): Kitty!

Willy Boy (4:15 PM): Please tell me I can hang out with you and Laura soon

Carmilla smiled at her brother. He really did want the best for her. She texted him back.

Kitty (5:17 PM): Yes, Will. I’ll ask Laura

Willy Boy (5:17 PM): Invite her over for dinner

Kitty (5:18 PM): Calm down spaz

Willy Boy (5:18 PM): I am calm, just trying to help

Kitty (5:19 PM): Give me a minute to text her, ok?

Willy Boy (5:19 PM): Ok Kitty

Carm (5:20 PM): Will is about to have a heart attack unless I ask you to hang out with both of us

Cupcake (5:30 PM): I would really like that

Carm (5:31 PM): Would you be willing to come over for dinner?

Cupcake (5:32 PM): That depends

Carm (5:32 PM): On what exactly

Cupcake (5:33) You have to have dinner with my friends sometime

Carm (5:33 PM): You have a deal Cutie. When are you free to come over?

Cupcake (5:42 PM): Any night this week except tonight. I have a group project I have to do

Carm (5:43 PM): Let me see when Will is free

Cupcake (5:43 PM): Ok J

Kitty (5:44 PM): What nights are you free?

Willy Boy (5:45 PM): Any night!

Kitty (5:45 PM) Loser

Willy Boy (5:46 PM): So this hang out is on lock?

Kitty (5:46 PM) Seriously? No one talks like that Will

Willy Boy (5:46 PM): I’m ahead of the times

Kitty: (5:47 PM): Whatever

Carm: (5:47 PM): Will is free whenever

Cupcake (5:52 PM): Ok. How about tomorrow? That way we can continue seeing each other every day :P

Carm (5:53 PM) I like the way you think

Cupcake (5:57 PM): I’m leaving work to go to my study group, but I’ll text you tonight?

Carm: (5:58 PM): I’ll be waiting

Kitty (6:00 PM): Tomorrow night

Willy Boy (6:00 PM): Way to go Kitty!

Willy Boy (6:00 PM): I’ll make tacos

Kitty (6:01 PM): Great. I’ll pick you up at the church at 7

Willy Boy (6:02 PM): Thanks Kitty

Carmilla put her phone down. The professor had only covered a page and a half of the lecture, so the woman hadn’t missed much. She started to think about all the things she had learned about Laura today. The girl fascinated her, but she couldn’t figure out why. There was just something about her that drew Carmilla in.

She tried hard to listen to the Professor, and failed horribly. She pulled her book out and read for the rest of the hour. She heard the rustling of papers, realizing it was time to go. She packed up her things, and left with the rest of the class. Carmilla trekked across campus to the garage. After throwing her bag in the back, she started the car, and turned the stereo up (she was still listening to AFI thanks to Laura). After paying the attendant, she pulled up in front of the church where Will was waiting.

“Hey Kitty. Bagheera is looking slick today.” The man said while sliding into the passenger seat.

“Where did you learn to speak? No one says slick. I had her washed and detailed before I met Laura for lunch.” Carmilla had started for home. “We have a lot of cleaning to do tonight.”

“What do you mean ‘we’? I am the clean twin.” Will remarked while texting on his phone.

“You live in the loft for free, so the least you can do is help me clean. And you are messy too, you just hide it well. The living room and kitchen haven’t been deep cleaned in two months. If you want Laura to come over, we have to clean up.” Carmilla said, racing around a slow driver.

The fact that Carmilla was cleaning for Laura shocked Will. His sister was the messiest person he had ever met. She had never cleaned for anyone before; not even her ex. Will smiled internally. She must really want Laura to like her, he thought.

“Ok, ok. I will clean. Can we at least have dinner first. I’m starving.” Will said.

“We can order a pizza so we can start cleaning while we wait.” Carmilla turned on to their block. She drove behind the building and pushed the garage door opener. She pulled in the garage next to Will’s truck. It used to be hers until she fixed up Bagheera. The two got out and went in the house.

They took their things to their rooms, changed into sweats and t-shirts, then came back down to start cleaning. Carmilla turned some music on to help the process. Will ordered pizza from their favorite place. The duo had thoroughly cleaned the living room when the pizza arrived.

They ate at the breakfast bar so they didn’t get the living room dirty. They munched on the pizza happily for a few minutes before Will spoke up. “Can I assume you had a good time with Laura today?”

“Yes, but you are making and _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_ both.” Carmilla said after taking a huge bite out of her pizza.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. You are so funny Kitty. But really, you enjoyed yourself?” He asked seriously.

“I had a nice time. Laura is… she’s… I really…I had a nice time.” Carmilla couldn’t find the words to tell Will how much Laura had impacted her in the short time they had known each other. She was fighting to keep her feelings hidden deep, but she was losing. She was falling for Laura with no hope of catching herself.

Will looked at Carmilla. She looked like she was trying to figure out a hard problem. She also looked lost. “Are you alright? You look like you are struggling.”

“I’m fine Will. Let’s just finish eating so we can finish cleaning.” Carmilla pulled her ‘I’m ok mask’ back on her face.

Will didn’t push her, but he knew that the look she had on her face most likely involved a certain tiny woman that had burst into their lives. They finished eating, and started on the kitchen. It only took them half an hour. The only thing left was the bathroom. They cleaned the whole thing in ten minutes. Carmilla realized that she hadn’t heard from Laura, and went in search for her cell phone. She had a missed call from Mattie, and a missed text from Laura. She would call Mattie back later. She opened the text.

Cupcake (9:25 PM): Hey Carm! So what is the plan for tomorrow?

She smiled at the text. Laura did this to her by just texting. Carmilla was so fucked.

Carm (9:50 PM): Hey cutie. Do you just want to ride with me after you get off work?

Cupcake (9:50 PM): That sounds great. Do I need to bring anything?

Carm (9:51 PM): Just yourself

Cupcake (9:52 PM): J

Cupcake (9:52 PM): Sorry about the whole Danny thing today

Carm (9:53 PM): It’s not a big deal Cupcake. Maybe we should have started making out

Carm (9:53 PM): That would have really pissed agent orange off

Cupcake (9:54 PM): OMG Carm. She would have had an aneurysm

Carm (9:55 PM): Is that a problem?

Cupcake (9:56 PM): Yes! I don’t want her dead

Carm (9:57 PM): How incredibly boring

Cupcake (9:57 PM): You are ridiculous. So should I meet you at the church at 6 tomorrow?

Carm (9:57 PM): That’s the plan sweetheart

Cupcake (9:58 PM): I’ll be there with bells on!

Carm: (9:58 PM): Kinky. I’ll bring my camera

Cupcake (10:00 PM): Carm! Get your mind out of the gutter

Carm (10:00 PM): But it’s so happy there

Cupcake (10:00 PM): You are incredibly ridiculous

Carm: (10:01 PM): Whatever you say

Cupcake (10:01 PM): I’m off to bed. Thanks for the wonderful day J Good night Carm

Carm (10:02 PM): Sweet dreams Cupcake

Carmilla put her phone down. She decided even though it was early, she was going to go to bed. Will had already gone upstairs for the night, so Carmilla turned all the lights off and locked the doors. She went upstairs, stripped down, threw a wife beater on, and climbed into bed. She read for an hour or so, finally feeling sleepy. As she laid in bed, the kiss Laura gave her kept coming to the surface of her thoughts. Did Laura feel anything? Did she mean to kiss Carmilla that close to her lips? The scene just played over and over in her head. Carmilla finally drifted off to sleep. In her dreams, she was chasing Laura through a field of tulips and daisies. She ran and ran, but never caught the woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura spends time with the Karnsteins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been busy again, sorry for the wait

When Laura arrived to her first class, Betty was waiting for her. Before she even sat down, the tall woman was already talking. “OK Hollis, I waited a whole day. Tell me everything.”

Not even a hello? Laura knew Betty was serious. “I met her at the Ways on Friday night. She saved me after some creepy guy wouldn’t stop hitting on me. We talked most of the night, and I drank too much, so I had the balls to ask for her phone and put my number in it and texted myself. She was very sweet, and even walked me out to the car at the end of the night. We started texting over the weekend and hung out on Monday and had lunch and froyo yesterday. I’m going to her place for dinner tonight and to get better acquainted with her brother who I also met at the Ways.” Laura purposefully left out how she was starting to fall for Carmilla already.

“So are you two a thing now?” Betty always saw through Laura’s plans to throw her off.

“No, we aren’t a thing. We’ve haven’t even known each other for even a week. We are just getting to know each other as friends right now.” Laura said as she took her notebook and a pen out.

“But you really like her? I mean, have you talked every day since meeting?” Betty was too focused on Laura to get ready for class.

“I do like her, but just as a friend. And we have talked almost every day. It’s not a big deal Betty. Just two new friends getting to know each other.” Laura wasn’t ready for anyone else to know how she felt about Carmilla, even herself. Denial was the state she was living in right now.

“If you say so Laura. I want constant updates though.” Betty said, finally pulling her own notebook out.

“Ok. I really think we are just going to be good friends though.” Laura said to Betty, who gave her a skeptical look. The Professor came in, and the lecture started.

~~~

Laura and Betty sat in the grass during their lunch break after class. The pair tried to eat lunch together every Wednesday. They were talking and laughing, when a dark shadow blocked out the sun light. Both girls looked up to see Danny standing there. “Laura, I need to talk to you.”

Laura just looked at Danny before she started to pack her things up. Betty knew everything that had happened between the two girls the year before. She thought that the two were becoming friends again and could tell something had happened recently. “Hi Danny” Betty said trying to break the tension.

“Hey Betty. Do you mind if Laura and I talk for a minute? Alone?” The red head asked.

“There is nothing to talk about. Betty, I’ll see you in class.” Laura stood up and stalked off. She couldn’t believe Danny! After what she did yesterday, she had the nerve to try and talk to Laura! Even if Carmilla was the biggest player on the planet, it didn’t matter. Laura and the woman were just friends, Carmilla could date whoever she wanted; and although the thought of Carmilla dating anyone made Laura’s stomach turn, it wasn’t her place to judge. The woman walked over to the church where she would be meeting Carmilla after work, and sat on a bench. She decided even though it was before noon, she needed to text Carmilla, consequences be damned.

Cupcake (11:46 AM): Danny just came up to me at school

Cupcake (11:46 AM): She demanded to talk to me. I walked away.

Cupcake (11:46 AM): What should I do?

The woman hadn’t answered by the time Laura had to leave for class. She hadn’t expected a response, but talking to Carmilla made her feel better yesterday, so she thought it was worth a shot. After using the bathroom and crying for five minutes, she walked into class, where Betty was waiting.

“Laura? Are you ok? I was worried about you.” Betty could tell the girl had been crying.

“I’m fine Betty. No need to worry.” Laura wouldn’t look the taller girl in the face.

“Danny told me that she is just trying to help you. I think maybe you should listen.” Betty wanted the best for Laura, and thought that she was being a little harsh with the woman.

“You do huh? Well, did Danny tell you she forbids me from seeing Carmilla like she is my father and I’m a love sick teenager? Did she tell you about how when I was giving Carm a hug for being supportive that she interrupted us and said some rude things to her face? I bet she only told you what she wanted you to hear to get you on her side. Think what you want Betty, but I am and adult who is perfectly capable of making my own decisions.” Laura wasn’t sad anymore, just furious. Danny was trying to manipulate Betty into helping her. Laura wouldn’t have any of that.

“I’m sorry Laura. I should have heard your side before jumping to conclusions. I know you can make decisions as an adult. I will respect that from now on.” Betty told the shorter girl.

“Thank you.” Laura gave the woman a small smile. The professor walked in and started the class. Laura day dreamed on and off throughout the class, realizing that her mind kept wandering back to the kiss she gave Carmilla yesterday. She hadn’t meant to kiss the woman that close to the lips, but it felt right after she had done it. Betty brought her back to reality when she asked what she was going to do before work. “I guess I’ll get started on my paper for the mid-term we got in class yesterday” Laura answered.

“Sounds fun. I have to get to work, but text me if you need anything? And I’m really sorry about how I acted today. Are we ok?” Betty asked after the two had packed their belongings up.

“Definitely” Laura smiled at the taller woman. They walked from the classroom together and out of the building. They were talking about class when Betty noticed a woman in sunglasses leaning up against the building. She pointed her out to Laura. “Carm?”

“Hey Cupcake.” Carmilla said when she saw Laura.

Laura walked up to the woman and wrapped her arms around the woman. “What are you doing here?” Carmilla hugged her back.

“You texted me, remember?” Carmilla said holding the girl tightly.

“I know, but I didn’t expect you to come find me. And I shouldn’t have done that. I was just upset.” Laura said into the girl’s neck.

“Even more of a reason I should be here Creampuff; you can always text me, day or night. And I can’t have you upset without me here to cheer you up.” Carmilla hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud.

“Thank you Carm.” Laura whispered. She couldn’t believe that the woman drove all the way here just to hug her and make sure she wasn’t upset anymore.

“Anytime Cutie. Now, why don’t you tell me about it while I take you for a walk around campus?” Carmilla asked the woman.

Laura released her hold and looked into the taller girl’s eyes “Ok” She smiled. Laura realized that Betty left and felt a little guilty for not saying goodbye.

“By the way, your friend waved at me before she left.” Carmilla said as she let go of Laura. The woman promptly took Carmilla’s hand as the two started walking. Having Laura’s hand in hers felt right to Carmilla. She decided that Laura was just an overly affectionate person and gave it a light squeeze. Laura squeezed back.

The two walked around campus for a good forty-five minutes, hand in hand, talking. Laura told Carmilla what had happened with Danny earlier, explaining how she tried to use Betty for her own benefit. Carmilla just listened to Laura, letting her vent. She knew Laura didn’t need advice or protecting, just someone to hear what she needed to get off her chest.

After Laura was done talking about the Danny fiasco, the two talked about the concert. Laura had downloaded AFI’s three most recent albums after she got home last night. The pair talked about their favorite songs from each album. “I forgot to ask about the opening act.” Laura realized as they were talking.

“It’s a band called Thrice. I’ll play some of their music for you tonight. They are an alternative punk band.” Carmilla told the woman.

The two reached a bench and sat down. They were still holding hands when Carmilla noticed Danny watching them from across the grassy area they were at. Carmilla let go of Laura’s hand and draped her arm over the girl’s shoulders. Laura instinctively leaned her head into the crook of Carmilla’s neck while putting her arm around the woman’s waist. Carmilla pulled her in closer. Danny watched the two cuddle together, becoming angrier. Carmilla just looked at the girl and smiled which caused her to storm off. Laura didn’t notice Danny, and Carmilla didn’t say anything.

Carmilla held Laura for about twenty minutes. The duo didn’t talk, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Laura finally broke it.

“We still have an hour until I work and you have class. Do you want to do something else?” Laura asked.

“I’m pretty comfortable here Cupcake, so I’ll leave it up to you.” The bench they were sitting at was under a tree, so Carmilla wasn’t in the direct sunlight. She didn’t want to let Laura go, but wasn’t going to tell the girl how right this whole thing felt.

“I didn’t wake you up this morning, did I? I still feel bad about that.” Laura confessed to her.

“No, I was actually on the phone when you texted, so I was already awake. And I got some really good sleep last night.” Carmilla told her. Only then did she realized that ever since she met Laura her sleep quality had improved greatly. The woman suffered from insomnia for years, but had been sleeping through the night since Laura had come into her life.

“I’m really glad to hear that Carm.” Laura stated.

“I believe I just heard the word glad. Does that mean I cheered you up?” Carmilla asked Laura with a gentle laugh.

“You sure did. I guess that means you deserve a prize.” Laura told the her with a teasing tone.

“A prize huh? And what did you have in mind Cupcake?” Carmilla teased back.

“Well, what do you want?” Laura asked starting to comprehend what she had just done. She had sat up and was looking at Carmilla when she asked what the woman wanted.

“Oh, I have all kind of thoughts about that” Carmilla seductively said to the woman.

Laura gulped, then hit the woman in the arm after she realized what the taller woman was saying. “Carm! Nothing dirty!”

“Then I don’t want a prize. Besides, I already got to cuddle a pretty girl this afternoon, what more could I want?” Carmilla told the woman.

Laura blushed at the statement. She knew Carmilla wasn’t serious, but wished that what she was saying was true. Laura would take whatever she could get from the woman. “You are too sweet Carm.” Laura said.

“I’m a lot of things Creampuff, but sweet is not one of them” Carmilla told the girl.

“You are a big softie Carm, and you know it. I’m sure Will knows it too.” Laura told the woman. She knew Carmilla had a good heart underneath all of the sarcastic comments and cool demeanor. She was planning on getting the low down on her at dinner tonight.

“Is that how tonight is going to be?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Laura smiled widely at the woman. “Maybe. It depends on you.” Laura provoked.

“Two can play this game Cupcake” Carmilla rebuked. She then grabbed Laura and started to tickle the woman.

“Carm! Stop!” Laura all but shouted. She got out of Carmilla’s grasp, and started running across the grass. Carmilla was surprisingly fast, and caught the girl easily. She was trying to tickle her again, when Laura slipped away. Carmilla chased Laura around the grass for a few minutes before she ended up tackling the woman. She was straddling the smaller woman tickling her when Laura screamed “Uncle! Uncle! I can’t breathe Carm!”

“Tell me I’m not sweet.” Carmilla demanded.

“You aren’t sweet!” Laura shouted in between assaults.

“Tell me I’m not a softie.” Carmilla instructed.

“You aren’t a softie! You are as hard as a rock!” Laura was practically crying from all the tickling.

Carmilla stopped tickling the poor girl and rolled off her, laying in the grass next to her. “I’m glad we cleared that up.”

“I’m going to get you back for that Carm.” Laura promised after she caught her breath.

“I’m shaking in my boots” The woman countered.

Laura rolled over and placed her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. She threw her arm across the woman’s stomach. “Thank you for coming to see me.”

Carmilla put one arm around Laura’s shoulders and pulled her in tighter. She placed her other arm on top of the arm Laura had around her waist. “Anytime Cupcake.”

The two laid in the grass looking at the clouds for about twenty minutes talking about what they thought they looked like. They didn’t agree once. Laura always thought the shapes were animals or people. Carmilla thought they were abstract silhouettes that represented something dark or dismal. Laura rolled her eyes a lot. “I hate to get up, but I need something sugary before work Carm.” Laura told the woman.

Carmilla gave her a squeeze, then started to get up. “We can’t have you fall asleep at work when you should be helping dimwits use a simple program like Word.” Carmilla offered Laura her hand.

“Carm! That isn’t very nice.” Laura accepted the hand, and Carmilla pulled her to her feet. The two grabbed their bags off the bench. “Would you mind walking with me to the Tivoli?” Laura asked.

“Let’s go Creampuff.” Carmilla told the woman. Laura immediately grabbed her hand as they started walking. Carmilla knew this was dangerous territory, but it felt so natural and right, she kept holding Laura’s hand. The two went inside and down to the area that had several fast food restaurants and vending machines. Laura bought a coke and a package of cookies, which made Carmilla laugh. “I’m glad you aren’t diabetic. You’d be dead in a year Cutie.”

Laura stuck her tongue out at the woman. “Did you want anything? I’m buying.” Laura asked as she opened the coke.

“I’m fine.” Carmilla looked at the time. It was 3:45. Good, she still had time to walk Laura to work. She had found that she really enjoyed walking the woman to work and dropping her off. She was also planning on being there when Laura’s shift was over. “We still have a few minutes. Want to sit down while you eat?” She asked the girl.

“Sure Carm.” The two sat at a small table while Laura ate. She gave a cookie to Carmilla and a drink of her coke. After Laura finished, Carmilla walked the girl to the computer lab (hand in hand of course). “Thanks for walking me Carm. Meet you at 6?” Laura said when they reached the lab.

“I’ll be counting the minutes Cutie.” Carmilla said smiling at the woman.

Laura leaned up and gave Carmilla a kiss on the cheek before she turned and walked into the lab. The man who had the shift before her gave a courtesy nod before leaving. She watched him give Carmilla an odd look before he walked out of sight. She waved at Laura, then left. Laura watched her leave until she could no longer see her. As bad as the morning had ended, Carmilla had made everything right again. Laura hadn’t even known the woman a week and already felt like she had been in her life forever.

She was researching paper topics when her phone buzzed (no one had come into the lab yet).

Carm (4:27 PM): Will wants to know if tacos are ok

Laura smiled at her phone. She loved what she had seen of the twin’s relationship. Carmilla had only mentioned her mother once briefly, so Laura didn’t know much about how they got along.

Cupcake (4:27 PM): Tacos sound great J

Carm (4:27 PM): What time do you have class tomorrow?

Cupcake (4:28 PM): 10, why?

Carm (4:29 PM): Just wondering how late I can keep you

Cupcake (4:30 PM): How late where you hoping?

Carm (4:35 PM): I can’t tell you everything. How am I supposed to keep my air of mystery?

Cupcake (4:42): Is this how you act with all of your friends?

Carm (4:45 PM): What friends? I only hang out with you and Will

Cupcake (4:46 PM): Is that true Carm?

Carm (4:47 PM): I never lie to you Cutie

Laura was a little shocked at the confession Carmilla made. Not the lying thing, but the part where she said Laura was her only friend besides Will. Carmilla was so smart, funny, and absolutely gorgeous, why wouldn’t she have tons of friends? Laura wanted to find out.

Cupcake (4:49 PM): I know ;P  Um, can I ask you something personal?

Carm (5:00 PM): Sure. You already know more about me than anyone else besides Will

Cupcake (5:05 PM): Out of all the people you have met, why become friends with me?

Carm (5:11 PM): There is just something about you

Cupcake (5:15 PM): I’m nothing special Carm. I’m not smart like you. Or beautiful

Carm (5:27 PM): Laura. You are the smartest most beautiful girl I have ever met

Oh my god. She must really mean that, Laura thought. She used her name, not a nickname. That was the first time Carmilla had done that. Laura realized that she was crying in middle of the lab. She wiped away the tears before anyone saw her. After regaining her composure, she picked her phone back up.

Cupcake (5:35 PM): No one has ever said that to me before

Carm (5:35 PM): It’s the truth Creampuff. You are a fantastic person

Cupcake (5:36 PM): I don’t know what to say

Laura had to help students for the rest of her shift. She was still helping when Carmilla strolled in.

Laura didn’t see her walk to the desk and sit down behind it. Carmilla pulled her book out and began to read. About ten minutes later, she heard the woman say goodnight to the student she was helping. Carmilla shut her book and put it away. “Hey.”

“Carm! I thought I was meeting you at the church at six?” Laura said to her.

“Look at the time cutie” Carmilla said as Laura was packing her things up.

“Oh my god, I didn’t realize it was so late! I’m so sorry Carm. Let me lock up so we can go.” Laura was hurriedly putting her things away.

“Take your time Cutie. I need to call Will.” Carmilla told the girl while taking her phone out. “Hey Willy boy. The Cupcake is just closing up shop if you want to just come to the Tivoli. Alright, see you in five.” She put her phone away.

Laura was looking at her phone when Carmilla glanced her way.

Carm (5:37 PM): You don’t have to say anything. You deserve to know the truth about yourself

After reading her the text, Laura put her phone away. She walked up to Carmilla and threw her arms around the girl, holding on tightly. Carmilla hugged her back. “No one has ever said anything that nice to me before. Thank you Carmilla.” Laura whispered this into Carmilla’s ear, sniffling a little.

“Any time Cutie.” The woman whispered back. The woman finally let go, and kissed Carmilla on the cheek. “Ready to go?”

“Lead the way.” Laura said as she took Carmilla’s hand. She didn’t hold hands with any of her other friends, but it was just something that felt right, so she decided that she would keep doing it unless Carmilla told her to stop. She locked the door on the way out, and the two walked out the front door of the Tivoli, seeing Will leaning up against a tree.

“Hey Will” Carmilla said after spotting the man.

“Hey Kitty. Hi Laura.” He said, his face lighting up after spotting the two women. He noticed that they were holding hands. He wouldn’t embarrass Carmilla in front of the girl, but he was definitely going to ask his sister what that was about when Laura wasn’t around.

Laura let go of Carmilla and gave Will a big hug. It took the man by surprise, but he hugged back after a second. He looked at Carmilla over Laura’s shoulder, and his sister just smiled and shrugged. She let go of him and resumed holding Carmilla’s hand.

The three walked to the garage while talking about their favorite bands. When they reached the car, they threw their bags in the trunk. After arguing about it, Will slid in the back seat so that Laura could sit in the front with Carmilla. “Stubbornness must run in the family” Laura muttered under her breath while buckling her seatbelt. The twins heard what she said they started laughing. Laura pouted which made the siblings laugh even harder.

After the two calmed down, Laura realized she had no idea where Carmilla lived. It almost looked like they were going to Roadways. There weren’t any apartments or houses in the direction they were heading. The neighborhood they were in looked mostly industrial and was made up of warehouses and small businesses. “Here were are.” Carmilla said.

She pulled around the back of a tan brick building that had what looked like shop on one side and an office of some kind on the other. There were two large garage doors around the back; one opened after Carmilla hit a button on the dashboard of the car. After pulling in, Laura noticed an old beaten up truck in the other bay. The woman also noticed a that there was something covered up in front of the truck. “What’s under that cover?” she asked Carmilla after stepping out of the car.

“That’s Kitty’s other favorite mode of transportation” Will told her while grabbing the bags out of the trunk.

“Mode of transportation?” Laura asked as she took her bag from Will.

“Yep. A 98’ Triumph Adventurer. She won’t let me ride it though. I’ll see you two inside” Will went through a door to the right of the car.

“Can I see it?” Laura asked Carmilla.

“Sure Sweetheart.” Carmilla walked over to the front of the truck and took the cover off.

“It’s a motorcycle!” Laura squealed after seeing it. The bike was very sleek looking. It had the look of one of those old school racers that only badasses rode in the 50’s. The bike had a large tear drop tank with the word ‘Triumph’ written on it. The handlebars where flat and angled down slightly. It was painted matte black, even the chrome parts. Laura wasn’t surprised after seeing Carmilla’s car and after getting to know the girl. “Oh my god Carm. This is so cool. Will you take me for a ride sometime?” Laura asked after walking around the bike.

“You would be up for that?” Carmilla asked the girl with the signature raise of her eyebrows.

“Absolutely! I have never been on one before.” Laura was still admiring the bike.

“Cupcake, no offence, but you almost had a heart attack in the car the other day when I was driving, you think you can handle a being on the back of a bike?” Carmilla questioned the girl.

“Of course. I trust you Carm, you would never let me get hurt.” Laura said walking up to the woman, kissing her cheek. “Let’s go inside. I’m starving!”

Carmilla smiled at the tenacious woman, then led her inside.

“Wow, this is really nice. I wasn’t sure when we were driving up. From the outside I thought this place was an office.” Laura said looking around.

Carmilla took her bag and hung it from a rack that also had jackets on it. “It used to be. The man that owns the shop next door converted the place and lived here for a few years before he moved after getting married. It was ideal considering we are only five blocks away from the Roadways.” Carmilla told the woman while she leaned up against the counter.

“Will you give me a tour?” Laura asked.

“Alright Creampuff.” Carmilla pushed herself off the counter. “Will!” She shouted upstairs.

“What’s up Kitty?” He asked, looking over the rail at the top of the stairs.

“Do you mind starting dinner while I give Creampuff a tour?” She asked the man.

“Sure, I’ll be right down.” He disappeared from the railing only to appear a moment later around the corner of the kitchen. “What kind of tacos are you ladies into?” He asked as he went past. Laura burst out laughing before Will realized what he had just said. “That’s not what I meant.” Carmilla rolled her eyes and started laughing when she heard Laura cracking up. “I meant soft or hard!” The girls were both laughing hysterically now. “Ugh, I can’t win with the two of you.”

After they were done wiping their tears, the duo stood up. “Sorry for laughing so hard Will. I like either kind.” Laura said to the man.

“Whatever is fine with me Willy boy.” Carmilla said.

“Ok, I’m going to make both then.” Will had started to pull pots and pans out.

“Sounds good. We will come help in a few minutes. Come on Cupcake, I’ll give you the nickel tour.” Carmilla directed Laura down the hall and showed her the office and rec room (which had a pool table that Laura was really excited about). She pointed to the living room (complete with a huge couch, large flat screen, and state of the art surround sound) on the way upstairs to show her the bed rooms. She pointed out Will’s room but they didn’t go in to respect his privacy. She pointed Will’s bathroom out as well before showing her a guest room and guest bathroom. “And here is my room.” Carmilla said after opening the last door.

Laura walked through and took a good look around. The room was huge. It had a king sized four poster bed, two large night stands, a bookshelf overflowing with books, and an antique armoire. There were two doors close together on the opposite wall from the bed. Laura guessed one was a closet door, while the other probably led to a bathroom. The room was in tones of black, white, and gray. There were accents of purple here and there like the pillows on Carmilla’s bed and the drapes. She had a few posters on the walls (one was an AFI poster), but her room was pretty minimalist otherwise. “This is gorgeous Carm. I really love the colors.” Laura said smiling at the girl.

“Thanks Cutie. There really isn’t much else to show you. Should we go downstairs?” Carmilla asked the woman.

“Yeah, I’m sure Will could use the help.” Laura remarked.

The two went down stairs and into the kitchen. Will had already started cooking the meat and was seasoning it. “What can we do to help Willy boy?” Carmilla asked.

“The vegetables need to be chopped and the cheese needs to be graded. I also haven’t set the table.” He commented while stirring the beef.

“I can cut the vegetables” Laura offered.

Carmilla handed her a knife and cutting board before pulling a head of lettuce, a tomato, and an onion out of the refrigerator and handing them to her. Their hands touched when Laura took the vegetables from Carmilla. There was a bolt of electricity sent in both directions. The girls stared at each other for a second before turning away. Laura started to dice the lettuce while Carmilla took plates out to set the table. Will had noticed the exchange, but didn’t say anything.  

“So Will. Are you in school?” Laura asked, breaking the tension.

“Yeah. I just started in August.” Will replied.

“Have you picked a major yet” Laura questioned.

“Business. I wasn’t sure if I would like it after Mother suggested that’s what I should take, but I am really getting into it. What about you Laura?” He asked the woman.

She had finished chopping the lettuce and moved on to the tomato. “Journalism. Investigative to be exact. I’m on my second to last semester.”

“Do you want to stay in Colorado, or move somewhere else when you graduate?” Will asked as he turned the burner off that the meat was on. He moved to stir the beans and rice he was also cooking.

“I’m going to stay in Denver. My dad lives in Colorado and I could never leave him.” Laura told Will. “What about you? What do you want to do with a business degree?”

“I don’t know what Kitty has told you, but our Mother owns a large part of a pharmaceutical research firm that I want to take over one day. She said it would be much easier if I got a master’s degree in business. So here I am. The company has locations all over the world, but the main office for America is here in Denver.” Will stated.

Laura was surprised that Carmilla hadn’t told her more about their mother. She hadn’t talked about her family either, so she couldn’t really blame the woman.

“If you are done setting the table Kitty, would you grab me a few bowls to put everything in while I heat up the tortillas?” He asked his sister while he heated a pan to put them in. She came over after a second and handed him three bowls from the cupboard. “Thanks. We should be ready to eat in five minutes.”

Carmilla walked up behind Laura and looked over her shoulder at what she was doing. “How’s it going Cupcake?” She whispered into Laura’s ear. The sound of Carmilla’s husky voice sent chills down the woman’s spine.

“I-it’s g-going fine. Just chopping the last of the onion. I still need to grate the cheese.” Laura said after regaining her composure. She put the vegetables into small bowls Will had set out for them. The woman grabbed the block of cheese, a bowl, and the grater from farther down the counter. After she started to grate the cheese, Carmilla stood behind the woman again and placed her hands over Laura’s.

“Let me give you a hand with this Cupcake” the woman purred into her ear. Carmilla helped Laura grate a fair amount of cheese with soft yet firm hands.

Laura was almost in a puddle by the time they finished. She thought Carmilla was just playing with her, but the reaction she was causing in Laura was no joke. “Thanks Carm” she shrilled out after Carmilla removed her hand’s.

“I think we are ready. Let’s eat!” Will said. He turned around just in time to see Carmilla grin wickedly at the girl she had her arms around. She released the woman after a moment. She winked at him as she walked to the table with a few bowls of vegetables. Laura brought the rest of the bowls and was a shade of red Will had never seen before. He let the whole thing slide for now, leaving himself a mental note to tease Carmilla later.

The trio dug into the meal. They all made sounds of contentment for a few minutes before slowing down and starting a conversation. “I’m glad you came tonight Laura. I practically had to beg Kitty here to get you to come. I think she was afraid I would embarrass her.” Will said after wiping his mouth free of taco.

“I think the only one you embarrassed tonight was yourself Will” Carmilla said remembering what he said about tacos earlier. The man turned a bit red after she spoke.

“Can I ask you a question Will? Why the nickname of Kitty?” Laura asked the man.

“When we were kids, Carmilla would bring home a stray cat practically every week. After the fifth or sixth one, Mother finally got us a kitten. His name was Mr. Noodles; Carmilla named him by the way. Anyways, the longer we had the cat, the more I noticed how their mannerisms were similar. They both napped during the daytime and were active at night. The both ate a meal every hour, and both were frisky and would bite without warning. The name stuck after that. Even Mattie calls her Kitten.” Will explained.

“Who is Mattie?” Laura asked Will.

“Kitty, have you told this girl anything about us?” Will quizzed his sister.

“She knows about Mr. Noodles.” The woman replied.

“Mattie is our older sister. She lives in New York right now. We don’t see her often, but she calls Kitty a lot. She owns part of Roadways, which I’m sure Carmilla conveniently left out.” Will said looking at his sister. If she really like this girl so much, why was Laura in the dark about their family? Will could understand that she hadn’t told Laura everything, but not about Mattie.

“I just hadn’t gotten around to it Will.” Carmilla said in a causal manner.

Laura could tell Carmilla was getting defensive for some reason and decided to change the subject. “It’s only 7:30. Do you guys want to do something since it’s so early?” Laura asked the twins. This seemed to have broken the tension between the two.

“We could play a round of cutthroat if you want.” Will said standing up and taking some dishes with him.

Laura and Carmilla followed him with the rest of the bowls and plates. “What’s cutthroat?” Laura asked him as she dumped the left over scraps from the dishes into the trash can by the refrigerator.

Carmilla has started to rinse the dishes and put them in the dish washer. Will was cleaning the counters and putting everything away that needed to be refrigerated. “It’s a pool game where every player has five balls and tries to hit the other player’s balls in and not their own.” Will said.

Laura brought the dishes to Carmilla and helped load the dish washer. The group was done cleaning in five minutes. “I would love to play. How about you Carm?” Laura asked the girl as she wiped her hands on a towel.

“Alright. I haven’t played in a while though. Should we place a wager?” She asked as they walked to the rec room.

“What were you thinking?” Will asked.

“Losers buy the winner a steak dinner and drinks?” Carmilla asked.

“I’m in Kitty.” Will immediately agreed.

“Ok, I’m in too.” Laura said not wanting to be left out.

Carmilla smiled mischievously. Laura didn’t know she was a pool shark, and Will always thought he could beat her. He hadn’t beat her once.

“Who goes first?” Laura asked.

“Rock paper scissors?” Will said looking at Carmilla.

“Ok, you and me, then the loser and Laura. Then the winners from both after that.” Carmilla told her brother. He nodded in agreement.

“Ready Kitty? Ok. Rock, paper, scissors” Will counted them in. He played scissors and Carmilla played rock.

“I win Will. Now you two.” Carmilla told Laura.

“Ready Laura?” The woman nodded. “Ok. Rock, paper, scissors” Will played rock this time. Laura played paper. “Damn.”

“Looks like you get 11-15 Willy boy. Ready Cutie?” Laura nodded again. “Rock, paper, scissors” Carmilla played scissors, and Laura played rock. “Well played Cupcake. You go first. That means you are balls 1-5, so aim for balls 6-15. I’ll rack if you two grab the cue sticks” Carmilla said walking towards a cabinet.

There was a blue tooth stereo in the cabinet that she turned on. Remembering that Laura had never heard Thrice before, she found it on her phone and played it through the stereo. Carmilla grabbed the balls and the rack and walked back to the table. Laura and Will had their sticks in hand and were talking. As Carmilla was racking, she listened to the two.

“I’ve only been in back in Colorado for six months.” Will told her.

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you and Carmilla from Colorado?” Laura said to the man.

“We moved out here from New York when we were in fifth grade. Our Mother is a neuro surgeon and was offered a position at the CU Anschutz hospital.” Will stated.

“So you grew up here mostly? Did you live in Denver?” Laura was learning so much from Will about the twins, she didn’t want him to stop talking.

“Yeah, we lived in Cherry Creek. Our mother still lives in the same house. Maybe Kitty will take you to see it sometime.” Will told her.

“It’s all set up if you two are done talking.” Carmilla said walking around to their side of the table. The dark haired girl didn’t want Will to say too much to Laura. He had already told her about Mattie, which Carmilla wanted to do herself. Their friendship was still in the honeymoon period and she didn’t want to screw anything up. “You’re up first Cupcake” Carmilla told the girl. “Have you played pool before?” She asked Laura.

“Yes, but it hasn’t been since my freshman year of high school.” Laura replied.

Carmilla walked up behind Laura like she did in the kitchen. “Let me help you. Stand like you are going to take a shot.” Laura sucked in a small breath and bent over the table and held the stick like she was ready to shoot. Carmilla leaned over her, pressing her front tightly against Laura’s back. The woman’s breath hitched at the contact. She then placed her arms and hands over Laura’s. Carmilla spoke softly into the girl’s ear. “Ok, now hold the stick like this. That’s good. Now aim for the cue ball at an angle. Ready to shoot?” Laura hummed an approval. “Ok, pull back and hit the ball moderately hard.” Laura pulled back and hit the ball. The rack of balls broke apart fairly well with the nine and fifteen ball going into pockets. “Great job Cupcake” Carmilla purred into the girl’s ear before standing up and letting the woman shoot on her own.

Laura was better than Carmilla thought. She hit two more of Will’s balls in and one more of Carmilla’s before she missed. “Your turn Carm.” She handed the dark haired woman the cue stick. Carmilla placed her hand over Laura’s when she reached out to take the stick.

“Thanks Cutie.” Laura let go of the stick after she felt the familiar jolt of electricity Carmilla seemed to cause.

“I am still here, you know, just in case you two forgot.” Will told the two after they stared at each other for a solid thirty seconds.

“We didn’t forget Willy boy. And I hope you weren’t planning on playing this round, because I’m about to win.” Carmilla smirked at her brother. She hit his two remaining balls in with one shot.

“Damn it Kitty. I’m going to grab a drink. You ladies want anything?” He asked after putting his stick down.

“I will love some water if you don’t mind” Laura told him.

“I’m fine.” Carmilla told him as she lined up the next shot.

“Ok, I’ll be back. Watch her Laura, she cheats” He said as he walked out the door.

Carmilla hit three of Laura’s balls in, one after another. “You are really good Carm. Where did you learn to play?” She asked the woman.

“From someone who was very good at cheating unfortunately. That’s why Will told you to watch me carefully. I’ve never cheated a day in my life because of the person who taught me.” Carmilla missed the next shot. “Fuck. That was an easy shot too.” She handed the stick to Laura.

“Ok, I just have to hit four of your balls in before I miss. I can do this.” Laura said as she lined up her shot; she was concentrating pretty hard when the tip of her tongue peeked out from between her lips. Carmilla couldn’t resist taking her phone out and snapping a quick picture of the girl. “Hey, you almost made me mess up my shot Carm” the girl frowned.

“You were too cute Cupcake, I couldn’t resist.” Carmilla lightly chuckled. “Please continue. I won’t interrupt.” 

Laura lined up her shot, knocking two of Carmilla’s balls in. She pumped her fist in the air. “Are you shaking in your boots yet Carm?” Laura asked the woman.

“You are the biggest dork I have ever met.” Carmilla told the woman. Will walked back in with a glass of soda and a glass of water for Laura.

“Thanks Will. You came back just in time to watch your sister lose to a dork.” She took the water from the man and took a big drink and set it down on a table next to a couch. She returned to the table and lined up her next shot. Laura was sticking her tongue out again, and Carmilla just smiled. I can’t believe this dork is my friend, the woman thought to herself. Laura hit the cue ball with a crack; the white ball crashed into the eight ball. The eight ball hit the six ball hard, and both rolled right in the corner pocket. “I believe I just won.” Laura smiled sweetly at the twins.

“Well I’ll be damned. I have never seen anyone beat Kitty before. Looks like you have met your match.” He told Carmilla.

“Lucky shot. She wouldn’t beat me again.” Carmilla told Will while looking at Laura.

“Want make a bet on that Carm?” Laura asked the woman as she walked towards her.

“What are the stakes?” Carmilla replied walking towards the woman. They were only an inch apart now.

“If I win, you hang out with me and whoever I want. Family included. If you win, I will wash and detail Bagheera” Laura said.

“In a bikini while I sit in a lawn chair and drink beer.” Carmilla shot back.

“Carm! Nothing dirty!” Laura reprimanded.

“It’s not dirty Cupcake. Hanging out with someone I don’t know is very uncomfortable for me. I know you are modest, so wearing a bikini would be uncomfortable for you.” Carmilla explained.

“Deal.” Laura kissed Carmilla on the nose and walked away to rack the balls.

Carmilla stood there for a moment before she realized Will was staring at her with a stupid grin on his face. “Shut up” She said as she walked by.

“I didn’t say anything Kitty.” He said back.

“I know what you are thinking Will, and don’t do that either.” Carmilla walked over to the couch and plopped down. Will came over and sat next to her. The two watched as Laura racked the balls.

“You better win. You can’t bring shame to the Karnstein name.” Will told her.

“Hey, you lost first, so I have not only win for me, but I have to drag your name out of the mud as well.” She said to him.

“Yes, but I lost to a fellow Karnstein, so that is honorable.” He retorted.

“If I beat you, think of how bad you would have lost to her.” She looked him in the eyes. They both started laughing at the idea of Laura beating the Karnstein twins.

“What’s so funny you two?” Laura asked the pair from across the room.

“Nothing” The duo said at the same time. They then started laughing at that.

“Ugh, twins.” Laura said under her breath. “I’m ready when you are Carm.” Laura said walking over to the couch. She offered Carmilla a hand, which the woman took. Laura pulled the woman up easily. They were toe to toe now, face to face. Carmilla looked Laura in the eyes, then kissed her on the nose, and took her stick. Will looked at Laura as she turned red from the neck up. Even though it was just a nose kiss, Laura was stunned. Carmilla had never kissed her before.

“You coming Cutie? You won the last round, so you are up first” Carmilla said.

This snapped Laura out of her trance. She looked at Will, who just smiled at her. She turned around and took the stick from Carmilla and lined up her shot. She broke the rack with a loud crack from the cue ball.

Will stood up to watch. What he witnessed was a massacre. Laura shot all of Carmilla’s balls in on her first run. Carmilla just stood there and watched. No sarcastic comments, no witty observations, just silence. Laura missed the eight ball though. Carmilla took her turn, and only knocked in three of the shorter woman’s balls. Laura lined up her shot. “Eight ball, corner pocket.” She hit the ball, and it slid into the pocket. She smiled at the twins, who were standing next to each other with their mouths slightly opened.

“Hot damn Kitty. I think you were just schooled and you flunked out big time.” Will finally said. “And I was looking forward to seeing Laura in a bikini too.”

Carmilla hit her brother in the stomach. “God Will! Stop being a pig.”

“Ow. I think you knocked the wind out of me.” Will choked out.

“Well, hopefully you learned a lesson.” Carmilla said.

“Are you ok Will?” Laura asked after putting her stick away and coming around the table.

“Oh, I’m fine. Swell really. Kitty was just showing me her claws.” Will was standing up straight again. “It’s only eight thirty. You guys want to watch a movie?” he asked the two girls.

“I would be ok with that. What about you Carm?” Laura asked the taller woman.

“Sure, but I pick what we watch.” Carmilla just wanted to pick a scary movie so that maybe Laura would cuddle up to her. Will and Laura agreed and the three cleaned the room up before leaving.

“What were we listening to Carm?” Laura asked as they left the room.

“That was Thrice. What did you think?” She asked Laura.

“I really liked them. This concert is going to be great!” Laura jumped up and down, which made Carmilla chuckle.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll pick you up and we can take the motorcycle. That way I can park close to the venue as well.” Carmilla told the woman.

“Really?! We are going to look so badass.” Laura said as she and Carmilla sat next to each other on the couch. Carmilla sat on the far left with Laura in the middle. This was the spot the woman always sat in.

“You guys want popcorn? I’ll bring the soda too.” Will said from the kitchen.

“Sounds great Will, Thank you!” Laura said from the couch. “You pick the movie; I’m going to go help Will.” Laura stood up to go help.

“Ok, I’ll be here.” Carmilla called after the woman. She fired up Netflix while trying to hear the conversation in the kitchen.

“Thanks for making dinner and having me over to your house Will” Laura told the man as she poured three glasses of pop.

“It’s not my place to say, but you are always welcome to come over, and not just for dinner Laura” Will told the small woman as he put kernels in the hot air popper.

“Thank you. Is that one of those old popcorn makers?” Laura asked after she heard the machine start humming.

“It is. The popcorn always tastes so much better when it’s popped in one of these babies.” Will told Laura excitedly. “It even has a butter melter on the top.” Her showed her the tray on top where he had put a cube of butter.

“That’s so cool. I’m going to set these drinks down. I’ll be right back.” Laura told Will as she picked up the drinks. After setting them down she looked at Carmilla. “Did you pick a movie yet?” Laura asked.

“I haven’t looked yet. I was too busy listening to the nerds in the kitchen.” Carmilla said as she sipped on her drink.

“Hey! We aren’t nerds. We just appreciate good popcorn and antiquated technology, right Will?” Laura called to the kitchen.

“Don’t listen to her Laura. She has never appreciated the small things in life” Will replied.

“I appreciate the small things. I like you don’t I Willy Boy. And I brought Cupcake over didn’t I?” Carmilla shot back.

Laura looked at Carmilla wide eyed. “Do you mean that Carmilla?” Laura warily asked the woman.

“Mean what Sweetheart?” Carmilla asked the woman.

“That you appreciate me?” Laura asked as she looked down at her feet.

Carmilla stood up in front of Laura. She placed her hand under Laura’s chin, and gently lifted her face so that the woman was looking into her eyes. “I never say something I don’t mean Laura. I appreciate everything about you and the friendship you have brought into my life.” Carmilla’s eyes never left Laura’s as she said this. Carmilla wasn’t sure what had happened to Laura for her to have such an underrated sense of worth, but she would show her the truth somehow.

Laura’s eyes became watery, and she all but jumped on Carmilla. She was basically clinging to her in a quiet desperation. Carmilla could feel the small girl slightly shaking. Carmilla held the woman tightly and stroked her hair. “It’s ok Sweetheart. I’m here. I’m here.” Carmilla spoke the words over and over softly into Laura’s ear as she rocked the girl gently until she had stopped shaking.

Laura finally let go and looked up at Carmilla with red eyes. It looked like she hadn’t cried, but was trying her hardest not to. “May I use your bathroom?” Laura all but whispered.

“Of course, it’s the door right there under the stairs.” Carmilla said.

Laura nodded and walked off. After she shut the door, Will walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with a large bowl of buttered popcorn. “Is everything alright Kitty?” Her brother asked quietly.

“I don’t know, she had a rough morning today, maybe she wasn’t as over it as I thought. Let’s give her a few minutes. Help me pick a movie?” Carmilla asked as she sat down. The twins decided on a spoof of a horror movie. It was a lighter choice than Carmilla wanted, but she didn’t want Laura to bed sad _and_ scared. Laura came out of the bathroom shortly after. “Hey” Carmilla said.

“Hey. Sorry about that. I just needed to call my Dad.” Laura looked guilty as she told the siblings.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Laura. We picked a movie if you want to stay.” Will said hopefully.

“Of course I want to stay, that is if you want me to.” Laura asked the siblings.

“I always want you to stay Sweetheart” Carmilla told her with a gentle smile.

“What did you pick?” Laura said sitting down on the couch between the twins. “I usually like romcoms the best, but I’m in the mood for something really scary.”

“I would have never guessed that you were into scary movies.” Carmilla said, scrolling through the category in search of a new movie to watch.

“I can’t watch them alone, but I do enjoy them. I will warn you two, I am a screamer.” Laura stated.

“Good to know for future reference Cupcake. I’ll get Will some noise cancelling headphones.” Carmilla smirked as she replied.

“Carm! Get your mind out of the gutter. You know that is not what I meant.” Laura lightly slapped Carmilla on the arm.

The taller girl leaned over to the woman. “Your loss Cutie.” The woman softly spoke into the woman’s ear. Laura lit up like a Christmas tree in embarrassment.

“If you two are done flirting, can we pick a movie already?” Will huffed out.

“Aren’t we the impatient one Willy boy?” Carmilla teased in response.

“Ohh! How about Paranormal Activity? I haven’t seen that yet.” Laura asked excitedly.

“I’m down. How about you Kitty?” Will asked munching on popcorn. He handed the bowl to Laura since she was in the middle.

“That’s fine with me. Let me get the lights.” Carmilla hit play then stood up and turned all the lights off. If Laura wanted scary, that is what she was going to get. And the two could cuddle without Will staring.

They all ate popcorn and drank their soda for the first twenty minutes of the movie. Laura then put the empty bowl on the table and leaned in towards Carmilla, but didn’t touch her. After the first good scare, she buried her head in Carmilla’s arm. The woman smiled, and opened her arms to Laura, which she readily accepted and snuggle into her side. The girl was true to her word and screamed a lot. She also buried her head in Carmilla’s neck after every scary scene. She didn’t complain.

After the movie ended, Will stood up and stretched before he turned a light on. “I don’t know about you two, but it’s about my bed time.”

“I should probably head home. Do you mind giving me a ride Carm?” Laura asked as she cleaned up the fallen popcorn and gathered the empty glasses.

“I would be happy to. Just let me run to the bathroom before we go.” She stood up and disappeared into the restroom.

Laura brought everything into the kitchen, putting the dishes into the dish washer. “Thank you so much for having me over Will. I had a great night. You make some mean tacos.” Laura smiled at the man.

“I meant what I said earlier. You are always welcome here. As a matter of fact, I wanted to give you my number in case you ever need anything.” Will told the girl. They pulled out their phones and exchanged numbers. Laura then wrapped her arms around the man in a tight embrace. He hugged her back whole-heartily this time.

“Should I be worried about the two of you?” Carmilla asked as she walked into the kitchen.

“You think I would ever try to steal your girl Kitty? I wouldn’t even try to steal your food for fear of my life and limbs.” Will said after releasing Laura.

“And you Creampuff? Did you jump ship for the other side?” Carmilla asked the girl.

“Never. I was just thanking your brother for the hospitality. And now it’s your turn.” Laura walked over to Carmilla and wrapped her arms around the woman. “Thank you for inviting me to come over tonight. I really did enjoy myself despite the mental breakdown.”

Carmilla hugged the shorter woman back with equal force. She was not only used to hugging Laura now, she was starting to look forward to the embrace; she was almost ready to admit it was become a craving. “I heard what Will said. He is right. You are always welcome here.” Carmilla told Laura.

Laura just squeezed Carmilla tighter. The two stood locked together for ten minutes before Laura let go, and looked up at Carmilla. “Would you mind driving me home?”

“Let’s go Cupcake” Carmilla said to the girl as she grabbed her back pack from the rack on the wall.

“Where’s Will? I meant to tell him goodbye.” Laura felt guilty for the second time today for forgetting to say goodbye to someone before she was lost in Carmilla’s embrace.

“He went upstairs. I got a wave from him and a goodnight before he left. Let’s get you home, ok?” Carmilla asked the girl before grabbing her keys and wallet.

The two left the house and were quietly talking on the drive to Laura’s house. “Where do you live Cutie?” Carmilla asked a few blocks from the loft.

“Capitol Hill. Perry’s parents bought a duplex about five years ago for her three brothers while they went to UCD. After they graduated, I moved in one side, and Perry took the other. I only pay for utilities, so it’s a great deal. Perry and I have been best friends since we were five and our parents are friends as well, so my Dad was happy about the arrangement. He didn’t want me to live alone, but thought this was a great compromise. After a few months, LaF moved in with Perry. It’s great living next to my best friends. I’m ranting again huh? Sorry.” Laura looked at Carmilla self-consciously.

“You weren’t ranting. Besides, I find it endearing.” Carmilla let the last part slip. She found Laura’s duplex fairly easily and pulled in behind LaFontaine’s Subaru and parked. “I am really glad you came over tonight Cupcake. I know Will was elated as well.” Carmilla said as she turned the car off.

“I had a lot of fun. I didn’t forget about the bet, by the way.” She reminded Carmilla.

“We can talk about it later. May I walk you to your door?” The woman bashfully asked. She was really old fashioned at heart.

“Oh, you don’t have to Carm.” Laura said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

“It’s no trouble Cupcake.” Carmilla unbuckled her own seat belt, exited the car, walked around the front, and opened Laura’s door for her. She took her back pack and helped her out of the car and shut the door. There was a waist high white fence that went around the front of the house and had a small gate. Carmilla unlatched it, then held it open for Laura. After the two were through, she walked Laura to her door. “Here you are, safe and sound Buttercup.” Carmilla hadn’t used that one for a while, had she?

“Thank you again for a wonderful night Carm. And for calming me down. I am sorry you had to see me fall apart twice today.” Laura almost looked down at her feet.

“I chose to be there both times, and I would do it again in a heartbeat, so stop beating yourself up over it, ok?” Carmilla leaned down and looked Laura in the eyes while she waited for an answer.

“Ok Carm.” Laura gave the woman a small smile.

Carmilla opened her arms for Laura, and the girl happily walked into the embrace. The couple stood there for a good five minutes with Laura resting her head in the crook of Carmilla’s neck while Carmilla rested her cheek against Laura’s hair. They finally let go at the same time. “Goodnight Cupcake.”

“Good night Carm.” Laura leaned up and left a lingering kiss on the corner of Carmilla’s mouth. She took her keys from her bag and unlocked her door. She turned around and smiled at the woman before closing the door.

Carmilla stood there for a minute, still feeling Laura’s lips on her face. She finally turned around with a huge dorky grin spread across her face. Carmilla missed seeing the opened slit in the curtains closing at the window next door. She exited through the gate, closing it on the way out. After she started her car, she turned the stereo on and hummed with the music the whole way home. After getting in the house and locking up, she shut the lights off and went upstairs. Carmilla stripped down and went to the bathroom. After her nightly routine, she grabbed a clean wife beater from her dresser (she had thoroughly cleaned her room this morning while talking to Mattie) and slipped into bed. Sleep came readily as it had since a certain woman came into her life. She dreamed that night, but couldn’t remember what it was about; only that it was the happiest she had been in her entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life won't stop happening

 Laura woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. Her alarm hadn’t gone off yet, so she was in a dead sleep when answered. “-ello?”

“Hi Sweetheart. How is my favorite girl doing?” Her Dad was chipper as ever.

“Hey Dad. I’m ok, I can’t say I’m fully awake yet.” She was pulling herself into a sitting position while talking.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just worried after I heard the message you left me last night. Are you ok?” Her Father’s voice took a worried tone on.

“I’m fine Dad, really. Danny has just been giving me a hard time lately, and I was a little overwhelmed last night. I was with Carmilla though, and she pulled me out of my funk.” Laura had gotten out of bed after turning her alarm off. It was only 7:30, but she knew she wasn’t going to able to sleep anymore.

“You and Danny are fighting? I thought you two had made up and were becoming friends again. And who is Carmilla? Is that a girl or a guy? Does Perry know them? I might have to call that girl later…” Sherman Hollis was where Laura had gotten her habit of ranting from.

“Dad, slow down. Yes, Danny and I are fighting, and we aren’t friends anymore. She has been very rude and disrespectful to me so I cut her out of my life. I also told you about Carmilla, who is a girl by the way. We met at the club where I went dancing on my birthday. I have hung out with her every day this week. And Perry has met her and likes her.” Laura had walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of OJ, which she now took a drink of.

“Ok honey. You know that I worry about you because I love you. I wish that you and Danny could fix things; I really like that girl, but if she isn’t treating you right, I agree with cutting her out of your life.” Her Dad really did love her, but that didn’t always mean he knew what was best for his daughter. He had loved Danny from the moment Laura introduced them. They were instant friends from the start and even went to a couple of football games together. When Laura broke up with Danny, her Dad was almost more upset than she was. He had pushed Laura to get back together with the redhead at first, but after seeing how much hurt the woman caused her, he had stopped. He did however try to get them to mend their friendship to little avail. He occasionally asked if they were friends again yet, but had mostly dropped the subject.

“I know you like her Dad, but that doesn’t change the fact that we broke up. I need to move on with my life without her.” Laura was becoming a little defensive.

“I know honey. I hope that is exactly what you are doing. So tell me more about this Carmilla girl. Are you two a thing?” Mr. Hollis asked.

“No Dad, we are just friends. She is a philosophy student at UCD. She is super smart and funny. I met her twin brother, who is just like her. The two are a riot together.” Laura and her Dad talked for another twenty minutes before hanging up. She felt better than she had all week about Danny. Her father was finally letting her move on.

She was washing her glass when she heard a knock at the door. She padded out of the kitchen into the living room and answered it. “Hey Perry. What’s up?” Laura had opened the door so the curly haired woman could enter.

“Hi Laura. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to breakfast? We haven’t had any girl time in a few weeks.” Perry asked the woman.

“That sounds wonderful. Give me fifteen minutes to get ready?” Laura asked the woman.

“Sure! I have to change the laundry quickly anyways. Just come over when you want to leave.” Perry smiled at the woman and left.

Laura had a habit of getting everything together that she needed for the next day the night before, so she only had to shower and get dressed. True to her word, she was ready in fifteen minutes. She grabbed her back pack and headed next door. “I’m ready to go.”

“Me too, let me just lock the door.” Perry locked the door, and the two girls started walking to a little café a few blocks from their duplex (this was where they always went for breakfast and girl time). They made small talk on the way, chatting comfortably. After reaching the café, they were seated and both were drinking tea. “So sweetie, how are things going? I’ve noticed that you and Carmilla have been spending a lot of time together.” Perry asked.

“We have. She is a really great person Perry. We are so different, and yet, I am already very comfortable with her. We can talk about everything and nothing at all. She brought me to her house for dinner last night, and it was a lot of fun. Her twin brother Will joined us. He is a really sweet guy.” Laura was smiling widely after she finished talking.

“I’ve met Will a few times, and he is very nice.” Perry commented.

“Really? How do you know him?” Laura asked the woman.

“Oh, LaFontaine’s research partner JP is friends with him. The four of us have had dinner together a few times.” Perry told Laura.

“Does that mean you knew Carmilla before I became friends with her?” Laura asked.

“I knew who she was, but I had never met her. Will talks about her all the time. They must be very close.” Perry said as she poured herself and Laura another cup of tea.

“He is her best friend. They are two peas in a pod, Perry.” Laura put lemon and honey in her cup.

“I’m glad you and Carmilla have become friends. You seem happier today than you have in a long time.” Perry watched the girl while she talked.

“I am Perry. There is just something about her, and I can’t put a finger on it, but we just... click. I feel like I’ve known her as long as I’ve known you.” Laura was smiling after she had finished talking.

The two talked about school until their food arrived. Perry’s major was in human resources and hospitality. Laura couldn’t have hand-picked a better person suited for the field. As they ate, they talked about how LaFontaine was doing and how their and Perry’s relationship was going. Calm sailing on smooth seas for the couple.

After they paid the bill, the two decided to walk to campus since the weather was nice and because they had a lot of time before their ten o’clock classes started. Perry decided she needed to bring up a sore subject. “Hey Laura?” She asked the woman.

“Yeah Per?” Laura responded.

“Danny came over last night.” Perry was bracing herself for what Laura might say.

“Oh yeah? That’s nice.” Laura replied, looking straight ahead.

Perry knew Laura was upset. She either yelled or shut down in these situations. It looked like she was shutting down today. “I know that she tried to talk to you yesterday. She said you walked away without an explanation. She also said that you and Carmilla were sitting on a bench holding hands, and when Carmilla spotted her, she wrapped her arms around you and gave a her a very cold smile. I didn’t want to come to any conclusions without talking to you about it first.”

“If you and LaF want to be friends with her, that is fine, but I want no part of it.” Laura was starting to get angry.

“Laura, you will always come first, to both LaFontaine and me. I just don’t want you to hold things in, it isn’t healthy. I know it is hard to talk about, but I am your oldest friend. You can tell me anything, and I will take your word for it.” Perry had stopped walking and was looking at the woman.

Laura sighed. “I know Perry. I am just so fed up with the whole situation.”

“I know Sweetie. Now, tell me what happened yesterday. You will feel better after you get everything off your chest.” The two had started walking again.

“It all began on Tuesday actually. Carm and I had just come back from lunch and were in the garage at school. She told me that she would make an effort to hang out with you and LaF sometime soon, and you know how much of a hugger I am, so I was giving her a hug when Danny was suddenly behind us clearing her throat. She demanded that I stay away from Carmilla because, and I quote, ‘she goes through girls faster than underwear’.” Laura was getting red from retelling the story. Perry just winced.  

“I pulled Carm away from her as fast as I could and told her to never talk to me again. Then yesterday morning Betty and I were having lunch when Danny walked up. She demanded, not asked, that I talk to her. She even told Betty to leave. I left the two and walked to the church. I texted Carm in a weak moment, then went to class. Betty told me that Danny had twisted the situation to make me look bad. I told Betty what had really happened after snapping at her; we are ok though. After class was out, Carmilla was waiting for me outside. Perry, she came all the way to school just to check on me. Carm even walked me around campus and let me vent. She never complained or tried to protect me, just let me rant and rave like a lunatic. We ended up sitting on a bench, and she did put her arm around me, but it wasn’t like she was hitting on me or possessive in anyway, it was very comforting actually. I never saw Danny, and Carmilla didn’t say anything. And before you say anything, we do hold hands. I am always the one who initiates it though. I don’t know why, but she never pulls away. It just feels like the right thing to do Per.” The two were more than half way to campus now. “I also left my dad a voicemail last night when I was upset. He called me this morning and I told him that Danny is no longer a welcome part of my life.”

Perry looked surprised. “And what did he say Laura?”

“He told me if Danny wasn’t treating me right, it was probably for the best. He also agreed that it is time for me to move on.” Laura smiled a little after saying this. “He might call you sometime today. He wants to talk about Carmilla I think.” Laura said as an afterthought.

Mr. Hollis had called Perry many times over the years (there was a six-month period he talked to her more than he spoke with Laura), but the number had tripled her first year at UCD. He knew Perry well, and trusted her to take care of his daughter. When Laura first started dating Danny, the calls also increased. Now that he knew that Laura had a new girl in her life, whether she was a friend or something more, Perry was expecting to get more calls. Laura had just confirmed her suspicion. The two loved Laura more than anyone else and had bonded over their mutual love for the girl. They also bonded over a healthy respect for safety, often trading tips.

“You know how much I love speaking with your father, Laura. I always welcome his calls.” The two could see campus now. The rest of the walk was without incident. They stopped at the library, where Laura gave Perry a tight hug and thanked her for the support. “I’m always here Laura.”

“I know. I can see why LaFontaine loves you so much.” Laura told the now blushing woman. “I will see you at home tonight.”

“Ok Laura. Have a good day Sweetie.” She left in the direction of her class.

Laura went into the library and checked out a book on ethics in journalism before heading to class. Her morning was uneventful and she even managed to focus and take good notes.

She took her phone out after class and noticed she just received a text message.

Carm (1:05 PM): Look up

Laura looked up to see Carmilla standing ten feet in front of her. “Carm!” The woman ran over to the woman and practically tackled her in a fierce hug.

“I’m happy to see you too Cupcake.” She chuckled at the smaller woman’s antics.

“What are you doing here?” Laura asked after letting go of Carmilla.

“Will left his paper at home, so I brought it and thought I would take you to lunch if you were free.” Carmilla had her aviators on, but Laura could tell her eyes were sparkling.

“I am starving! Where did you have in mind?” Laura took the woman’s hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“How about a little Italian place I know that is down the street?” Carmilla asked as she gently squeezed Laura’s hand.

“That sounds wonderful. Is it close enough to walk?” The blond asked.

“It would probably take about fifteen minutes.” Carmilla told the smaller woman.

“Shall we, milady?” Laura asked the woman.

“You are such a nut Cupcake.” Carmilla shook her head at the girl.

They walked hand in hand to the restaurant, chatting about nothing in particular. And just as Carmilla predicted, it took about fifteen minutes. They didn’t have to wait long before they were seated. All the tables had white and red checker board table cloths, a candle in a glass, and a single rose in a vase. Laura could smell freshly baked bread wafting from the kitchen. She was practically drooling when the waiter brought some out as an appetizer.

“How’s the bread?” Carmilla asked, smiling at the small woman.

“Heavenly. It’s like it was baked just for me. You want some?” Laura said in between mouthfuls.

“I’m ok for now.” Carmilla leaned back in her chair, content to just observe Laura. The women started talking about their classes and how everything was going. Carmilla was trying to explain the difference between two popular philosopher’s beliefs, but it just ended up confusing Laura, so the woman changed the subject. “I guess we should talk about the bet.” Carmilla casually remarked. “I was thinking Will and I could take you for dinner before the concert.”

“What day is on again?” Laura asked, munching on the salad the waiter had just brought.

“Monday night. It starts at eight. I was planning on ditching class that night anyways.” Carmilla told the girl.

“I can probably trade shifts with someone at work so that I can work from 2-4 instead of 4-6. Is that enough time to go to dinner you think?” The woman asked.

Carmilla pushed her half eaten salad away and placed her arms on the table. “I think that would be just about right Buttercup.”

“Great! I can’t thank you enough for taking me Carm. How much do I owe you for my ticket?” Laura asked as pushed her plate away.

“Not a dime Sweetheart, it’s my treat. I was going to go by myself if I hadn’t met you, so the pleasure is all mine.” Carmilla took a piece of bread and started to nibble on it.

“That is really nice of you. Are you sure I can’t give you some money? I feel guilty that you always pay for me.” Laura was looking at the dark haired girl with a troubled expression.

“Positive. I am not struggling to make end’s meat by any means. I know you don’t pay rent, but you can’t be making much from your job.” Carmilla replied.

“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I want you spending all your hard earned money on me.” Laura told the woman.

“Cupcake, I make more than enough from the club to live very comfortably, and when I turned twenty-one, I received a substantial amount from a trust fund Mother set up for me. I really haven’t spent anything on you. I don’t have much to offer in this friendship, so please let me pay for things.” Carmilla was on the edge of sounding desperate.

“Carm, you don’t think that, do you?” Laura asked the woman.

“Yes, I do. You have given me much more than I can give you.” Carmilla confessed. She knew that her heart was closed off from people; it was something she had imposed on herself after her last disastrous relationship. She wasn’t the type of friend Laura deserved. The woman wasn’t warm and friendly like Laura; she wasn’t instantly loved by everyone she met like the woman was. Laura was an actual walking ray of sunshine in Carmilla’s mind.

Laura reached across the table and grabbed the woman’s hand. “That is so far from the truth Carmilla. You have given me so much already. You have been so gentle and compassionate with me about the whole Danny thing. She said horrible things to you, and instead of becoming angry or spiteful, you took care of me; you were more worried about me than what she said. You make me smile when I see you. You make me laugh every day. I am going to my first concert because of you. You have let me into your home and even introduced me to your best friend and brother. That is a whole lot of giving Carm.” Laura squeezed her hand. “What have I possibly given you that even compares?”

Carmilla looked Laura dead in the eyes and said one word. “Hope.” Laura looked confused as hell. “You have given me hope Laura. I was just existing before I met you. You are my first real friend in my adult life besides Will. You’ve shown me what that really means in just a few short days. How does that compare?” Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hand back. Their lunch arrived, and the two women started to eat slowly. They kept stealing glances at each other while smiling. In one short week, the two had already started to form a bond that was unexplainable.

After the pair had finished eating, Carmilla paid the bill and Laura left the tip (after a heated ‘discussion’). They decided to get some ice cream before returning to campus. Laura got a chocolate cone while Carmilla got a vanilla one. They were eating the frozen treats while they walked back to school. Laura ended up getting some on the tip of her nose. This make Carmilla laugh, and Laura put her cone on Carmilla’s face so she had some ice cream on the tip of her nose as well. “You are going to regret that Cupcake.” This made Laura squeal, and she took off running; Carmilla quickly caught her, wrapping her free arm around the woman while she smeared her ice cream all over the girl’s face. Laura tried to do the same to Carmilla, but the woman was too fast. After chasing each other like children, they ended up with Laura pinned up against a wall by Carmilla. Heat rushed to both their faces as they each stared at the other girl’s lips. Carmilla leaned towards Laura as if she was going to kiss her, and as their lips almost touched, the woman turned her head and licked ice cream off the side of the woman’s face. 

“Ew Carm! That is gross!” Laura cried out. Carmilla just kept licking Laura’s face all over. “Hey! I am so going to get you back for this.” Laura chuckled as the woman finally relented, releasing Laura from the wall.

Carmilla winked at Laura, and started walking away, sliding her sun glasses back on her face. Laura caught up to her, wiping the excess ice cream off. After throwing her destroyed cone away, she took Carmilla’s hand again. The caused the woman to smile. The duo didn’t say a word on a walk back, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable by any means.

When they returned to campus, it was 2:45. That left them over an hour before Laura had to be to work “What should we do now?” Laura asked the woman.

“Whatever you want to do Cutie.” Carmilla replied. Will conveniently walked up right then.

“Fancy meeting you two here” The man said as he met them.

“Will!” Laura let go of Carmilla’s hand and gave the man a big hug.

“I see how it is Cupcake. I guess I was right about you two last night.” Carmilla smirked at the pair.

“Aw, is sissy jealous? Come here and give your brother a hug.” He grabbed Carmilla and pulled her into a big group hug with Laura.

“Will. This is ridiculous. I think you broke a rib.” Carmilla said as Will crushed her to his side. She was holding on to Laura with her other arm. Will let the girls go, leaving the two holding on to each other. “Thank god. I thought you’d never let go.” Carmilla quipped.

“Embarrassed to hug your own brother Kitty? I thought Mother raised you better than that.” The man smirked.

Carmilla glared at her brother, before turning to Laura. “Cupcake, who gives better hugs, me, or this lummox?” She tilted her head at Will.

“Well, Will gives pretty good hugs.” The man smiled smugly at his sister. “But you might have to remind me how your hugs are.” Laura said to the woman.

“Gladly.” She pulled the small woman in, tucking her head into the crook of her neck and shoulder. Laura sighed in contentment. “I think you just lost Willy Boy.” Carmilla told her brother. Laura had her arms around the woman’s waist with her hands clasped behind the woman’s back.

“I hate to interrupt this hallmark moment, but do you have my paper Kitty?” Will asked.

She reluctantly let go of Laura before reaching in her bag and retrieving the paper. “I hope you don’t have plans Monday night. We are cashing in our debt and taking Cupcake out for a nice steak dinner.” She told her brother as she handed him the paper.

“Rodrigo’s?” Will asked as he took the paper.

“That is the plan. I’ll make reservations tonight.” Rodrigo’s was a five-star steakhouse that the twins had been to several times, mostly with their mother.

“I’ll make sure to have a clean suit. Thanks for the paper Kitty. Gotta jet. See you two later.” Will smiled as he left for class.

“What should we do now? Would you like to just hang out on the grass? I hate to miss out on the nice weather.” Laura looked at Carmilla.

“Lead the way Creampuff.” Carmilla told the younger girl. The two walked to an empty spot on the grass behind the science building and sat down.

“Is Rodrigo’s a fancy restaurant Carm? I don’t really own a lot of nice clothes.” Laura admitted.

“That’s alright. You can wear something of mine. I bet we are about the same size.” Carmilla told the woman as she pulled out a book to read.

Laura pulled her phone out and looked up the restaurant. After seeing the menu and the reviews the woman wasn’t sure she was ok with the twins taking her there.

“Carm, this is a five-star restaurant. You don’t need to do something this extravagant just for losing a bet. And you would be spending a lot of money.” Laura looked at Carmilla with a pointed expression.

“I know Cupcake, that’s why we chose it. They have the best steak in town.” The woman didn’t even look up from her book as she replied. “And like I told you earlier, money is not a big deal. Will also had a trust fund, so he isn’t broke by any means either.” Carmilla flipped a page.

“Ok, but I am going to do something big for you to show my appreciation. You just wait and see.” Laura was determined to show the woman how much she meant to her.

“You are such a dork Cupcake.” Carmilla finally looked up from her book and looked at the woman.

The two spent the next hour talking on and off while Carmilla read and Laura looked up recipes on Pinterest. “I have to get to work Carm. I want to be there early so I can see if I can switch shifts on Monday.” The woman said as she stood up. Carmilla put her book away and stood up so she could walk Laura to work. Laura took her hand the second Carmilla stood up. It was a reflex for the girl at this point.

It was 3:50 when they strolled into the lab. Laura led Carmilla to the desk where the employees sat during their shifts. The man Carmilla had seen before was seated in a chair. “Hey Jeff.” The man looked up.

“Hi Laura. You are a little early today.” Jeff had light brown hair that was cut short and wore square shaped glasses. He looked like the average joe to Carmilla. There was something about him that she didn’t like though. She wasn’t sure why, it was just a gut feeling.

Carmilla leaned into Laura and whispered in her ear “I’m going to go make reservations for Monday. I’ll be right back.”

“Ok Carm.” Laura kissed the girl’s cheek before she let go of her hand. Carmilla walked outside of lab, but Laura could still see her through the glass the walls were made out of. Jeff watched the whole interaction with a peculiar look on his face. “I came early so I could ask you a favor.” Laura told the man.

“Sure Laura. What can I do for you?” Jeff asked the woman.

“I was wondering if we could switch shifts on Monday? I would work your 2-4 and you could work my 4-6?” Laura asked the man.

“That should be fine. Can I ask why you need to change shifts?” Jeff inquired.

“I’m going to dinner and a concert. I won’t have time to go to both if I work until six.” Laura answered.

“What band are you seeing?” The man asked as he started to put his things in his bag.

“AFI. It is going to be my first concert and I’m really excited.” Laura took her back pack off and set it next to the desk.

“I have never heard of them. Well, I hope you have fun. Hey, I was thinking, and are you free sometime next week?” Jeff asked before standing. Carmilla walked back in just as he finished talking.

“Hey Carm. Jeff agreed to switch shifts.” Laura told the woman.

“Great. We have reservations at 6 on Monday.” Carmilla told the woman.

“Awesome! What were you asking me about Jeff?” She questioned her coworker.

“Uh, nothing. See you tomorrow morning at the meeting?” Jeff asked as he put his back pack on.

“I’ll be there. Have a good night.” She told him.

“You too. And have fun with your _girlfriend_.” He said coldly staring down Carmilla as he walked out.

“Oh, she isn’t my girl…” The man was already out the door before Laura could finish.

“…friend. That was weird. He has always been super nice to me.” Laura said as she plopped down in the chair behind the desk.

Carmilla had glared at him as he left. She suddenly realized why she didn’t like him

“That’s because he didn’t know you are gay Cutie. He was giving you the _look_ the whole time you were talking.” Carmilla had pulled up a chair next to Laura and sat down while putting her feet up on the desk. She pulled out her book and started reading.

“What ‘look’? He just looks at me like everyone else does Carm.” Laura said as she questioned the woman.

“The _look_ like he wants to bang you Cutie.” Carmilla forgot that Laura was pretty innocent and wasn’t good at picking up subtle hints.

“Oh my god Carm! He wasn’t looking at me like that, was he? I thought he was just a nice guy like Will is.” Laura told the older woman.

“Will can be a pig too. And Jeff was looking at you like a piece of meat. I think he was about to ask you out before I so rudely interrupted. When he heard we had reservations, he assumed that we are dating, which must have pissed him off.” Carmilla wasn’t sure that the man was homophobic, but that really didn’t matter. He changed as soon as he realized that Laura wasn’t an easy lay. That is exactly why she didn’t like him.

Laura sat for a minute thinking about what Carmilla said. Was Jeff really just nice to her this whole time so that he could get into her pants? Laura liked to believe the best in people. She was still contemplating when some students walked in needing help. Laura spent the better part of thirty minutes helping them. Carmilla was contently reading her book, occasionally looking up at Laura.

Carmilla had to admit to herself that Laura _was_ very attractive. She was well proportioned for her height; Carmilla hadn’t seen much, but from what she could tell, the woman was well toned. She also had honey colored hair that shone in the sunlight like spun gold. Her button nose was adorable and crinkled when she laughed or when she was angry. Her skin was smooth and creamy. Carmilla could just imagine how it would feel sliding against her own. She also had the cutest ears Carmilla had ever seen. Did she just use the word cutest? Ugh, I’m getting soft, the woman thought to herself. Speaking of soft, Laura’s lips looked so damn soft and kissable. Carmilla wondered what they would feel like pressed against her own, or tracing her jaw and down her neck to her pulse point, where she would start to lightly suck…

“Carm? Are you ok?” Laura asked breaking Carmilla from her thoughts.

The woman slightly jumped before she sat straight up her chair and cleared her throat. “Peachy” Carmilla answered after regaining her equanimity. She looked at her phone. It was 4:40. She had twenty minutes until class. Carmilla mentally reprimanded herself for thinking about Laura like that. They were good friends, nothing more, and never could be. “I should probably take off Cupcake.” Carmilla put her book in her bag and stood up. “I have to work at the club tonight and tomorrow, so I probably won’t text you after class.” Carmilla told the woman.

“Ok. Will I see you before Monday?” Laura asked as she walked around the desk.

“I’m not sure. What are your plans this weekend?” Carmilla inquired.

“Nothing too exciting. I need to work on that paper, but that is about it. I am having dinner with Perry and LaF on Saturday night. Would you care to join us, or is it too soon?” The woman asked.

“Can I think about it?” Carmilla nervously asked Laura.

“Of course. Text me sometime tomorrow? I like hearing from you.” The woman said the last part quietly.

“Anything for you Buttercup. I’ll talk to you soon, ok?” Carmilla put her bag on and was ready to leave.

“Ok. Have a good class.” Laura smiled before she closed the distance between them and embracing Carmilla in a hug. The two stood locked together for a few minutes before Carmilla started to pull away.

She kissed the top of Laura’s head before completely releasing her. Laura looked up with a smile, then kissed the woman lightly on the corner of her mouth. Carmilla knew friends didn’t kiss each other on the corners of the mouth, but she wasn’t about to stop Laura from doing it. Carmilla smiled and so did Laura. She turned and walked out of the lab, looking back at Laura one last time before walking out of sight.

~~~

After class, Carmilla drove home and dropped her car off before she walked to the club. It was only 7:45 when she arrived, so the place wasn’t too busy yet. Thursday nights were 18+, so they had extra security to watch out for underage drinkers. She nodded at the different staff members as she walked by. She had all of them swear to keep her identity as the owner a secret when she bought the place.

Will had class late on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so she wouldn’t see him tonight. JP was behind the bar already as she walked up. “Hey JP. How are things looking tonight?” She asked the man.

“Hey Carmilla. So far, so good. How are things on your end?” JP asked the woman and he wiped the bar down.

“Fine, thanks. I’ll be in my office for a while if you need me.” She told him before walking away. He nodded after he heard her.

The two were very similar in certain ways. Both were the strong silent type who kept to themselves. Carmilla couldn’t remember ever talking with JP for more than five minutes, even in their younger years. Will and the man were very close, and she knew they spoke at length about everything. She was happy when the two had started dating. When Will told her that they had broken up, she was sad, as JP had always been such a good influence on her brother. The men had remained close however, and Carmilla had never been anything but grateful for this.

She walked up to her office were she promptly shut the door. She came tonight more to show her employees that she was around if they needed her than for actual work. Carmilla had to order some supplies for the place and thought now was as good of a time as any. The woman opened her laptop and signed on. She was done in less than fifteen minutes. After closing the laptop and pulling a book out, she read for a while before becoming completely bored to death. After pulling her phone out, she sent a quick text.

Kitty (8:40 PM): I’m bored. Entertain me slave.

Willy Boy (8:40 PM): I am so not your slave

Willy Boy (8:41 PM): And if you are bored just text your girlfriend

Kitty (8:41 PM): Laura is not my girlfriend

Willy Boy (8:45 PM): Keep telling yourself that

Kitty (8:45 PM): We are just friends Will

Willy Boy (8:48 PM): Who hold hands and hug constantly and cuddle when they think I’m not watching?

Willy Boy (8:48 PM): I also saw the way you two acted while fixing dinner and playing pool

Kitty (8:50 PM): I was joking and she is just really affectionate

Willy Boy (8:50 PM): And you aren’t?

Kitty (8:50 PM): Never

Willy Boy (8:51 PM): So when are you moving to Egypt?

Kitty (8:52 PM): What the hell are you talking about

Willy Boy (8:56 PM): That’s where denial is, right?

Kitty (9:00 PM): Ha. Ha. Ha. Aren’t you punny?

Willy Boy (9:05 PM): I’m a fucking riot sister

Willy Boy (9:05 PM): Seriously Kitty. It’s ok if you like her

Kitty (9:11 PM): Don’t even start Will. I’m not going through that shit again

Willy Boy (9:12 PM): So what then? You are going to be single forever?

Kitty (9:15 PM): Yes

Willy Boy (9:19 PM): Kitty. Laura isn’t anything like her. She wouldn’t do that to you

Kitty (9:22 PM): Drop it Will

Willy Boy (9:23 PM): Fine. But you should still text her

Kitty (9:24 PM): She is probably busy

Willy Boy (9:26 PM): Nope. She is watching Netflix

Kitty (9:30 PM): How do you know that?

Kitty (9:30 PM) Are you texting her?!!!!

Willy Boy (9:31 PM): I was bored in statistics

Kitty (9:35 PM): So you texted Laura? Not JP or one of your ‘bros’ or even me? Laura?

Willy Boy (9:36 PM): Yep. I thought she might need someone to talk to since you became friends

Kitty (9:42 PM): If you tell her anything about me I will cut your spleen out and feed it to you for dinner

Willy Boy (9:46 PM): Calm down Jeffery Dahmer. We are just talking about movies. She likes all the same ‘nerd crap’ as me

Willy Boy (9:46 PM): Just so you know she hasn’t stopped talking about you the whole time

Carmilla looked up from her phone. Of course they would be talking about her, right? She was the common thread between the two. She was glad that they were connecting though, it made it easier on Carmilla.

Kitty (9:50 PM): Whatever

Willy Boy (9:52 PM): She really likes you Carmilla. Don’t screw it up

Kitty (9:56 PM): I have no intentions of doing that

Willy Boy (10:00): Good, because I really like her.

Kitty (10:02 PM): If you like her so much, why don’t you date her?

Willy Boy (10:05 PM): Let me send you a list with everything that is wrong with what you just said

Willy Boy (10:06 PM): She likes YOU

Willy Boy (10:07 PM): I think of her as a sister already

Willy Boy (10:07 PM): She likes YOU

Willy Boy (10:07 PM): I think she is gayer than both of us combined

Willy Boy (10:08 PM): She likes YOU

Willy Boy (10:08 PM): I would never date someone you have feelings for, friend or otherwise

Willy Boy (10:09 PM): Did I mention she likes YOU?

Willy Boy (10:09 PM): This last one is the most important of them all

Willy Boy (10:10 PM): YOU WOULD MURDER ME

Carmilla laughed out loud at the last text. She really didn’t want Will to date Laura. If she was being honest, she didn’t want anyone to date Laura. Even though she would never tell the woman, the fact that her and Danny were a thing before they met bothered her to no end. The redheaded goliath had really damaged Laura, and that made Carmilla strongly dislike her for that reason alone. The woman wasn’t doing anything to improve her opinion either.

The siblings texted for another hour about nothing before Carmilla decided to get up and stretch her legs. She was never one to check up on her employees, but she wanted a drink. After walking downstairs, she walked up to JP at his usual spot. “Hey Carmilla. What is your poison tonight?” He asked the woman.

JP had always been good at knowing what Carmilla was thinking, sometimes before even she knew. This had always disturbed her, but there had been times when it was comforting as well. Maybe this is why they never had to talk much. “Jack and coke on the rocks.” JP mixed her drink quickly as she glanced around. There was a fair amount of people at the club tonight, most of them with big black X’s on their hands, signaling that they were under 21 and weren’t allowed to drink. JP handed Carmilla her drink before he asked her about Laura. “You still talking to that girl from last week?”

This came out of nowhere, as the two rarely shared personal information. “Uh, yeah. Her name is Laura. Did Will ask you to talk to me?” She asked JP with a suspicious glance.

“No, he hasn’t said a thing. I was just curious. You seemed happy when you walked in tonight, and I was wondering if she was the cause.” The man casually replied. Carmilla gave him a strange look. “I’ve known you for twelve years Carmilla. You have never once smiled at me for no reason before last week. This is the second time since you met Laura that you have done just that.” JP told her.

Carmilla stood there dumbfounded for a second before taking a sip of her drink. Had she really been smiling without realizing it? Had Laura caused this big of a change in her? She decided it wasn’t worth over analyzing and let the thought go. The rest of the night was dull.

~~~

After the club was cleaned and shut down, Carmilla walked home. The night was pleasantly warm, even for September. Her thoughts wandered before she remembered that Laura had asked her to dinner on Saturday. It had only been a week since the women had met. Am I ready to meet her ‘family’? Carmilla asked herself. It wasn’t like her and Laura were dating or anything. It was still a big step for the woman. She was always uncomfortable around new people, and didn’t want to make a bad impression on the ginger twins. How Laura had broken through and gotten this close to Carmilla (within a week at that) was still a mystery. No one had ever been able to do that before, not even… She couldn’t even think her name; it was still too painful.

She was still on the fence when she reached the loft (why her and Will called it this, she didn’t know, considering it wasn’t a loft at all). After letting herself in, she turned out the light her brother left on and locked the doors. After going up stairs and following her nightly routine, she climbed into bed and shut the lights out. After laying awake for a while, she grabbed her phone off the night stand and pulled her pictures up. The last one that was taken was of Laura; it was the image of her concentrating with the tip of her tongue sticking out. Carmilla smiled widely before shutting her phone off and returning it to the night stand. She fell asleep quickly with the image of Laura floating around her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla meets the "family"

Carmilla woke up around two the next afternoon. She always enjoyed the days she could wake up without an alarm. After using the bathroom and throwing sweats on, she went downstairs to eat and brew some coffee. Will left her a breakfast burrito in the fridge which she microwaved while making a pot of coffee. After she was done eating and had cleaned up, she padded into her office. She did an hour’s worth of homework for her online class before she decided the rest could wait. After picking a random book out hundreds off one the many shelves in the office, she decided to go up to the roof and read for a while.

There was a small door in between her bedroom and the guest bedroom that revealed a small spiral staircase that led to the roof. She took a cup of coffee and the book and went upstairs, grabbing a pair of sunglasses from her room on the way. There were a couple chairs, a small table, and a covered grill that Will had dragged up when he moved in. Carmilla also had brought a large umbrella for shade up here last month. After settling in her chair and drinking some more coffee, she realized that she told Laura that she would text her today.

Carmilla was not used to having to maintain relationships of any kind; even with Will as he did most of the work. It was different with Laura though. Carmilla had yet to feel like it was a chore or any kind of obligation. She attributed this to Laura herself. The girl had yet to place any real pressure on Carmilla, which was new to the woman. She sent the girl a text and started reading. After about twenty minutes, she heard the phone beep.

Carm (3:04 PM): Hey Buttercup

Cupcake (3:26 PM): Carm! J How are you?

Carm (3:26 PM): I’m fine. How are you?

Cupcake (3:27 PM): Bored. I have 30 minutes until work and don’t want to do anything productive

Carm (3:28 PM): Talking with me isn’t productive?

Cupcake (3:29 PM): Don’t be a butt, you know talking to you is my new favorite hobby

Carm (3:30 PM): A compliment and an insult. My my Miss Hollis. You sure know how to make a girl blush

Cupcake (3:30 PM): I learned that from you

Carm (3:31 PM): There is a lot more that I can teach you ;)

Cupcake (3:31 PM): Carmilla Karnstein!

Carm (3:32 PM): Yes, darling?

Cupcake (3:32 PM): You are the most incorrigible woman I have ever met

Carm (3:33 PM): Thanks Cutie.

Carm (3:33 PM): How was your meeting?

Cupcake (3:34 PM): Uh, ok I guess

Carm (3:35 PM): What aren’t you telling me?

Cupcake (3:35 PM): Well… Jeff, kind of, sort of, hit on me a little bit?

Carm (3:36 PM): Is everything ok?

Cupcake (3:36 PM): Yeah, he just didn’t take the rejection well.

Carm (3:37 PM): They never do. Will you be ok alone with him?

Cupcake (3:37 PM): Just fine. Didn’t I tell you my Dad made me take Krav Maga lessons until I was 18?

Carm (3:38 PM): Damn. I guess you didn’t need me to save you from that creep at the club after all

Cupcake (3:38 PM): I needed you then, and I still do.

Carmilla couldn’t remember the last time someone told her they needed her. She had felt wanted before (even if it was only in a carnal way), but not needed. It was nice to be wanted, but to be needed? That was something she had never truly had before. She decided to throw caution to the wind and be reckless; it had to work out for her at least once in life, right?

Carm (3:39 PM): What time should I come over tomorrow?

Cupcake (3:39 PM): Tomorrow? For what?

Carm (3:40 PM): Dinner?

Cupcake (3:41 PM): You are coming?! Carm, you don’t have to do that. No pressure, really I was joking about the bet

Carm (3:41 PM): Do you want me there?

Cupcake (3:42 PM): Of course I do

Carm (3:42 PM): Then I will be there

Cupcake (3:43 PM): You are the best. Thank you

Cupcake (3:44 PM): Dinner is at 7, but would you like to come over earlier so I can show you my place? That way we can have some alone time before you have to see LaF and Perry

Carm (3:44 PM): How about 5?

Cupcake (3:45 PM): Sounds perfect. Can you bring Bagheera to show LaF?

Carm (3:45 PM): Sure thing

Carm (3:46 PM): I’ll bring some booze too

Cupcake (3:46 PM): LaF will love that

Carm (3:47 PM): I should let you go so you can get to work

Cupcake (3:47 PM): Ok. Thank you for texting. It made my day

Carm (3:47 PM): Mine too Cutie. I’ll talk to you later

Cupcake (3:48 PM): J J J

Carmilla placed her phone on the table. She looked at the city for a while before picking her book up again. She had lost track of time when Will sat down in the chair next to her. “Hey Kitty. How was your day?” The man asked.

Without looking up from her book, she replied. “Fine. You?”

“It was fine, nothing special. Kirsch is coming over for dinner tonight.” Will told her.

Carmilla put her book down and looked at the man. “Isn’t that Laura’s puppy dog frat boy friend?”

“Yeah, have you met?” Will asked his sister.

“He was there the night we met Laura. A bit of a Neanderthal” Carmilla stated.

“He is really a nice guy Carmilla. He has always been there when I’ve needed him. He is the whole reason I joined the Zetas.” He explained to the woman.

“I never said he wasn’t nice, just dense. It’s just him though, right? I don’t want my house turning into some frat party.” Carmilla warned her brother.

“Just him Kitty. Besides, I am working later so I won’t be drinking. Would you like to join us?” Will asked.

“No. I have a lot of reading to do for class that I have been putting off.” Carmilla explained.

“Why don’t you just do it tomorrow?” The man wondered.

“I am going to Laura’s for dinner and don’t know how late I will be out.” Carmilla had stood up to go back inside.

Will followed her down until they had reached the kitchen. “Really? You can’t go a whole weekend without seeing her? Are you sure you aren’t dating?” He teased. She turned around and glared at him until he backed up out of the kitchen. “I was joking, I swear.” He held his hands up defensively.

“I will explain this to you one last time. Laura and I are not dating. So drop it.” Carmilla’s good mood had soured. She brushed past Will and stomped upstairs, slamming her bedroom door. A few seconds later, loud music started blaring from her room.

“Shit.” Will really was just messing with his sister. He didn’t realize how much she was still affected by her past. He probably wouldn’t see her until tomorrow now. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to start preparing dinner for Kirsch and himself.

~~~

Carmilla came down stairs at seven just as Kirsch was leaving. “Hey Kitty. You remember Kirsch?” Will asked the woman. She just glanced at the two before continuing into the kitchen. Will heard her pop the cap on a bottle. “Sorry about that. I pissed her off earlier.” Will told the taller man.

“No worries bro. See you soon?” Kirsch hugged Will goodbye.

“Yeah man. Have a good night.” Will closed the door behind him.

Kirsch was bisexual and the two had briefly dated. JP had introduced them when Will moved back to Colorado in hopes that they would hit it off, but after two dates and a kiss, they decided to just become good friends. Will had never labelled his own sexuality, but the closest term that would have fit would probably be pansexual. He had dated men and women, and most recently a transgender girl named Natalie who worked at the Ways. The two had fun, but nothing serious came out of it. Carmilla told Will she was gay one night during a thunderstorm when they were eleven. Will told her he had kissed JP at a party and was kicked out after his mom caught them. The two accepted each other’s preferences immediately and never looked back.

“Kitty, I am sorry about earlier. I promise not to joke about Laura in that way anymore.” Will had walked into the kitchen to find Carmilla chugging a beer. “Please don’t drink just because I was an asshole.”

She finished and placed the empty bottle on the counter. “You have a better reason to drink?” She crossed her arms and leaned up against the counter.

“No.” Will looked at his sister with a pleading face.

“Me either. Ready to go?” She asked him after grabbing her keys and wallet.

“You are working tonight? I thought you were mad at me.” Will told her.

“If I stayed in my room every time I was mad at you I would never leave. Let’s go jackass.” She made her way to the front door. Carmilla stopped right before she opened it. Without turning around, she spoke to him. “I’m in love with her, ok? And it scares the shit out of me, so every time you mention it, I panic. I can’t go through the hell of losing her, so I can’t let her become more than just a friend.” She opened the door and started down the side walk.

Will stared after her for a moment before closing and locking the door. This was the most Carmilla had shared with him since before he left Colorado. He caught up to her, but didn’t say anything. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. The siblings weren’t known to show affection in this way, but instead of pushing him away, Carmilla leaned her head onto Will’s shoulder. They walked like this for some ways before she straightened up and he let go. She playfully shoved him and when he went to push her back, she was smiling at him. These were one of the times they didn’t need to say the words ‘I love you’. They walked into Roadways together, smiling like idiots.

Laura woke up at 7 on Saturday morning. Her shift at the computer lab was from 8-12 today, but all she wanted to do was sleep. She made the mistake of watching Buffy until two in the morning and was paying the price now.

After showering and eating a bowl of cereal, she was ready to go. LaF was doing research this morning and offered to give her a ride so she wouldn’t have to take the bus or her bike. She was waiting for them at their car when they raced out their front door, coffee in hand. “Sorry L! I promise you won’t be late.” LaF beeped the doors open and Laura climbed in.

“We have plenty of time LaF, there won’t be any traffic at this time anyways.” Laura told them.

“Oh yeah, it’s Saturday. I forgot. How was your Friday night?” The redhead asked sipping on their coffee.

“Uneventful. I watched a Buffy marathon and ate way too many cookies. I also talked to my Dad for a while. What about you?” Laura asked.

“About the same. Perry fell asleep while we were watching Jurassic Park.” Laura gave them the ‘again’ look. “I know right? I don’t think she has ever made it all the way through. We are still on for dinner, Yeah?” They asked Laura.

“About that…” Laura said.

“You can’t come?” LaFontaine questioned.

“It’s not that, it’s just, I kind of invited Carmilla.” Laura told them.

“L! That’s fantastic. Per is gonna flip.” LaF was almost more excited than Laura.

“She is really nervous LaF, so please, please behave. I want her to be comfortable, ok? Don’t give her the third degree.” Laura pleaded.

They held up three fingers and said “I will be on my best behavior. Scout’s honor. You should text Per and let her know.” The ginger said. “Are you guys a thing now? Per told me you have been spending a lot of time together.”

“We are just friends. Maybe we can be more at some point, but I am really enjoying just getting to know her. I think meeting her has helped me get over Danny. People always assume just because you were the one who ended a relationship that it wasn’t a hard thing to go through. Danny and I were best friends for two years LaF. That was more painful to lose than the romantic aspect of our relationship. I am ready to move on from that, but I am not ready for anything more than just a friendship.” Laura told them.

“I understand L. This is a good way to go about it. Perry and I were friends for a long time before we got together. They say the best relationships stem from friendship.” LaFontaine remarked.

“I forgot to tell you. Carmilla has a really cool car, so don’t run out and drool all over it when she gets to the house.” Laura warned them.

“I saw it the other night L. Perry pointed it out when Carmilla dropped you off.” LaF told Laura.

“Were you spying on us?!” Laura blurted out.

“I wasn’t! Perry however… Anyways, I will wait to drool. It is a pretty bad ass car though. I wonder if she would give me a ride?” LaF looked hopeful.

“She is pretty protective of Bagheera, but I bet I could convince her. She also has the coolest motorcycle. It’s matte black just like her car.” Laura told them.

“She named her car Bagheera? I might just keep her for myself L. A bad ass chick with a badass car _and_ bike? You hit the jackpot dude.” LaF exclaimed.

“I know.” Laura said so quiet that the ginger barely heard her. They had gotten to campus with plenty of time to spare. They agreed to meet at noon so they could go home together. After saying goodbye, the two parted ways.  

Laura’s shift was uneventful except for the fact that her boss told her Jeff was taking a leave of absence without an explanation. Laura hoped it wasn’t because of her. The man was so upset after she told him no when he had asked her out. She hadn’t told Carmilla, but Jeff had said some anti-gay things to the woman before storming off. Laura was a little shaken afterwards when Will texted her and asked if she wanted to grab lunch. She said yes and they met at Tivoli and grabbed some food from the cafeteria. They talked about the newest Marvel movies and shows. Carmilla wasn’t a fan of either, so they geeked out while she wasn’t around. They talked about Carmilla too of course.

Will was becoming as much of a friend to Laura as his sister. She was happy to have another new friend in such a short time. The twins were so alike, yet so different and it fascinated the her. She didn’t have any siblings herself, so the pair were almost a novelty. Will had texted her on Thursday night just to say hello, and she was happy to hear from at least one Karnstein. They connected over a mutual love of Marvel immediately.

Half way through her shift Laura remembered she needed to text Perry about the extra person for dinner.

Laura (10:30 AM): Hey Perry. I invited Carmilla over for dinner tonight. Is that ok?

Perry (10:32 AM): That’s great Laura! I will pick up extra food when I go shopping today.

Laura (10:33 AM) Thank you so much. She is coming over to my side at 5 so we have some alone time together.

Perry (10:34 AM): I will speak with LaFontaine about being on their best behavior

Laura (10:45 AM): That’s ok Per, I already did and I got a ‘scout’s honor’ for a promise

Perry (10:59 AM): I will remind them of the first time they met Danny

Laura (11:15 AM): OMG. I totally forgot about that. Her eyebrows are still a little thin

Perry (11:26 AM): There will be no science experiments tonight

Perry (11:27 AM): I will see you when you get home

Laura (11:28 AM): Ok Per J

After her shift, Laura met LaF at their car and the two drove home. LaF was telling Laura about a breakthrough they had in the lab that morning when they pulled in front of the house. “You want to come over for lunch L? Per is making sandwiches.” They asked as they got out of the car.

“Sounds great.” The two headed inside to find Perry in the kitchen putting in a fresh batch of brownies in the oven.

“Hey you two, hungry?” Perry kissed LaFontaine on the cheek and gave Laura a light hug.

“Looks delicious honey. I’m starved after making science my bitch this morning.” LaF commented.

“LaFontaine! That isn’t proper language to have in front of company.” Perry scolded her person.

“L is a big girl. It’s not like she hasn’t heard talk like that before. Besides, I’ve seen the fanfiction she reads, one curse word is nothing compared to that smut.” LaF said before digging into their sandwich.

“Hey! You said you wouldn’t tell anyone about that LaF!” Laura shrilled at the ginger.

“I didn’t. Well, I told Perry, but that doesn’t count. She is my girlfriend so she gets a pass.” LaF said in between bites of sandwich.

“This is exactly the kind of discussion we won’t be having tonight LaFontaine. You promised Laura you would be on your best behavior and you better keep your word.” Perry told them after she gave Laura her sandwich and joined them at the table.

“And I will. I have to get it all out now so it won’t come out later.” They explained to Perry.

“I don’t think that is how it works LaF. But nice try.” Laura told them. The three ate lunch and swapped stories about all the trouble LaFontaine had caused over the years. They tried to defend their actions, but failed miserably. Laura laughed so hard she almost choked on her grape soda. While Perry was cutting the brownies, Laura felt her phone buzz.

Carm (12:45 PM): Good morning Creampuff

Cupcake (12:45 PM): It’s afternoon Carm

Carm (12:46 PM): Close enough

Carm (12:46 PM): Should I bring anything tonight?

Laura asked Perry if she needed anything for dinner tonight.

“No Sweetie, but thank you. Is that Carmilla you are texting?” Perry asked while cleaning up after lunch.

“Yes, she was wondering if there was anything she could bring.” Laura told Perry.

“I can’t think of anything. What about you dear?” Perry asked her person.

“A sense of adventure.” LaF replied.

Laura chuckled and sent Carmilla a text.

Cupcake (12:49 PM): Perry says no. LaF said a ‘sense of adventure’. I say just your wonderful self

Carm (12:50 PM): Bill Nye is as big of a dork as you are

Cupcake (12:50 PM): Bill Nye?

Carm (12:51 PM): The science ginger.

Cupcake (12:52 PM): You mean LaF?

Carm (12:53 PM): Bingo

“Hey LaF. Carm just referred to you as Bill Nye.” Laura looked up from her phone to find them standing in the kitchen.

“Really?! That’s awesome. I’m liking this girl more and more L.” LaF smiled at the name.

Cupcake (12:54 PM): You have made a new friend in LaF. They love Bill Nye

Carm (12:55 PM): Great. Another person to deal with

Cupcake (12:55 PM): You don’t like dealing with me?

Carm (12:56 PM): You are my exception. In all things.

Cupcake (12:56 PM): I know you will make me pay for this later, but you are one of the sweetest people I know Carm

Carm (12:57 PM): I don’t know what to say

Cupcake (12:58 PM): You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know the truth about yourself

Carm (12:58 PM): I said that to you the other day

Cupcake (12:59 PM): You were right

Carm (12:59 PM): Never change Sweetheart

Cupcake (1:00 PM): Never leave and we have a deal

Carm (1:00 PM): I can’t promise you that

Cupcake (1:00 PM): Why not?

Carm (1:01 PM): I just… can’t

Carm (1:10 PM): Laura?

Cupcake (1:46 PM): I need to go so that I can clean my house for tonight

Carm (1:46 PM): Ok. 5 right?

Cupcake (1:47 PM): Yep. Do you remember where I live?

Carm (1:48 PM): I couldn’t forget it if I tried. See you later

Cupcake (1:48 PM): Bye Carmilla

Laura put her phone in her pocket and stood up. “I’m going to go guys. I need to clean my side so Carmilla doesn’t think I’m a pig.” Laura told the pair as she walked to the door.

“Ok Sweetie. LaFontaine and I need to run to the grocery store, but we will be back soon. You are coming over at 7 right?” Perry asked as she grabbed a few reusable bags from a cupboard.

“On the dot. I’ll see you guys in a few hours.” Laura opened the door to leave.

“Bye L.” LaF said before she shut the door.

As soon as Laura was through her own front door she closed it and leaned against it. She had kept it together in front of her friends, but what Carmilla said had really hurt her. “Never leave and we have a deal” “I can’t promise that” “Why not?” “I just… can’t…” It was too close to what had been said to her seven years ago by someone she loved more than anyone else in the world.

_“Be good Laura” “Promise not to ever leave me and we have a deal” “You know I can’t promise that” “Why not? I promise to be good for the rest of my life” “I just can’t keep that promise Honey”_

Laura slid down the door and cried until no more tears came out. Those words had haunted her for years. She even heard them in her dreams.

She collected herself and stood up. Laura had cried enough in seven years to last the rest of her life. The girl turned on some music and started to deep clean the kitchen. After an hour the entire downstairs was spotless. She cleaned her bedroom next; Laura put fresh sheets on her bed, dusted, and vacuumed. She cleaned the on suite bathroom next. After everything was wiped down, she put fresh towels out. She cleaned the powder room next which took a very short time. She went upstairs and tidied up. There was only and office and guest room upstairs that she never used. The guest bathroom was also clean. After she felt that the place was a clean as it was going to get, she returned downstairs to freshen up.

After looking in the mirror, she realized her makeup was a mess from crying earlier. Laura still had more than an hour before Carmilla was due to arrive. She jumped in the shower, but took her time. Laura washed her hair with her favorite vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner, shaved her legs, and used a sandalwood scented body wash. The woman blow dried and styled her hair into loose curls. She reapplied her makeup and put a small amount of perfume on. After picking out teal jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a shark pattern, she quickly dressed and put some black flats on. It was after five when she heard the bell ring.

She quickly answered the door. Carmilla stood there in her biker boots, red pants, a loose black t-shirt, and studded black leather bracelets. She was holding a bottle of wine, whiskey, and vodka. She also had a six pack of beer. “Hey Cupcake.”

“Hey Carm. Come in.” Laura opened the door wider to allow Carmilla access to her house. “Did you bring enough alcohol for the rest of the class?” Laura asked after grabbing a bottle and the six-pack leading Carmilla to the kitchen.

“I didn’t know what everyone liked, so I brought a variety.” She told Laura. After setting the bottles down on the counter, she turned to Laura. “Laura…are we…I mean…is everything… are we ok?” She almost couldn’t get the words out. When Laura didn’t respond to her text until forty-five minutes later, Carmilla knew she had said something wrong. She had just told Will last night how she was scared to lose the girl and thought that the fear was coming to life. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I didn’t know it would upset you like that, I just… I didn’t… I don’t know…” Laura put a finger on Carmilla’s lips to stop her from talking.

“We’re you lying?” Laura asked.

“Lying? I would never lie to you.” Carmilla said after Laura removed her finger.

“Then we are fine Carm. I’m sorry I freaked out. Those words just reminded me of a part of the past that I have tried hard to forget. I’m sorry I took it out on you. Friends?” Laura asked as she looked up at Carmilla.

“Always.” Carmilla smiled and opened her arms. Laura quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the woman. After finding her favorite place to rest her head (between Carmilla’s neck and shoulder), she let out a contented sigh. Carmilla held the girl tightly, resting her cheek against Laura’s hair. The familiar vanilla scent of the girl invaded her sense of smell. The two stood there for an undetermined amount of time before Laura spoke up.

“Would you like a tour?” Laura asked.

“Sure Cupcake.” Carmilla responded. The two let go of each other and Laura led Carmilla through the house. She explained that the house used to be a single family home before it was split in two. She showed her the living room that was right next to the open kitchen. There was a partially sectioned off area behind the kitchen that had a small dining room table in it. Laura showed her guest the powder room and a door that led to the basement which housed Laura’s washer and dryer. Her bedroom was on the other side of the living room and was everything Carmilla imagined it would be. The room was painted a cream color with yellow accents everywhere; the drapes, a pillow on her bed, knickknacks, a poster with yellow throughout it, and lamp shades. The room wasn’t large, but it was very welcoming. Laura then took Carmilla upstairs and showed her the guest room, bathroom, and her office which looked remarkably similar to Carmilla’s. All the walls had built in book shelves that where filled to the brim. “I love your office. I think this is my favorite room.” Carmilla remarked as she ran her hand over the spines of a line of books.

“Mine too. I feel like this is where my heart lives.” Laura said quietly. “Corny, right?”

“No. I feel the same way about all of my books. It’s where I escape to when life is too real or hurts too much.” Carmilla told her. “It’s where my soul resides.” The look Laura gave her was indescribable.

Laura felt like Carmilla had just looked into the depth of her being. This was the first time she had met someone who understood that books could say what the heart couldn’t. They gave her the tools to speak when her tongue forgot. She could live a thousand lives in this room that went beyond anything she had ever imagined. Laura walked over to Carmilla and kissed her on the corner of the mouth. “Thank you. You are the first person who gets it.” Laura walked out of the room and went down stairs.

Carmilla stood in the office for a second, too weak to move. Laura had no idea what she did to her. Carmilla couldn’t deny her feelings any longer. In only a week, she had fallen completely in love with Laura. She would never act on these feelings for the girl. The love hurt so good though. Carmilla felt alive again. She walked out of the office and followed Laura down stairs.

~~~

The two spent the next hour and a half talking and drinking wine. Laura was pretty toasted when it was time to go next door. “You alright to go?” Carmilla asked (she was tipsy herself).

“I’m great Carm. After I eat some of Perry’s food, I’ll sober up and be fine. Are you ready to go?” Laura asked the woman.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Carmilla admitted. The two grabbed the rest of the alcohol and walked next door. Laura rang the bell. “I feel like I’m meeting your parents.” Carmilla whispered in her ear. Laura giggled before the door opened.

“Right on time guys. Come in. Perry is just finishing dinner.” LaFontaine opened the door and let the pair in.

“Here LaF. Carm brought this.” Laura handed the bottles of liquor over. Carmilla carried the six-pack to the kitchen and set it on the counter.

“Thank you. Were you planning on driving home tonight Carmilla? This is a lot of booze.” Lafontaine commented as they set the bottles down on the counter.

“I didn’t know what you liked to drink. I brought wine too, but Buttercup and I pre partied that away.” Carmilla told the ginger.

“I guess I need to catch up then. Do you want anything to drink?” They asked the pair.

“I’m ok LaF. I’ll stick to water for now.” Laura said, grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

“How about you Carmilla?” They asked the woman.

“I’ll have a beer.” She replied.

“One beer coming up.” LaF grabbed the bottle opener and popped the top off before handing it to Carmilla. Perry walked in from the other room and greeted everyone.

“Hello Laura. It’s nice to see you again Carmilla.” She walked into the kitchen and stood next to her partner. “I hope you are hungry; dinner is ready to eat.”

“What is on the menu tonight Perry?” Laura asked after standing next to Carmilla.

“Smoked pork chops with mashed potatoes and asparagus.” The redhead answered.

“Sounds heavenly. Can we help with anything?” Laura asked.

“No thank you. Please take a seat at the table and I will bring it all out.” Perry told the trio, shooing LaF out of the kitchen.

LaFontaine had made themselves some sort of vodka concoction that they brought to the table. The three sat down with LaF on one side, and Laura and Carmilla on the other. LaF spoke up first. “I saw your car the other night Carmilla. That thing is a beast. What year is it, a ’67?”

“That’s right. I found it in a junk yard just rusting away. I bought it for $50 and had it towed to a shop to see if it could even be rebuilt. It took some serious cash and hard work, but it was worth it in the end.” Carmilla informed them. “I still have a scar from when I was putting the carburetor in and it slipped.”

“You worked on it yourself? I didn’t know that.” Laura looked at her with surprise.

“Yeah, I probably rebuilt 75% by myself. Same with the bike.” Carmilla said before taking a pull of her beer.

“What kind of bike do you have?” LaF was hanging on every word out of Carmilla’s mouth.

“98’ Triumph Adventurer. It was a piece of crap when I found it.” Carmilla told them.

“I love those old cruisers. They can hit 120 mph easy. Have you gotten it over 100?” They asked. Perry had been in and out the whole time setting dishes out and serving everyone. She was just about done when Carmilla answered.

“Yeah, it was in Wyoming though. It’s hard to really open it up here in the city.” Carmilla stated.

Perry sat down and told everyone they could start eating. LaF tried to talk to Carmilla about her vehicles again, but Perry shut them down and told them they needed to talk about something everyone could participate in. They ended up talking about the pros and cons of the new marijuana laws. Over the next hour Laura ate a lot, LaF drank a lot, and Perry talked a lot. Carmilla would say something now and again, but was mostly an observer. To encourage her, Laura would occasionally reach under the table and give Carmilla’s hand a squeeze. She and Laura stole glances every once in a while, which didn’t go unnoticed by the redheads. After everyone one was finished eating, Perry stood up to clear the table “I made chocolate cake for dessert. Would anyone like me to refresh their drink?” the woman asked as she started to stack plates.

“I’ll take another vodka tonic if you don’t mind honey” LaF said.

“What about you Laura and Carmilla?” She asked the two woman.

“I’ll take another beer.” Carmilla replied.

“I’ll get it Carm. I can help Perry clean up too.” Laura stood up and gathered her and Carmilla’s dishes. “I’ll be right back” Laura said as she kissed Carmilla’s cheek.

“I’ll be here.” She replied smiling.

Perry and Laura brought the dishes into the kitchen and set them in the sink. Perry walked over to the counter and started slicing the chocolate cake while Laura made herself and LaFontaine a drink. “I really like Carmilla Sweetie. She is very charming.” Perry told the woman.

“I know. She really is a great person. I hope LaF isn’t giving her too much trouble out there.” Laura said as she poured some whiskey and soda in a glass. She also poured some vodka and seltzer in another glass. The dining room was separate from the kitchen and made it so Laura and Perry’s conversation was private.

“I told them to be on their best behavior. They promised to be nice.” Perry said as she grabbed four small plates and put a slice of cake on each one.

Laura uncapped a beer for Carmilla after she finished her and LaF’s drinks. Perry had grabbed a serving tray for the cake and placed some forks and napkins on it as well. “I think we are ready for dessert.” Perry said.

“Before we go back out, I need to tell you something Perry.” Laura said before the redhead picked up the tray.

“What is it Laura? Is everything ok?” Perry asked with concern written all over her face.

“No. I mean yes. I’m not sure.” Laura was looking down at her shoes.

Perry walked over to her and placed her hand gently on the girl’s arm. “What is it Sweetie? You can tell me anything you know.” Laura looked up.

“I know Per. It’s just, if I say it out loud, it makes it real, you know? I want it to be real, but I’m also afraid of what that means. I’m ready, but I’m not. And after what she said to me today, I am just confused about what to do. I can’t even think about not having her in my life anymore after this week. I am not even sure how she feels. I mean we hold hands, and hug. Jeff even left work because of it, although he was a jerk yesterday. It’s like I’m a teenager again, just a ball of emotions I can’t sort out. This feels so right, so natural. And I’m so happy. That makes it even harder. I just don’t know Perry. What do I do?” Laura was almost out of breath when she finished talking.

“Laura dear, you are obviously having trouble with something, but I don’t know what it is because you just told me a whole lot of nonsense.” She looked the girl in the eyes, trying to figure out what she was saying.

Laura took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind. “I’m in love with Carmilla.”

~~~

“So Laura tells me you go to UCD.” Lafontaine said after the two woman left the room.

“I’m double majoring in philosophy and literature.” Carmilla replied. “You?

“Biology. I’m in the middle of applying to grad school at the moment. I am also a research assistant, but you probably knew that from JP.” They replied. LaFontaine stared at Carmilla for a minute before sighing. “I promised Perry and Laura I’d behave, but I’m afraid I am about to break that promise.”

“What do you mean?” Carmilla asked, starting to feel apprehensive.

“I know you and Laura have become fast friends Carmilla. But there is something you need to understand. Laura puts up a strong front, but she has been through some rough shit in her life. If you add to that in anyway, I will come after you. She is ray of sunshine in a world of darkness and I won’t let that light burn out.” LaFontaine said this with no malice in their tone. It was more of a declaration than a threat.

Carmilla looked down and cleared her throat. She looked back up at LaFontaine and looked them dead in the eyes. “I admire your ability to be blunt and straight forward with me. There aren’t many people with the balls to speak to me like that. I will have you know that I would never hurt Laura intentionally. If anyone will end up with a broken heart, it will be me.” Carmilla never took her eyes off of LaFontaine’s. The two stared at each other for a moment before the silence was broken.

“Alright, you passed.” LaF said while standing up. “Let’s go look at that car of yours.”

Carmilla respected LaFontaine immediately after what they had just said. Carmilla stood up and followed them out the front door.

~~~

Laura stood stiff as a board after she declared that she was in love with Carmilla. Perry stared at her for a moment before replying. “It’s only been a week dear. Are you sure? I know you were with Danny for at least six months before you said you loved her.”

“I know, but this feels so much different. I think I am realizing now that I loved Danny, but I was never _in_ love with her. My dad likes her so much and I think I forced myself to be with her for his sake. I was never truly happy the whole time we were dating. I feel so much more with Carmilla. I don’t have that constricted feeling that I had with Danny. I just feel, free. Happy. I know it’s too soon to tell her. I really do only want to be friends right now. I just needed to get this off my chest Perry.” Laura told the woman.

“Ok Laura. I just love you and don’t want to see you get your heart broken again.” Perry grabbed the girl and gave her a heartfelt hug.

Laura returned the embrace. The two stood there for a few minutes before breaking apart. “She wouldn’t hurt me Perry.” Laura told her with a smile. “That cake isn’t going to eat itself.”

Perry laughed at her friend and picked up the tray. Laura picked up the two glasses and Carmilla’s beer. They brought everything into the dining room to find it empty. “Were did they go?” Perry wondered out loud.

“I’ll give you one guess.” Laura replied. The two looked at each other and said “Car.”

~~~

After dragging LaF back into the house, the four sat down to eat cake. Laura ate two pieces and drank a glass of jack and coke while LaF drank two more vodka tonics. Perry had half a bottle of wine, and Carmilla finished off the six pack. After the cake was eaten, the group moved to the couch where Laura downed two more glasses of jack and coke (Carmilla helped her finish a third glass). The foursome was sufficiently drunk by now and decided to watch a movie. By the half way point, LaF was laying in Perry’s lap, snoring softly. Perry had her head back and eyes closed. Carmilla was sitting on the other end of the couch, watching an alien devour some unfortunate soul. Laura had somehow ended up in her lap with her head resting on Carmilla’s shoulder. The girl had fallen asleep. Carmilla couldn’t resist pulling her phone out and snapping a picture of Laura cuddled up on her. She decided it was probably time to take her leave, and gently shook Laura. “Cupcake. Wake up.” Laura made a soft mewling noise that made Carmilla smile. She attempted to wake the girl up again. “Cupcake. Wake up Sweetheart. It’s time to go.”

“You are so comfortable though.” Laura finally responded.

Carmilla lightly chuckled. “Your friends are passed out.”

“They are your friends now too.” Laura replied.

“If you say so. I should go.” Carmilla told her.

“Are you sober? We drank a lot tonight. You can stay with me.” Laura said as she sat up.

“I can call Will to come get me.” Carmilla told her.

“Isn’t he working? You’d have to wait until after three in the morning. I really don’t mind Carm. Come on.” Laura stood up and offered Carmilla her hand. She took it and let herself be pulled up. “Perry?” Laura shook the woman’s shoulder. “Carm and I are leaving. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Perry woke up and replied. “Alright. Is Carmilla ok to drive? She is more than welcome to stay here.”

“She is staying with me. Thank you for a great dinner. I had fun.” Laura was talking quietly as not to disturb LaF.

“Me too. It was nice to see you again Carmilla. Thank you for joining us for dinner.” Perry told the woman.

“It was nice.” Carmilla replied.

“Good night Perry.” Laura took Carmilla’s hand. They left quietly through the front door and entered Laura’s side of the house. After closing and locking the front door, Laura turned to Carmilla. “Do you need anything? A glass of water?”

“That would be great.” Carmilla said as she took her boots off. She followed Laura into the kitchen. “I can crash on the couch or the guest room.”

“Not a chance Carm. You are sleeping with yours truly.” Laura filled two glasses with water and handed one to Carmilla.

“That really isn’t necessary Cupcake. I can’t ask you to share your bed.” Carmilla said after drinking half of the glass.

“You didn’t ask. Now drink up, I’m tired and am in need of some serious cuddles.” Laura downed her glass and walked towards her bedroom.

Carmilla sighed and drank the rest of her water. She turned off the lights and padded to Laura’s bedroom. Laura was nothing if not persistent. The girl had pulled out a set of pjs for herself and was now going through her draws to grab something for Carmilla. “Are shorts and a tank top ok to sleep in?” She asked the woman.

“That is what I pretty much sleep in anyways.” Carmilla took the clothes from Laura.

“I’m just going to change in the bathroom if you want to change in here.” Laura said as she headed towards the restroom.

“Alright.” Carmilla replied. She watched Laura close the door before she stripped down and put the pjs on. The clothes smelled faintly like vanilla. Carmilla looked around the bedroom while waiting for Laura to finish in the bathroom. She noticed some pictures on top of the dresser and walked over to take a closer look. The first picture was of Laura and the ginger trio. They were all smiling with their arms around each other. The next was of Laura and an older man that looked a lot like her. Both were smiling and standing on top of a mountain, hands raised in a victory pose. Carmilla assumed the man was Laura’s father. There were a few more pictures of Laura doing various things with the gingers; one was of Laura with a cat who looked like it was being held against its will. The last picture was of a young teenaged Laura and her father with a woman who looked identical to the girl but about twenty years older. Carmilla had never heard Laura mention her mother, but there was no one else the woman could be. She turned around when she heard the bathroom door open.

“All yours Carm. I put an extra toothbrush on the counter if you want to use it.” Laura walked to the bed and climbed in.

After Carmilla used the bathroom and brushed her teeth, she came over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. “I need to text Will and let him know I am not coming home tonight.” She told Laura.

The girl yawned as she answered. “Ok Carm.”

Kitty (11:30 PM): I’ll be home sometime tomorrow

Willy Boy (11:30 PM): I hope you enjoyed yourself. ;P

Carmilla placed her phone on the night stand turned to get in the bed. Laura had already pulled the covers down, and was waiting. Carmilla turned the lamp on the night stand off and climbed in next to Laura. The girl immediately scooted over, placed her head on Carmilla’s shoulder and slung her arm over her waist. Carmilla wrapped her arm around the girl’s back and placed her other arm over the one Laura put around her waist. She pulled Laura tight against her side. She sighed contently before speaking. “Thank you so much for coming over. I had a great night.”

“I enjoyed myself. Your friends weren’t as bad as I thought they would be.” Carmilla started drawing light circles on Laura’s back.

“I hope LaFontaine behaved when we left you two alone.” Laura said.

“They were fine. I am going to have to keep an eye on them though. Bagheera might go missing if I don’t” Carmilla said.

Laura laughed into Carmilla’s shoulder. “Did they beg you for a ride?”

“No, but they did try to talk me into letting them drive her.” Carmilla replied. “I told them I don’t even let Will touch the radio, none the less drive her.”

“You let me touch the radio.” Laura said.

“As I told you earlier, you are my exception in all things Cupcake.” Carmilla had begun stroking the girl’s hair. She could feel the woman drifting into sleep.

“’Night Carm.” She said slightly slurring.

“Goodnight Laura.” Carmilla replied. Carmilla fell asleep with the girl in her arms and a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Carmilla woke up to sunlight in her eyes. She was wondering how this was possible when she realized where she was. At Laura’s house. In Laura’s bed. With Laura wrapped around her. Oh god, what did I do? Carmilla asked herself as she started to panic. She didn’t think she had blacked out from drinking last night, but why else would she be in Laura’s bed if she hadn’t slept with her?

“I can hear you thinking Carm.” Laura said in a very sleepy voice. “What’s wrong?”

Carmilla stiffened at the sound of the girl’s voice. Shit. Why couldn’t she remember how she got into Laura’s bed? She was still wearing clothes, which was a good sign, right? She could feel Laura’s breath on her neck. The girl was still awake and waiting for an answer. “Nothing.”

Laura let go of Carmilla and pulled herself up to look her in the eyes. “I know that something is wrong Carm. Was I too pushy last night?” Laura looked worried.

Oh. Fuck. We did sleep together. What the hell am I going to do? Carmilla thought. She was in full panic mode now. She needed to figure out what the hell was going on. “Uhh. Pushy?”

“Yeah. I didn’t even ask you if you liked to cuddle while sleeping. Sorry about that.” Laura was looking at Carmilla with soft, sleepy eyes. Her hair was a mess, make up slightly smudged. She looked incredible.

“Sleeping? Just sleeping?” Carmilla replied, starting to feel the panic recede.

“Um, yes? Do you not remember last night?” Laura was more awake now.

Carmilla looked away from Laura’s honey brown eyes (which were stunning for the record) before answering. “Most of it, just not the part where we ended up in bed together.”

Laura laughed, which startled Carmilla. She laid back down, wrapping her arm around the girl’s waist and placing her head in the crook of Carmilla’s neck. “Well, put your mind at ease lady killer. We slept together, but that’s all. After everyone fell asleep watching a movie last night, you and I came back here since you had drank so much. You wanted to sleep on the couch, but I dragged you in here, gave you some pjs and forced you to cuddle with me as we fell asleep. Some friend, huh?” Laura lightly chuckled after she finished speaking.

Carmilla felt a strong sense of relief wash over her. She had slept with Laura, but not in a biblical sense. She decided then and there she couldn’t get drunk around Laura anymore, her feelings were just too strong to control around the girl when inebriated. Carmilla placed her arms around Laura and pulled the girl in tighter. “You _are_ a great friend.”

“Were you worried that we… you know?” Laura asked.

Carmilla didn’t answer right away. She couldn’t tell her that she has dreamt of the two being together, or how she envisioned how Laura’s lips would taste against hers. People didn’t fall in love in only a week; at least that’s what Carmilla always believed until a certain perky blonde came into her life. “Would you think less of me if I said yes?”

Laura let out a sigh before answering. “No. It’s only been a week since we met, but I do feel like we have become more than casual friends. I don’t want to mess that up, and if we had done more than just cuddle, I think it would have.” Laura confessed. She didn’t want Carmilla to know how much she had thought about being with her. She dreamed about her and the woman kissing last night, and woke up only to realize that she was placing light kisses along Carmilla’s neck. Laura had trouble falling back asleep after that for fear she would start kissing Carmilla again. She was still awake when Carmilla woke up minutes earlier.

“I don’t want to mess this up either.” Carmilla replied. The two stayed cuddled up drifting in and out of sleep for the next hour. Carmilla eventually fell back asleep, feeling relaxed and peaceful.

Laura woke up again and looked at the clock on her night stand. It read 10:20 AM. She sighed. She had a lot of homework to do and needed to get moving. She could tell Carmilla had fallen back to sleep, and didn’t want to wake her up. Laura slowly removed herself from the girl’s hold. She covered Carmilla up and shut the curtains as tight as possible. After using the bathroom, brushing her teeth and putting her hair in a ponytail, she washed her face and left the bedroom. Laura put some coffee on; she never drank the stuff, but had bought a coffee maker when she was with Danny, as the tall girl liked the drink. After knowing Carmilla for three days, she had bought some coffee in case she came over. Laura then made eggs, bacon and toast, making enough for Carmilla as well.

She had finished eating and had been working on homework for a while when Carmilla emerged from the bedroom. “Hey Cupcake” she raspily said with a sleep addled voice. She had pulled her hair up in a messy bun and washed her face which was now free of make-up. Laura had never seen a more beautiful woman in her life. She looked up from her laptop and smiled. “Hey Carm. There is coffee and a breakfast sandwich for you in the fridge.”

Carmilla walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She downed the drink and refilled the mug. After heating the sandwich in the microwave, she joined Laura at the counter. The two sat in silence while Carmilla ate and Laura worked on homework. After she finished eating, Carmilla broke the silence. “I was worried when I woke up to an empty bed.”

Laura stopped typing and looked at her. “Why is that?”

“I was afraid I scared you off after my little panic attack this morning” Carmilla replied while sipping her drink.

“You could never scare me off Carm. I just couldn’t stay in bed anymore, I have too much homework to do and I didn’t want to bother you.” Laura told her.

“You never bother me. Just checking to make sure it wasn’t because of something I did” Carmilla said. “I should probably get going so you can do your homework without distractions.”

Laura smiled at her before replying. “You are never a distraction Carm. I had a great time last night. Thank you so much for hanging out with Perry and LaF. It really means a lot to me. And I could tell that they really like you. Perry even put in a good word about you to my Dad the other day.”

“Perry and your Dad talk?” Carmilla asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, all the time. Perry and I have been friends since kindergarten. She is more like a sister than a friend.” Laura stated. “So what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“I thought I would pick you up from school at four and we could get ready for dinner at my house.” Carmilla said as she sauntered into the kitchen to refill her coffee (Laura made the entire pot knowing how much Carmilla loved mornings).

“Sounds good. Are we still taking the motorcycle to the concert?” Laura wondered as Carmilla returned to her seat.

“If that’s what you want. After dinner we can go back to the house to change and drop Will off.” Carmilla continued to sip her coffee.

“Do you know how great you are Carm?” Laura asked.

Carmilla stared at Laura for a minute before replying. “I’ve been called many things in my time, but I have never been called great.” She looked down at her cup, taking it in both hands.

“I find that hard to believe.” Laura said softly before closing her laptop and standing up. She leaned down and kissed Carmilla on the corner of the mouth before she walked back into the kitchen. She filled her glass from breakfast with orange juice and took a long drink.

Carmilla sat at the counter and watched the girl. Laura never ceased to amaze her. She was always telling Carmilla what a good person she was or how she was amazing. She said these things with such conviction that Carmilla was starting to believe they could be true. She stood up and walked across the living room towards Laura’s bedroom. “I’m going to go change.”

“Ok. Call me if you need any help.” Laura teased in response.

Carmilla smirked before she closed the door. After changing into her clothes from yesterday, Carmilla looked around the room. She noticed the curtains were pulled as tight as possible to keep the sun out. Laura must have done this before she left Carmilla to go do homework. She smiled before she left the room. Laura had moved to the couch and was reading a book. “I’m going to go Cupcake.” Carmilla said as she put her boots on.

“Ok. I’m sorry I have to do homework instead of hanging out. Since I won’t have time tomorrow night I have to get it all done today.” Laura said as she put the book down and stood up.

“I understand. I’m going to go home and do homework myself. I’ll see you tomorrow at four at the church.” Carmilla said as she walked to the door.

“I’ll be there with a smile.” Laura said walking to the door. The two looked at each other for a moment before embracing tightly. They both felt the shift that had occurred in their relationship after last night. They had become so close so quickly, and yet were still complete strangers. After hugging for what seemed like hours, Carmilla broke the hold.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Carmilla said after she kissed the top of Laura’s head.

“Drive safe. Tell Will hi for me.” Laura said as she leaned up to kiss the corner of Carmilla’s mouth. She lingered longer than normal before breaking the contact and opening the door. “Bye Carm.”

“Bye Cupcake.” Carmilla replied as she put her sunglasses on. The gingers were outside doing yardwork. She nodded at them before stepping through the gate. She went to her car and waved at Laura before she got in. The engine roared to life which made LaFontaine stop working and caused them to smile. Carmilla turned the stereo up and took off like a drag racer. Laura sighed and leaned against the door frame.

The redheads looked at Laura, then each other. They had a silent conversation before Perry walked over to Laura’s door. “How was the rest of your night Sweetie?”

“It was good. I thought I’d have a hangover, but I feel great.” Laura responded.

“I bet I know why” LaF said as they were walking to Laura’s door.

“What are you implying?” Laura said defensively crossing her arms.

“Nothing. You just seem really smitten at the moment.” They replied.

“Like I told you before, Carmilla and I are just friends and nothing more. I’ll let you know if that changes, but until then, leave it alone LaF. I have a lot of homework to do.” Laura turned around and went inside, closing the door a little harder than necessary.

Laura didn’t know why the comment had gotten to her. She didn’t want to admit that she was so in love with someone she had only known a little more than a week. Danny had left her raw and the wounds she made were still open. Meeting Carmilla had caused some of those sores to start healing, but she was still vulnerable. She plopped down on the couch and had opened her book when there was a knock at the door.

“Laura? Can I come in?” LaFontaine called out.

“Yeah, I’m on the couch.” Laura said closing her book. She was never going to get any homework done at this rate.

LaF came in and closed the door before coming in the living room. They sat on the couch next to Laura. “Hey L. I’m sorry about the comment I made. I was trying to be funny, but I realize that your feelings aren’t a joke. I won’t tease you about Carmilla anymore.” They looked ashamed while talking.

“I forgive you. I guess I owe you an explanation though.” Laura replied.

“For what? I was the asshole; you don’t owe me anything L.” They stated.

“I do though. You are one of my best friends, and not telling you the whole truth is lying in my eyes. I told Perry last night, so I can tell you. I’m uh… well you see it’s like this… Carm and I… we are getting closer and I am…. damn, I thought this would be easier the second time. Ok, I can do this. I am in… ugh. What I am trying to say is… for fuck’s sake.” Laura was struggling to get the words out.

“L. Calm down. Let me guess, you are in love with Carmilla?” LaF said with ease.

Laura looked a little shocked. “How did you know? Did Perry tell you?”

“Nope. I just know you and the only other time you were like this was with Danny. Women make you a nervous wreck Hollis.” The redhead stated. The two looked at each other for a moment before they busted out laughing. “Are we good L?”

“Yeah, we’re good. I hate to be a jerk, but I really do have a lot of homework.” Laura said.

“I can take an obvious hint. I’ll see you later, yeah?” They said as they stood up.

“Maybe I’ll come over when I finish and we can talk?” Laura responded.

 “Cool. Later L.” LaF left and closed the door.

Laura opened her book and finally got down to business.

~~~

Will was MIA when Carmilla got home. She wasn’t joking when she told Laura she needed to do homework. She grabbed a glass of water and went to her office. After at least two hours of hard work, she heard the garage door open. “Kitty? You home?” Will called from the kitchen.

“Office.” Carmilla called back. She was deep in thought when he popped his head in.

“Hey. Working hard or hardly working?” The man smirked. Carmilla threw a book at him. It hit the center of his chest. “Ouch.”

“Hurting hard or hardly hurting?” She said without looking up from her laptop.

“Really Kitty? I thought you would be happier after spending the night with your bestie.” Will said as he walking in the office rubbing his chest.

“I’m ecstatic. It’s just I’m balls deep in homework at the moment. This literary analysis I’m doing is going to give me a fucking aneurism.” She told him.

“Well, how about a snack break? You can tell me how meeting the Fockers went.” Will said. “I’ll make whatever you want.”

Carmilla finally looked up at him. “Anything, huh?” She saved her document and stood up. She walked past him and out of the office into the kitchen.

“So what’ll it be Kitty?” Will asked as he entered the kitchen behind her.

“Nachos, with the works.” She said as she grabbed a can of soda out of the fridge.

Will smiled and started to pull the ingredients he needed to make the dish. “Alright sister, spill it. How did everything go?”

Carmilla sat at the counter and popped the tab on her can. “Better than expected. The gingers didn’t grill me too much.”

“Let me guess. Perry was overly polite and LaFontaine was blunt with their feelings.” Will was starting to cook some meat and beans.

“How’d you know that?” Carmilla asked after taking a drink.

“LaFontaine and JP are research partners. Them and Perry have had me over to dinner a few times with him so I knew you’d be fine. Did you stay with them or Laura last night?” Will turned the oven on so he could melt the cheese and make it crispy like Carmilla liked it.

“Laura’s. I don’t think I had a choice though.” She told him.

“You don’t think? Do you not remember?” Will asked, very curious.

“I may have drank a lot.” Carmilla replied in her usual dead pan tone.

“I am not trying to be rude, so don’t get angry, and I can’t stress that part enough, but did anything happen between you and Laura?” Will wanted to know, but was afraid he may have just pissed his sister off.

“Not according to her. I guess she made me put some of her pjs on and demanded that I sleep in her bed and cuddle. I woke up in a panic when she was on top of me and I couldn’t remember anything. She explained everything and I fell back asleep.” Carmilla clarified.

Will was surprised that she wasn’t mad at him for asking. Laura was becoming a good influence on his sister. She seemed much more even tempered since meeting the girl. “Sounds like a success to me. Do you want jalapenos?”

Carmilla and Will continued to talk as he made the snack. After he finished, they ate the nachos while watching Netflix. They both needed to finish homework, and spent the rest of the night in separate rooms. Around 11, Will poked his head in Carmilla’s office. “Hey Kitty. What time should I be ready tomorrow?”

“We are leaving here around 5.” She told him as she closed her laptop and stood up to go to bed.

“Ok. Goodnight.” Will replied as he left and went upstairs.

Carmilla followed his lead and headed to bed. She was tired from staring at a screen for hours, so after she did her pre sleep routine, she climbed into bed without grabbing a book to read. It didn’t take long before sleep claimed her.

 

 “Hey Hollis, how was your weekend?” Betty asked Laura as she sat down next to the woman.

“Pretty good except for all the homework I had to do. I didn’t get to bed until 11 last night.” Laura replied.

“Tell me about it. The mid-term paper is putting a serious dent in my social life. How are things going with Carmilla? You still hanging out with her?” Betty asked as she pulled her notes and a pen out.

“I am. As a matter of fact, she is taking me to a concert tonight.” Laura responded.

“Really? This will be your first one right? That’s pretty cool Laura.” Betty said.

“I’m really excited. She and her brother are taking me to Rodrigo’s beforehand as well.” Laura stated as she pulled her own notes and pen out.

“That’s like a five-star steak house.” Betty stated with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, I was talked into it. They lost a bet when we were playing pool, and the wager was a steak dinner and drinks. Rodrigo’s is where they picked. I’m a little nervous to be honest. I’ve never been to a five-star restaurant. I don’t even have nice enough clothes. I’m borrowing some of Carmilla’s.” Laura told her.

“It will be great Laura. That place is delicious. I’m sure you will enjoy yourself.” Betty said as the professor walked in the door. “We can talk more during lunch.”

“Ok.” Laura said as the lecture began.

~~~

“So he called you a raging dyke and stormed off?” Betty said as she stopped chewing her sandwich.

“Yeah, I didn’t think that he was so closed minded, but I guess when I told him I was flattered but had to respectfully decline, it set him off. He told me to enjoy bumping uglies with my bitch of a girlfriend and that I was a raging dyke who was going to hell. Good thing Will was around, I was pretty shaken up after the whole thing.” Laura told Betty as she put dressing on her salad.

“Who is Will?” Betty asked.

“Carm’s twin brother. I had dinner at their house on Wednesday night and we bonded over movies and tv shows. He just happened to text me right after the thing with Jeff and we had lunch together. He is very sweet and reminds me so much of Carm.” Laura said as she mixed the dressing into her lettuce.

“You are in deep Hollis. A hot girlfriend and a brother in law in just one week? That has to be a new record, even for a lesbian.” Betty chuckled.

Laura frowned at her. “Carm and I are not dating. She is just a new friend that I am getting to know. And there is nothing wrong with becoming friends with Will. He is really smart and funny, just like his sister.” Laura said defensively.

“I didn’t mean to upset you Laura. I know you said you would tell me if anything changed and you became more that just friends with Carmilla. I’m sure things haven’t been stress-free with Danny constantly interfering.” Betty wondered out loud.

“She hasn’t made anything easy. The way she has been acting has helped me finally get over her though. I even told my Dad about everything. He said he agreed that it was time to move on.” Laura replied before digging into her lunch.

“Wow. He really loves Danny too. I know she caused you hell last week, but you seem really happy Laura. I don’t think I’ve seen you like this since freshman year.” Betty told her as she opened her drink.

“You are the third person to tell me that this week. I didn’t realize I was acting so sad before.” Laura said.

Betty looked down before responding. “It was really hard watching you getting your heart broken last year. I wasn’t sure you would ever recover. It may be a little presumptuous, but I think meeting Carmilla has done wonders for you.”

“I think it has too.” Laura smiled back at Betty. The two talked about class and Betty’s boyfriend for the rest of their break. They went to their second lecture and it was uneventful. Laura wished Betty a good afternoon and headed off to work.

~~~

Her shift went by slowly even though Laura was busy helping students the whole time. She didn’t see Carmilla sneak in around 3:45, taking a seat (and putting her feet up) at the employee desk.

“Can I help you with anything else?” Laura asked the young girl she was currently with.

“No thank you.” The mousy brown haired girl replied.

“If you do need anything, just let me know.” Laura smiled at the girl before turning to walk back to her desk. “Carm! What are you doing here?” Laura shouted as she quickly walked over to the woman, bending down to engulf her in a hug.

“Hey Cupcake. I didn’t want to be late picking you up, so I decided to come get you instead of waiting in my car.” Carmilla replied after returning the embrace.

“We can go as soon as Helen gets here to relieve me.” Laura explained.

“Who is Helen? I thought Jeff took your shift.” Carmilla said with a serious look.

“Well, here’s the thing. Jeff took a ‘leave of absence’ according to my boss. I’m not sure he works here anymore.” Laura told her as she sat in a chair next to Carmilla.

“Does this have anything to do with what happened when you told him you weren’t interested? Was it worse than what you told me?” Carmilla was sitting up in her chair and looking Laura in the eyes.

“Don’t get mad, but yes. He said some very offensive things to me before storming off. I was a little shaken up, but Will texted and we had lunch together. I promise everything is alright.” Laura told her.

“I’m going to murder that son of a bitch. Did he hurt you in anyway?” Carmilla asked the small woman.

“No Carm, I’m fine. Please don’t make a big deal out of it, it’s done with now. Can we please just enjoy tonight?” Laura asked with a pleading look and soft eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She sighed “I’ll let it go for now, but let me know if I need to kick his ass or introduce him to my shovel.” Carmilla conceded.

Laura did a little jump, and leaned over to kiss Carmilla on the corner of her mouth. “Thank you Carm! I can’t tell you how excited I have been all day. I could barely sit through class this afternoon. Betty kept giving me the stink eye.” She replied. At some point during the conversation, Laura had reached over and took one of Carmilla’s hands in her own. It was such a natural thing to the girl; she didn’t even realize she did it. Carmilla on the other hand was burning from the contact. It was one thing to hold hands while walking, or in private, but this was almost an intimate gesture in public. A young woman walked up to the desk just then.

“Hi Laura. I know I’m a little early, but you are free to take off if you want.” She smiled after she noticed the two holding hands. Carmilla guessed she was in her mid-twenties. She was taller than average and dressed in a hijab with a floor length skirt, with dark almond shaped eyes and beautiful caramel skin.

“Hi Helen. Thanks for agreeing to cover my shift, that was really sweet of you.” Laura replied as she let go of Carmilla’s hand to put her things away.

“No problem. Maybe we can get lunch together sometime soon and catch up?” Helen asked.

“I would love to. By the way, this is Carmilla. Carm, this is Helen. We had most of our classes together last semester.” Laura stated. The two woman politely shook hands.

“It’s a pleasure Carmilla. I hope you two enjoy yourselves tonight. It’s been ages since I have been to a fancy restaurant. Text me when you are free Laura and we can make plans.” Helen said as she set her bag on the desk.

“I will. Have a good night.” Laura put her back pack on and took one of Carmilla’s hands to lead them out of the lab.

“It was nice to meet you.” Carmilla said as Laura started walking. Helen smiled widely back at her.

“This is going to be so much fun Carm! I have been listening to AFI non-stop for the past two days. I also downloaded some Thrice songs. I think Perry and LaF are happy to have a night away from me to have some peace and quiet.” Laura said as they exited the lab. “Are you sure it’s ok if I borrow some of your clothes? I brought the nicest ones I have just in case.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. I have too many clothes anyways. I’m sure I have something I haven’t worn before you can have.” Carmilla said as they left the Tivoli. Laura chatted away as they walked to the parking lot, causing the dark haired woman to smile. Carmilla was getting caught up in the excitement even though she had been to a several concerts before. Laura’s energy was contagious. They noticed a small group of guys standing around a car in the lot the closer they got.

“I wonder what that is about?” Laura asked Carmilla.

“I bet I know. Come on, before they get all their nasty finger prints all over Bagheera.” Carmilla said as she lightly squeezed Laura’s hand, pulling her a little faster. As they reached the car, they noticed Will was one of the men standing around the car.

“This car is sick bro. Why didn’t you tell us your whip was so slick?” A young Asian male asked Will.

“Because, it’s not mine. It’s Carmilla’s. I’m just meeting her here to get a ride.” Will told him. “Hey! Hands off Carter!” He shouted.

“Sorry bro. Can I take a picture? This car is so sweet.” The blond man said as he took his phone out.

“That depends on how much you value your life.” Carmilla sneered as she reached the car.

“Whoa there angry hottie. I wasn’t trying to like, offend or anything. I just think this is like, the dopest car I’ve ever seen. Is this your sis bro? She is like, super intense.” Carter said as he backed up a little.

“Well, like, calling me an ‘angry hottie’ like, did offend. So back off bromeo.” Carmilla said with bite.

“Carm, he’s harmless. Just let him take a picture so we can go?” Laura pleaded as she squeezed her hand.

“Yeah bro, listen to your girlfriend. Carter didn’t mean anything. One picture, and we will all leave, cool?” The Asian man said.

“Whatever. Just don’t touch her or I’ll break your hand.” Carmilla threatened. The five or so guys gathered around the side of the car and struck various poses as Will took a picture with Carter’s phone.

“Thank you for being nice.” Laura told Carmilla. She rolled her eyes, and Laura laughed. She leaned up and gave Carmilla a kiss on the corner of the mouth.

“Hey, if you are going to make out, how about we take a picture of you two on the hood getting friendly?” One of the men said.

Carmilla whipped her head around so fast she looked like Linda Blair. “I would run if I were you Jay.” Will told the offender.

“What? Lesbians are hot, it was a compliment. Nothing wrong with getting a picture of it. Or a movie.” The man smirked. He was about 19, black, with a short haircut that had a blond dyed streak.  The polo he was wearing had the collar turned up. He looked every part of the typical ‘bro’.

“I am about to separate your limbs from your body, you misogynistic asshole.” Carmilla fumed.

“Carm, it’s not worth it. Let’s just get in the car and go. I don’t want to spend tonight bailing you out of jail.” Laura said as she stepped in front of the taller woman.

“Jay, leave before you cause any more trouble. The rest of you should leave too. I’ll see you at Kirsch’s tomorrow night.” Will said as he shooed all of them away from the car.

“Good thing your sister has a girlfriend who can control her since she obviously doesn’t listen to men.” Jay said as he was starting to walk away.

“Hey. Don’t talk about my sister like that, or Laura, or about any woman, or _anyone_ as a matter of fact. If you can’t wrap your head around the idea of human decency, you shouldn’t be in the Zeta’s. Now leave before I kick your ass myself.” Will told the man.

“Fine. I’m gone. Have fun with club lesbian.” Jay said as he stalked off.

“What a grade A dick.” Laura said. The twins turned and looked at her with the same bewildered expression on their faces. “What?” She asked, eyebrows raised.

“I have never heard you call someone a bad name, none the less a dick before.” Carmilla answered.

“Yeah Laura. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Will said.

“I can be a badass, I just hide it well.” Laura said before pouting. The siblings looked at her, then broke into laughter. “Are you two just going to laugh at me, or can we get this night started?”

“Come on. Let’s go.” Carmilla said as she pulled Laura to the passenger side and opened the door.

Laura smiled and kissed her cheek before climbing in. Will had taken her back pack and was putting it in the trunk with his and Carmilla’s bags. After closing the door, she walked around and climbed in after Will slid into the back seat. Laura turned the radio on, causing Will to complain. “Hey! You don’t let me touch the stereo Kitty! What the hell?”

Carmilla chuckled as she drove out of the parking lot. “First of all, your taste in music is horrible. Second, Creampuff is open to listening to new music. Third, it’s my car, I can do whatever I want.” She told him.

“I just stood up for you back there, and this is the shit I get…” Will mumbled.

“Thank you for saying those things Will. That was very sweet of you.” Laura said as she turned around in her seat.

Carmilla noticed Laura hadn’t put her seat belt on. She reached over and buckled her in. “Buckle up Sweetheart.”

Laura blushed and turned around in her seat facing forward again.

“Now I know where you get all those stupid words you say Will” Carmilla said as they reached a stop light.

“What are you talking about?” He inquired.

“Slick? Dope? I heard your ‘bros’ use those words just now.” Carmilla said.

“Maybe they got them from me. I am a visionary after all.” Will said very seriously.

Laura and Carmilla looked at each other before laughing loudly. Will crossed his arms as he usually did when he was being teased. The three talked and laughed the whole way home. After pulling in the garage, the three exited the GTO and walked inside. “Be ready in 35 minutes.” Carmilla told Will.

“10-4 Kitty” he replied as he took the stairs two at a time going up to his room.

“Let’s go see what we can find you to wear.” Carmilla said, letting Laura go up the stairs first. After opening her door, Carmilla threw her bag on the bed. She picked up a remote off the night stand and turned her stereo on. “AFI or something else?”

“I know we are going to see them play in only a few hours, but can we listen to AFI?” Laura asked as she sat her bag on Carmilla’s bed.

“AFI it is. Now come on, let’s take a look at my closet.” Carmilla said after putting AFI on repeat.

Laura followed her as she opened the door and turned the light on. Laura stood in the door way, speechless for a moment. “Holy shit Carm. This is your closet? This is bigger than my bedroom.”

“It’s excessive, I know. Mother insists I have something new to wear every time she has an event. Did you want a dress, or pants and a shirt?” Carmilla asked her as she started to pick through the clothes.

“A dress I think. I can’t really pull pants off as a dressed up look.” Laura said as she scanned the room. All four walls were covered in racks, sporting everything from evening gowns to ripped jeans. In the middle of the room was a counter covered in jewelry and accessories. Shoes lined the closet all the way around the bottom.

“Alright. How about you pick out what you want. I have my outfit in the guest room. I’ll use the guest bathroom as well, so you can use my room and bathroom. Use whatever you like, shower included. See you in thirty.” Carmilla told the girl. She winked before she left the closet.

Laura turned around to look at the dresses again. She pulled one off the rack after shifting through a bunch of clothes, turning it to look at both sides. She smiled and decided this was the one. Laura looked at all the shoes as well, pulling out some short heeled black pumps. She took both to the bathroom, then jumped into the shower. She was just mostly showering to get her hair wet so it was easier to style. Laura used Carmilla’s shampoo and conditioner (excited to smell like the taller woman all night) finding there was a new bar of soap for her as well. She was glad she shaved her legs this morning, as now she would be showing them off. After turning off the water, she quickly dried herself with the fluffy towels Carmilla left for her. She blow dried and styled her hair into large curls that famed her face and draped over her shoulders. Then Laura put on her makeup (she brought hers with her from home). After applying perfume, she put the dress on, followed by the shoes she chose. After looking in the mirror one last time and making sure she hadn’t left the bathroom a mess, she turned the music off and opened the door. “Carm?” Laura called out.

“Down stairs.” Carmilla called back.

Laura came down the steps a few moments later. As soon as she saw her, Carmilla’s jaw dropped. Laura had picked a dress that the woman didn’t even know she had in her closet. It was black, cut to just above the knee, showing off Laura’s fantastic legs. It was form fitting, but not obscenely tight. It fit Laura like a glove, showing off her toned arms as well as her stomach and rear end. The front wasn’t too low, but did display a nice amount of cleavage. There were thick straps that covered Laura’s shoulders. The woman had given herself a smokey eye look and used a small amount of blush. Carmilla couldn’t take her eyes off of Laura. “Wow, Laura. You look… ravishing.” She finally got out.

“Thank you Carm. You look fantastic yourself.” Laura said after looking the woman up and down. Carmilla had elected for pants herself. She was wearing shiny black skinny jeans that looked like dress pants, a black dress shirt with a dark grey vest that was buttoned up. Her tie was blood red. To top it off, Carmilla was wearing a black fitted suit jacket. She was wearing boots, but they were shiny and had laces. Her hair was down in loose flowing curls, and as usual, she had eyeliner and dark red lip stick. The women walked up to each other and gazed into the other’s eyes. After a few moments of silence, Will coughed.

“In case you forgot, I am still here.” The man said awkwardly.

“We didn’t forget Will. You are looking quite dapper by the way.” Laura told him after tearing her eyes away from Carmilla’s.

The man was wearing a dark grey tailored suit, with a dark blue tie and pocket square. His dress shirt was crisp and white. He was wearing square cufflinks that matched Carmilla’s. His shoes were similar to his sisters as well. “Thank you Laura. You look gorgeous.”

“Thank you. Carm? Doesn’t he look good?” Laura asked.

“You clean up alright, kid.” She told her brother, slapping him on the back.

“As do you Kitty. Are we ready to go?” He asked the pair.

“As soon as the car gets here. You have everything you need?” Carmilla asked Laura.

“You rented a car Kitty? You are going all out tonight.” Will said as he grabbed his wallet, then pocketing it.

“Carm! You didn’t need to do all this for me. It was just a silly bet.” Laura said after she grabbed the woman’s hand.

“I wanted to. You should know if I do something, I’m going to do it 100%. Now, can I carry anything for you?” Carmilla asked after giving Laura’s hand a squeeze.

“Would you mind holding my ID?” Laura said as she handed Carmilla her driver’s license.

Carmilla put Laura’s ID in her wallet just before the doorbell rang. Will walked over to answer it. “Hello, my name is Gregory, I am here to pick up the Karnstein party.” A neatly trimmed middle aged man said after Will opened the door.

“That would be the three of us. Are you two ready?” Will turned around asked the pair.

“Ready” Laura replied walking over to the door with Carmilla in tow. The two followed Gregory to the car while Will locked up. The driver opened the door for the girls while Will walked to the car. After the three slid into the back seat, he closed the door and went to get in the driver’s side.

After starting the car, he turned around to address the trio. “The drive to Rodrigo’s should take about forty-five minutes. Please do not hesitate to ask if you need anything. I will roll the partition up, the button to roll it down is on the door next to the window control. Have a pleasant ride.” Gregory rolled the partition up and pulled away from the curb.

Laura was sitting in between Carmilla and Will. She took a one of each of their hands, squeezing before she began talking. “Thank you both so much. I have never been treated to anything like this before. I know it’s only been a week, but you are two of the best friends I’ve ever had. I haven’t felt this special in a very long time.” Laura leaned to her right and kissed Will on his cheek. She then leaned to her left and kissed Carmilla on the corner of her mouth. The twins both blushed. With her free hand, Carmilla reached forward and opened a small compartment, revealing a small cooler that had a bottle of Champagne in ice.

“I think a toast is in order. Will, grab the glasses.” She said squeezing Laura’s hand before letting go.

“Sure thing.” Will said after letting go of Laura’s other hand. He grabbed three long stemmed glasses that were hanging upside down in a small rack above the cooler. Carmilla popped the cork on the bottle, then poured some champagne into all three glasses. She replaced the bottle in the cooler. Will handed her and Laura a glass respectively. “To friends” Carmilla said.

“To friends” Will and Laura repeated. The three touched glasses and took a drink.

“Carmilla. This is the best champagne I have ever tasted. Where did you get it from?” Laura said with a look of bliss on her face.

“I have my methods. How about some music. Everyone ok with classical?” Carmilla asked. Laura and Will nodded. The three drank and talked for the rest of the ride. Gregory pulled up to restaurant before lowering the partition.

“We have arrived at Rodrigo’s. Please wait while I come open the door.” The driver said before stepping out of the front seat. Everyone put their glasses down, and Carmilla turned the music off. Gregory opened the door closest to the girls first. After stepping out, Carmilla turned around to help Laura out. After adjusting her dress, Laura looped her arm through Carmilla’s. Will stepped out last and buttoned his jacket up. “Just call my cell phone when you finish dinner and I will pull up to the front. Enjoy your meal.” Gregory said after handing Carmilla his business card. The trio walked to the entrance of the restaurant, arm in arm.

Rodrigo’s was one of the oldest restaurants in Denver. The building was built in the early 1900’s and was owned by the same family that constructed it. It was red brick, with a huge arched entry way. Two door men were stationed out front, opening the large oak doors to let the group enter. The waiting area was manned by a host dressed in a classic black and white tuxedo. His hair was cut into a 50’s look, and combed back. He also had a thin mustache that was neatly trimmed. “Welcome to Rodrigo’s. My name is Mitchell. How may I be of service tonight?” The man asked after the three approached the podium where the host stood.

“We have a reservation for six o’clock under the name Karnstein.” Will replied.

“Let’s see. Here it is. Karnstein for three. Let me go check on the status of your table.” Mitchell said before leaving the podium.

“This place is beautiful. You said you have been here before?” Laura asked Carmilla after looking around. All the tables were candle lit with clean white table cloths. All of the staff were dressed in black dress pants, black vests, black ties and white dress shirts. They moved like ballet dancers, from table to table, gliding effortlessly. The middle of the restaurant had a huge crystal chandelier that Laura guessed was original to the building, but was modernized with lights. It was turned down, giving the atmosphere an almost ethereal quality. Laura was mesmerized.

“Yes, several times actually. Mother has had numerous clients that she has brought here, dragging Will and me along when we were teenagers. We also have come here every year on her birthday. I’m not one for ceremony, but I do like the décor and feel of this place.” Carmilla stated.

“It is almost magical isn’t it Kitty? I always enjoyed coming here as a kid. I felt closer to Dad somehow.” Will said. Laura was about to say something when the host returned.

“Your table is ready. Please follow me.” Mitchell said before turning around to lead the group away. Carmilla motioned for Laura to go first, following closely behind her. The host brought them to a circular table near the back. Carmilla pulled a chair out for Laura. After the she was seated, Mitchell tried to do the same for her. Carmilla glared at the man and he stepped back before clearing his throat. Carmilla sat down of her own accord in between Will and Laura. Mitchell handed them all menus and told them about the chef’s specials. “Candice will be serving you for the evening. Please don’t hesitate to ask for anything. Enjoy your dinner.” The man bowed slightly before leaving.

A woman walked up as soon as Mitchell left. “Hello. My name is Candice and I will be serving you tonight. May I get you all something to drink while you peruse the menu? May I suggest a Uruguayan Tannat? It is an exotic red that pairs well with steak. We also have…” The woman stopped speaking as soon as she saw Carmilla.

“Is there a problem?” Carmilla asked after she looked up and recognized Candice.

“No ma’am. I was just wondering if you had decided on what to drink?” The woman looked flustered. Laura looked at her finally realizing who she was. She grabbed Carmilla’s hand and squeezed.

Will didn’t even notice that Candice was sweating now or how she looked very uncomfortable. “I think I will just have the house red. What about you two?”

“Bourbon on the rocks. Cupcake?” Carmilla responded as she looked at Laura.

“I will have a glass of the Uruguayan Tannat you recommend as well as a glass of water.” Laura said as she looked at Carmilla.

“I will be right back with your drinks.” Candice said before leaving the table, almost colliding with another server.

Laura and Carmilla were shaking now, trying to hold in laughter. “What is wrong with you two?” Will asked after noticing the strange behavior.

“We have met Candice before. It wasn’t the best experience for her.” Laura replied with a chuckle.

“What happened?” Will piped up, now very interested.

“Well, the first time Creampuff and I had lunch together, ‘Candy’ was our waitress. She tried to hit on me. Naturally I rejected her and made a big deal that I was with Cupcake here the whole time; it pissed her off. Now that we are at such a fine establishment, she can’t act that way without fear of losing her job.” Carmilla explained.

“You two do act all girlfriendy in public, holding hands every moment, hugging all the time, and Laura is always kissing your cheek Kitty. No wonder all the Zeta’s thought you were a couple.” Will responded.

“We don’t act like anything but friends Will. Besides, when have I ever given a damn about people think?” Carmilla quipped.

“Never.” He said.

“Do your friends really think that Will? That Carm and I are together?” Laura asked the man.

“I hate to tell you this, but it’s not just the Zetas. It’s everyone who sees you two together, all lovely dovey. You are all over each other most of the time.” Will told her. Laura looked at him like she was trying to solve a hard math problem. She was about to say something when Candice returned with the drinks. The three ordered dinner without incident, and Candice left quickly after.

Carmilla _really_ didn’t want to talk about her and Laura’s relationship anymore, so she started a conversation about school before Laura could say something first. The three ate salads as appetizers and talked about what Laura wanted to do after graduation. The main course came, and everyone dug in, only talking sparingly about how good the food was. Candice returned with dessert only to leave quickly again. Laura said she needed to use the restroom and would be right back. After she excused herself and as soon as she was out of sight, Carmilla turned to Will. “What the hell Will? Why would you say that to Laura? I told you, I can never be more than friends with her, and now you are putting ideas in her head about the two of us dating? Maybe I will just give Candice my number so Laura knows that we can’t be anything but friends.” Carmilla told her brother after she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms defensively.

“Don’t you dare. You would never forgive yourself if you did that Carmilla. And I’m sure it would hurt Laura deeply, which would break you in the end. I’m sorry I said those things. I won’t talk about it again. If you want to date someone, go ahead, but don’t hurt Laura in the process. I know you aren’t the person you used to be. Please don’t go back to the womanizing Carmilla. I can’t go through that again.” Will said looking at Carmilla with misty eyes threatening to spill over. “Please?”

Carmilla had seen Will cry before, like when he fell off his bike and broke his arm when they were six. When he had his first heartbreak at fifteen after the neighbor girl dumped him. When he boarded the plane to move to New York to live with Mattie a year and a half ago. Those were all good reasons. But for him to get watery eyed over how Carmilla acted with the women in her past? That was something she couldn’t understand. She knew what Will had gone through, and she wasn’t about to add to the pain he had felt. She took his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes. “Ok.” He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She didn’t pull back surprising Will, who just held her tighter when she put her arms around him. The two let go just as Laura returned to the table.

She sat down, looking at the two wondering what happened while she was gone. Candice returned with the bill, and Carmilla handed the woman her credit card. After running it, the server returned. Will watched his sister like a hawk as she signed the receipt to make sure she didn’t leave her number in addition to the tip. She didn’t. Carmilla called Gregory and the three stood up to leave. Laura didn’t take Carmilla’s hand like she usually did, which confused her. Gregory was out front with the back door of the car open waiting for the group. After piling in, and taking off, Will spoke up. “I really enjoyed dinner tonight. Thanks for the wonderful company Laura.”

“I had fun. Thank you two for giving me a memory I won’t forget. It was really special.” She reached out for his hand. He grabbed it and gave it a gentle squeeze. Laura rested her head against his shoulder. Will looked over at Carmilla who had a sad look on her face.

She loved Will with all of her heart. He was always putting her first, making sure she was ok. Carmilla knew he hadn’t said what he did at dinner to hurt Laura and Carmilla’s relationship, but something happened after Laura went to the bathroom. She wasn’t acting like she usually did with Carmilla. The fact that she hadn’t touched her at all was concerning considering how affectionate the girl was. Carmilla knew she was the one that had to put herself out there and fix whatever was wrong. She reached into Laura’s lap and took the hand that wasn’t holding Will’s, bringing it to her lips and lightly kissing each knuckle. Laura took her head from Will’s shoulder and looked at Carmilla. She was looking back at her with dark eyes that were soft and pleading. Laura looked back to Will, who smiled and released her hand. Laura smiled back, before turning to look at Carmilla again. She smiled at her before kissing her cheek and laying her head on the woman’s shoulder. Carmilla looked over at Will, who smiled widely at her before turning to look out the window. Whatever happened at dinner had passed. The three rode in silence, afraid to break the happiness of the moment. When they reached the loft, Will exited first, offering Laura his hand. She took it and he pulled her out. Carmilla was last, taking Laura’s offered hand, letting the small woman pull her out of the car. Carmilla leaned forward, kissing Laura lightly on the forehead before turning to Gregory, tipping him a crisp $100 bill. The man smiled and wished everyone a good evening.

The three entered the loft after Will unlocked the door. “Concert time?” Laura asked Carmilla and soon as everyone was inside.

“Concert time” She replied. Laura pulled her shoes off, and ran up the stairs screaming as she went. The twins laughed at her excitement. “Do you want to come with us Willy Boy?” Carmilla asked her brother.

“No thanks. AFI isn’t really my scene. Besides, I have a date coming over.” Will said as he took his jacket off.

“A date, huh? Anyone I know?” Carmilla asked as she took her own jacket off.

“Uh, yeah. Don’t get your hopes up though. It’s just a casual thing we are trying.” Will said as looked everywhere but Carmilla.

“Who is it?” Carmilla said, stepping into his space, causing him to look at her.

“JP.” Will said.

“JP?” Carmilla replied with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah. We are taking things really slow. We are just watching a movie tonight.” Will told her.

“Don’t have sex on my couch. I know you can’t afford a new one.” Carmilla told him as she turned to go upstairs.

“Kitty! I would never do that. Besides, sex is off the table with JP until we figure this out.” Will told her as he followed her up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Carmilla turned to Will. “I’m happy for you. Just don’t screw it up. I need JP at work.”

Will laughed before he leaned down and kissed Carmilla on the cheek. He went into his room and closed the door. Carmilla smiled and went to her own room. She knocked on the door before calling out. “Cupcake. Can I come in?”

Laura opened the door, having redressed in her own clothes. “Of course you can. It’s your room silly.” She teased Carmilla.

“Is that what you are wearing?” Carmilla asked as she stepped through the door way, unbuttoning her vest.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Laura said as she looked down at herself.

“We are going to a concert, not a book club meeting.” Carmilla walked to her dresser and pulled out an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt. She tossed it to Laura. She walked into her closet and grabbed some black jeans and a pair of converse shoes. “Here, put these on.” She handed Laura the rest of the items. Laura took them and started to leave the room. “Where are you going? You can change in here while I’m in the bathroom.” Carmilla told Laura as she pulled her dress shirt off, exposing her bare back before closing the door to the on-suite.

Laura swallowed hard before undressing and quickly putting on the outfit Carmilla gave her. There was a full length mirror in the closet, which she entered to see how she looked. Since Carmilla and her were about the same size, everything fit. She liked the all black look, and decided she was going to buy a shirt at the concert. She heard Carmilla come out of the bathroom. “You still here?” She called out to Laura.

“Yeah, I’m in the closet.” Laura called back.

Carmilla came in and leaned against the door frame. She was wearing her favorite leather pants, a Runaways t-shirt, her leather jacket, and her beat up biker boots. “Hmmm. I never thought I would be back in the closet.”

“Carm! You know what I meant. How do I look?” Laura asked as she held her arms up so Carmilla could get a good look.

“You are missing something.” She walked over to the island in the middle of the closet and picked up a couple of items. She walked back to Laura, placing a leather bracelet on her wrist. “There. Now you are ready for a concert.” Carmilla smiled as she put a studded leather bracelet on her own wrist and a silver raven skull necklace on. “It’s about time to go if we want to see the opening act.” Carmilla said as she left the closet. Laura followed her, ready to get going.

“Let’s do this!” Laura was buzzing with energy. Carmilla snickered at her as she walked to Will’s door. “We are leaving Willy boy.” She shouted through the door.

“Have fun you two. Bring me a present.” Will said after opening the door. He had changed back into casual clothes, but left his hair neatly styled.

“Yeah, yeah. Talk to you later.” Carmilla said as she started down the stairs.

“Bye Will!” Laura said before dashing down the stairs after Carmilla. Will laughed before closing the door.

Carmilla was grabbing some keys from a small rack right inside the garage door. She then grabbed an extra leather jacket from the coat rack. She handed it to Laura. “Put this on.”

“It’s really not that cold out.” Laura said as she took the clothing from Carmilla.

“I know. It’s for safety while riding. Don’t trust anyone who rides without protection. They are just asking for road rash.” Carmilla said as she held the door open for Laura.

“Oh my god! I totally forgot we are taking the motorcycle!” Laura said as she skipped through the door.

“Before we leave, you need to know a couple of things. Always keep your feet on the bike. I don’t have passenger handles, so you will have to hold on around my middle. And you need to lean with me when we turn. I’ll go around the block a couple of times so you can get used to turning. Any questions?” Carmilla asked as she handed Laura a plain black helmet.

“I don’t think so.” Laura said looking at the helmet. “Except for maybe how to put the helmet on?”

Carmilla took it from Laura, and placed it gently on her head before securing the chin straps. Carmilla grabbed her own helmet (which was matte black had an anatomic skull painted on it) and pulled it on. She pulled the cover off the motorcycle, and wheeled it out to the street before starting it. After it roared to life and she revved it a couple of times; she placed it in neutral and stood up to face Laura. “Ready?!” She shouted so that Laura heard her. The shorter woman nodded to signal she was ready. Carmilla lightly head bumped Laura’s helmet with her own before she climbed back on the bike. After she was settled, she waved at Laura to climb on. The girl was a little awkward getting on, but settled in and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist. Carmilla enjoyed the feeling of Laura’s arms holding her tight. She kicked the stand up and put the bike into first gear.

Carmilla took off slowly to make sure she didn’t dump Laura off. As she sped up, Laura only held on tighter. Carmilla smiled as she was getting ready to make a right turn. She reached down and patted one of Laura’s hands to let her know that she needed to pay attention. Laura squeezed her to let her know she saw what was coming up. The turn went smoothly. Laura was in sync with Carmilla and leaned like she was supposed to. She turned a few more times so Laura was comfortable. The two were completely in tune with each other. Since the turns went so well, Carmilla decided to see how Laura dealt with a little speed. After exiting the neighborhood, Carmilla sped up and started weaving through traffic towards the venue. As she went faster, Laura’s grip only tightened slightly. At a red light, Carmilla reached down and patted Laura’s hand. She squeezed back in response. Carmilla smiled and took off as soon as the light changed to green. They were at the Fillmore theater in no time. Carmilla pulled the bike up near the door and turned the engine off. She waited until Laura climbed off before she stood up. She turned and took her helmet off, shaking her hair out to its previous style. Laura had also taken her helmet off.

“Carm! That was so awesome! Best ride ever!” Laura said as she grabbed the woman in a tight embrace.

Carmilla chuckled and hugged the girl back. “Maybe we can go faster on the way home.” She told Laura.

“That will be so much fun. But it’s concert time!” Laura responded.

Carmilla laughed quietly and lead the girl to the door. Carmilla walked up to the bouncer at the front of a moderately long line. “Hey Stubbs.” She said to the man.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the lovely Carmilla. Long time no see sister.” The man gave Carmilla a heartfelt hug. She hugged him back.

If Laura had to describe Stubbs, the first word that would come to mind would be bear. He was at least six foot five, husky, and almost every inch of skin was covered in tattoos. His head was shaved except for a small Mohawk that was dyed blue. His ears were gauged, and his eyebrow was pierced. Laura thought he looked the part of the rocker from head to toe. She thought he was a bear because of his attitude with Carmilla. As scary as he looked, the man was gentle with the woman.

“You here to see AFI?” He asked after releasing her.

“Yeah, brought a friend who has never seen them.” Carmilla told him.

“This is like the fifth time you have seen them, right? That’s a true fan.” Stubbs said. “I hate to ask, but I need to see your tickets.”

Carmilla pulled her wallet out, and handed Stubbs two tickets. “So you bought the VIP booth? I should have known. Here are your wrist bands.” He put one on the right wrist of each girl. The bands were bright orange and easily seen. “Enjoy the concert. It was nice to see you again Karnstein.” The man said as he let the couple through the doors.

Carmilla walked in, Laura trailing behind her. “Come on, lets drop this stuff off at the coat check.” She led Laura to the stall were they deposited the helmets and jackets. Carmilla then led her to the VIP booth that was a level up from the ground floor and next a bar.

“This is so cool. It’s like having front row seats.” Laura said as she leaned over the rail to watch the roadies set up the opening act’s instruments.

Carmilla smiled at her. Laura’s enthusiasm for life was almost bewildering. LaFontaine had told Carmilla that Laura had been through a lot in her life, but in the week that Carmilla had known her, whatever happened wasn’t putting a damper on her spirit. Her energy was starting to infect Carmilla. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Surprise me?” Laura said.

“Sure, I’ll be right back.” Carmilla told her. Laura smiled and turned back to watch the stage. Carmilla smirked and walked over to the bar.

“Are my eyes deceiving me, or is that Carmilla Karnstein walking up to my bar?” A lean man covered in tattoos asked as she approached.

“The one and only Isaac. How have you been?” Carmilla asked as she leaned up against the bar.

“You know, slinging beers, kicking a little ass, and riding some too. The usual.” Isaac said as he threw a towel over his shoulder. “What about you? On the prowl for a hot rocker chick to take home?”

“Nah, gave that shit up. I’m actually here with someone.” Carmilla said.

“Did my ears just lie to me? Carmilla is out of the game and came with a girlfriend? You have grown up Karnstein.” Isaac stated.

“I am out of the game, and I came with a _friend_. Which is why I came over. Get me a beer and a water?” Carmilla asked.

“And you aren’t pounding shots? The name is Carmilla Karnstein, right?” The man teased.

“Shut up and get the drinks.” Carmilla rolled her eyes at the man. He smiled and grabbed a beer and bottle of water. She paid and gave him a good tip. She walked back to Laura who was still staring at the stage. “Here.” She handed Laura the beer.

“Beer? This isn’t what I thought you’d get me.” Laura said holding the beer like it was poison.

“It’s what you are supposed to drink at a concert. This is AFI, not Kenny G.” Carmilla told her as she leaned over the rail and opened the water.

“You are the worst.” Laura grumbled before taking a swig of the brew. “Ugh, how do you drink this stuff?” Laura asked with a bunched up face.

Carmilla laughed at the expression Laura was making. “You are so adorable with that bunched up face Cupcake. You get used to the taste if you drink it enough.”

Laura didn’t look convinced, but continued to nurse the beer. The two watched the roadies set up in silence for a few minutes. Several people were already on the floor close to the stage waiting for the show to start. Carmilla looked over at Laura. The woman’s face was lit up with anticipation causing her to smile widely. Laura finally noticed Carmilla staring and looked back. “What? Is there something on my face?” She asked standing up suddenly.

“Just a smile. I am happy you came with me tonight.” Carmilla said as she pushed off the railing.

“Thank you for bringing me. I’m glad the first concert I’m seeing is with you.” Laura said. She placed her beer on the table that had been reserved for them before wrapping her arms around Carmilla and leaning her head down on the taller woman’s shoulder. Carmilla returned the hug and rested her head on top of Laura’s. The two stayed like this for the next ten minutes as the stage was set and the sound check was being performed. The lights dimmed and the stage brightened signaling the start of the concert. Carmilla thought that Laura would let go and return to the railing, but she only held Carmilla a little tighter. The two watched the first band locked together, swaying back and forth lightly. After Thrice was done playing, Carmilla finally pulled back and looked at Laura.

“What did you think?” She asked.

“That was awesome! Now I am addicted to two new bands.” Laura said as she looked up at Carmilla. “Is there a break now? I wanted to buy a t-shirt before AFI starts.”

“Yeah, about a ten-minute break. You want me to come with you?” Carmilla asked Laura. 

“That’s ok, you can just hang out here. I will be right back.” Laura said as she leaned up and kissed the corner of the Carmilla’s mouth before practically skipping down the stairs to find the merchandise booth.

Carmilla smiled before taking a seat at the booth. She drank the rest of the water she had when a young woman slid into the opposite side of the booth. “Carmilla. I’m surprised to see you here, and alone at that.” The woman said.

“Elsie. I wish I could say it was a pleasure, but I would be lying.” Carmilla casually replied.

“You never complained before.” Elsie said as she leaned over the table. “I know you love AFI, so how about you and I hook up after the show? I have my own place now.”

“I’m good.” Carmilla said with a bored look on her face.

Elsie reached across the table and took one of Carmilla’s hands. “I know you are good babe, hence the offer.”

Laura walked up just as Elsie finished talking. She saw the two holding hands, and looked at Carmilla. “Um, am I interrupting something?” Laura knew how attractive Carmilla was and had noticed how much attention she received when they were out in public, but the woman never reciprocated any of it. And it wasn’t like she and Carmilla were dating (as Will pointed out earlier), but seeing her hold this girl’s hand upset Laura for some reason. “I’m just going to go to the bathroom.” Laura said as she set some shirts on the table before turning and quickly running off before Carmilla could answer.

“God damn it Elsie.” Carmilla said as she violently ripped her hand away from the woman. She stood up to go after Laura. “Leave now, and don’t come back.” She told her before stalking off. Carmilla had been to the theater more times than she could remember and beelined straight for the bathroom knowing where to go. After pushing through the crowd and a line, she threw the door open. “Laura? Are you in here?” Three teenagers were in front of the mirror fixing their hair and makeup.  There were four stalls with doors closed. She heard sniffling coming from the last stall. She walked up and knocked lightly. “Laura? Please let me in.” There was no response, only more sniffling. “I fucked up with Elsie. I should have told her to leave right away. Please, let me in.” She heard more sniffling before the door opened. Laura’s eyes were a little red and her makeup was smudged from where she had rubbed her eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Laura replied with down cast eyes.

“Can we talk?” Carmilla asked the girl. Laura nodded her head, but made no move to let Carmilla in or to come out of the stall. Carmilla walked in and shut the door so they could have some privacy (it was the handicap stall and had plenty of room). She gently reached out and put her finger under Laura’s chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at Carmilla. “What’s going on? Tell me how to fix this.”

“I’m mad at myself” Laura quietly replied.

Carmilla wasn’t expecting that answer. She let go of Laura’s chin and raised her eyebrows. “What? I’m the one who screwed up, why are you mad at yourself?”

“Because of how I just acted, and how I acted earlier tonight. I have no right to be jealous if you like someone. It’s not like we are dating, or you should only spend your time with me. You aren’t my property; you are my friend. I’ve been a pretty shitty friend today. I know I am super affectionate with you, it just comes naturally to me, but I never asked if it was ok or how you felt about it, and I’m sorry. Will was right, I am all over you in public, and I will stop doing that so people don’t get the wrong impression.” Laura said in a rush.

Carmilla just looked at Laura for a second before pulling her in for a hug. “Listen. I know I’m not good with the feelings thing, so bear with me. Please don’t be mad at yourself. I am just as much to blame for the jealously thing as you. I do parade you around sometimes in front of girls, and I’m sorry. And as for the affection, it was awkward for me at first, but now I enjoy it. If you want to stop, I’m ok with that, but if you want to hold my hand or hug me, do it. I don’t give a shit about what other people think of us, and neither should you. And I should have warned you that we would run into some people I know. Sorry about that.”

Laura didn’t hug Carmilla back until she was done talking. She buried her head in Carmilla’s shoulder and sighed.

“Are we ok, Laura?” Carmilla asked after Laura returned the embrace.

“We are ok Carm.” Laura replied.

Carmilla kissed the top of her head. “Do you want to go back out or should I take you home?”

“I would like to stay, if that is ok?” Laura responded.

Carmilla released the woman and held her hand out for her to take. “Shall we Miss Hollis?”

Laura took her hand and smiled. Carmilla walked her back to the booth, hand in hand. AFI had just taken the stage and had started to play. The two walked up to the railing to get a better view. After two songs, Carmilla let go of Laura’s hand and put her arm over the shorter girl’s shoulder. Laura snaked her arm around Carmilla’s waist. They stood huddled together for the rest of concert. Every once in a while, she would hear Laura singing along with the song. After the encore was done, the house lights came back on and people started to filter out of the theater. “So?” Carmilla asked as she removed her arm from Laura’s shoulder.

“That was so much fun! AFI sounds so good live. Please introduce me to more music. This was the best night I have ever had.” Laura said as she waved her hands around.

Carmilla chuckled at her. “Let’s grab your shirt and get out of here.”

Laura walked over to the table and picked up her purchase. “Look Carm. I bought you a shirt and even got Will one. I know he doesn’t like AFI, but he did ask for a present.” Laura told Carmilla.

“You are too much. And Will does like AFI, he just doesn’t like concerts.” Carmilla said as she took Laura’s hand. Laura was a little startled at the action as this was the first time Carmilla initiated hand holding in public, but smiled at her. “Let’s go get our stuff from the coat check.” They got their helmets and coats and walked out. “Later Stubbs” Carmilla called to the door man as they walked out.

“Have a good night ladies.” He called back. When they reached the bike, Carmilla took all three shirts, unzipped Laura’s coat and shoved them in before re-zipping it.

“There, now you don’t have to hold them.” She grabbed Laura’s helmet and was about to put it on, when someone spoke up behind her.

“So you said no to my offer for this trash? It still stands by the way.” Elsie said as she strolled up to the couple.

“I thought I told you to get lost.” Carmilla said as she glared at the woman.

“Come on Karnstein, you know you want me. Ditch the bitch and let’s take a ride if you know what I mean.” Elsie winked at Laura.

“How about you fuck off.” Carmilla said turning to Laura, and putting her helmet on.

“That’s exactly what I am trying to do. You never made me wear a helmet when I rode with you.” Elsie replied.

“You weren’t important enough to protect.” Carmilla said before putting her own helmet on. She climbed on the bike and revved the engine before Elsie had a chance to say anything else. She held her hand out for Laura who took it and climbed on the back of the motorcycle. As soon as she felt Laura’s hands around her waist, she popped the bike into first and took off. Laura had been subjected to Elsie enough for a life time.

Carmilla had met Elsie at a concert, and the two had hooked up on and off for six months. She had completely forgot about how Elsie wanted the two to be more than occasional hook ups. At the time, Carmilla wanted nothing more than sex, and Elsie had become too attached, so she cut all ties and moved on. Carmilla never led girls on, and Elsie was no exception. This hadn’t stopped the girl from trying to pursue the her. Carmilla eventually had to change her number to get rid of Elsie.

Carmilla took the long way back to the loft so Laura had more time to enjoy the ride. After pulling up, Carmilla pushed a button and the garage door opened. She shut the bike off and waited for Laura to climb off. She pulled her helmet off and shook her hair out. “That was so much fun Carm! I love riding on a motorcycle! Way better than a bicycle.”

Carmilla pulled her helmet off and handed it to Laura. “Maybe I could take you up to the mountains for a ride sometime.” Carmilla started to push the bike into the garage.

“Really? That would be so awesome.” Laura said excitedly.

After she pushed the motorcycle into the garage and recovered it, Carmilla took both helmets from Laura and hung them up. She unlocked the door to the house and let Laura go in first. The lights were off and Will and JP were on the couch with the tv on. Carmilla could tell they were making out, so she turned the lights on, causing them to stop and jump apart. “Willy Boy, what did I tell you earlier?”

“Oh my god Kitty. Learn to use some discretion sometime.” Will said flustered.

“I can do whatever I want, it’s my house.” Carmilla said as she took her leather jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. Laura had unzipped hers and taken the shirts out. She handed Carmilla the shirt she bought her before hanging the jacket up. Carmilla held the shirt up to see it better. It was a typical concert shirt; AFI was printed on front with the newest album cover and the concert dates and locations on the back. “Thanks Cupcake. I love it.” Carmilla said before kissing Laura on the head.

Laura smiled and blushed slightly. “I got one for you too Will.” She walked over to the couch and handed him the t-shirt.

“Thanks Laura.” He said holding it up so JP could see it too. He stood up and walked around the couch and gave Laura a big hug. He whispered in her ear “I’m sorry for the mess I caused at dinner. I didn’t mean to screw things up between you and Carmilla. I hope you two are ok.”

Laura pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “Everything is ok. I’m not going anywhere Will.” She smiled at him. He smiled back.

“If you two are done with the love fest, I need to talk to Laura.” Carmilla said after the two broke apart.

Laura walked over to her. “What is it Carm?” She asked.

“Should I take you home, or would you like to stay the night?” Carmilla asked.

“You realize if I stay the night you will have to get up early to take me home before class right?” Laura teased.

“I can take you Laura. That way you can stay, and Carmilla can stick to her vampire ways.” Will piped up from the couch.

“I guess I’m sleeping over.” Laura said. Carmilla smiled.

“You guys want to watch a movie with us?” Will asked the pair. “It’s only 11, and I bet Kitty isn’t sleepy yet.”

“Alright, but no making out.” Will glared at her “Would you like to watch a movie?” Carmilla asked the woman.

“Um, I guess so. Do you have any pjs I can wear? I didn’t bring anything over.” Laura asked in a quiet voice.

“Of course. I bought an extra tooth brush for you just in case you stayed. Come on.” Carmilla held her hand out. Laura slowly took it and Carmilla lead her upstairs. “You two pick a movie. Nothing sappy.” After opening the door, Laura let go of Carmilla’s hand. Carmilla was a little puzzled, she thought everything was ok with Laura, but the girl was acting a little distant. “Do you want shorts or pants?” Carmilla asked as she rifled through her dresser.

“Pants if you have them.” Laura said as she took the leather bracelet off. Carmilla grabbed a pair of flannel pants and handed them to Laura.

“Is the shirt you are wearing ok for you to sleep in?” Carmilla wondered out loud.

“This is fine, thanks. Can I use your bathroom, or should I use the guest bathroom?” Laura asked as she took her shoes off.

“Use mine. The extra toothbrush is in the top drawer. Use whatever you need.” Carmilla said as she took her boots off.

Laura gave her a small smile and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Carmilla could tell something was off. She stripped out of her leather pants and threw some well-loved sweat pants on. She took her bracelet and necklace off, placing them on top of the dresser. She realized that she forgot to give Laura some socks to wear and grabbed a clean pair. Carmilla walked over and sat on the bed to wait for her. After about five minutes, she emerged with a freshly scrubbed face. Carmilla couldn’t take her eyes off of Laura. She was beautiful. Laura had put her hair up in a messy bun, her cheeks were slightly red from washing her face giving her a glow. She looked adorable in Carmilla’s over-sized pajama pants. Laura walked over the bed and sat down.

“I forgot to give you some socks.” Carmilla said handing Laura the pair.

“Thanks. My feet were getting cold.” Laura said as she pulled them on.

Carmilla sighed loudly before speaking. “Is everything ok? You seem a little off.” Carmilla asked.

Laura fidgeted a little before speaking. “I know you said you were ok with all the hand holding and hugging, but when I think about all the PDA we have done, I feel guilty. I forced it on you. Will was right. I am too affectionate with you. I don’t hug and hold hands or kiss any of my other friends like I do with you. We aren’t dating, but I’m acting like we are.” Laura had stood up and was walking around the room while she talked.

Carmilla stood up and walked over to the girl and took her hands. She didn’t start talking until Laura looked up into her eyes. “Laura. You have never forced me to do anything I didn’t want to. You should know that by now. And you know I don’t give a fuck about what other people think or say. And no, we aren’t dating. Our friendship is unique in the way that we are with each other and I wouldn’t change it for the world. Don’t stop being you for the sake of others, ok? Now, let’s go watch a movie.”

Laura smiled and let Carmilla lead her out of the room and down the stairs. The men scooted to one side of the couch so Carmilla and Laura had space to sit down. “I don’t think you two have formally meet before. Laura, this is JP. He is a friend of ours that we met in grade school.” Will said as Laura walked over.

“It’s a pleasure Laura. The twins talk about you all the time.” JP said as he stood up and shook Laura’s hand.

“I hope all good. LaF talks about you all the time, it’s nice to finally put a face to the name. Did I see you at Roadways the night I met Carmilla?” Laura said as she sat down.

“Yes, I was bartending.” JP answered as he sat back down on the couch.

“I remember now. You weren’t wearing a shirt. So what movie did you guys pick out?” Laura asked.

“The newest Star Trek. Since JP is a bio major and likes science fiction.” Will answered. “We also made muddy buddies and root beer floats.”

“Oh my god Will. I love science fiction JP. You two are the best!” Laura said after she saw the snacks on the coffee table.

“I thought I was the best.” Carmilla said. Laura hadn’t realized the woman had sat down next to her in her usual spot.

Laura leaned over and kissed Carmilla on the corner of the mouth, lingering longer than usual. “Of course you are the best. You are my exception in all things.” She said softly. Laura smirked before she grabbed a root beer float, putting two straws in it so she could share with Carmilla.

JP watched the interaction and knowingly smiled at Will. He didn’t say anything, but he knew Carmilla was in love for the first time in years. He was happy for her.

Will started the movie and turned out all the lights. Everyone munched on the snacks and drank the root beer floats. Laura of course ended up with ice cream on her nose. Carmilla laughed and wiped it off with her finger. Laura blushed at the gesture, but no one saw thanks to the lights being off. After the floats were drank and the muddy buddies were eaten, everyone settled in and cuddled. JP had his arm around Will’s back, and Will had his hand on JP’s thigh. Laura of course climbed on top of Carmilla, sitting in her lap with her head resting in her favorite spot; the crook of Carmilla’s neck. Laura softly whispered “Thank you for today. I’m sorry everything was a mess because of me. Please don’t leave because of my mistakes.”

Carmilla pulled away so she could look at Laura. “You have nothing to apologize for. I am not going anywhere Laura. I promise.”

Laura nodded and put her head back on Carmilla’s shoulder. The group watched the rest of the movie in silence. After it was finished, JP stood up to leave. Laura had passed out of course. Carmilla gently shook her awake. “Hey, let’s go upstairs so you can get some sleep.” Laura mewled, but got up after a moment.

Laura noticed JP had stood up. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He immediately hugged her back. “It was really nice to meet you JP.”

“It was my pleasure Laura. We should get together for lunch sometime.” He replied.

“I would love to. Will has my number. Text me when you are free.” Laura said as she released him.

“I will. Goodnight.” JP said.

“Goodnight JP.”

Will stood up to tell JP goodbye. Carmilla took Laura’s hand to lead her upstairs so the two could have some privacy. “Goodnight JP, Willy Boy.” She said as she walked up the stairs.

“Goodnight Carmilla” They said in unison. Carmilla really hoped the two would get back together.

After they climbed the stairs, Carmilla stopped and turned to Laura. “Do you want to sleep in my room? I can take the guest room.”

“I thought we talked about this. I want to sleep in your bed with you in it. I sleep better when I’m with you.” Laura admitted to the woman.

Carmilla also slept better the night she stayed at Laura’s. Without another word, she pulled Laura to the bed and let her jump in. Carmilla shut the door and turned the lights out. She felt her way to the bed in the darkness and climbed in next to Laura.

“Come here.” Carmilla replied. She opened her arm and Laura snuggled right up. Carmilla traced soft circles over Laura’s back. She felt her breaths slow down and even out. Laura started to very softly snore. Carmilla stroked the girl’s hair as she reflected on the day. She always seemed to make a mess of everything no matter what. She was afraid of hurting Laura to the point that she would leave. As Carmilla feel asleep she softly whispered into girl’s hair “I love you Laura Hollis.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Laura and Carmilla's pasts

Carmilla woke up to an empty bed the next morning. She looked at her alarm clock to see it was a little after 11 AM. She groaned and rolled over. She pulled the pillow tight and felt something scratch her face. After sitting up and turning the lamp on her night stand on, she realized there was a piece of paper on the bed. She opened it to see writing.

_Carmilla,_

_I wanted to thank you for yesterday. No one has ever treated me so special before. I am humbled by your friendship. I hope we are friends until the end._

_xoxo Laura_  

Carmilla smiled at the note and placed it on the night stand. She and Laura had already gotten through their first major hurdle. Carmilla felt truly hopeful for the first time in years.

The rest of the week flew by. Carmilla and Laura spent every free moment together; they had lunch together Tuesday and Thursday, dinner on Wednesday, and watched a movie at Laura’s house on Friday after Laura was off work. They were cuddled on the couch when Carmilla spoke up.

“Hey Cupcake.” She said softly.

“Yeah Carm?” Laura replied.

“Next week is the one-year anniversary of when I bought Roadways. Maddie is flying in to throw a big party. I was wondering if you were interested in going?” Carmilla asked.

Laura sat up and looked at her. “Of course I would. When is it?”

“Saturday night. Mattie is flying in on Thursday. She wants to meet you and take us to dinner that night. Would you be up for that?” Carmilla asked.

“Is it going to be super fancy like Rodrigo’s?” Laura questioned.

“No, but it will be somewhere where we will need to wear nice clothes. Mattie is one for flair.” Carmilla said.

“Ok. Just let me know the details. Will also told me next Friday is your 22nd birthday. Why didn’t you say anything?” Laura requested.

“It’s not a big deal. I never celebrate it, that’s more of Will’s thing.” Carmilla leaned over to grab her soda off the coffee table.

“Well it’s your thing this year. We are going to celebrate.” Laura told her.

“You aren’t going to throw me a party are you? I hate parties.” Carmilla was starting to sound grumpy.

“I promise it won’t be anything big, ok? You will enjoy yourself.” Laura said.

“Fine.” Carmilla replied.

The two finished their movie in quiet. Carmilla spent the night, as the two were planning on spending Saturday together.

~~~

The next morning Laura woke Carmilla up at 10 AM. She sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Carmilla on the forehead. “Wake up sleepy head.”

“Mmmmm. I don’t want to get up. Come back to bed and cuddle.” Carmilla mumbled.

“Carm. I thought you wanted to go to the museum? Besides, I brought you a cup of coffee.” Laura said as she held the mug out.

Carmilla pulled the covers down so she could see if Laura actually had coffee. After spotting the mug, she tried to take it from Laura’s hand. “Uh uh. You have to get out of the bed before I give it to you.”

Carmilla groaned before pulling herself up. She grabbed the cup as she stood up, downing the whole thing in one shot. She set the mug on Laura’s night stand before she turned around and tackled Laura to the bed and started tickling her. “Carm! Stop, stop! Uncle! I surrender!” Carmilla stopped tickling Laura and stepped away from the bed.

“That will teach you to wake me up at ten in the morning and withhold coffee.” Carmilla said as she offered Laura her hand to pull her out of bed.

Laura let herself be pulled up. “You agreed to this last night.”

“I didn’t think you were serious.” Carmilla retorted.

Laura smiled and kissed Carmilla on the nose. “Since you are up, do you want breakfast? I made chocolate chip pancakes.” Laura asked.

“Your whole life is about sugar, isn’t it?” Carmilla wondered as the two left the bedroom for the kitchen.

“I eat a salad for lunch almost every day.” Laura stated.

“That’s the only reason you aren’t dead right now.” Carmilla said as she sat at the breakfast bar.

“My eating habits aside, would you like some pancakes? I have real maple syrup from Vermont.” Laura said as she grabbed two plates from the cupboard.

“I think the chocolate is enough sugar for me.” Carmilla replied.

Laura stacked three large pancakes on each plate, handing one to Carmilla. She grabbed two forks as well, giving Carmilla one and taking the other. The two ate pancakes and made funny faces at each other until they were laughing so hard they couldn’t eat anymore. As Laura cleaned the kitchen, Carmilla showered. “I forgot to bring a clean shirt, can I borrow one of yours?”

Carmilla came out of Laura’s room in jeans and a black lacey bra, sans a shirt. Laura visibly gulped. “Um… second drawer from the top in the dresser. Help yourself.” She squeaked out.

“Thanks Cutie.” Carmilla smiled before re-entering Laura’s room.

Laura collapsed onto one of the barstools. Her feelings for Carmilla were getting stronger and stronger every day, and Carmilla was doing nothing to help. Laura knew she wasn’t purposely doing anything to make the feelings worse, but walking out with no shirt on about drove Laura over the edge. She was afraid to have ‘the talk’ with Carmilla about what they were to each other, but something needed to change before she went crazy.

“Ready to go?” Carmilla said as she came out of Laura’s room and sat on the couch to put her boots on. She had chosen to wear Laura’s new AFI shirt.

“Yep. Let me just grab my keys and wallet.” Laura said walking over to a small table by the front door. After grabbing what she needed, Laura waited for Carmilla. The two went out the front door and found Perry and LaFontaine leaving their side of the house.

“Hi guys. How’s it going?” Laura asked the pair.

“Great L. You two headed out to paint the town red?” LaF asked.

“We are going to the museum to see that new Sherlock Holmes exhibit.” Laura told them.

“You have to let me know how it is. Perr and I are going to the farmer’s market. Do you want anything?” They asked.

“If they have honey crisp apples, I’ll take half a dozen.” Laura said as she pulled her wallet out and handed Perry a ten-dollar bill.

“You two enjoy yourselves. We will see you later.” Perry said.

“Ok, have a good day” Laura responded.

The redheads got in LaF’s Subaru and took off. Carmilla opened the passenger door for Laura before opening her own door. After climbing in and starting the car, she turned to Laura. “I have a question to ask you.”

“What is it?” Laura said as she stopped messing with the stereo.

“It’s about the party at the club next week.” Carmilla told her nervously.

“What about it?” Laura asked.

“I was wondering if you would go as my date? I understand if you say no. It’s just Mattie will give me shit if I go without someone, and it’s bad enough she is making me do this, and you always calm me down, but it’s not like we are dating, but I have no one else…” Carmilla was starting to rant.

“Carm, Carm. Settle down. I’ll go as your date, no pressure. It won’t be any different than usual, ok?” Laura said as she took Carmilla’s hand and rubbed her knuckles soothingly.

“Ok.” Carmilla said quietly.

“Museum time?” Laura asked.

“Museum time.” Carmilla replied. She put the car in gear and took off.

~~~

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Laura asked Carmilla as they exited the museum (holding hands of course).

“It would have been better minus all the screaming spawns of Satan.” She replied as she slid her sunglasses on.

“They weren’t that bad Carm.” Laura said putting her own sunglasses on.

“Not one of those little bastards had any manners. And they are walking germ factories. I better not get sick.” Carmilla scoffed.

“I’m sure you will be fine sassy pants.” Laura pushed her shoulder against Carmilla’s. “What should we do now?”

“What do you want to do?” Carmilla asked the girl.

“We could have a picnic.” Laura replied.

“Not a bad idea. You have anything at your house we can eat? I know there is nothing at my place.” Carmilla said as they reached her car. She leaned up against the door and faced Laura.

“Tomorrow is grocery shopping day, so my pantry is pretty bare too. There is a little market down the street from my house we could get stuff at. And I know Perry has a picnic basket we can borrow.” Laura said as she gently rubbed Carmilla’s hand.

“Sounds like a plan.” Carmilla bent over and kissed Laura’s temple before pulling her keys out and unlocking the passenger door. After Laura was in, she closed the door and walked around to her side. She jumped in and started the car. The two drove to the market Laura suggested and bought fruit, cheese, meat, and some crackers. Laura insisted on dessert, so they also picked an assortment of cookies up as well. After paying for their items, they drove back to the duplex.

“Do you mind running in and grabbing some drinks while I run over and get the picnic basket? Here are my keys.” Laura asked as she handed Carmilla her keys.

“Uh. Fine” Carmilla took the keys and headed towards Laura’s door.

Laura knocked on the redhead’s door. “Hey L. What’s up?” LaF answered.

“Hey LaF. I was wondering if I can borrow your picnic basket?” Laura replied.

“We have a picnic basket? Huh. Yeah, come on in.” They moved out of the way to let her enter. “Hey Perr?”

“What is it Dear? Hi Laura, what’s up?” Perry said after coming out of the kitchen.

“May I borrow your picnic basket?” Laura asked.

“Of course, let me grab it. I’ll be right back.” Perry quickly went back into the kitchen.

“So you and Carmilla are going on a picnic?” LaF asked as they sat on the couch.

“Yeah, I’m not sure where though.” Laura responded.

“Everything going ok with you two still? I haven’t seen much of you lately.” LaF said.

“I know. I promise we will have dinner together on Monday and catch up.” Laura said a little bashfully.

“Alright L. I’m holding you to that.” LaFontaine smiled at her.

“Here you are Laura. And your apples are in there too.” Perry said as she left the kitchen and handed Laura the wicker basket.

“Thank you Perry. I will bring it back tomorrow.” Laura said before turning to leave.

“No rush Sweetie. Have fun with Carmilla.” Perry said as she walked her to the door.

“You both assumed it’s Carmilla I’m hanging out with.” Laura said turning around.

“Who else would it be L? Besides, I can see Bagheera through the door.” LaF said as they popped a soda open.

Laura sheepishly grinned and walked out the door. “Bye you two.”

“Later” “Goodbye Dear” the redheads called after her.

Carmilla was leaving Laura’s door and heading towards the car. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Laura said. They packed the drinks and store bought items in the basket. Perry had even put a few ice packs and a blanket in. “Where should we go?”

“Hmm. I know it’s a bit of a drive, but we could go to Estes Park.” Carmilla said as she put the basket in the trunk.

Laura smiled widely. “I haven’t been there since high school. I’m in!” Carmilla smiled back and opened the door for Laura to climb in. She reached in a belted the woman in her seat.

“Safety first Sweetheart.” Carmilla said before closing the door and coming around to the driver’s side. After climbing in and buckling her own seat belt, she looked at Laura. “I have a new band for you if you are interested.”

“Sure!” Laura grinned.

Carmilla started the car and waited for the Bluetooth to kick in; she pulled her phone out and picked the band she was thinking of. After the music started, she put the car in gear and began the drive to Estes Park. “Do mind you programming the GPS just in case?”

Laura put the destination into the unit that was mounted on the dash board. “So are you going to leave me in suspense, or do I get to know who we are listening to?”

“That depends. Have you been behaving yourself?” Carmilla teased the girl.

“For your information, I always behave myself. Although meeting you has brought the sassier side of me out.” Laura said as she stared pointedly at her.

“What can I say? I bring out only the best in people.” Carmilla said looking back at her.

Laura stuck her tongue out at Carmilla, who just chuckled. The drive took about two hours. The pair chatted the time away. Laura enjoyed the music and eventually got Carmilla to tell her the band’s name was The Moth & The Flame. They decided to find out if they were touring and to get tickets if they came through Denver. Laura talked about her mid-term paper, and Carmilla listened. She enjoyed hearing the girl talk so passionately and didn’t interrupt. The long drive seemed like minutes rather than a few hours.

“Here we are.” Carmilla said as they came into a valley were the mountain town was.

“Carm! This was a great idea. I forgot how pretty it is here…” Laura trailed off as she looked out the window. They drove through town to Main street where there was a park. Carmilla found a space in the lot across the street. After exiting the car, she popped the trunk and grabbed the picnic basket. The two walked to the park and found and empty spot. There were deer grazing on the other side, which Laura yelped at causing them to scamper further away. Carmilla laughed until her sides hurt, which made Laura pout. She set the basket down and wrapped the girl up in her arms. Laura tried to be stubborn and stand stiffly, but before long she returned the embrace. After a few moments, they broke apart and laid the blanket down, pulling everything out. They ate in smiles and silence, with Laura ending up between Carmilla’s legs somehow. She snaked her arms around the shorter woman’s waist, and they sat in the sun enjoying the other’s presence. After a half an hour like this, Laura finally broke the silence. “Do you want to do some window shopping?”

“Mmmm. Whatever you want.” Carmilla drawled. They packed everything up and walked back to the car to drop the basket off. Main Street had shops lined up and down the street for a mile or so. The pair casually walked from store to store, entering a few here and there. Laura insisted they go into the toy store, where Carmilla bought her a stuffed deer since she scared the real ones away. She pouted at first, but then kissed the corner of Carmilla’s mouth in thanks. They continued until Carmilla pulled them into an antiques store that Laura swore was haunted. While Carmilla was busy looking, Laura bought her something. After they left, Carmilla noticed a bag in her hand. “Did you buy something?”

“Maybe.” Laura teased.

“Can I see it?” Carmilla asked.

“My my Miss Karnstein. A little forward, aren’t we?” Laura answered.

“What can I say? When I see something I like, I go for it.” Carmilla said, walking towards the girl. She reached out to grab Laura, who intern screeched and took off. Carmilla chased her and caught Laura easily. “I should get a prize for catching such a wild beast.” Carmilla purred into Laura’s ear. She shivered before turning around to look Carmilla in the face.

“It just so happens I have a prize. I was going to give it to you as a birthday present, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give it to you now.” Laura said as she took Carmilla’s hand and pulled her to a nearby bench. After sitting down, Laura handed her a small brown bag.

“You didn’t need to get me anything.” Carmilla said.

“Just open it.” Laura ordered.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and opened the package. “Laura, this is beautiful.” There was a small white box inside the brown paper that revealed an ornately engraved locket on a sterling silver chain. “I don’t know what to say.”

“May I?” Laura asked. Carmilla nodded and she took the necklace from her hands. Laura gently reached around her neck and clasped it on. “There.” As Laura was leaning back, Carmilla took her hands.

“Thank you.” Carmilla leaned in and kissed the corner of Laura’s mouth, causing her to blush furiously. Carmilla had never kissed her like this before. After sitting back on the bench she opened her arms. Laura immediately leaned in and rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. The two sat entwined on the bench for an undetermined amount of time. “What a cute couple” Someone said as they walked by, causing the pair to smile. Carmilla held Laura tighter for a moment before letting go. “Do you want to stay longer, or should we head home?”

“There is still the other side of the street to look at. If my memory serves right, there is a taffy shop somewhere.” Laura responded.

“Do you make major life decisions based on sugar?” Carmilla asked as she stood up.

“It doesn’t consume every thought of mine you know.” Laura told her.

“Fooled me.” Carmilla replied.

Laura lightly slapped her on the shoulder before taking her hand to cross the street. They strolled up the other side of the street, stepping inside a few shops, but not buying anything except for taffy. They were walking back to the GTO when Carmilla asked if Laura was hungry. “I know we ate a few hours ago, but I could totally eat again.” Carmilla smiled and told her she was getting hungry again herself. They found a Mexican restaurant on the way out of town. After stuffing themselves, they were finally ready to leave Estes Park. It was starting to get dark now, which gave Carmilla an idea.

“Mind if we stopped somewhere on the way back to Denver?” Carmilla asked.

“Not at all. I’m not ready for this day to end anyways.” Laura said before climbing in to the car. Carmilla smiled and shut the door.

~~~

After driving for about 30 minutes, Carmilla turned down a dark road. Laura looked around in surprise. She thought that Carmilla meant they would stop in Boulder, the major town between the mountains and Denver. “Um, Carm? You aren’t planning on murdering me and leaving my body in the woods, are you?” Laura said, only half teasing.

“If I wanted to kill you, there are much easier ways than driving to the mountains.” Carmilla replied casually. They drove down the road in silence for about ten minutes before Carmilla pulled over onto a rocky outcrop. “Stay in the car for a minute.”

Laura watched in wonder as she popped the trunk and exited the car. Carmilla went around the back and grabbed something before Laura heard the trunk door close. She saw Carmilla’s figure come back around to the front and spread the picnic blanket on the hood of the car. She also put two pillows down. She walked over to the passenger side and open the door. “Care to come look at the stars with me?” Carmilla said as she held her hand out. Laura grinned widely before taking the hand, allowing herself to be pulled from the car. Carmilla shut the door and led Laura to the hood of the GTO, helping her up. She walked around the other side and climbed up.

“Are you ok with us sitting on Bagheera like this?” Laura asked before she laid back on the pillows.

“It’s the only way we can look comfortably. Besides, I know you love her and wouldn’t do any damage.” Carmilla commented as she laid down.

“This is so cool. I can see so many stars up here.” Laura said.

“I know, there is too much light pollution in the city to really see anything.” Carmilla remarked.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, just taking the sight in. Laura turned to Carmilla before saying, “Why do you like the stars so much Carm? You’ve talked about watching them before.”

Carmilla didn’t answer right away. She looked at the sky as if trying to find the right words. “Looking at the stars…it’s comforting to think how small we are in comparison… all the lives we’ve lived; the people we’ve been… nothing to that light.” She turned to look at Laura. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Carmilla chimed up. “God. I’m such a sentimental fool tonight.”

“I think it’s endearing.” Laura reached over and took Carmilla’s hand in her own. “Um, there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you. Why don’t you talk about your family?”

Carmilla looked back at the sky before answering. “It’s complicated.”

Laura squeezed her hand before replying. “Lucky for you, I have time.”

Carmilla let a big sigh escape her mouth. “Tell you what. I’ll spill my heart out if you spill yours.” Carmilla had turned to look Laura in the eyes again.

“Deal.” Laura agreed.

Carmilla sucked in a deep breath before starting. “I was born Mircalla von Karnstein in the small province of Styria, Austria near a town called Graz. My twin brother Wilhelm von Karnstein came four minutes later. Our birth mother was a pharmacist and our father was a chemist. They both were employed by the same pharmaceutical company that was stationed in Denmark. One weekend shortly after our seventh birthday, they left us with family friends while going on an anniversary skiing trip. There was a freak avalanche and they were both killed. We had no other living family members, and were about to enter the foster system when our luck changed. A friend of our parents who worked at the New York branch of the pharmaceutical company heard about our ordeal and offered to adopt us. Will and I were soon shipped to the United States where we were introduced to our new family. There was Henrik Morgan; chemist, husband, and our new father. Lilita Morgan; neurologist and surgeon, wife, and our new mother. And finally a 15-year-old girl named Matska Belmonde who was an adopted daughter of the couple and our new big sister. The first year was a bit rough, but after learning English and settling into our new lives, we became a fairly close family. On the one-year anniversary of the day Will and I were adopted, Henrik went out to grab a cake to celebrate the event and was hit head on by a drunk driver in a semi-truck. He died instantly. In the first eight years of our life, Will and I lost three parents. Lilita buried herself in work to handle the grief of losing her husband. Maddie dedicated herself to academics to cope. Will started to play sports, and I became a book worm. After Maddie graduated from high school, Mother was offered a job here in Denver and we moved rather abruptly. I think New York reminded her too much of Henrik. Mattie stayed behind and went to college in New York where she got a law degree and is now a well-known lawyer.”

Laura laid dumbfounded for a few minutes before speaking. “I-I had no idea. I’m not sure what to say.” Laura looked to the dark sky, finding no answers.

“There is nothing for you to say.” Carmilla had looked up to the starry night at some point when she was telling Laura her story.

“Since you made good on your end, I guess it’s my turn.” Laura gave Carmilla’s hand a quick squeeze before beginning. “I grew up here in Colorado with the two best parents a kid could ask for. We never had a lot of money, but I never remember wanting for anything. I asked for a baby brother or sister when I was five, but my mom told me that she had been sick not long after I was born and she couldn’t have any more babies. I didn’t understand at the time, but the reason she couldn’t have any more children was because developed cervical cancer while pregnant with me. It was a miracle I was born healthy and that she survived the birth. After intense chemotherapy and radiation, she went into remission. Everything was wonderful for a long time. The three of us went camping, cooked dinner together, had sleepovers in the back yard, made blanket forts, and baked cookies. I know it sounds corny, but my parents were my best friends. Then one day when I was thirteen I came home from school to find my dad at home, which had never happened before. He is a contractor and never came home before 6 PM. He told me my mother was rushed to the hospital after having a bloody nose and fainting. They did a brain scan and found an inoperable tumor. She tried everything from chemo and radiation to holistic treatments and meditation. We watched her go from a strong, vibrant woman to the shell of a human being within six months. The cancer had spread to her lungs and other organs by the end. She was in so much pain, but never complained. I was with her the night she died. She told me she loved me and then took her last breath. My dad has never been the same since. He became very protective of me after we lost her; I think he is afraid to lose me too.” Laura said the last part softly.

Carmilla looked at Laura with sad eyes. “I am so sorry Laura.”

Laura looked back at Carmilla. “I’m sorry too Carmilla.”

Carmilla pulled Laura close and held her. She could feel Laura’s soft cries and felt a wet spot on her neck where Laura’s head was resting. After her tears had stopped, Laura broke the quiet. “I think I’m ready to go home now.”

“Ok.” Carmilla replied. They climbed off the hood of the car, and Carmilla lead Laura to the passenger door, buckling her in and covering her with the picnic blanket. She shut the door and returned the pillows to the trunk. After getting in and buckling up, she started the car and turned the stereo on. She put on some soft music and began the drive back to Denver. Laura feel asleep after about fifteen minutes, worn out from reliving her past. Carmilla smiled softly at her. The two had reached a new level of closeness through sharing their grief.

~~~

“Cupcake. Hey Cupcake. You’re home.” Carmilla gently nudged Laura’s shoulder. She had come around to the passenger side of the GTO and opened the door. Laura was still sleeping soundly. Carmilla leaned into the car and kissed Laura on the forehead. She finally stirred.

“Carm?” The woman said softly.

“We are at your house. Let’s get you inside and put you in bed. Come on.” Carmilla said as she pulled Laura out of the car. Laura let Carmilla help her out. She put her arm around Laura’s waist and walked her to the door. She pulled Laura’s keys from her pocket and opened the front door. After closing it, she walked Laura to her bedroom and gently set her on the bed. “Do you want pjs?”

“I’m too tired to deal with that. I’ll just sleep in my shirt.” Laura said. Carmilla could tell the girl was emotionally drained from talking about her mother earlier. She bent down and took Laura’s shoes off one by one.

“Unbutton your pants.” Carmilla told her as she gently leaned her back onto the bed. Laura complied, too tired for modesty. Carmilla slid her pants off and pulled the covers back so Laura could get under the sheets and blanket. After tucking her in, she leaned over and kissed Laura on the forehead. “Good night. Sleep well.” Carmilla stood up and was walking towards the door when Laura called out to her.

“Please stay.” Laura sounded so small and fragile.

Carmilla couldn’t say no to the girl under normal circumstances, but seeing her so distraught almost broke her heart in two. Carmilla smiled before she walked out the bedroom door. She returned a few minutes later with a glass of water which she handed to Laura. The girl downed the glass and placed it on the night stand. “I locked the front door and called Will.” Carmilla sat on the edge of the bed and removed her boots. She stood up and pulled her jeans off before turning the lights off and climbing into the bed and opening her arms. Laura immediately scooted over and buried her head in Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla had barely put her arms around Laura before she could feel her sobbing. “It’s alright Laura. I’ve got you, I’m here.” She stroked her hair and held her close. “I’m always here.” Laura finally stopped shaking. Carmilla heard her sniff a few times before her breaths evened out and she was asleep. She stared at the ceiling for a long time before she could feel herself start to drift off. Her last thoughts were of her lost parents and long forgotten life.


	11. Chapter 11

Laura woke up disoriented. She felt light-headed and didn’t know where she was. After a moment, she started to remember the night before; her breaking down and crying and Carmilla holding her until she fell asleep. Laura realized that she was practically laying on top of Carmilla. Her head was still in her favorite spot, and she had wrapped herself around the woman. Their legs were even tangled together. Carmilla sighed and unconsciously pulled Laura tighter to her. Laura felt at peace and never wanted to let go.

~~~

They woke up a few hours later. Carmilla complained it was too early and begged Laura to stay cuddled up in bed. Laura finally gave in and set her alarm for noon. They both fell back to sleep quickly, finding solace in the other’s arms.

~~~

“Carm. I have to get up and do homework.” Laura said as the alarm went off.

Carmilla groaned and pulled Laura in closer. She was the big spoon to Laura’s little spoon. She breathed in Laura’s smell and sighed. “Fine. But can we get breakfast first? I’m famished.”

“Ok. There is a diner close by since I have no food in the house.” Laura replied as she pulled Carmilla’s arm tighter around herself. She was fighting an internal battle; Carmilla made her feel so safe and protected when she held her. On the other hand, they were only friends and cuddling all day in bed only made Laura’s heart fall harder in love. Carmilla had become her everything so quickly that it scared her. She wanted to push the girl away, but couldn’t find the strength to do so.

“Or I could just eat you for breakfast.” Carmilla whispered into Laura’s ear. The girl shivered from her head to her toes.

“Carm! Get your mind out of the gutter.” Laura joked backed. The way Carmilla flirted with her was also driving Laura crazy. It took every ounce of restraint she had not to turn around and kiss her.

Carmilla chuckled and kissed Laura’s neck before letting the girl go and getting out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom. Laura then realized Carmilla had no pants on. She was wearing only Laura’s AFI shirt and some boy shorts. Laura gulped as she saw Carmilla’s ass right before she shut the bathroom door. Laura jumped out of bed, only to remember she was pant less herself. She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and threw them on before running upstairs to the guest bathroom. She splashed water on her face until she was numb. The image of Carmilla in no pants wouldn’t leave her, or the feeling of her lips on Laura’s neck. She grabbed the spare toothbrush for guests and brushed her teeth. She washed her face and put on some deodorant. Laura pulled her hair up into a messy bun. After another moment of staring into the mirror and trying to pull herself together, she heard Carmilla calling. “Cupcake?”

Laura turned off the light and quickly came down the stairs. “Right here.”

Carmilla had gone through the same routine as Laura. She had put her pants back on to Laura’s relief. “I thought you ran out on me.” Carmilla came over to the girl, and took her hands. She started rubbing light circles on the back of Laura’s hands.

Laura looked down and smiled. “I would never run out on you.” Carmilla let go and placed a hand under Laura’s chin, gently tilting her head up. She gazed into the dark eyes for a moment before Carmilla spoke up.

“Never change Laura Hollis.” Carmilla said so quietly Laura barely heard her. Carmilla let go and walked to the door. “Ready to go?”

Laura stood for a moment before answering. “Um, yeah. I just need to put some shoes on.” Laura walked into her room and put some socks on before slipping her well-worn tennis shoes on.  She came back out and grabbed her wallet and keys. “Ready.” After locking up, the two climbed into the GTO and drove to the diner. It was busy and they had sat down to wait for a table. LaF walked up just then.

“Hey guys. How goes it?” They asked and immediately noticed the pair was practically all over each other. Carmilla had laid her arm lazily over Laura’s shoulder. Laura was holding the hand that wasn’t draped over her, and was leaning into Carmilla’s side. The two were also wearing the same clothes from yesterday. LaF would have to find out the story behind what happened to the duo yesterday.

“Hey LaF. We just came for breakfast, although I guess it’s lunch now.” Laura answered.

“If you don’t want to wait Perr and I just got a table, you are more than welcome to join us.” LaF offered.

Laura turned to Carmilla. “You want to join them?” She asked.

“Whatever you want.” Carmilla responded in a bored tone.

Laura knew the woman still wasn’t exactly comfortable around the redheads, but thought she would get better if they spent more time together. Laura wanted to pay her back for the flirting this morning, so she leaned over and whispered in Carmilla’s ear. “I’ll pay you back later if you play nice with them.” Carmilla visibly shivered before nodding. “Ok LaF. Lead the way.”

After telling the host to remove their name on the list, Laura and Carmilla followed them to the table were Perry was sitting. “Hello Laura and Carmilla.”

“Hi Perry. Thanks for sharing your table. They said at least 30 minutes before we would be seated.” Laura said as she slid into the booth first so Carmilla could get up easily if she needed to.

LaF had sat next to Perry on the other side of the booth. “No worries L. We saw you walk in and thought it was perfect timing to catch up with you.”

“How are things going with you two?” Perry asked the couple.

Laura looked at Carmilla, who looked a little uncomfortable. Laura grabbed her hand under the table and intertwined their fingers. “Great. We went to Estes Park yesterday and picnicked. We ate in the park and I scared a bunch of deer off when I got excited to see them. We window shopped and Carm bought me a stuffed deer.” Laura smiled and blushed before kissing Carmilla on the corner of her mouth. Carmilla slightly blushed. “Oh! I bought a whole bunch of taffy too, so I have a box waiting for you LaF.”

“That is awesome L! You know that’s my one weakness. It’s made on one of those old machines, right?” LaFontaine asked.

“Yes. Laura watched it for ten minutes before I became bored and had to practically tear her away from the window.” Carmilla responded.

The three were slightly surprised that she had talked at all. The waitress came and they ordered lunch. Carmilla continued to contribute to the conversation, shocking Laura. She smiled the whole time and kept squeezing her hand to encourage her. By the end of the meal, Laura felt that Carmilla could hang out with her friends comfortably. They settled the bill and walked out to the parking lot.

 “Uh, thank you for letting us join you for lunch.” Carmilla told the two.

“No problem Dear. We enjoyed your company and are happy to get some time with Laura.” Perry replied.

“I didn’t intend to steal her away from you.” Carmilla said guiltily.

“Don’t be. I haven’t seen L this happy since she was a frosh.” LaF told her.

Laura blushed. “I should get home Carm. I have a lot of homework.”

“Alright. I should get home myself. Will probably thinks you kidnapped me.” Carmilla teased.

The redheads said goodbye to Carmilla knowing she was going to drop Laura off at the duplex. She surprised Laura once again and asked if the couple wanted to come to the party at the club on Saturday. They agreed and wished her a good day. Laura and Carmilla got into the GTO and Carmilla drove her home. Laura told her she didn’t need to walk her to her door, but as usual, Carmilla wouldn’t have it. She opened Laura’s door for her before she went to the trunk to retrieve Perry’s picnic basket. Carmilla came back and grabbed Laura’s hand before walking her to the front door of the duplex. The two stood and looked at each other for a moment before Carmilla put the basket down and opened her arms to Laura. She eagerly accepted and hugged Carmilla tightly. Carmilla kissed Laura on the head and let her go. “See you soon?”

“Absolutely. Text me some time tonight?” Laura asked.

“Consider it done.” Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hand before turning to go.

Laura leaned up and kissed Carmilla on the corner of the mouth before unlocking her door and grabbing the picnic basket. Carmilla walked through the gate just as the redheads were pulling up. She waved and jumped in Bagheera. After starting the car and turning the stereo on, she took off like a bat out of hell. Laura smiled and closed her front door.

~~~

“She lives!” Will shouted as Carmilla came through the garage door. Carmilla glared at him as she hung her leather coat up. “I was afraid you had moved in with Laura.”

Carmilla grabbed a soda out of the fridge and walked over to the couch, flinging herself into her favorite spot. She popped the tab on the can and took a long drink before speaking. “Miss me little brother?” Carmilla asked.

“For the last time, I’m not your little brother. Only Mattie can call me that. Speaking of which, she called about five times yesterday. She said Mother is going to dinner with us on Thursday?” Will wondered.

“She is?” Carmilla pulled her phone out to see she missed three calls from Mattie, and one from her Mother. She also had three new voicemails. “Shit. I was so pre-occupied with Laura I missed both their calls.”

“Pre-occupied? What the hell does that mean Kitty?” Will asked in a serious tone. He could see that the two had become inseparable in the past few days; Carmilla had spent the last two nights at Laura’s house. He was hoping that Carmilla hadn’t made the mistake of rushing things with the girl. He truly cared for Laura as a friend and didn’t want to lose her from his life.

“It’s not what you think Will. Last night she told me about her mom. It wasn’t exactly a fairytale, and she was heart-broken after telling me. She asked me to stay. There was no way I could leave her alone like that.” Carmilla admitted to her brother.

Will sat a little dumbstruck for a minute. Carmilla was never one to care about other’s people’s plights. Damn. She really loves this girl, he thought. “Mattie grilled me about her last night.”

“What do you mean?” Carmilla inquired.

“She asked me what your ‘relation’ was to this girl, and if it was one of your, how did she phrase it? ‘Flavors of the week’.” Will said before getting up to grab a drink from the kitchen.

“And what did you tell her?” Carmilla asked as she got up and followed him.

Will grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened a drawer to look for the bottle opener. Carmilla grabbed the beverage and popped the top off with her forearm. “Show off.” He took the beer back and took a long pull before speaking again. He hated getting in between his sisters. “I told her to ask you, that it isn’t my place to define your relationships.”

Carmilla looked at him for a minute before talking. “I’m sorry Will.”

Will had been leaning up against the counter. He pulled himself up and raised his eyebrows. “Why are you sorry?”

“For always putting you in middle of the bullshit between Mattie and me. You have always gotten caught in the crossfire. I will try harder to stop that from happening again. And thank you for letting me explain Laura to her. I’m not sure what I am going to say yet.” Carmilla explained.

Will tried to absorb what his sister just said. It wasn’t that Carmilla was selfish exactly, more that she was so apathetic towards life that she had lost the ability to have compassion for other’s feelings most of the time. Laura had brought out a new side of her. Her temper had cooled, she was more considerate of Will’s feelings, and she was just more pleasant all around. Carmilla seemed to want to change into a better person after she met Laura.

“Well, I guess you should define what she is to you first.” Will suggested.

“What do you mean?” Carmilla asked him.

“Is she just a casual friend? Or a best friend? I mean, you aren’t dating, but you aren’t exactly seeing other people either. So are you more than friends? You can’t tell Mattie what you are if you don’t know, right?” Will told her.

Carmilla thought about what he said for a minute. They definitely were more than casual friends. She would even say best friends. But they weren’t girlfriends. So what do you call someone who you hug and cuddle, hold hands with, and kiss everywhere but on the lips? Someone who knows your fears and joys, the scars of your past and the hopes for your future? Carmilla was starting to develop a headache. “I’m afraid if we try to define what it means, I’ll have to make a choice I am not ready for. I’ll just tell her we are good friends.”

Will looked almost as confused as she did. “She said Laura is having dinner with us on Thursday so that she can meet her. I guess she talked to Mother and now she is curious too. Does Laura know about all of this?”

“About Mattie, yes. I kind of also asked her to be my date on Saturday night.” Carmilla said as she looked to the floor.

Will just looked at Carmilla.

“What?” She said when she realized he was staring at her with a blank expression.

“Like a ‘we are just two friends going together to a function’ kind of date or a ‘we are taking the next step’ kind of date?” Will finally said.

“I told her she could say no when I asked, but she said yes and promised it wouldn’t change anything between us, so just as friends.” Carmilla answered.

“Then why did you ask her to be your date?” Will asked.

Carmilla looked at him hard. “Look Will. I would love to ask her on a real date, but I just can’t. It’s too big of a risk. You said yourself that you didn’t want me to become who I used to be, and I’m afraid that would happen again if I dated Laura and we broke up. We can never be more than what we are right now. The only reason I asked Laura was because Mattie would give me hell if I went dateless. And what about you? What’s the deal with JP?”

Will finished his beer in one final gulp. “We are casually dating. No expectations, no strings attached.”

“Is he your date for Saturday?” Carmilla asked.

Will looked guilty. “I asked Kirsch to be my date.”

Carmilla was a little surprised at this. “Why the puppy dog?”

“JP wanted to bartend and I didn’t want to go by myself so that Mattie can give me shit all night.” Will told her.

“Is JP ok with that?” Carmilla wondered.

“He didn’t really say anything. It’s not like we are boyfriends. And Kirsch is just a friend, I have no romantic interest in him.” Will told her.

Carmilla sighed deeply. “Being an adult sucks.”

“Sure does. You want to get drunk and sing karaoke?” Will asked her.

Carmilla smirked before answering. “I thought you would never ask.”

~~~

Carm (6:05 PM): Hey Cupcake

Cupcake (6:08 PM): Hey Carm J

Carm (6:11 PM): How are you doing?

Cupcake (6:12 PM): Better. How are you?

Carm (6:18 PM): Great. Just fantastic

Cupcake (6:19 PM): Is everything ok? You don’t sound like yourself

Will (6:20 PM): Laura! How is my favorite woman?

Cupcake (6:20 PM): Hey Will. Is this a group message?

Will (6:22 PM): Sure is. Kitty hasn’t been sharing you enough, so now she has to

Carm (6:23 PM): Jealous Willy Boy? I was always better at getting girls than you

Will (6:24 PM): Whatever Kitty.

Carm (6:25 PM): What are you doing Cutie?

Cupcake (6:30 PM): Homework. What the hell are you two doing? You are acting weird

Will (6:32 PM) Tequila karaoke!

Carm (6:33 PM): Willy Boy is losing so bad

Will (6:34 PM): I am winning. I’ve drank more tequila

Carm (6:34 PM): That means you are losing dimwit

Cupcake (6:35 PM): You two are ridiculous

Will (6:37 PM): Why thank you Miss Hollis

Cupcake (6:38 PM): As much fun as this is, why are you texting me?

Carm (6:40 PM): You said you wanted me to

Cupcake (6:41 PM): I thought you would be sober

Carm (6:42 PM): Are you mad?

Will (6:42 PM): Don’t blame Kitty Laura. It was my idea

Cupcake (6:43 PM): I’m not mad, just busy and tired

Carm (6:45 PM): I did want to tell you something, but it can wait

Will (6:47 PM): Sorry short stack. We should hang out soon

Carm (6:48 PM): Call me if you need anything Sweetheart

Cupcake (7:00 PM): I will text you both tomorrow, ok?

Will (7:01 PM): J J J

Carm (7:01 PM): I’ll be waiting


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short as well as the one before it, but I promise a longer one is coming. Also, savor the fluff because a storm is brewing

Carmilla woke up the next morning around six to one of the vilest hang overs she could remember. “God damn it Will.” She croaked out. The twins always egged each other on when competing. It was the worst when they drank. The last thing Carmilla remembered was dropping the mic and walking out of the rec room after declaring she was the winner. She realized that she made it to her room, but not the bed. She somehow dragged herself to the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. After swishing some mouth wash, she stripped down to just her shirt and under ware. After grabbing the trash can and a glass of water, Carmilla got into bed. She passed out about five seconds after her head hit the pillow.

~~~

The second time Carmilla woke up wasn’t as bad. It was around 11:30 which was still too early for her, but she wanted to see Laura during her break so she could break the news about her mother joining them for dinner. She pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She swallowed four Advil before jumping in the shower. Carmilla left the door open so that she didn’t need to turn on the light as her headache was making her senses overload. After attempting to steam and heat the toxins from her body with a hellishly hot shower, she dried off and dressed. She almost fore went her makeup, but ended putting some on so she didn’t look like she just returned from the dead. She grabbed the darkest pair of sunglasses she could find and her school bag and went downstairs. Will was asleep on the kitchen floor. Carmilla grabbed a pillow and blanket from the couch, placing it under his head and covering him up. She left through the garage as quietly as possible. By some miracle, she made it to campus in enough time to stand right outside Laura’s classroom before the lecture ended. Students started streaming out about two minutes later. “Hey.”

“Carm? What are you doing here?” Laura asked as soon she saw her.

“I thought I would surprise you?” Carmilla said with little conviction.

Laura’s face softened when she realized that it sounded like she wasn’t happy Carmilla had shown up. Laura grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway to a window that had a bench under it. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist and placed her head in the crook of the woman’s neck. Carmilla didn’t immediately return the embrace as she usually did. Laura pulled back and looked up at her. “Is everything ok?”

Carmilla still had her sunglasses on and couldn’t see Laura’s eyes very well. She pulled them off and placed them in the collar of her shirt. “You tell me.”

Laura looked a little shocked and hurt. “What the hell is that supposed to mean Carmilla?” Laura had released her hold and taken a small step back.

“You just didn’t seem too happy to see me.” Carmilla curtly replied.

“I was, you just caught me off guard.” Laura responded a little snippily.

Carmilla looked at Laura closely. She hadn’t noticed the bags under the girl’s eyes, disheveled clothes, and her overall tired appearance due to the fact she was wearing her sunglasses before. Carmilla heaved a big sigh, feeling like an ass. “Oh Fuck. I woke up with a rough hang over and took it out on you. Forgive me?” Carmilla asked.

Laura didn’t instantly respond. She looked out the window before speaking. “I’m sorry too.”

Carmilla smiled and opened her arms to Laura. She accepted and they embraced like they usually did. “What’s wrong? Is it something I did?” Carmilla wondered.

Laura sighed before responding. “Can we go somewhere and sit? I need some caffeine.” She asked.

The pair ended up at the Starbucks where they first hung out. Carmilla had a trenta black coffee and Laura ordered a latte with a triple shot of espresso. She had never seen the girl drink coffee before, and definitely not with so much caffeine. Carmilla knew Laura needed to get something off her chest, but waited patiently for her to tell her what was going on. After they were both about half way through their drinks, Laura finally started to talk.

“I uh… I guess I owe you some kind of explanation for the way I acted this morning. I just didn’t sleep well, and Betty is out of town this week, and I needed to talk to you last night and you weren’t sober, but you couldn’t have known that I needed you. Perry and LaF are great friends, but they don’t understand like you do, and you showed up out of nowhere and I look like crap today and I never wanted you to see me like this. And I ran into Jeff this morning, and he tried to apologize just to end up storming off because I told him no again to a date, and today is Monday and I still have to get through the rest of the week. I also forgot my lunch, but I’m not really hungry, and I just realized I’m ranting.” Laura finally stopped talking. Carmilla just smiled and reached across the table and took one of her hands. “Today is the anniversary of my mom’s death.”

Carmilla let go of Laura’s hand and stood up. She pulled Laura out of her seat and into a hug. She was a little stiff at first, but slowly relaxed and eventually wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist and held on for dear life. The two stood locked together in the middle of Starbuck’s for a good fifteen minutes. Laura didn’t cry, but Carmilla could feel the tension the girl was radiating. Laura seemed to release some of that stress the longer Carmilla hugged her. They finally broke apart; words not being needed to be said. The pair walked back in silence to campus, hand in hand. Laura still had thirty minutes until her shift started at the lab. Carmilla found an open grassy area and lead Laura over. She set her bag down and the two used it as a pillow to watch the clouds pass by. When it was time for her to get to work, Laura squeezed Carmilla’s hand. The duo stood up and walked to the lab, still holding hands. Carmilla left Laura at the door to the lab, hugging her tightly before kissing her temple. She smiled and walked off to her class. They hadn’t say one word since leaving the coffee shop. No texts were exchanged during Laura’s shift and Carmilla’s class.

~~~

Laura locked the lab up and was about to leave the Tivoli when she got a text.

LaF (6:17): Have a good night L

Laura was about to send them a text back to ask what the hell they were talking about as she usually caught a ride with them and Perry on Mondays, when she felt someone walk up. Carmilla was standing in front of her. She just held her hand out for Laura to take, which she did. They walked to the garage where Carmilla put her bag in the trunk. Laura saw a duffle bag in there that she recognized as her own and another one that looked like an overnight bag. She didn’t say anything and Carmilla opened the door for her, buckling Laura in as she sometimes did. She shut the door and went around the car and got behind the wheel, starting the car. Carmilla drove towards downtown Denver making Laura wonder where they were going. She eventually pulled up in front of an old brick building and to a valet. A man opened the door for her and helped Laura out. A second valet grabbed their bags after Carmilla opened the trunk. She handed the man who helped Laura out a $50 bill and he thanked her before getting in the GTO to park it in the garage attached to the building. Carmilla took Laura’s hand and lead her into the building. Laura looked around wondering where they were. “Welcome to back to the Brown Palace Miss Karnstein.” A middle aged man behind a counter said as soon as they were through the doors. After hearing the man, Laura realized they were at the most renowned hotel in Denver. It was built sometime in the late 1800’s and was one of the oldest buildings in the city. “This must be your guest Miss Hollis. Please let me escort you to your room.” The man led the two to an elevator and to the top floor. He used a key card to open the room and deposited their bags. He handed the key to Carmilla after using it. “Here is your room, the presidential suite. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything you need. The refrigerator is fully stocked with the items you asked for Miss Karnstein. There is room service 24/7 and someone is always at the front desk to meet any request. Have a wonderful stay.” Carmilla handed the man a crisp $50 bill before he left and closed the door.

Carmilla turned to Laura. The two hadn’t spoken a single word since Laura said it was the anniversary of the death of her mom. Carmilla knew there was nothing she could say that would change the past or that hadn’t been said to Laura before. She would wait until Laura broke the silence. Laura suddenly rushed into Carmilla, grabbing the woman like she was the last life jacket on a sinking boat. Laura was shaking she was crying so hard. Carmilla steered her towards the bed before gently laying them down, never releasing her hold on Laura. She stroked Laura’s hair and softly rocking her back and forth while making little ‘shhh’ sounds every once in a while. Laura eventually calmed down to the point she wasn’t outright crying or shaking anymore. Carmilla never stopped rubbing her back, or smoothing her hair down. Laura finally stopped sniffling and loosened her grip. Carmilla thought she had fallen asleep when Laura very softly said “Thank you”.

Carmilla kissed the top of the woman’s head in response. They sat locked together for another hour before Laura spoke again. “Did I hear that you had the fridge stocked?”

Carmilla smiled. “I did.”

“What is in there exactly?” Laura asked.

“I guess you’ll just have to look to find out.” Carmilla answered.

Laura gave her a squeeze before climbing out of the king size bed and walking into the kitchen. Carmilla laid back in the bed with her arms behind her head and kicked her boots off. Laura came back a few minutes later, arms full of cookies and salty snacks. She also had two grape sodas and two beers. She laid the spread out on the bed before climbing in. Carmilla chuckled at all the food Laura had managed to carry. Laura handed Carmilla a beer which she declined. “I’m still recovering from last night.” Laura then handed her both grape sodas which Carmilla graciously accepted. “Damn, I forgot the bottle opener” Laura said. Carmilla took one of the beers from Laura and opened it on her forearm. “What the hell Carm? Could you be any more of a badass?” She asked after she handed her the bottle back.

“You into beer now?” Carmilla asked as she watched Laura take a large drink.

“No, but I think drinking hard alcohol probably isn’t the best idea today.” Laura told her.

“Agreed.” Carmilla responded. The two ate junk food and made small talk. Carmilla turned on some music to lighten the mood. Laura ended up drinking three beers and had a nice buzz going on. She ran around the suite like a three-year-old hyped up on sugar, causing Carmilla to break out in roiling laughter. Laura discovered the hot tub insisting they get in it.

Carmilla had packed their swim suits for this reason. The girls changed in separate rooms, and Laura came out with a towel on. Carmilla on the other hand had no inhibitions and strolled out in her two piece. Laura’s jaw literally dropped when she saw her. Carmilla was the sexiest woman Laura had ever seen. Her swim suit was simple and black, but showed off all of her assets. Carmilla had flawless porcelain skin, a toned body, and was curvy in all the right places. In her shock Laura had dropped her towel. It was Carmilla’s turn to drop her jaw. Laura was wearing a polka dotted two piece that was more modest than the older woman’s. Laura had a slight bronze shade to her skin that gave her a glowing quality. She was more toned than Carmilla realized. She also didn’t realize that Laura had very nice chest that she hid behind her button up shirts. To be completely honest, Laura was insanely hot. It took all of Carmilla’s will power to keep herself from walking over and taking the girl right where she stood. Carmilla swallowed hard and walked to the hot tub and climbed in so she had something to do besides pant over how attractive Laura was. She finally settled in before she realized Laura had gotten in on the other side. The two gazed at each other and the sexual tension built. Laura had brought a fourth beer with her and was nursing it. “Want some Carm?”

Carmilla had to stop herself from immediately replying in the affirmative. Carmilla had _never_ wanted someone more than she wanted Laura in this moment. “Thanks for the offer Cupcake, but I would like to stay sober.” Laura seemed slightly disappointed. She waded over so she was shoulder to shoulder with Carmilla. “I don’t know if tonight is the right time to talk about this, but I need to tell you something about dinner on Thursday night.”

Laura moved in front of Carmilla and took a seat between her legs and leaned back into her. The sexual tension that she felt only moments ago faded away and was replaced by innocent affection. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and pulled her in. “What is it Carm?”

“Mattie told Mother about her visit this week and now Mother is joining us for dinner. I know it’s a lot of pressure to meet my whole family at one time and a little intimidating, so I understand if you want to back out. I also forgot to mention that Will is also attending.” Carmilla told Laura. She felt guilty the second the words left her mouth. The last thing Laura needed was stress. It was the whole reason Carmilla got the room, to take Laura away from reality for the night.

“That just makes me want to go more. I would love to meet your mother and sister. And if Will is also going, I won’t be as worried.” Laura told her. No matter what, she never ceased to amaze Carmilla.

Carmilla smiled as she kissed the side of Laura’s head. They remained in the hot tub until Laura decided that she had cooked her internal organs as well as her skin. The two got out and used some fluffy towels to dry off. Carmilla packed Laura’s favorite pjs which she had changed into. Carmilla had a pair of Will’s sweat pants on (she hadn’t done any laundry for two weeks) and an old band shirt that was about to fall apart. The pair climbed into bed at Laura’s wish. After laying down and snuggling, Laura finally opened up. “Thank you for today. I am sorry about how I treated you earlier.”

Carmilla squeezed the girl before replying. “It’s alright.”

“I have never shared this day with anyone before. Not even Perry.” Laura confessed.

“I hope me kidnapping you for the night didn’t upset you.” Carmilla responded.

“Not at all. It’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me to be honest.” Laura admitted. “Did you set this all up after you dropped me off at work?”

“Yes. I texted LaFontaine and asked them if I could break into your side of the house to pack you a bag. If they said no, you’d be wearing my clothes right now.” Carmilla told her.

“That’s why they texted me to have a good night.” Laura said. “Wait. How did you get their number?” Laura wondered.

“I asked JP for it.” Carmilla replied.

“And the hotel? I’m sure they didn’t have this room available when you called.” Laura asked.

“No, but Mother is friends with the owner.” Carmilla answered.

“You did all this just for me? Just because I was having a bad day?” Laura sat up and looked at Carmilla. “I’m not even going to think about the money you spent.”

Carmilla sat up and looked her in the eyes. “Laura. You didn’t wake up on the wrong side of the bed, or fail a test, or spill coffee on yourself. This isn’t just a bad day. I know what it’s like to relive a parent’s death every year. It hurts every time. I usually drink myself into a stupor or ride my bike recklessly until I run out of gas. Anything to get my mind off of it. You have every right to break down, or to yell and scream. I would spend all of my money just to lessen your pain, if even for only a moment. I lo… I would do anything for you.” Carmilla’s eyes were wild by the time she was finished speaking. She almost added ‘I love you’ at the end, but barely caught herself.

Laura stared at her in shock for a moment. Carmilla had never shown her so much raw emotion before. She reached out and embraced the woman rather roughly before she broke down in heaving sobs that wracked her whole body. Carmilla just held her tightly. She didn’t want Laura to see the tears she was beginning to shed herself. The two stayed like this for a long time. Carmilla’s tears dried up quite a while before Laura’s. After Laura had settled down, the two finally broke apart slightly. Carmilla kissed Laura’s temple softly as the girl sniffled a little. “Ugh. I am so tired of crying.” Laura said to her.

Carmilla lightly chuckled. “Do you need anything?” She asked the girl.

“If you don’t mind, maybe a tissue?” Laura asked her.

Carmilla kissed her forehead and got out of the bed. She grabbed a box of Kleenex from the bathroom and two bottles of water from the kitchen. Laura had stacked a bunch of pillows on the bed into a makeshift couch. “I thought we could watch a movie?” Laura said as Carmilla climbed back into the bed.

“Did you have something in mind?” Carmilla asked as she handed her the box and a bottle of water.

“Something funny or happy. I seriously can’t cry anymore. I must look horrible.” Laura replied.

“You look beautiful Laura.” Carmilla told her with a small smile and soft eyes. Laura blushed before looking away for a second. Carmilla leaned back against the pillows and opened her water. She took a big drink while Laura turned the tv on and fired up Netflix. She picked a Disney movie, which Carmilla hated.

“My mom would always give me a Disney movie every year for my birthday. My Dad continues to give me one, even if I already have it. He said he wants me to remember the good things about her.” Laura said as she started the movie. Carmilla didn’t mind watching The Aristocats so much after what she just heard. Laura scooted back and in between Carmilla’s legs before grabbing her arms and wrapping them around her waist. She leaned her head back onto Carmilla’s shoulder.

About half way through the movie, Laura turned her head and looked up at the taller girl. She watched Carmilla for a moment before she noticed she was being looked at. “Like what you see Cupcake?” Carmilla said without looking at Laura.

Laura blushed, before she quickly turned back to the movie. Carmilla chuckled and kissed her head. The rest of the movie was spent in silence. After the credits, Laura shut the tv off. “Ready for bed Carm?”

“I just need to use the bathroom and I am all yours.” Carmilla answered. She got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Laura rearranged the bed to its normal state and went to towards the bathroom after hearing the toilet flush. A double vanity was outside of the door that led to the shower and toilet. Carmilla walked out to Laura brushing her teeth. She joined her. After the two had finished, they shut all the lights off and climbed into bed. They settled in their usual position; Laura laying against Carmilla’s side with her head on Carmilla’s shoulder, and an arm around her waist. Carmilla had an arm around Laura’s back and the other on top of the one over her waist. Laura also had a leg draped over Carmilla’s.

They laid in silence for a few minutes. “Thank you for today Carm. This was the best worst day I’ve ever had.” Laura tilted her head back and kissed the underside of Carmilla’s jaw.

Carmilla stiffened for a moment from the contact. She relaxed quickly as not to alert Laura. “Anytime.”

The two fell asleep soon after, feeling safe in the other’s arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Laura woke up around seven the next morning. She had her back pressed up to Carmilla’s front. Carmilla had an arm thrown over the Laura’s waist. Laura could feel Carmilla breathing softly on the back of her neck. She was extremely comfortable, but needed to pee. Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand to lift it off, but Carmilla sighed and pulled Laura in tighter to her chest, resting her hand on the Laura’s abdomen just below her ribcage. Laura was so close to Carmilla; she could feel lips barely touching her neck. The position was very intimate. Laura wanted nothing more than to turn around and wake Carmilla up with a kiss. She somehow contained her urge, and attempted to pull Carmilla’s arm up again. “Don’t leave.” Carmilla sleepily murmured. She lightly kissed where Laura’s neck and shoulder met, causing her to shiver.

“Carm, please let me get up. I have to pee.” Laura told her as she lifted Carmilla’s arm up. The girl heavily sighed, but allowed her to get up.

“Come back as soon as you are done.” Carmilla said sleepily.

Laura hurried to the bathroom and took care of business. She also brushed her teeth as she hated morning breath. Laura walked back to the bed and climbed in. Carmilla was in the same position as before, and had fallen back to sleep. Laura laid on her back so she wouldn’t disturb her. She began to drift back to sleep when Carmilla woke up. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Laura replied turning her head to look at Carmilla.

“Did you sleep ok?” Carmilla asked her as she grabbed one of Laura’s hands.

“I did, thanks to you.” Laura told her.

“What did I do?” Carmilla wondered.

“I always sleep better with you.” Laura explained.

“I do too.” Carmilla confessed. Laura set her alarm for eight-thirty so she had time to get ready for class (Carmilla packed her a change of clothes for today). She then snuggled up to Carmilla’s side and promptly fell back to sleep. Carmilla followed not long after.

~~~

Carmilla stayed in bed while Laura took a shower and got ready for class. After she was dressed and did her hair, Laura came back to the bed to wake her up. “It’s about nine o’clock. We need to leave soon if I want to make it to class.” Laura sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

“Can’t you just ditch today and cuddle with me in bed?” Carmilla asked as she grabbed Laura’s hand and lightly rubbed the back of it.

“I wish I could, but I have a test today in my ethics class.” Laura explained. She leaned down and kissed Carmilla’s temple before standing up. She heard Carmilla grumble before she left the bedroom. Laura toasted some bagels that were in the kitchen and slathered them in cream cheese before taking a large bite of one. She placed them on paper towels and went in search of Carmilla to give her one. Carmilla had changed clothes and was currently brushing her teeth. “I brought you breakfast.” Laura placed the bagels on the counter between the two sinks.

Carmilla finished brushing her teeth, and picked hers up, taking a bite. “Mmmm.” Carmilla had washed her face while Laura was gone. She looked stunning even after she just woke up. Laura was in awe. They finished getting ready and packed as they ate the bagels. “Ready?” Carmilla asked as she placed the bags near the door.

“I think so. Do you have everything?” Laura asked as she looked around one last time.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Carmilla answered. She picked up the bags and held the door for Laura. As Laura passed by, she kissed the corner of Carmilla’s mouth and took her hand. They walked to the elevator. Laura had let go of her hand to push the button for the ground floor. When the door opened, Carmilla picked the bags up and slung them over her one arm. She placed her free arm over Laura’s shoulder and guided her to the front desk so they could drop the key off and check out. Laura snaked an arm around Carmilla’s waist.

“Good morning Miss Karnstein. Did you enjoy your stay with us?” The same man from the night before was stationed at the desk.

“Yes Mr. Carlson. It was wonderful.” Carmilla told him as she placed the key on the desk. A bell hop walked up and offered to take their bags. Carmilla let him.

“Did you enjoy your stay Miss Hollis?” Mr. Carlson asked the woman as he typed something into the computer.

“It was lovely, thank you.” Laura told him. Carmilla had pulled her credit card out and placed it on the counter.

She didn’t want Laura to know the stay cost her about $2000 for everything. Mr. Carlson ran the card without telling her the total, before sliding the receipt in front of Carmilla for her to sign. She did, and he handed her the card back. After placing it in her wallet, she thanked him for his service and put her arm around Laura again and steered her towards the door. Laura had never taken her arm off Carmilla’s waist. The GTO was out front, and the valet was placing their bags in the trunk. The passenger door was open, and Carmilla walked Laura to it, kissing her cheek before releasing her. The valet closed the door after she climbed in. Carmilla handed him a $100 bill. “Thanks for taking care of my baby.”

“My pleasure ma’am. She is a piece of art. I hope you and your girlfriend enjoy the rest of your day.” The young man said before walking away. Will was right. Everyone thought they were a couple. Maybe Carmilla should let go of her fear, and ask Laura out on a formal date. She climbed in the car and looked at Laura. She looked much better this morning than she did when Carmilla surprised her yesterday. Carmilla decided she would see how meeting Mother and Mattie went before making any decision about their relationship. Carmilla drove Laura to school and parked in the lot by the church.

“Carm, you really don’t have to walk me to class.” Laura said as Carmilla opened the trunk and grabbed Laura’s school bag.

She put Laura’s backpack on her shoulder and closed the trunk. “I know I don’t have to. I want to. It gives me that much more time with you.” Carmilla replied. Laura smiled and took Carmilla’s hand. They began walking to her class. “Do you have any plans for lunch today?” Carmilla asked.

“Yes, actually. I am meeting Helen at one in the cafeteria. Is that ok?” Laura wondered.

“Of course it is ok. You can have friends besides me.” Carmilla responded.

“I know, it’s just if you wanted to have lunch I could cancel. It’s not a big deal, Helen would understand.” Laura said hurriedly.

“Cupcake, it’s ok, really. Is everything alright?” Carmilla stopped Laura and turned her so they were facing each other while talking.

Laura stared for a moment before answering. “It’s just…you did the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me last night, and I will never be able to repay you. I don’t want this friendship to be one sided, with you always taking care of me while I fall apart, then putting me back together. What have I done for you really? Nothing, and I don’t want to lose you. So if you want to hang out, I will make sure I am there for you.” Laura confessed, almost in tears.

Carmilla was speechless for a few seconds before she responded. “Do you really think you haven’t given me anything?” She nodded yes. “Laura. I don’t even know where to start. When we met, I was just existing, going through the motions of a routine. I wasn’t living.” Carmilla grabbed Laura’s other hand and gave them both a gentle squeeze. “You have shown me what it means to be a good person. I have reconnected with Will in a way that I didn’t think was possible because of you. I call my sister more, and have been more tolerant when talking with her. I even call Mother, rather than her calling me. I sleep better since I’ve met you. I laugh and smile because of you. I look forward to doing things now, like when we went to Estes Park. You gave me the spark I needed to live life again. I can never repay you for that.” Carmilla was staring deeply into Laura’s eyes the entire time she was talking.

Laura looked like a deer in the head lights for a moment before she relaxed. She squeezed Carmilla’s hands back. “I guess this is a two-sided friendship after all.” She smiled at Carmilla, who smiled in return. Carmilla walked her to her class room. There was still ten minutes before her lecture started. The two leaned up against the wall about twenty feet down from the door. They were still holding hands loosely. “Helen has class at two, so I’m free to hang out after that if you want.”

Carmilla looked at the girl with soft eyes. “It’s up to you. I need to go home and shower and drink a pot of coffee since we got up so early this morning. I also have homework that has been piling up that I should probably get to.” Carmilla told her.

“Well, we could have a study break if you want. Then we can hang out _and_ get some work done.” Laura suggested.

Carmilla smiled. “Alright.”

“Meet me in front of the library at two?” Laura asked.

“I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.” Carmilla said lightly.

Laura let go of Carmilla’s hands and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her tightly. Carmilla wrapped her arms around the girl’s back. They stayed locked together until Laura had to go. “See you soon.”

Carmilla handed the Laura her backpack. Laura put it on and grabbed Carmilla’s hand. She looked her deeply in the eyes before she slowly leaned up and kissed the girl on the corner of the mouth. She let go and walked into the class room, waving at Carmilla before she disappeared. Carmilla smiled before making the trek back to the GTO and heading home.

~~~

Will was at class, so the loft was empty when Carmilla arrived. She hung her jacket up and started a pot of coffee. While waiting for it to brew, Carmilla went to her office and collected everything she needed to do her homework. By the time she put her school bag in the kitchen, the coffee was ready. She drank a large portion of the pot before she felt more awake. It was about 11:15 now, and Carmilla decided to go upstairs and shower. She threw her bag from last night on the floor. She realized it was time to do laundry, so she collected everything in her basket and off the floor before walking downstairs to the laundry room that was across the hall from her office. Carmilla put a load in and ran back upstairs. She put on some music and jumped in the shower. Carmilla went through her normal routine, then shaved her legs and armpits. After she was done she turned the heat up and let the water cascade over her until she started to prune. Carmilla dried off, wrapping the towel around her. She dried her hair and let it curl naturally. After putting on makeup, Carmilla went down stairs and changed the laundry, putting another load in. She returned to her room, and found the last pair of clean underwear in the dresser, and the last clean bra. She looked at the clock. It was 12:15. She still had over an hour until she had to leave. Carmilla turned the music off and grabbed her boots before going back down stairs. She grabbed a book from the office and laid down on the couch to read. She heard the alarm from the dryer go off and put her book down. After folding the load and switching the laundry, she put clean jeans and a clean shirt on. Carmilla put socks on and her boots. It was 1:05. It was still pretty early to leave, but she realized she needed to put gas in Bagheera. After grabbing her school stuff, Carmilla put her leather vest on and left. She ran the GTO through the car wash after filling the tank and headed to campus. Between traffic and the stop at the gas station, Carmilla arrived only a few minutes early. She was sitting on the steps next to the library when Laura walked up. “Hey Carm.”

Carmilla looked up from her book. “Hey. How was your lunch?” Carmilla put her book in her bag and stood up, coming down the steps.

Laura grabbed her hand as soon as Carmilla was in range. “It was good. I forgot how much I like hanging out with Helen. She is such a nice person. And her views on journalism are refreshing.” The pair began walking to the entrance of the library, Laura chatting away. They found an empty study room and worked for a solid forty-five minutes before Laura broke the silence. “I know I suggested this, but I am so bored.” Laura slapped her book closed.

Carmilla looked over her laptop at the girl. “What would you recommend doing then?”

“I don’t know. I’m just sick of doing research for my paper.” Laura admitted.

“Do you have any other homework you need to do?” Carmilla asked. She was usually up for doing anything besides homework, but she had been slacking a lot since she met Laura and needed to catch up.

“No, I’m caught up otherwise. Can I help you with your homework?” Laura asked her.

Carmilla smiled. This was the reason she couldn’t stop falling harder and harder for Laura. She was so selfless; it was something Carmilla had never experienced before. “Unfortunately not. It’s mostly reading and writing essays.” Laura looked sad that she couldn’t help. “I tell you what, let’s work for another half hour, and then we can leave and do something before you have to work.”

Laura’s face brightened up. “Ok.” Laura opened her book back up and stayed silent until Carmilla shut her laptop after about thirty minutes. They packed their things up and left the library. “Do you want to walk around campus for a while?” Laura asked as they were leaving.

“Sure.” They were already holding hands when they left the library, so Laura pulled Carmilla in the direction she wanted to walk.

“Do you know where we are going for dinner on Thursday night?” Laura asked after a few minutes.

“I haven’t spoken with Mattie since last week before I knew that Mother was coming, so no. I was planning on calling her tonight. I’m sure she has somewhere in mind already.” Carmilla replied. “I didn’t really go into much detail last night, but I should probably warn you about what you are in for.”

“What do you mean?” Laura questioned.

Carmilla paused for a moment before answering. “My mother and sister can be…intense. Mattie will probably grill you about who you are and our relationship while Mother will make sure you are good enough for me.” Carmilla confessed to Laura. “I understand if you don’t want to meet them. We have only been friends for three weeks. This is a lot to ask of you so soon.”

Laura stopped walking and turned to face Carmilla. “Do you want me there?” She asked.

“Of course I do.” Carmilla answered honestly.

Laura let go of Carmilla’s hand and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck, pulling her in closely. They were cheek to cheek now and Laura put her mouth next to Carmilla’s ear and whispered “Then I’ll be there.”

Carmilla smiled and wrapped her arms around Laura and held her tightly. They were still hugging when Will walked up. “Can I get a piece of this cuddle puddle?” He grabbed the two girls in a bear hug.

“Will. Let. Go. Of. Us.” Carmilla said as she struggled to get free of his hold. Laura just laughed and held on to Carmilla.

“Alright Kitty.” Will let go and stepped back. “I don’t see why she can hug you all the time in public, but I can’t. I give good hugs damn it.” Carmilla glared at him. He winced and turned towards Laura. “I hear you will be joining us for dinner on Thursday.” Will stated.

Carmilla let go of Laura, who let go in return only to snake an arm around her waist. Carmilla smirked and threw an arm over Laura’s shoulder. “Carm invited me to go. Are you ok with that?” Laura asked the man.

“Of course! I should warn you though, Mattie is pretty intense, but she means well. Mother can also come off as cold, but she really is very nice.” Will explained.

“Carm just warned me about how they might act.” Laura told him. “I think I will be fine.”

“Sure you will. You are a tough cookie.” Carmilla said.

“Was that a jab about my sugar intake?” Laura turned towards her and asked Carmilla.

“What if it was? What are you going to do about it?” Carmilla teased with her signature eyebrow raise; she removed her arm from Laura’s shoulder and crossed both arms over her chest. Laura raised her own eyebrows and then crossed her arms to mock Carmilla. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Laura licked her finger and stuck it in Carmilla’s ear. “You are so dead.” Carmilla said after the shock of the wet willy wore off.  Laura squealed and took off running. Carmilla was quickly in pursuit, chasing Laura around a grassy area.

“A little help Will?!” Laura called out to the man.

“You are on your own short stack!” Will called back as he took a seat on a nearby bench to watch the two chase each other. Laura was laughing and squealing as she kept dodging his sister as she tried to grab the girl. They had shed their bags at some point, so when Carmilla finally caught Laura, she tackled her to the ground. Carmilla was straddling Laura and tickling her and she was laughing and smiling the whole time. Will grinned. He had never seen Carmilla this happy and free before; not even when they were kids. He knew it was Laura that caused the change. After Laura admitted defeat and promised never to give Carmilla a wet willy again, the two got up and walked over to the bench. Will scooted to the side so they could join him. Laura sat next to him and gave the man a hug.

“Hi Will. Miss me?” Laura said after she let go.

“I have actually. How about we have dinner tonight at the loft?” Will asked her.

“I would love to.” Laura replied.

Will looked at his sister, who nodded ‘yes’. “Alright. Kitty has class until seven, so you want to catch a ride with me? We can cook dinner together.” Will told her.

“I’m so in. Carm? Is that ok with you? I know we have seen a lot of each other over the last week. You can say no, or not hang out with us.” Laura said as she turned to her with worry in her face.

Carmilla pulled the girl close and kissed her temple. She leaned into Laura and whispered into her ear. “Every moment I spend with you makes me happy.” Carmilla leaned back and looked Laura in the eyes. The girl became misty eyed and shed a single tear. Carmilla brushed it away with her thumb and pulled Laura in, kissing her forehead. Laura snuggled into her side, and the three sat on the bench and talked until Will had class and Laura had to work.

“Meet at the church after your shift?” Will asked Laura.

“I’ll be the one wearing a smile.” She replied.

“You are such a nerd.” Carmilla told her. Will just laughed and waved as he headed to his class. As usual, Carmilla walked Laura to the lab. Jeff had come back to work and was sitting at the desk. Carmilla was holding hands with Laura when they entered. Jeff looked at the two before quickly packing his things. As he got up, Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hand and kissed her on the corner of the mouth. “Have a good shift Sweetheart. I’ll see you at home.” Laura blushed at the PDA, and returned the gesture, kissing the corner of Carmilla’s mouth. Jeff watched the whole thing before brushing past the two. Carmilla smirked at him as he passed. He walked out of the lab without looking back. Carmilla smiled and kissed Laura’s temple.

“Aren’t you staying until you have class?” Laura asked as she put her bag down.

“I would, but I have to meet some people for a group project.” Carmilla told her. Laura made a sad face before embracing her tightly. Carmilla hugged Laura back, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Have a good class.” Laura told her as she let go to leave. Carmilla waved and left the lab. Laura sighed and began her shift.

~~~

Will took a page out of his sister’s book and was waiting for Laura outside of the lab when she was finished with her shift. “Hey Short Stack.”

“Will!” Laura hugged the man. After she released Will, Laura linked arms with him as they started walking. Will was beginning to realize that Laura was a very affection person with all of her friends. He regretted some of the things he said about her and Carmilla being too affectionate in public. This was just who she was. They chatted as they walked to the parking lot. “How are your classes going?” Laura asked the man.

“Good. This is the best I’ve ever done while in school. I think it’s because I really like the subject matter.” Will told her.

“That’s great Will.” Laura replied.

“What about you? How was class today?” Will asked her.

“It wasn’t too bad. I have this mid-term paper breathing down my neck. I was trying to work on it this afternoon, but I was stuck. Carm pushed me to work on it for another half an hour, and I think I made a break through.” Laura explained. They had reached Will’s truck, and he opened Laura’s door for her, closing it after she climbed in. He went around to the driver’s side, climbed in and started it. Will pulled out of the parking space before he started talking.

“Kitty pushed you to work on homework?” Will asked her.

“Yeah, she asked if we could work for another half an hour when I asked to stop. Is that weird?” Laura questioned him.

“Well, it’s a little different for her. Kitty has never really cared about academics.” The man sighed. “She really has changed since meeting you.” Will stated as they reached a stop light.

Laura stared out the front window for a moment before speaking again. “Is that bad?” She asked softly.

Will looked at Laura. She looked a little defeated. He grabbed one of her hands and gave it a squeeze. Laura looked at him. “No. I’ve never seen her happier. You brought her back to life Laura. Thank you.” Will squeezed her hand again and let go as the light turned green. Laura smiled and shed a tear.

They chatted mostly about school on the way to the loft. The traffic wasn’t bad, so they made the trek fairly quickly. Will drove like a normal human being, unlike Carmilla, so Laura didn’t fear for her life once on the trip. After parking in the garage, the two entered the house and Will turned a bunch of lights on. Laura put her school bag down and used the restroom. After she was done, the two met in the kitchen. “What are we making for dinner Will?” Laura asked.

“I was thinking lasagna.” Will said.

“I love lasagna. Let’s do it!” Laura said as she jumped up and down. Will laughed and started to pull pots out. He told Laura what to get from the refrigerator, and she pulled all the ingredients out and set them on the counter.

“I think we need some music if we want to cook properly.” Will said before they started cooking.

“Good call.” Laura remarked. They settled on today’s top 40 and got down to work.

~~~

Carmilla pulled into the garage around 7:20. She was more than happy to be home. The group project didn’t go smoothly, as her group was a bunch of morons. There was a pop quiz in her class that she wasn’t sure that she passed, and the lecture seemed to last for hours. She trudged up to the door, hearing music. Carmilla opened it to find Laura and Will lip syncing and dancing around the kitchen using spatulas and spoons as microphones. They spotted her at the same time, and instead of stopping, Laura grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dance. Carmilla rolled her eyes, but threw her bag down and let Laura lead her in a ridiculous dance. After the song was over, the three were all laughing. Will turned the music down, while Laura put the spoon she was holding down. She pulled Carmilla into a tight embrace. “Welcome home.”

Carmilla hugged her back. “Mmmm.”

“Want a drink Kitty?” Will asked as he walked to the fridge.

“Do we have any beer left?” She asked him.

“Yeah, I just bought some. Bad day?” He questioned as he grabbed her one. After opening it, he handed it to Carmilla.

“Let’s just say I’m glad it’s over.” She took a big swig, still holding on to Laura with one arm.

Laura looked up at Carmilla and kissed her jaw. “I’m sorry.”

Carmilla went stiff for a second from the kiss, but recovered before Laura noticed. Will however, saw the whole thing. Carmilla looked like someone had just electrocuted her. “What’s for dinner?” She quickly said as a cover.

“Lasagna. It will be done in about ten minutes.” Laura told her. She still had her arms around Carmilla’s waist.

“Sounds delicious. I am going to run upstairs and freshen up. I’ll be right back.” Carmilla said as she let go of Laura. Laura smiled and let go of her. Carmilla smiled back and went upstairs.

After hearing her door close, Laura turned to Will. “I just thought of the best birthday gift for her, but I am going to need your help.”

Will raised his eyebrows in question. “I’m listening.”

~~~

The three devoured the lasagna. “That was delicious.” Carmilla said as she placed her fork down.

“Too delicious. I think I might burst.” Laura said after setting her own fork down.

“I feel great.” Will chimed in before standing up and grabbing the used plates.

“How can you feel great? You ate twice as much as Carm and I put together.” Laura asked him as she stood up to help clean.

“What can I say, Short Stack?” Will said after he started to wash the dishes, handing them to Laura to put in the dish washer.

“What’s with the Short Stack thing Willy Boy?” Carmilla asked her brother after coming into the kitchen.

“It’s my nick name for Laura.” The man told her.

“Huh, I didn’t even realize that you were calling me that. This family is all about the nicknames.” Laura said as she put a plate in the dishwasher.

Carmilla came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist pulling her tightly in. She put her mouth next to the woman’s ear and said “I thought you enjoyed my nicknames _Sweetheart_.” Laura involuntarily shivered.

“I do. It makes when you call me Laura that much more special.” Laura said as she turned to the side and kissed Carmilla’s cheek. Laura smiled before turning back to help Will with the dishes. Carmilla kissed her head and released the girl so she could help Will. She took a beer from the fridge and went to sit on the couch. She turned Netflix on and started watching a documentary. Carmilla could hear Will and Laura talking in the kitchen, but not what they were saying. She was zoning out when Laura plopped down beside her. “Everything ok Carm?” Laura asked, taking a hand and rubbing the back of it.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” Carmilla told her.

“Why don’t you head on up to bed then? I have been making you get up early this past week and stay up late.” Laura leaned in and put her mouth next to Carmilla’s ear before saying “I’d even tuck you in” a little teasingly.

The soft breath on her ear made Carmilla break out in goosebumps. She pulled back and smirked at Laura. “If you insist.”

Laura stood up, taking Carmilla with her. She turned the tv off before leading her up the stairs. After opening the bedroom door, she turned the light on. “You want some pjs?” Laura asked.

“I usually sleep in a just wife beater and underwear.” Carmilla told her. Laura slightly blushed and looked down. Carmilla chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed and removed her boots. “Be right back.” Carmilla said before heading into the bathroom. After she brushed her teeth, washed her face, undressed and threw a wife beater on, Carmilla came out to find the lights off and night stand lamp turned on. Laura had pulled the covers down and removed her shoes. She was laying on the bed with a book in her hands. “What’s this?” Carmilla asked as she sauntered over to the bed and climbed in.

Laura covered her up and held an arm open, inviting her to snuggle. Carmilla immediately accepted, taking the position Laura usually did. “I thought I’d read to you for a while.” Laura finally answered.

Carmilla smiled and looked up at her. “Really? I haven’t been read to since I lived in Austria.” Carmilla told her.

“Your mother never read to you?” Laura asked.

“No. Lilita has never been the nurturing type.” Carmilla said.

Laura frowned a little. “Is it ok if I read to you?” Laura wondered.

“Absolutely.” Carmilla smiled. Laura opened the book and started to read. She was rubbing Carmilla’s back softly as she read, lulling her to sleep. Laura felt her breaths even out and stopped reading after ten minutes. She shut the book and set it on the night stand. Laura slowly removed Carmilla’s arms from around her waist and laid her down. After climbing out of the bed, she leaned down and kissed the woman’s temple.

“I love you Carmilla Karnstein.” Laura whispered before turning the lamp off and leaving the room. She shut the door as quietly as possible and went down stairs to find Will. She found him shooting some pool in the rec room. “Hey.”

“Hey. Kitty asleep?” He asked her after standing up.

“Yep. She was exhausted. I have been keeping her up too late and making her wake up too early. Crappy friend, huh?” Laura asked after grabbing a cue stick, hoping Will would let her play.

He began re-racking the balls as soon as Laura grabbed a stick. “Laura, you are anything but a crappy friend. I can’t remember anyone treating Kitty this well. Not ever.” Will had stopped what he was doing and walked up to Laura.

“No one? What about you?” Laura asked the man.

He smirked before answering. “Not even me. I love Carmilla more than anyone on Earth, but we haven’t always gotten along so well. We are too similar in most ways, and too different in others.  She has always been there when I needed her, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that she has treated me well, or that I have acted in a way she deserved. To be honest, this last month has been the best we have ever had with each other. It’s because of you Laura.”

Laura looked surprised. “What could I have possibly done that could affect your relationship so much?” She asked.

“You showed Carmilla selfless friendship. She has never known that before. In doing so, Carmilla has treated me better and we understand each other more. I have also learned to be more tolerant of her. We are closer than ever. You gave me my sister back Laura.” Will grinned at her.

Laura grabbed him in a tight hug. She started to cry after a moment. Will hugged her back and kissed the top of her head like Carmilla did. They stood like this for a few minutes. Laura had stopped crying and was sniffling a little. She finally let go. “I’m sorry about that. It’s just that you and Carm are so sweet to me sometimes. I have never had two better friends.” Laura told him. Will smiled and went back to racking the balls. She couldn’t believe that meeting Carmilla could change her life so much in such a short time.

The two played a few games and chatted about nothing and everything. Around 10, Laura let out a huge yawn. Will laughed. “I think it’s about time I took you home Short Stack.” Laura shot him a look, which just made him laugh harder. They cleaned the rec room up before turning the lights out. Laura grabbed her school bag and Will grabbed his keys. They were about half way to Laura’s house when she spoke up.

“Hey Will?” She asked.

“Yeah Laura?” He answered.

“Um, there is something I want to tell you, but I don’t know if I should. I’m afraid it would change our friendship.” Laura said as she worried her hands in her lap.

“You can tell me anything Laura. I can’t promise it won’t change things between us, but I do promise no judgement and that we won’t stop being friends.” He looked at her quickly before looking back to the road.

She cleared her throat before talking again. “Ok. I know it hasn’t even been a month since meeting your sister, but I feel like I’ve known her my whole life. I have told her more in three weeks than some of my friends I’ve known three years.” Will waited for her to continue. “I know we have a unique friendship in the way I am so affectionate with her. She has never tried to stop me or asked me to quit. The actions have always seemed so natural for the two of us.” She looked over at Will who just nodded to encourage her to keep speaking. “This is the part where our friendship could change. OK, here we go. This is it. I, um. I… well. Damn.” Laura sucked in a deep breath before rambling out the next part. “I, uh, I’m completely in love with Carmilla.” Laura stopped talking and froze. Will pulled over and turned the truck off.

“I know Laura.” He said as he looked over at her. She hadn’t moved an inch, but finally blinked. He let her take in what he just said. After a minute she looked at Will.

“You do?” Laura questioned.

“I’ve known since the second time we met.” Will confessed.

Laura sat staring at him with a dumbfounded look. “You did? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It isn’t my place. Your feelings belong to you. If you wanted me to know, you would have told me sooner. And as much as I want the two of you to date, I will not tell you how she feels or what you should do. I did in Carmilla’s last relationship, and it didn’t end well for anyone. I will always be here to listen though.” Will told her.

Laura smiled and barked out a laugh. “That was not what I was expecting you to say at all. So even after hearing this, you want to be friends?” Laura asked him.

“Definitely. Nothing has changed Short Stack” The man said before reaching over to mess her hair up.

“Hey!” Laura said grabbing his arm. Will chuckled and got out of the truck. Laura only then realized that they were in front of the duplex. She smiled and picked her back pack up. Will came around and opened her door, helping her out of the truck. He walked Laura to her door. “Thank you for everything Will.” Laura hugged the man. He hugged her back.

“Just let me know what I need to do for Carmilla’s birthday present. I will text JP tonight. I’m sure he is more than willing to help.” Will said after they let go.

“I will talk to LaF in the morning and see if they will help too. I’ll text you after?” Laura said as she fished her keys out of her back pack.

“Sounds good. Goodnight Laura.” Will said to her.

“Goodnight Will. Thanks for driving me home.” Laura said after opening the door.

“Anytime.” The man waved and got in his truck. He started the engine and took off for home. Laura smiled and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Life, ughhhhh, am I right?

Laura woke up feeling better than she had all week. Letting Will know how she felt about his sister took a huge weight off her shoulders. Laura was playing around with the idea of asking Carmilla out on a real date after the party on Saturday night. She didn’t want to add any stress to Carmilla’s plate while her sister was in town.

Laura got ready for class and ate a small breakfast. After seeing the time, she placed her cereal bowl in the sink and grabbed her back pack and lunch before heading next door. Perry answered the door like she usually did. “Hi Laura. How are you this morning?”

“I’m doing well, thank you. How are you?” Laura asked as she heard LaF rushing through the house.

“I’m fine. Ready to go?” Perry asked LaF as they grabbed their keys.

“Ready” Laura and LaFontaine said simultaneously. Perry chuckled before shutting and locking the front door. The three climbed into the Subaru and LaF headed towards campus.

They were talking about nothing in particular when Laura asked if the two would help her with something. “Sure Dear, what is it?” Perry asked. Laura explained what she wanted to do for Carmilla for her birthday.

“Dude! That is an awesome idea L. I’m all in. You Per?” They asked their girlfriend.

“I think it’s lovely Laura. Although I am not sure I can offer much help.” Perry told her.

“You could help with the painting and hanging the lights I’m sure.” Laura stated.

“Yeah Per. It will be fun.” LaFontaine said.

“Ok, I’ll help.” Perry answered.

“Thanks guys! I need to text Will. He said JP would probably help too” Laura told the pair.

Short Stack (8:39 AM): LaF and Perry are in

Will (8:40 AM): Sweet! JP is in too. Now we just need a plan to keep Kitty out of the house

Short Stack (8:41 AM) What about Mattie? Do you think she could take Carm to lunch on Friday?

Will (8:41 AM): I didn’t even think about asking her. Let me call her later and ask.

Short Stack (8:41 AM): Ok J

“Looks like JP is in too.” Laura said as she put her phone away. The three talked about how to pull the surprise off until they reached campus. After wishing each other goodbye, the trio went to their respective classes.

~~~

Carmilla woke up around noon. She felt refreshed from sleeping through the night (and morning). She even showered without drinking a cup of coffee. After getting ready for class, Carmilla left the loft. She had just enough time to make it to campus and was outside of Laura’s class right as it was letting out. “Hey.”

“Carm!” Laura said as she walked over and hugged the woman. “I was hoping to see you today.”

Carmilla hugged her back. “You were huh? Not sick of me yet?”

Laura backed up and looked at her. “I will never get sick of you.” She kissed Carmilla on the cheek. “How did you sleep?” Laura took Carmilla’s hand.

“Rather well, actually. Thanks for putting me to bed so early. I must have needed it.” Carmilla told her. “Did you and Will have fun?”

“I think so. We just shot some pool and then he drove me home. You are ok with us hanging out when you aren’t there, right?” Laura asked her.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Carmilla asked back.

“No reason. Have you eaten today?” Laura wondered as they started walking towards the exit of the building.

“No, I haven’t. Are you hungry?” Carmilla questioned.

“As a matter of fact, I am. The salad I brought was bad, so I haven’t eaten. Would you like to go somewhere?” Laura responded.

“Where do you want to go?” Carmilla inquired as she held the door open for Laura.

“Hmmm. We could go to the Tavern again. I am down for a grilled cheese and some soup.” Laura said as they walked towards the parking garage.

“Sounds good to me.” Carmilla replied. She drove them to the restaurant and found a parking spot right in front of the building. Carmilla opened Laura’s door for her and helped her out. She took her hand and they walked into the restaurant. There was a ten-minute wait before they were seated. A waiter came by and took their drink order (Candy was not in sight today). The two were chatting away when Carmilla’s phone rang. She looked at it to see it was her sister. “I have get this. It’s Mattie.”

“Go ahead. I’ll order for you.” Laura smiled and Carmilla left the booth and headed for the front door. The waiter came back and Laura placed their lunch orders. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out.

Will (1:37 PM): I just talked to Mattie. She agreed to take Kitty out for lunch and shopping on Friday afternoon.

Short Stack (1:37 PM): She just called Carm

Will (1:39 PM): You are with Kitty huh? I should have known

Short Stack (1:40 PM): Do you not want us hanging out anymore? Is it because of what I told you last night? You must think I’m a creep now L

Will (1:40 PM): Laura. Everything is ok. I was just kidding, I promise. PLEASE don’t stop hanging out with Carmilla.

Short Stack (1:41 PM): Are you sure everything is ok?

Will (1:41 PM): Yes. I’m sorry for scaring you. Please stay with Kitty

Short Stack (1:42 PM): I’m not going anywhere unless she asks me to

Will (1:42 PM): I doubt that would happen

“Sorry about that.” Carmilla said as she slid back into the booth.

Laura put her phone away. “No worries. Everything ok?”

“Yeah, fine. I have been meaning to call her for days and never had a chance.” Carmilla explained.

“Sorry about that” Laura said.

“Why are you sorry?” Carmilla asked her.

“Because I have been taking all your time recently. You are getting behind in homework, and in sleep, and you haven’t talked with your family. All because of me.” Laura stated.

Carmilla took one of her hands. “Laura. The time I spend with you, I spend freely. You should know by now that I don’t do anything I don’t want to. I wouldn’t trade our time together for anything in the world. I truly enjoy your company and like spending my time with you.” Carmilla squeezed her hand.

Laura left her side of the booth and climbed in next to Carmilla. She hugged her tightly before laying her head down on Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla smiled and wrapped an arm around Laura’s shoulders, pulling her in closer. The waiter brought their food soon after. They fed each other and laughed. After finishing, Laura paid the bill and they left for campus.

There was still about twenty minutes before class, so the pair walked slowly towards the lab. “If you don’t mind my asking, did Mattie tell you where we are going to dinner?”

Carmilla pulled Laura to a bench (the two were holding hands naturally) and they sat down. “We are going to Rioja. They serve Mediterranean food.” Carmilla said.

“Never heard of the place. I bought a nice dress for the occasion. I hope it’s fancy enough.” Laura told her.

“I’m sure it will be just fine.” Carmilla told her. The two talked for ten minutes before they stood up and Carmilla walked Laura to the lab. “I’ll see you soon.” Carmilla said before kissing Laura on the forehead. Laura smiled and kissed Carmilla on the corner of her mouth.

“Have a good class.” Laura hugged the girl quickly before letting go and walking into the lab.

Carmilla watched Jeff stand up from the desk without saying anything to Laura. He walked past her on his way out, but didn’t look her way. Carmilla waved at Laura before she left for class.

Laura put her stuff down before she noticed there were no students in the lab. She read for about half an hour before becoming bored and taking her phone out.

Cupcake (4:33 PM): How is class?

Carm (4:33 PM): Boring as hell. How is work?

Cupcake (4:33 PM): Boring. I’m the only one in the lab

Carm (4:34 PM): I could always come back

Cupcake (4:34 PM): Haven’t I disrupted your school work enough?

Carm (4:34 PM): As I told you earlier, no. Please stop beating yourself up, ok?

Cupcake (4:35 PM): Ok

Carm (4:35 PM): The reservations are for 8:30 tomorrow night. I thought I would come to your place after class to get ready since it’s closer to the restaurant

Cupcake (4:36 PM): Sounds good. I can get ready while you are in class since I will probably take longer anyways

Carm (4:36 PM): If I plan it just right, maybe I can get to your place mid shower

Cupcake (4:36 PM): Carmilla!

Carm (4:37 PM): Yes, Dear?

Cupcake (4:37 PM): Stop being so dirty

Carm (4:38 PM): I was just offering to help you wash your back, or anywhere else you need help reaching

Cupcake (4:38 PM): Um hmm. Likely story.

Carm (4:39 PM): I was wondering, are you seeing anyone?

Cupcake (4:39 PM): You mean like dating?

Carm (4:40 PM): Forget I asked

Cupcake (4:40 PM): No

Carm (4:41 PM): Laura…

Cupcake (4:41 PM): I meant no, I am not seeing anyone. You?

Carm (4:42 PM): No one

Cupcake (4:43 PM): If we are still both single when we are thirty, want to get hitched?

Carm (4:43): Deal

They texted for the rest of Laura’s shift and Carmilla’s class. No one asked for help from the Laura, and Carmilla was more interested in Laura than the professor. Carmilla was waiting outside of the lab when Laura walked out. She smiled widely and locked up. Carmilla walked her to LaF’s car, where the red heads were waiting. “See you tomorrow?” Laura asked.

“Tomorrow.” Carmilla responded. Carmilla was the first to embrace tonight, shocking Laura a bit before she returned the hug whole-heartily. After letting go, Carmilla kissed Laura on the corner of the mouth before walking away.

Laura sighed and turned around, getting into the back seat of the Subaru. The three talked about school and the future on the way home. The red heads came over for dinner since they missed out on Monday night. They drank wine and laughed the whole time. After cleaning up, Perry and LaF wished Laura goodnight. Laura got the things she needed for tomorrow ready. It was nine o’clock by the time Laura was done. She climbed into bed, tired from the day and the week. It only took about ten minutes for her to start drifting off. Laura’s last thoughts were of Carmilla.

A knock at the door woke Laura up around 7:30 the next morning. She sleepily walked out of the bedroom to the front door. She looked through the peep hole to see red hair. Laura opened the door to her friend. “Hey Per.”

“Hi Laura. Did I wake you up?” Perry asked the girl.

“Yeah, but that’s ok. I passed out early last night. Want to come in?” Laura stepped back to allow Perry access.

The red head stepped through the door. “Thank you Dear.” The two took a seat on the couch.

“So what’s up?” Laura asked her.

“Well, I thought maybe we could have breakfast together. We haven’t had any girl time this week.” Perry said.

“I’m in. Do you want to go to the café?” Laura questioned.

“That would be great Sweetie. How about you get ready while I clean your kitchen?” Perry told her.

“Per. You don’t have to clean my kitchen. We just cleaned it last night.” Laura said as she stood up.

“Well, I’ll find something to clean while I wait. Now go get ready.” The red head said while shooing Laura towards her room.

Laura giggled and finally walked of her own accord into her room. It took her all of twenty minutes to get ready. She walked out to Perry folding laundry on the couch. “Are you folding my laundry?” Laura asked as she left her room.

“You had a load in the dryer, so I dewrinkled it, and now I’m folding.” Perry explained.

Laura chuckled and helped her fold the rest. They left for the café after locking up. They had their drinks in hand and were chatting when Laura received a text.

Carm (8:15 AM): Good morning Cupcake

Laura smiled widely, causing Perry to notice. “Why are you smiling Dear? Did Carmilla text you?”

Laura blushed. “Yeah, she did.”

Cupcake (8:15 AM): Hey Carm J What are you doing up so early?

Carm (8:16 AM): Mother insisted that I pick Mattie up from the airport

Cupcake (8:16 AM): Are you texting while driving?!

Carm (8:17 AM): No. Mother hired a car.

Cupcake (8:17 AM): I was worried for a second

Carm (8:18 AM): I thought you didn’t have class until 10

Cupcake (8:18 AM): I don’t. I’m eating breakfast with Perry

Carm (8:19 AM): I didn’t mean to interrupt

Cupcake (8:19 AM): I am happy you did. How about I text you later today?

Carm (8:20 AM): Alright

Cupcake (8:20 AM): Have a good day J J J

Laura put her phone away and the two women started talking again. They ate their breakfasts and caught up with each other. “So things are going well with Carmilla?” Perry asked as the two were walking to campus.

“They are going great Per. She was so sweet about Monday. And we have told each other about our pasts and are closer than ever. I am thinking about asking her out on a date.” Laura said the last part as she looked at her feet.

“That’s wonderful Sweetie. You two have been inseparable the last few weeks.” Perry said.

“I know. I’m sorry if you and LaF haven’t had enough time with me lately. I think Carm is comfortable enough now to hang out with you two, so maybe we can get together more after this weekend.” Laura stated.

“That would be great Laura.” Perry replied.

They continued to chat on the way to school. Perry had to get to class early today, so she left Laura in front of the library around 9:40. The girl thought this was a good time to text Carmilla back.

Cupcake (9:42 AM): Hey Carm

Carm (9:43 AM): Hey, miss me?

Cupcake (9:43 AM): Of course I miss you. I know I only made it an hour L

Carm (9:44 AM): I was about to text you anyways

Cupcake (9:44 AM): You were not

Carm (9:45 AM): I assure you, I was

Cupcake (9:45 AM): Do you miss me?

Carm (9:45 PM): Are we really going to do this?

Cupcake (9:46 PM): Do. You. Miss. Me?

Carm (9:46 PM): Maybe a little

Cupcake (9:46 AM): You so miss me

Carm (9:46 AM): I plead the fifth

Cupcake (9:47 AM): I can wait

Carm (9:47 AM): Fine. I miss you. A lot

Cupcake (9:48 AM): I miss you too.

Cupcake (9:48 AM): Have you picked Mattie up yet?

Carm (9:49 AM): I’m waiting for her plane to land still, it was delayed

Cupcake (9:49 AM): You could take a nap

Carm (9:50 AM): That’s what I was doing before you texted

Cupcake (9:50 AM): I’m sorry for interrupting

Carm (9:50 AM): I would rather talk to you than sleep

Cupcake (9:51 AM): Have I told you how great you are?

Carm (9:51 AM): I believe you have

Cupcake (9:52 AM): Have I told you how much you mean to me?

Carm (9:52 AM): Not in so many words

Cupcake (9:52 AM): You mean more to me than cookies

Carm (9:52 AM): Do you realize what you are saying?

Cupcake (9:53 AM): I know what I’m saying, do you?

Carm (9:53 AM): Laura, I don’t know what you want me to say

Cupcake (9:53 AM): You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted you to know how much I care about you. You are my best friend Carm

Carm (9:54 AM): You are my best friend too

Cupcake (9:54 AM): I have to go to class, but I will see you tonight ;)

Carm (9:55 AM): Have a good day

Laura had walked to class and put her phone away and pulled her notes out. The professor came in shortly after and started the lecture.

~~~

After the lecture, Laura checked her phone. She missed a call from her dad. She was trying to think of something to do for three hours before her shift in the lab, so she was planning on calling her father back and maybe working on her mid-term paper. As she was leaving the building, someone came up and wrapped their arms around her. “Hey Buttercup.” Carmilla whispered into her ear.

Laura turned around so they were face to face. “Carm? What are you doing here? I thought you were with your sister?” She asked as she put her arms around Carmilla’s neck and pulled her in close.

“I was, but she is having a business lunch with Mother. Besides, I couldn’t wait until tonight to see you.” Carmilla had rested her head on Laura’s shoulder and was talking into her neck.

“You must be tired. You are being super cuddly in public.” Laura replied.

“I hate mornings. And I didn’t drink any coffee today.” Carmilla whined.

Laura kissed the side of Carmilla’s head. “Do you want to go get coffee?” Laura asked her. Carmilla nodded yes. Laura pulled back and kissed the corner of her mouth. Carmilla smiled and took her hand. “Where do you want to go?”

“Did you want to grab lunch too? I’m guessing you haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Carmilla stated. “We could go to the diner down the street and grab some burgers.”

“That sounds great.” Laura replied. The two walked hand in hand to the diner that was across the street from campus. After a few minutes of waiting, a host sat them at a booth. Instead of sitting across from each other, Laura slid in next to Carmilla. They hadn’t stop touching since Carmilla surprised Laura after class. Carmilla ordered coffee, and Laura ordered a soda. They didn’t talk much, but Laura laid her head on Carmilla’s shoulder and in return Carmilla put her arm around Laura’s shoulder. Carmilla drank almost a whole pot of coffee before their food arrived. Laura fed Carmilla French fries, chuckling when she would suck on Laura’s fingers occasionally; Carmilla fed Laura pieces of hamburger, wiping ketchup from the corner of her mouth. They finally finished after an hour, settled the bill, and left, walking back to campus. Laura still had an hour and a half before her shift. “What do you want to do?” Laura asked as they reached campus.

“I’m really tired, so how about we just do some cloud watching?” Carmilla suggested.

Laura grinned widely. She pulled Carmilla to a grassy area and put her bag down to use as a pillow. Carmilla copied her and the two laid down, Laura laying her head on Carmilla’s shoulder and her arm around her waist. Carmilla put her arm around Laura’s shoulder and sighed contently. Laura had a feeling that they would fall asleep, and had set the alarm on her phone. Carmilla didn’t even last ten minutes before she was out like a light. Laura couldn’t believe that she was cuddling a beautiful, smart, witty woman in the middle of the day for everyone to see. She leaned up and kissed Carmilla on the jaw before drifting off to sleep.

~~~

Laura felt her phone vibrate before the alarm went off. She grumbled and reached into her pocket to silence it. “Carm?” She asked into the taller woman’s neck. Carmilla groaned and pulled Laura in closer. “Hey Carm, I know you don’t want to get up, but I have to work.” Laura said without moving. Carmilla just groaned again. Laura kissed her neck, causing Carmilla to shiver. “If you get up and come to work with me, I’ll give you a shoulder massage.” Carmilla finally stirred, hugging Laura closely before letting go. The two stood up and Carmilla grabbed their bags, slinging them over her shoulder, putting her free arm over Laura’s shoulder. Laura put an arm around Carmilla’s waist and they walked to the lab.

Jeff was at the desk when they arrived. Carmilla looked the man directly in the eyes before kissing Laura on the cheek. Jeff collected his things before standing up and briskly walking out of the lab without looking at Laura. Carmilla didn’t care if he thought the two were dating, she just wanted him to know that Laura wasn’t alone for him to bother.

The pair set their things down on the desk and Carmilla pulled an extra chair up before sitting down and putting her feet up. Laura had walked over to help someone, and Carmilla closed her eyes and crossed her arms, starting to fall asleep. After about ten minutes, two hands were on Carmilla’s shoulders, massaging them. She rolled her head forward to allow Laura more access. Carmilla moaned in pleasure, causing Laura to work her hands harder. The girl was doing amazing things with her hands, and Carmilla was enjoying every moment. A student walked up and asked Laura for help. “I’ll be right there.” She told the young man. She leaned down and whispered into Carmilla’s ear “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Laura kissed Carmilla’s temple and left to help the man. Carmilla watched her walk over. She couldn’t deny her feelings any longer; she was head over heels in love with Laura Hollis. She was the first girl who ever really got Carmilla and let her be herself. Carmilla _was_ going to ask Laura out on a date after the party on Saturday night. If Mattie wasn’t in town and if her birthday wasn’t tomorrow, she would ask Laura right now. Laura came back over while Carmilla was day dreaming. “Hey you, what are you thinking about?” Laura said as she sat down.

Carmilla came back to reality and looked at Laura. “Nothing important. Thank you for the massage by the way. Now that I know how good you are with your hands, I’ll be asking you for your services more often.” Carmilla told her.

“It sounds dirty when you say it like that.” Laura said after blushing.

“Hmmm, maybe that is how I wanted it to sound.” Carmilla purred out, while she ran her hand up Laura’s arm, who shivered before a student cleared their throat asking for help.

Laura was busy for the rest of the hour, so Carmilla read a book. Laura came back to the desk just as it was time for Carmilla to leave for class. She packed her things up before standing. Laura crushed her in a tight hug; Carmilla returned the embrace. They stood together for only a moment before breaking apart. “See you tonight.” Carmilla said before kissing Laura’s cheek.

“See you later Carm. Have a good class.” Laura said before she kissed the corner of Carmilla’s mouth. The woman smiled before she walked off waving as she exited the lab. Laura sighed and returned to work.

~~~

Laura had just stepped out of the shower when she heard the bell ring. Without thinking, she ran to the door to answer it. “Hey Carm!”

“I was joking about the shower Cupcake.” Carmilla said as she looked Laura up and down. Laura was only in a towel and dripping wet (not that Carmilla minded the sight).

Laura looked down at herself before she realized what Carmilla was talking about. “Oh my god. I’m so embarrassing.” Laura’s face instantly turned a bright shade of red. She backed up into the house and ran for her bedroom. Carmilla chuckled before walking in and shutting the door. She left Laura to finish getting ready and went upstairs to use the guest bathroom. It only took Carmilla about ten minutes to freshen up and change clothes. After turning the light off, she went back downstairs to see if Laura was ready. She was still in her bedroom with the door shut.

“Are you about ready to leave Creampuff?” She called out as she sat on the couch to pull on her nicer pair of boots. She could hear movement in the room, but Laura didn’t answer. After standing up, Carmilla went to the door and lightly knocked. “Creampuff?”

A muffled response came through the door. “I’m almost ready!” Carmilla heard Laura run around the room making it sound as if there was a herd of elephants in there. She was about to speak up when Laura threw the door open. Carmilla was not prepared for what she saw. Laura was wearing a periwinkle blue wrap around dress that hugged her curves nicely. Her hair was pulled up into a styled bun with a few strands curled around her face. She had on heavier makeup than usual, but it wasn’t over baring in anyway. She had on a nice pair of black flats as well as a silver necklace and earrings. Carmilla couldn’t believe how Laura could take her breath away so easily. “Carm? Everything ok?”

Carmilla had to swallow hard before she could answer. “Yeah. Everything is fine. You look sensational.” Carmilla looked into Laura’s eyes before she said the last part. Laura softly smiled and blushed.

“Thank you. You look unbelievable yourself.” Laura said in reply. Carmilla had changed into tight leather pants, a dress shirt and tie. She was also wearing a vest that was unbuttoned. Her tie was almost the exact shade as Laura’s dress, which made her smirk. Her hair was in loose curls like it normally was. Carmilla finished her look off with eyeliner and her signature red lipstick.

She smiled at Laura before extending her hand out. “Shall we Miss Hollis?” Laura took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled to the door, turning lights off as she went. After locking the door and closing it, Carmilla walked Laura to the GTO, opening her door for her and buckling her in. She walked around to the driver’s side and slid in. Laura smiled at her before taking Carmilla’s hand in her own. The two drove towards the restaurant in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. Carmilla couldn’t remember the last time she looked forward to dinner with her sister and mother this much. She knew it was because of Laura. She was lost in her own thoughts as she felt Laura’s grip tighten slightly. She looked over at Laura to see slight panic on her face. “You ok over there?”

Laura looked at her before answering. “I just realized I’m about to meet your mother and sister. I’m worried I will say the wrong thing or they won’t think I’m a good enough person for you.”

Carmilla stared at her for a moment before answering. “First of all, you are more than good enough. If anyone isn’t good enough, it’s me. Second, you are a very likeable person, so there is no way they won’t like you no matter what you say. And third, I don’t give a flying fuck about what anyone thinks, including my family. You have nothing to worry about.” Carmilla was holding up traffic and the cars behind her were starting to honk. She waited until Laura responded before continuing to drive.

“Thank you Carmilla.” Laura smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand. Carmilla resumed driving to the relief of the cars behind her. Laura turned her head forward before she continued to speak. “For the record, you are good enough. You always have been.” Carmilla just smiled. The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

Carmilla left her car at a valet station so she didn’t have to find a parking spot considering they were in downtown Denver where the parking was hellish. She and Laura walked hand in hand to the restaurant that was a few blocks away. They were about twenty minutes early and decided to find a bench and sit for a while before going into the restaurant. The two were talking about school when Will plopped down on the bench beside Laura. “Hey Short Stack. I was hoping you would show up.”

“Why wouldn’t she show up?” Carmilla asked the man. She had her arm slung over Laura’s shoulders. She pulled Laura a little tighter against her own body. Laura had her hand on Carmilla’s knee.

“Would you show up to meet Laura’s family after only a month of knowing each other?” Will asked his sister as he adjusted his tie. 

“If she asked me to, yes.” Carmilla casually replied. Laura was about to say something when Will and Carmilla both sat up and looked in the same direction. “Are you ready Buttercup? I can see my sister coming.”

Laura followed the direction that Will and Carmilla were looking. She saw two women walking towards them. The only word that came to mind for either woman was power-house. They both carried themselves with unwavering authority. The older woman was 6 feet of pure glamazon. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun and she was wearing a tailored business suit that looked rather expensive to Laura. She was also wearing a Rolex and diamond earrings. Laura had not even spoken to the woman yet and was already sitting up straight afraid to offend the her with bad manners.

The second woman wasn’t any less intimidating. She held herself in the same manner as her mother and was no less imposing despite their height difference. She was well manicured from head to toe. The two women finally saw Carmilla and Will and headed towards the bench. Will immediately stood up to greet them. “Hello Mother. Hi Mattie. It is great to see you both.” Will gave Mattie a hug, which she returned.

“William. It is good to see you. It’s been far too long.” Mattie replied after kissing him on the cheek.

“Hello Wilhelm.” The older woman gave Will a light hug. Carmilla finally stood up to greet her family. Laura had already gotten off the bench when Will did, and was now standing very stiffly as she watched the interaction.

“Hello Mother.” Carmilla said but made to move to embrace the woman.

“Hello Mircalla. It’s nice to see you. This must be your friend.” The older woman said as she looked at Laura as if she was analyzing the young woman. Carmilla reached out and took Laura’s hand. She looked at Laura and gave her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it and placing her hand on Laura’s lower back.

“Mother, I would like to introduce you to Laura Hollis. Laura, this is my mother Dr. Lilita Morgan.” Laura held her hand out for the woman to shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Morgan.” The older woman took her hand and gave it a very professional shake.

“Miss Hollis. I would say I’ve heard so much about you, but my daughter has a habit of keeping the details of her life a secret.” Dr. Morgan replied as she looked at Carmilla.

“Mother, don’t harass the poor girl. Hello Darling, I’m Matska Belmonde.” Carmilla’s sister held her hand out for Laura to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Belmonde.” Laura said as she shook her hand.

“Please, call me Mattie. Now that everyone is acquainted, shall we go inside? I’m famished after a day of travel and meetings.” Mattie stated.

The group walked into the restaurant and were promptly seated. After drinks were ordered and served, the questions started.

“Wilhelm, Mircalla. How are your studies going?” Dr. Morgan asked her children.

“Very well Mother. I am really getting into my business classes. Statistics is by far my favorite.” Will eagerly answered.

“And how about you Mircalla? I assume you are attending your classes regularly?” The older woman asked.

“Yes Mother.” Carmilla answered. Laura reached under the table and took her hand. She could tell that being with her mother stressed Carmilla out.

“What are you studying Laura Dear?” Mattie asked the girl.

“Investigative journalism. I’m on my second to last semester.” Laura replied, happy to take the focus off of Carmilla.

“What do you plan on doing with your degree?” Dr. Morgan questioned.

“I am applying for internships at the moment with the local news stations and would be happy working for any one of them, but I eventually want to travel and write for an independent source, possibly a magazine or website.” Laura answered honestly.

Carmilla knew her mother would grill Laura, but assumed she would lay off until they at least started dinner. She finished her whiskey in one large gulp. Will looked at her from across the table and gave her a look that said he knew she was anxious but needed to calm down. She headed his advice and took a drink from her water glass. The waitress came by to get their dinner orders before Dr. Morgan could ask any more questions. The group talked about nothing in particular until their food arrived. After a few minutes, Mattie took up where her mother left off.

“Laura Darling. Is it true that you met my sister one night at the club after drinking too much?” She casually asked she took a drink of her wine.

“Really Mattie? That isn’t even close to what I told you.” Carmilla said defensively.

“Then enlighten me Carmilla.” Mattie shot back.

Laura squeezed Carmilla’s hand and took the lead. “Actually, Carm saved me from a man that wouldn’t take no for a request for a dance. My friends were in the bathroom at the time, so she stayed with me until they returned. I begged her to spend some time with me, which she finally gave into. I gave her my number and we had coffee a few days later. We have been friends ever since.”

“Then I made Laura come over for dinner and forced myself into their friendship.” Will said with a shit eating grin.

“I see. Well, that leads nicely into the next question. What exactly are your intentions with Carmilla?” Mattie asked Laura, a smug smile on her face.

She knew this question was coming, but was still taken aback by the fact that her sister asked it with such ease. Carmilla knew Mattie only wanted the best for her, but interrogating Laura was almost too much. She looked at Laura to see she had a relaxed look on her face.

“I want nothing more than her friendship. Carmilla is so smart and funny, who wouldn’t want to be friends with her?” Laura plainly stated.

“My sister is also a rare beauty and worth a lot of money. Are you telling me this has nothing to do with your reasons to, shall we say, ‘befriend’ her?” Mattie asked before sipping her wine.

Carmilla was ready to tell her sister to fuck off and forget the whole dinner when Laura calmly responded. “You are right. Carmilla is one of the most gorgeous people I have ever met in my life. In the short time we have known each other, I have learned that her beauty isn’t skin deep. Her soul is beautiful as well. And as for money, I have no use for hers. The only disagreement we continually have is the fact that she never lets me pay for things. I truly like Carmilla for Carmilla, not for her net worth.” Laura never broke eye contact with Mattie as she spoke.

Will and Carmilla sat in stunned silence for a few seconds. Anyone who knew Matska Belmonde never had the courage (or the gall) to talk to her so bluntly. Even Dr. Morgan looked impressed with the way Laura articulated herself. Mattie swallowed another sip of wine before replying. “She has spunk Kitten. I like that.” Will and Carmilla both let out breaths that neither realized they were holding. The rest of the dinner was spent with Dr. Morgan and Mattie asking the trio questions about school. Will caught his twin staring at Laura in awe every time his mother or sister asked her a question. She never faltered in answering anything they asked. After an hour, the group finished eating. Dr. Morgan insisted on paying the bill. The group gathered outside the front of the restaurant to say goodbyes.

“It’s always a pleasure to see my children together no matter how grown up they think they are. Can we have brunch at the house on Sunday?” Dr. Morgan said the last part less as a request and more as a demand. The twins agreed and even Mattie didn’t push back. “Superb. I am going to take my leave now as I have to work early in the morning. Miss Hollis, it was nice to make your acquaintance. Enjoy the rest of your evening Darlings.” The woman gave a small wave and turned to walk to the valet station. The group watched her go.

Mattie turned to Carmilla. “Well Kitten. What do you say we paint the town red for old times’ sake?”

Carmilla put her arm around Laura’s shoulders and pulled her closer to her side. “I don’t know about painting the town red, but I wouldn’t mind going for a drink somewhere. What about you two?” Carmilla asked Will and Laura.

“Sure Kitty.” Will responded as he loosened his tie.

“Cupcake?” Carmilla asked the woman. “You don’t have anything to do tomorrow morning do you?”

“No, I have nothing until I work tomorrow.” Laura replied as she snaked an arm around Carmilla’s waist. Mattie gave Will a knowing look before hooking her arm into the crook of his elbow. The foursome walked down the block to a bar that didn’t look too busy. Will, Mattie, and Carmilla all ordered a drink and a shot. Laura ordered a virgin margarita. After the siblings toasted and downed their shots, Carmilla stood up from the table and held a hand out to Laura.

“May I have this dance Miss Hollis?” Carmilla asked with a soft smile. Laura returned the smile before taking her hand. Carmilla pulled her to a small dance floor in the middle of the bar where a few other couples were dancing. Carmilla placed her hands lightly on Laura’s waist while Laura put her arms around Carmilla’s neck and laid her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. They swayed slowly back and forth to the slow song playing through the bar’s stereo system. Carmilla couldn’t believe how well the meeting between Laura and her family went. Laura held her own tonight and impressed Carmilla more than she thought was possible. After the first song ended, Carmilla spoke up. “Uhh. Thank you… for tonight.”

Laura lifted her head from Carmilla’s shoulder and looked into her eyes. “It was my pleasure. You mother and Mattie weren’t as intense as I thought they would be.”

“Are you serious? They have never grilled anyone like they grilled you tonight. But you held your own. You are something else Laura Hollis.” Carmilla stated. The way Laura looked past her eyes and into her soul made Carmilla weak. She pressed her forehead against the Laura’s. They danced like this for two more songs. “Did you mean what you said tonight?” Carmilla asked keeping her eyes shut.

Laura pulled back so she was looking at Carmilla. “Hmm? About what?”

“That you like me for me?” Carmilla asked before she looked down at her feet. Laura reached out, putting her hand under Carmilla’s chin and raising it so she had to look Laura in the eyes.

“Yes. I meant everything I said to Mattie and your mother. You are a beautiful person Carmilla Karnstein. Inside and out.” Laura had stopped dancing and had placed her hand on the back on Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla stared deep into Laura’s eyes and only saw honesty. The two women looked at each other’s lips before slowly leaning in. As their lips lightly brushed against one another, Will stepped in between the two.

“Kitty! May I cut in for a dance or two?” The pair slowly broke apart. Carmilla glared at her brother like he just killed a puppy.

“I am going to murder you Will.” Carmilla growled out. The man looked slightly scared, but more confused than anything. Carmilla looked back to Laura, who just chuckled and squeezed her hand. She reluctantly let go of Laura and walked back to the table to rejoin Mattie.

“Did I just mess up?” Will asked Laura. She put her arms around his shoulders and began to dance. He responded by placing his hands on her waist.

“A little bit, but I won’t hold it against you. Carm might though.” Laura admitted to the man.

“Eek. I hope Mattie’s presence will calm her down.” He looked at Laura after watching Carmilla sit down at the table and start talking to Mattie. “I was thoroughly impressed with the way you talked to my mother and Mattie at dinner. Way to go Short Stack.”

“They weren’t even close to as extreme as you and Carm made them sound. Although I did feel like I was under a microscope for most of the evening.” Laura explained. Will chuckled at her.

“They both like you whether it seems like it or not. Mother has never been so polite to a friend of Kitty’s and mine before. And Mattie. The fact that she didn’t try to rip you apart is telling. Welcome to the Karnstein/Morgan clan Laura.” Will smiled widely at the woman.

“Thanks Will.” Laura smiled back. “Did you really come over here to dance?”

“You caught me. I wanted to talk about tomorrow.” Laura jumped up and down excitedly before resuming to dance as not to alert Carmilla. “Mattie will have Kitty out of the house by noon. I thought you, LaF and Perry could be at the loft around twelve fifteen. JP has the plans all drawn up. He said you will need about five hundred white LED lights including five or six strips, a light switch with a remote and dimmer, a quart of white glow in the dark paint, and two gallons of dark purple paint. I have a bunch of old tarps and paint brushes from when I painted my room after moving in. JP has all the plywood we need already from some house project he did a while back. He is drilling the holes for all the lights tonight. He also had everything we need to attach the wood to the ceiling.” Will explained.

“Oh my god. He didn’t have to do that. Can I get his number from you so I can text him a big thank you?” Laura asked Will.

“Sure. Ready to go sit back down?” Will said noticing Carmilla glaring at him from the table. “Kitty is staring daggers at me.” Laura turned around to see the woman looking at Will like she was trying to kill him with only a look.

Laura laughed at Carmilla’s antics. She was still shaken from the kiss the two shared on the dance floor. Although it was brief, no more than a feather light touch, Laura had never felt anything like it. In the fraction of a second their lips met, she felt more with Carmilla than she did the entire time she was with Danny. This exhilarated her and scared the shit out of her at the same time. Carmilla had complete control of her heart like no one in her life before. She knew they needed to talk about it, but she was going to hold off until after Saturday night. Her and Will returned to the table. Will sat between Laura and Mattie, afraid to sit within Carmilla’s reach. Laura yawned after sitting down.

“Tired Cupcake?” Carmilla asked the smaller woman.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day.” Laura told her. Carmilla had put her arm around Laura’s back and pulled her in so that she was practically in her lap.

“How about I take you home?” Carmilla suggested.

“I’m ok. I want you to enjoy your time with your sister.” Laura answered.

“I will have plenty of time with Mattie. She is staying at the loft and we are spending most of the day together tomorrow. I forgot to tell you. Is that ok?” Carmilla asked.

Laura looked at her a little incredulously. “Carm. It’s your birthday. You should do what you want, not what I want.”

Carmilla gave Laura a small smile before quietly responding. “What I want is to spend time with you.”

Laura was too shocked to say anything right away. Carmilla only wanted to be with Laura for her birthday. Laura took the Carmilla’s hand in her own. “How about after I get off work we can get together for dinner with Will, JP, LaF, and Perry? Oh, and Mattie of course. I could cook something at the loft if you don’t want to go out.”

Carmilla looked at Laura like she was the only person on Earth. “I would rather it was just the two of us.”

“I know Carm, but it’s Will’s birthday too and he wants to be with friends. We can sneak off after dinner and do something by ourselves. Deal?” Laura asked with her signature puppy dog eyes. Laura needed everyone’s help to pull off Carmilla’s present and hoped she agreed to Laura’s suggestion.

“Fine. But I get to choose what we do.” Carmilla finally gave in. Laura smiled widely and kissed her on the cheek. “Now that’s settled, I’m taking you home. I can tell you are tired from the stress of meeting my mother and sister.”

Laura didn’t want to admit that she was worn out from the anxiety the dinner had caused her. “Ok.” Carmilla looked to her brother and sister who had been quietly conversing.

“I’m taking Laura home. Do you two want to ride with us or take an uber home?” Carmilla asked her siblings.

“We will ride with you Kitten. That way I can get to know Laura better.” Mattie replied as she stood up and put her coat on. Will also stood up and went to the bar to close the group’s tab. Carmilla stood up and pulled Laura’s chair out before extending hand to help her up. She put her leather jacket back on before taking Laura’s hand once again and walking her out the door. Mattie and Will joined them after a minute and the group began the four block walk back to the valet station.

Carmilla noticed that Laura was shivering and stopped. She released Laura’s hand, much to her confusion. Carmilla removed her leather jacket and put it on Laura’s shoulders, helping her get her arms through. Laura was about to protest when Carmilla zipped the coat up and kissed Laura on the cheek before taking her hand and continuing to walk. Laura smiled and laid her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. Mattie and Will were walking behind the two watching the interaction. Will smiled and looked at his older sister. Much to his surprise, she was also smiling. The two hadn’t seen Carmilla like this in many years. The group was silent on the walk to the valet station. After they reached it, Carmilla handed the attendant her ticket before pulling Laura into a hug and resting her head on top of the girl’s. Will and Mattie had never seen Carmilla act so lovingly and affectionate towards another human being before.

It only took a few minutes before the GTO was pulling up to the curb. Carmilla handed the attendant two twenty dollar bills. Will immediately climbed in the back. Laura started to go in after him, when Mattie put a hand on her arm. “I will ride in back. And I know you are about to argue, so let me stop you now. I insist you ride with Kitten up front.” Mattie released her hand and slid in beside Will. Carmilla shrugged when Laura looked at her for an explanation. Laura sighed and sat in the passenger seat. Carmilla leaned in and slowly buckled Laura’s seat belt. She smiled at Laura before standing up and closing the door.

The group was still silent for a few blocks when Mattie spoke up. “Laura Dear. I must tell you something.” Carmilla swallowed in apprehension. She was afraid Mattie was about to tear into Laura. She unconsciously grabbed Laura’s hand. “You were a pleasant surprise. Carmilla did well in picking you as a companion.” Carmilla looked at Laura in disbelief. She was mentally preparing to comfort Laura when they arrived at the duplex.

“Um, thank you Mattie.” Laura finally got out. She had the feeling Matska Belmonde wasn’t one for handing out compliments. “It was nice to finally meet you. Carm told me you are a lawyer.”

“Yes. I recently became a partner at my firm. It can be grueling work, but I’ve always been one for a challenge.” Mattie explained. “I noticed that you call Kitten Carm. Very interesting.”

“It is?” Laura wondered out loud.

“Carmilla has always hated the fact that William and I call her Kitten and Kitty. It is surprising she lets you call her a nick name. Her last girlfriend tried the same tactic to no avail.” Mattie casually answered.

“We’re here. Let me walk you to your door.” Carmilla turned the car off rather quickly and jumped out before anyone had the chance to say anything. Laura has barely gotten her seat belt unbuckled when Carmilla practically ripped the passenger door open. She realized what she had just done and took a deep breath in, slowly exhaling before helping Laura out. She closed the door softly before taking Laura’s hand and walking her to the door. Laura turned and faced her. “Sorry about that. Mattie caught me off guard.”

“Don’t worry. I had a good time with you tonight.” Laura told her as she pulled the taller woman in for a hug. Laura placed her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“I did too. I hope you aren’t scarred from Mattie’s interrogation.” Carmilla said into Laura’s hair which smelled like vanilla.

“Not at all. I’m glad she is so protective of you. It shows how much she loves you.” Laura told her. “I should let you go so you can spend as much time with her as possible.”

Carmilla groaned. “By Sunday I will have spent more than enough time with her. Can I text you tomorrow?”

Laura pulled back from the embrace to look Carmilla in the eyes. “You never have to ask that question. You can always text me. Have a good night Carm. I’ll see you tomorrow birthday girl.” Laura gave Carmilla a mischievous smile and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Carmilla pulled her back in for another hug, kissing the top of her forehead. “Good night Laura.” Carmilla kissed her cheek and walked back toward the car. Laura unlocked her door and smiled before entering her house and closing it.


	15. Chapter 15

Laura woke up around eight the next morning. She relieved herself and brushed her teeth after putting her hair up in a bun. She had texted everyone last night to confirm the plan for today. She thanked JP profusely for everything he was doing. The man was modest and said it was his pleasure.

Laura ate a bowl of cereal before deciding to get in the shower. Perry had to go to campus for a while to work on a project but promised to be home by eleven thirty. Laura and LaFontaine were going to the hardware store at ten to pick up all the supplies that Will told her they needed last night. By the time she was done showering and dressed it was only nine thirty. Laura knew LaFontaine wouldn’t be ready early, so she decided to call her dad, He picked up after the third ring.

“Hi Honey. I’m so happy you called.” Her dad sounded as chipper as ever.

“Hi Dad. I’m sorry I haven’t called in a while. School has been crazy. How are you?” She asked as she pulled her converse sneakers on.

“I’m doing just fine. Work has really picked up. Everyone wants all their home repairs done before the weather changes. At this rate I will be able to pay the house off in a few months.” Laura could hear power tools in the back ground.

“Really? That’s great Dad. Maybe you can even retire someday.” She joked. Laura knew that work was the one thing that kept her Dad going since she left for college. He would work even if he didn’t need the money.

“Or I could pay off your student loans.” Her Dad had a serious tone. Laura and Sherman Hollis had argued about who would pay for Laura’s education since she was in high school. Laura wanted to pay for school herself while Mr. Hollis claimed it was a parent’s responsibility to provide a good education for their children.

“Or you could save it and go on a really nice vacation. Or buy that new truck you have wanted for years.” Laura suggested.

“We can talk more about it later. How are things going with your new friend? Perry said you two have been spending a lot of time together. I hope you are keeping up with your school work.” Mr. Hollis was starting to rant. Laura wondered how she had friends with the way she ranted like her father.

“I am doing just fine with school work Dad. Things are going great with Carmilla. I had dinner with her family last night. It is her birthday today and I’m about to go get her present.” Laura stopped herself before she began to rant like her dad.

The two talked for ten more minutes before Mr. Hollis had to get back to work and Laura needed to leave. They told each other they missed and loved the other one. Laura promised to call sometime over the weekend. After hanging up, she grabbed her keys and wallet and locked up. Surprisingly, LaFontaine was ready to go when Laura knocked on the door.

They chatted about Perry for a few minutes before LaF asked how the dinner went. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Carm’s mother was intimidating at first, but she warmed up after a while. Mattie on the other hand grilled me all night. I know she just loves Carm and is looking out for her. She actually told me she approved of me at the end of the night.”

“Wow L. JP told me she can cut a person to the bone with words if she wants to. I guess that would make her a spectacular lawyer. How are you and Carmilla fairing?” They asked Laura.

“Things are great LaF. I’m sure Perr mentioned that I am going to ask Carm out on a date after Saturday night. I thought I wasn’t ready, but things are so easy with her that I think it might work.” Laura told them. LaF grinned widely at their friend. “What? Why are you smiling like that?”

“I’m just happy is all. I haven’t seen you like this since the first week of school. You were so optimistic and care free then. Carmilla has brought that out in you again.” The two had arrived at the hardware store, so LaF was looking at Laura when they said this. Laura knew Danny had broken her, but she was now realizing she was just like Carmilla when they met. Not truly living, just existing day to day. Laura blushed at what LaF told her before getting out of the car.

They found everything they needed fairly easy and were done by ten forty-five. They stopped at Starbucks and were back at the duplex around eleven fifteen. Will told Laura he would text her as soon as Carmilla left. The part of the present that would take the longest was waiting for the paint to dry. As soon as Laura thought of the present, she took the day off from work. She was going to work a double shift next week to make up for lost hours.

Perry arrived at eleven thirty on the dot. “Hello Laura. Hi Sweetie.” She gave LaFontaine a kiss on the cheek before setting her things down. “How are the preparations going?”

“We picked up everything we need. We are just waiting on a text from Will saying Carmilla left the house. JP texted and said the plywood came out great.” LaF told her.

The three sat on the couch and talked for about thirty minutes before Laura got the text they were all waiting for.

Will (12:01 PM): The eagle has left the nest with the raven

Short Stack (12:01 PM): Does that mean that Mattie left with Carmilla?

Will (12:02 PM): Yes, but that is boring to say

Short Stack (12:02 PM): The pack is leaving the den with the kill

Will (12:03 PM): You three are on the way with the supplies?

Short Stack: (12:04 PM): Yes, but that is boring to say

Will (12:04 PM): :P

The trio grabbed their extra clothes and headed to Carmilla’s house. There wasn’t much traffic so it only took about ten minutes to get there. LaF parked in the back by the garage. The group carried the supplies to the garage door. Laura called Will and he came and opened the door. JP also came out to help carry everything in. The group headed to the roof to start working. JP was the master planner and explained how everything fit together. “I drilled all the holes for the lights last night, so the first thing we need to do is paint the six panels with the dark purple paint. I thought we should do it up here so the sun can help with the drying process.”

Everyone grabbed a roller or a brush and started painting. After about twenty minutes, all the panels were painted. JP thought they would need at least three coats for the best results. While they were waiting for the first coat to dry, he showed everyone the plans he drew up.

“JP. This is incredible. How did you do this?” Laura asked as she looked at the paper in awe.

“It was pretty easy actually. I found the map on the internet and blew it up to the dimensions of Carmilla’s ceiling. After securing it to the plywood, I drilled holes at the appropriate places. It only took a few hours.” JP explained casually. Laura smiled and hugged the man tightly.

“You are so awesome. This exceeds everything I imagined. I think she will like it.” Laura said after releasing the man.

“Like it? Short Stack, she is going to _love_ this. I don’t know how you came up with the idea, but this is going to blow Kitty away.” Will said as he walked over to Laura.

“Thanks Will. And thank you all for helping.” Laura said to the group.

“Our pleasure Sweetie.” “No worries L.” “Anything for Kitty.” “Thank you Laura.”

“Why thank me JP?” Laura asked.

“You gave Carmilla the best gift already. You gave her unconditional friendship. In the twelve years I’ve known her, she has never been so happy.” JP said coolly. Laura teared up and roughly embraced JP. The man took the gesture in stride and hugged her back.

The rest of the group started painting the second coat while Laura composed herself. “Sorry JP. If you haven’t noticed I’m susceptible to emotional outbursts. And hugging.” Laura told him as she looked a little ashamed.

“Don’t worry Laura. I like hugs, and emotions just show how much you care about the people in your life. If you feel like it, while this second coat is drying you can help me put the switch and the dimmer in.” JP said to Laura’s relief.

“I would love to.” She smiled at the man. The two headed to Carmilla’s room to start the real work.

~~~

The present took about four hours to finish including the time it took for the paint to dry. The five were laying on the floor in Carmilla’s room and staring at the ceiling. Everything turned out better than anyone could have guessed. “Wow L. This may be one of the coolest things I have ever seen.” LaF said.

“Yeah Laura. This is ridiculous. I am a little jealous of Kitty.” Will said.

“Don’t worry. I got you a present. Happy birthday by the way.” Laura said. The two were lying next to each other, so Laura grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He squeezed back. “We should probably get up and get ready for dinner. Will, did Carm tell you if she wanted to stay here or if she wanted to go out?”

“She actually wants to go out. She said she doesn’t want a bunch of, and I quote, ‘dimwits’ in her house.” Everyone laughed and stood up to get ready. Laura took Carmilla’s bathroom while Perry and LaF used the guest bathroom. JP and Will used his bathroom naturally. Everyone was ready by five. Carmilla had just texted Will telling him she was on her way.

Kitty (5:12 PM): There better not be a bunch of lack wits at my house drinking all my booze

Willy Boy (5:13 PM): There are people here, but we aren’t drinking. Just waiting on you to get your ass home so we can get the festivities started

Kitty (5:16 PM): I’ll be there in ten

“She said she will be here in ten.” Will announced. Kirsch had come as well after Will invited him. Laura pulled Will upstairs quickly before Carmilla arrived.

“I wanted to give you your gift.” Laura handed the man a box that looked like it had a shirt in it.

“Aww, Laura. You really didn’t need to get me anything.” Will said.

“Open it.” Laura commanded. Will relented and tore the wrapping paper off the box. He opened the lid to find a bunch of comic books wrapped in pristine plastic. He looked at a couple before looking up at Laura.

“Are these first editions?” Will asked with a look of surprise on his face.

“Most of them. Is that ok? I really don’t know much about comic books.” Laura explained.

“Is it ok? It’s the best gift I have ever gotten. How did you find these?” Will asked Laura, still in slight shock.

“My uncle owns a rare book store in L.A. and I asked him to help out. He has some good connections and found these in an abandoned storage unit. He doesn’t deal in comic books and just asked me to pay for him to ship them here. I’m not sure what they are worth.” Laura clarified.

Will set the box carefully down and grabbed Laura in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. “Thank you so much. I can never repay you Laura.” Will set the girl down and looked her in the eyes. Laura noticed tears forming in the his eyes.

“Will? Is everything ok?” Laura asked as she started to panic.

“Everything is great. Sorry for the tears. It’s just that one of the things my dad and I did when I was a kid was collect comic books. He even had some shipped from America for my sixth birthday. You just gave me back a piece of my dad Laura. I can never thank you enough.” Will was grinning from ear to ear. He hugged the small woman again before picking the box up. He carefully brought it to his room before returning to walk back down stairs with Laura. They made it to the kitchen just in time for Mattie and Carmilla to walk in.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY” everyone shouted. Carmilla rolled her eyes as she set down some bags from what looked like a shopping excursion.

“Fantastic. A bunch of dimwits in my house.” Carmilla drawled. She looked around at all the people in her kitchen and living room. She sighed heavily before allowing Mattie to pass her to go upstairs.

“You children enjoy your revelries.” Mattie said to the group.

“You aren’t joining us for dinner?” Will asked her before she had a chance to run upstairs.

“No William. I have a date and Carmilla has had her fill of me.” She explained to him. “I will take you out for a late lunch and shopping tomorrow, ok? We can get you a nice ensemble for the event.” Mattie said as she kissed his cheek. She disappeared up the stairs before he could get another word in.

Laura pushed through the small group to reach Carmilla. “Hey.”

Carmilla’s face immediately lit up when she saw Laura. “Hey.”

“How was your day?” Laura walked up to Carmilla but didn’t make a move to embrace her.

Carmilla stepped closer into Laura’s space. “Lonely without you.” She admitted.

“I missed you too.” The two locked eyes together and stared deeply at each other. After a few awkward moments, someone coughed in the back ground.

“So… who’s hungry?” Will said after the pair didn’t make any attempt to move.

Everyone talked at once finally breaking the trance that the pair in the kitchen seemed to be trapped in. After a few minutes of arguing, the group decided on a restaurant that was downtown. The place was also a bar and had a nice sized dance floor. Carmilla could care less that it was her birthday or where they were going. She really just wanted to be alone with Laura but knew she would never hear the end of it from Will. The group called an uber that arrived about ten minutes later. There weren’t enough seats, so there was some doubling up. Perry sat on LaF’s lap, and even though it wasn’t necessary, Laura sat on Carmilla’s lap. She had her arms around the Laura’s waist and her head buried in the girl’s neck.

“I missed being able to do this today.” Carmilla said into Laura’s throat.

“Is everything ok Carm? You are being unusually affectionate in front of everyone.” The two were in the back of the SUV by themselves.

“Everything is great now. I just spent the day shopping with Mattie which is like participating in a decathlon. She also made me get up at eleven this morning and leave before drinking any coffee.” Carmilla said into Laura’s ear.

The way Carmilla was holding her made Laura want to turn around and kiss the woman senseless. She felt so protected in Carmilla’s arms. They felt like home. “Anything I can do for you?” Laura asked as she laid back and sank farther into Carmilla’s embrace.

“Would you spend the night? I haven’t slept as well since we have had a sleep over.” Carmilla disclosed. 

“I would be happy to. I have to work in the morning so I can’t sleep in and cuddle like you like, but I will come right back after wards.” Laura stated.

“Mmmm. Sounds like a good birthday present to me.” Carmilla purred into Laura’s ear.

The group reached the restaurant and filed out of the SUV. Carmilla reluctantly let go of Laura so she could get out. They immediately held hands and walked to the restaurant to in back of the group. After getting a table fairly quickly (it was still rather early) and ordering a round of drinks, the group took turns toasting the twins. Carmilla mostly rolled her eyes while Will took everything to heart. Laura toasted Will, but didn’t say anything about Carmilla. She would share her feelings when she and Carmilla were alone. A second round of drinks was ordered and everyone was starting to feel a bit looser. Carmilla’s attention never strayed from Laura. She had put her arm around the smaller woman’s shoulder and pulled her flush against her side. She occasionally laid her head on Laura’s shoulder or pulled her in for a hug. It was almost as if she was drunk on Laura and couldn’t get enough of her. She couldn’t wait for Sunday. That was when she was going to ask Laura out.

The food finally came and everyone pigged out. Laura and Carmilla were in their own bubble. No else really noticed but Will. The sight of the two brought a smile to his face. This was the best birthday present Carmilla could give him. She was happy, and in love unlike the last time she was in a relationship; he knew Laura was healthy for his sister. She wouldn’t break Carmilla’s heart.

After the food was eaten, another round of drinks came. Everyone was feeling fairly good and decided it was time to dance. The group paired off, including Kirsch who had found a young lady to dance with. Carmilla and Laura only danced for a few songs before she whispered into the Laura’s ear. “Let’s get out of here.” Laura nodded her head in agreement. Carmilla caught Will’s attention and waved. The pair hadn’t had anything to drink and only shared a small plate, so Carmilla knew Will would cover the cost. She called for an uber and the couple waited outside.

“What would you like to do now?” Laura asked. The two were standing in front of the restaurant, Carmilla holding Laura in a tight hug while Laura had her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“How about we just go home and watch a movie.” Carmilla said. Laura held her tighter before answering.

“That sounds really good actually.” Laura couldn’t wait to show Carmilla her present. The uber came and the pair rode in silence back to the loft. After paying the driver, Laura pulled Carmilla out and up the walk way to the front door. After the two were inside Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand again and led her upstairs.

“Um, Laura? Where are we going?” Carmilla was a little scared about what Laura’s intentions were. As much as she wanted Laura (and boy did she want Laura), Carmilla wanted to take things slow. She wasn’t even sure how Laura really felt.

“I went against your wishes and got you something for your birthday.” Laura said as they reached Carmilla’s bedroom.

“You really didn’t need to get me anything. You are more than enough.” Carmilla said as she pulled Laura to face her.

Laura hugged her before she turned back to the door. “Do you trust me?”

Carmilla gave Laura a sideways look before answering. “What the hell is in there?”

“Do you trust me Carmilla?” Laura asked again with a little more force.

“Of course I do Laura.” Carmilla answered honestly.

“Good, because I have to lead you into your room in pitch black. You have to close your eyes and no peeking. Promise?” Laura asked before opening the door.

Carmilla gave Laura a smile. “Promise.” She closed her eyes and let Laura pull her in.

Laura pulled her into the middle of the room. Carmilla heard the bedroom door close before Laura gently pulled her to the bed. Laura had her sit on the edge of the bed and lay down. She scooted up so her head was on a pillow. Carmilla was starting to worried that Laura really was about to initiate something that Carmilla wouldn’t be able to stop from happening. Just as she was about to state her fears out loud, she felt Laura lay down next to her. Laura took the hand closest to her and gently squeezed it. “Ok. Open your eyes.”

Carmilla opened her eyes to nothing but black. Before she could say anything, lights came on. Carmilla was speechless at what was above her. There were stars and constellations covering her ceiling. Hundreds of small white lights made up all the celestial bodies that Carmilla had stared at for hours growing up. She looked around in disbelief. “Laura. How is this possible?”

“I got the idea when I came over here after I heard it was your birthday soon. I know how much you love stars, so I told Will I wanted to paint the night sky on your ceiling. He asked JP to help and we decided a mural wouldn’t do the stars justice. I thought little lights would work the best, so JP figured out the logistics. He found a map of the constellations and blew it up to the dimensions of your ceiling. There are actually six panels of plywood that we screwed together after JP drilled holes where each planet or star is located. Perry, LaF and I came over right after you and Mattie left today and with Will and JP’s help, we painted all the panels. JP hooked up the electrical parts while the panels dried. The five of us then put all the lights in and screwed the panels to the ceiling. After everything was up, we painted the constellations with white glow in the dark paint so you can still see them when the lights are off. Watch.” Laura turned the lights off revealing white glowing constellations. She turned the lights back on and showed Carmilla that she could adjust the brightness how she liked. Laura handed her the remote. Carmilla was still just lying and staring at the ceiling. “Do you like it?” Laura said quietly, afraid of the answer.

Carmilla finally pulled herself together enough to respond. Her voice was thick with emotion. “I have no words to express how much I like it.” Carmilla turned her head to meet Laura’s gaze. “I don’t know what to say. No one has ever done anything like this for me. You are one of a kind Laura Hollis. Thank you.” Laura teared up and rolled over so she was pressed up against Carmilla’s side with her arm wrapped around her waist. Carmilla put her arm around Laura and pulled her in as close as possible. She kissed the top of the Laura’s head. “Thank you.” She whispered into Laura’s hair. The two laid in silence for a long time before Laura spoke up.

“Everyone signed their initials in the corner over by your closet. I couldn’t have done this without the help from our friends.” Laura said into Carmilla’s neck.

“I’ll thank them all later. Tonight I just want to look at the stars and hold you.” Carmilla stated.

“Ok, but can we get into our pjs at least? My jeans aren’t very comfortable.” Laura asked her.

Carmilla squeezed Laura before sitting up. The two left the bed. Laura had a back pack near one of the dressers. She pulled her night clothes out. “You use the bathroom. I’ll change out here.”

“Are you sure?” Laura asked.

“I don’t want to leave the stars.” Carmilla was staring at the ceiling like a child seeing the night sky for the first time.

Laura smiled and went into the bathroom. After changing, she brushed her teeth and relieved herself. She came out to find Carmilla laying on the floor, still in the same clothes she was wearing earlier. “Carm, I thought you were going to change?”

“I will. It’s just so surreal that I have the stars in my room.” Carmilla made no effort to move.

“Come on. They will still be here after you change.” Laura held her hand out. Carmilla finally grabbed her hand and left herself be pulled up. She went in the bathroom and changed. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and peed. Laura was in bed with the covers down waiting when she came out. Carmilla smirked and sauntered over to the bed, climbing in and into Laura’s arms. “How about I read to you while you look at the stars?”

Carmilla smiled and Laura pulled out a book and began reading by starlight. She was making absent minded circles on Carmilla’s back, lulling the woman to sleep. Even after she knew Carmilla was asleep, she kept reading and rubbing her back. The motion was just as soothing to Laura as it was to Carmilla. After half an hour, she dimmed the stars to their lowest setting and set the book down. She had already set her alarm for the morning. She pulled Carmilla tighter to her body before closing her eyes. Just as sleep over took her, she whispered one last thing into Carmilla’s hair. “Happy birthday.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and praise. It means a lot to me. I apologize now for the next chapter. It's wonderfully painful. I'll try to get the next one out soon. Happy reading.

The next morning Laura woke up with Carmilla pressed up against her back. Her arm was around Laura’s waist holding her tightly to her front. Carmilla was lightly breathing on her neck, making her shiver. Laura looked at her phone to see it was only 5:30 in the morning. There was still an hour and a half before she needed to get up in time to get ready for work. Throwing caution to the wind, she put her arm over Carmilla’s and scooted her butt closer into her. Carmilla sighed and slung a leg over Laura’s. She pressed her lips to Laura’s shoulder and murmured “Please tell me you don’t have to get up.”

Laura softly smiled at how affectionate Carmilla could be when she thought Laura was leaving. “Hmm. No. It’s only 5:30.”

“Mmmm. Why are you awake then?” Carmilla asked in a very sleepy voice. Her lips were still on Laura’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure. I slept really well I guess. I don’t think I can sleep anymore.” Laura replied, reveling in Carmilla’s embrace.

Carmilla squeezed Laura’s waist before she spoke. “Don’t get up. I am so comfortable right now.”

Laura smiled again. She loved the way Carmilla begged. “I wasn’t planning on leaving.” Laura turned around in Carmilla’s arms, wrapping a leg around her leg, leaning her forehead against Carmilla’s, and draping her arm around Carmilla’s waist. She sighed as soon as Laura settled. Contradicting her own words, Laura soon fell asleep.

~~~

Laura woke up again, this time to her alarm going off. Carmilla had rolled over on to her back with Laura pulled against her side. Laura started to pull back to turn the alarm off, but Carmilla tightened her grip. “Uh uh. I am not done cuddling.”

“Carm. Please let me turn off the alarm. It’s really loud and annoying.” Laura said as she tried to get out of Carmilla’s grip. She relented and let go. Laura sat up and grabbed her phone. She silenced her alarm and turned the snooze off and placed it on the night stand. As soon as the phone hit the table, Carmilla pulled Laura back down into the bed and wrapped her arms around the girl. Laura was practically laying on top of the her. “Carm I have to get up.”

Carmilla held Laura tighter. “Can’t you call in?” Carmilla pleaded.

“I wish I could, but I took yesterday off so I need to be there.” Laura told her.

“You didn’t work yesterday?” Carmilla asked into Laura’s hair.

“No, I asked to have it off as soon as I heard it was your birthday.” Laura explained as she hugged her. Carmilla was silent and it worried Laura. She pulled out of the embrace and sat up, turning the stars up so she could see Carmilla’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Carmilla was looking back at her with what Laura would describe as a pained expression. “I’m not sure I deserve you sometimes.” She honestly answered.

Laura looked at Carmilla incredulously. “Why would you think that?” Carmilla looked a bit shamed after Laura spoke. “You deserve happiness as much as the next person. You deserve to have hopes and dreams, love and passion, anything your heart desires. You deserve the world Carmilla.” She leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. Laura stood up and got out the bed and walked to the bathroom, gently closing the door.

Carmilla laid in silence, staring at the ceiling. Laura believed in her so much, it almost hurt. Laura thought she deserved the world, deserved love. Carmilla thought about what that meant to her for a while. Laura is what it meant. Her world was Laura. Her love was Laura. Laura told her she deserved the world which mean Carmilla deserved Laura, that she deserved to love Laura. This was a terrifying thought to her, and yet it was totally comforting at the same time. Laura believed in her like no one else; not her mother, not her sister, not even Will. She could only hope that belief was justified.

Laura came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She had freshened up and had brushed her hair into a messy bun. She came over and sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Carmilla replied, looking up at her. Laura took her breath away. She hadn’t showered, and her hair was a bit messy and she was sans make up, but Carmilla had never seen a more beautiful woman.

“Do you want me to come back after work? It will be around 1 probably. I need to go home and shower.” Laura was lazily stroking Carmilla’s arm, and the sensation was driving her crazy.

“How about I come to your house around 1? We could get lunch if you want.” Carmilla answered.

“Ok.” Laura replied with a smile. “I have to go if I want to make it to work on time.”

Carmilla sat up and embraced Laura. She burrowed her head in Laura’s neck, taking in her smell. “Thank you for yesterday. It was the best birthday I have ever had.”

Laura hugged her back, placing her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. “Thank you for letting me celebrate it with you. Now go back to sleep Carm.” Laura let go of Carmilla and laid her down gently. Laura covered her up and kissed her forehead. “Sweet dreams.” Laura dimmed the stars to their lowest setting and place the remote in Carmilla’s reach. She smiled and leaned in and kissed Carmilla on the corner of the mouth. Laura grabbed her back pack and left for work.

Carmilla looked at the stars for a few minutes, feeling happy and content. Laura had become such an important part of her life in such a short time, it was surreal. It was also crazy to think that Laura had broken through so many of her walls so quickly. No one had done that before. Carmilla set her alarm on her phone and continued to watch the stars until she drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of Laura, and only Laura.

Laura had a busy shift at the lab. Mid-terms were looming and it seemed everyone was starting to realize they didn’t have much time to write papers, do research, cram as much information as possible into their brains, or whatever their classes demanded of them. Laura didn’t sit down once in the four hours of her shift. She finally got the last person out of the lab before she realized it was twelve thirty. This meant she would have to wait for the bus and wouldn’t get home until after one. She locked up and left the Tivoli building. As she was pulling her phone out to text Carmilla, someone spoke beside her. “I hope that text was for me.” Laura looked up to see her favorite person.

“Carm!” She hugged the taller woman tightly. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“I thought you might enjoy Bagheera more than the bus.” Carmilla answered as she took Laura’s hand, steering her towards the lot she parked in.

“You treat me so well. I am buying lunch today, no arguments.” Laura stated.

Carmilla chuckled. “Ok. How was work?” Laura told her how busy she was and the various problems the students had. They reached the GTO and Carmilla drove them to Laura’s house. As the two were walking up to the duplex, LaF and Perry exited their side. LaF looked worse for wear. They were wearing their typical hang over outfit; sweats, a hoodie, and sunglasses. Perry on the other hand looked impeccable.

“Rough night LaF?” Laura asked as she reached the pair. They looked at her with disgust before replying.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Laura chuckled at their response.

“That bad, huh? Perry looks fine.” Laura replied.

“Per always looks great. I may have drunk more that I should have. I feel like death this morning.” LaF stated.

“I’m taking LaFontaine to the diner to grab a late breakfast. Hopefully that will cure their hangover. Would you two care to join us?” Perry asked the duo.

“No thank you Perry. I need to shower before doing anything and I promised to take Carm out for lunch.” Laura explained. “Do you have to go to the club to get ready for tonight Carm?” Laura asked.

“No. One of the demands I had for Mattie was that I didn’t have to lift a finger tonight. She wants me there by eight though.” Carmilla explained.

“You two want to go to dinner before we go to Roadways tonight?” Laura asked the red heads.

The two looked at each other before answering. “Yeah, L. That sounds fun. Is that ok with you Carmilla?” LaF asked the woman. Carmilla looked at Laura who intern took her hand.

Carmilla knew Laura wanted her to spend more time with the ginger twins, but she was still uncomfortable around them. It wasn’t that the two were unlikable or anything, Carmilla was just a more one-on-one type of person (when she could tolerate other people of course). After an awkward moment of silence, she answered. “Meet us here at six so we have enough time. I don’t mind showing up late usually but I also don’t want to fight with Mattie.”

LaF and Perry were taken back by Carmilla’s bluntness, but Laura just smiled. “Thank you.” She squeezed Carmilla’s hand and kissed her on the cheek. “See you two later.” Carmilla let go and slung her arm over Laura’s shoulder and steered her to the front door. Carmilla could feel the two gingers staring after her, but she didn’t look back.

Laura unlocked her door and let Carmilla in. “Make yourself at home. I’ll make sure to be done in fifteen minutes.” Laura said as she took her shoes off by the door.

“Take all the time you want.” Carmilla told Laura as she plopped down on the couch, putting her feet up. She turned the stereo on and Highly Suspect came through the speakers. Carmilla’s taste in music had rubbed off on Laura much to her pleasure. Laura smiled at her and disappeared into her room. Carmilla laid back and closed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep, because next thing she knew Laura was stroking her hair and softly asking her to wake up. Carmilla opened her eyes to see Laura sitting on the edge of the couch, looking down at her with soft eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey. You still want to go to lunch?” Carmilla asked.

The girl nodded her head. “I am famished. I only have had coffee today.” Laura told her.

“You should have told me. We could have picked something up on the way here.” Carmilla said as she sat up.

“It’s ok. I wanted to go to lunch with you. It’s what helped me get through my shift.” Laura said as she stood up and offered her hand to Carmilla. She took her hand and let Laura pull her up. As soon as she was standing, Carmilla grabbed the girl and pulled her into a tight hug. Laura was surprised at first, but returned the embrace almost immediately. The two stood locked together for a few moments before Laura let go and looked up at Carmilla. “Not that I minded, but what was that for?”

“Just for you being you.” Carmilla said as she walked to the door. Laura didn’t move right away. “You coming?” Carmilla asked as she held the door open. Laura looked down before smiling. Carmilla never ceased to surprise her. Laura walked to the door, kissing Carmilla on the cheek before walking outside. Carmilla closed the door and the two went to lunch.

~~~

The pair grabbed soup and salad knowing it wasn’t going to be long before dinner. They then decided on going to Carmilla’s house afterwards and were cuddling on the couch watching a movie when Will walked in. “Hey, it’s my two favorite girls.”

Laura turned around and smiled at the man. “Hey Will. How was the rest of your night?” She asked him.

“So much fun. It was a great birthday thanks to you.” Will answered as he put some bags on the kitchen table.

“Mattie take you shopping, Willy Boy?” Carmilla asked noticing the bags were from Cherry Creek.

He came over and sat on the couch in his usual spot. “She insisted on it. We went to lunch first. I miss not living close to Mattie, but I forgot how much energy it takes out of you to do anything with her.” Will told the duo. “How was your night Kitty?”

Carmilla looked at Laura while she answered. “One of the best of my life.” Laura blushed and looked away.

Will smiled. He knew his sister was old fashioned when it came to dating and that she wasn’t referring to anything sexual. “I’m guessing you liked Short Stacks’ gift then?”

“You would be right.” Carmilla answered.

“I just realized we haven’t spoken since yesterday morning. Guess what Laura got me? First edition comic books!” Will told his sister very excitedly.

Carmilla looked at Laura and smiled. “She did, huh?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

“It really wasn’t anything.” Laura answered sheepishly.

“It was everything Laura. I know Kitty loved her gift just as much as I did. You are the best.” Will said before pulling the girl over and crushing her in a bear hug.

Laura hugged him back before muffling out “Will. I. Can’t. Breathe.” He just squeezed tighter.

Carmilla smirked before speaking up. “If you hurt her I will rip your arms off and beat you with them.”

Will immediately let go of Laura, who sucked in a deep breath. Will chuckled. “Sorry Laura. I just really liked my gift.”

Laura smiled at him. She turned to look at Carmilla who had a soft smile on her face. Laura snuggled into her side and buried her face into Carmilla’s neck, sighing deeply. The trio finished watching the movie in silence. It was around four-thirty when it was over. Carmilla looked down to find that Laura had fallen asleep. The girl was breathing into her neck causing her to smile widely. She held Laura a little tighter, causing the girl to unconsciously hold Carmilla closer. She leaned down to kiss Laura on the top of the head before noticing Will looking at her. He had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were bright. “What?” Carmilla quietly asked.

“I… it’s just. I don’t think I’ve seen you like this before. Not even with, you know. You seem really happy.” He softly responded.

Carmilla was silent for a few moments before responding. “I always thought I was happy. Maybe not in the last few years, but before then, I thought I was a happy person. I was never more wrong in my life.” She looked over at Will. He put a hand out for her to grab. She did. They sat like this for another half an hour, watching tv, not saying anything else. Laura finally started to stir. She mumbled something that Carmilla couldn’t make out. “What was that Cupcake?”

Laura lightly kissed Carmilla’s jaw before pulling herself up. “I can’t believe I fell asleep. I make some good company, huh?” Laura leaned back towards Carmilla pressing her forehead to the darker haired woman’s.

“The best.” Carmilla told her. “It’s about five, so I should go get changed for tonight.”

Laura leaned back slightly and kissed her on the head. “Ok. Will can entertain me, right Will?” She asked as she got off of Carmilla (she ended up on her lap during the movie, surprise, surprise).

“Sure Short Stack.” The man answered. After hearing this, Laura tackled him in her version of a bear hug. “Oof.”

“That’s for earlier Will.” She said as she sat on top of him.

“God Laura, you are a lot heavier than you look.” Will got out eventually. Laura doubled her efforts to annoy him by pinching any skin she could get a hold of. “Ow. OW. Hey, that hurts. Ow! Kitty! A little support here?” The man called out to his sister.

“I’m afraid you are on your own. You two have fun.” Carmilla said as she got up, heading for the stairs. Before ascending, she looked back at the two. Will was trying to hold Laura’s wrists so she couldn’t pinch him anymore. He was only half successful. Laura continued to pinch him with her free hand. Carmilla smiled at the sight of the brother she loved and the girl who held her heart. The two most important people in the world to her, acting like children. She was never happier than in this moment. She finally tore herself away and went upstairs to change.

~~~

After ten minutes Carmilla came back down stairs to Will and Laura laughing. “For having such small hands, your pinches hurt like hell.”

“That’ll teach you to call a girl heavy, Will.” Laura told him.

“Are you lack wits done? Laura and I have plans to get to.” Carmilla said as she came around the corner.

“Yeah, we’re done Kitty. Watch yourself though. This one has crab claws for hands.” Will said playfully.

“Hey! I can use this ‘crab claws’ on you again mister.” Laura held her hands up and clamped her fingers together like claws.

Carmilla chuckled. “Come on. See you at the club Will.” Laura stood up but gave Will her best ‘watch yourself’ look. He held his hands up in defense. The pair left the loft and headed for Laura’s place. “Enjoy attacking Will?”

Laura blushed a little and looked out the window of the GTO. “Actually, yes. I never had a brother to mess around like that with.” Carmilla reached over and took Laura’s hand. They rode in silence to the duplex. It was fifteen minutes until six when they walked through the door. “What should I wear? I don’t have anything as cool as you.” Laura said after they were in her bedroom. Carmilla threw herself on the bed, leaning back placing her hands behind her head.

“We just have different styles. Wear whatever you want.” Carmilla was staring at the ceiling.

“Didn’t you say there was a theme? Maybe that will help me pick.” Laura asked as she turned away from her closet.

“Yeah. The roaring twenties.” Carmilla answered, sounding positively bored. Laura realized then that Carmilla had changed into black pants that were cuffed at the bottom, black suspenders and a wife beater. She looked like a bootlegger.

“Were you going to let me dress however, or did you plan on telling me before we left?” Laura asked as she put her hands on her hips. Carmilla got off the bed and sauntered over to Laura. She leaned down and put her lips next to Laura’s ear.

“Maybe I wanted you to put on a little show for me Sweetheart.” Carmilla sweetly purred, making the smaller girl shiver. Laura pulled back and looked at Carmilla. She could see the lust radiating from Carmilla’s dark brown eyes. Laura swallowed once before she wet her lips, Carmilla mimicking her. The two leaned in, lips a breadth of a hair apart, when Carmilla’s phone rang. Both women jumped back in shock. “Who the fuck is calling me?” She angrily shouted out before ripping the device from her pocket. “What the hell do you want?” Carmilla answered snippily. After a moment Carmilla’s face softened a bit and she replied. “Sorry Mattie.” She covered the phone and spoke to Laura. “I have to talk to her. I’ll be in the living room.” She winked at Laura and left the room, closing the door.

“Damn. That’s twice in one week.” Laura murmured to herself. She didn’t think she would be able to hold back the next time. She was going to kiss Carmilla hell or high water, and hopefully tonight. She snapped out of her thoughts realizing she still needed to get dressed. Luckily Laura had a black and grey dress that was fashioned after the twenties. She had bought it a few years back for a Halloween costume. After slipping it on, she quickly applied some make up and brushed her teeth; her mouth felt stale after falling asleep on Carmilla. She messed with her hair once for good measure and grabbed some shiny black flats on the way out. Carmilla was just hanging up with her sister as Laura entered the living room.

“Yeah Mattie. I’ll see you in a few hours. Yeah. Bye.” She ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket. “Well, don’t you look enrapturing?” Carmilla walked up to Laura, raking her eyes over the woman. It was as if something shifted while Laura was changing. Carmilla looked at her with dark desire, almost predatory as if she couldn’t hold back anymore (not that Laura knew if Carmilla even liked her in that way). Laura’s breath caught in her throat. She was turned on so much it was almost painful. Just as the Carmilla was advancing, the doorbell rang. Laura let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Carmilla growled, but backed up, allowing Laura to answer the door.

“Hey L. Ready to go?” LaF asked after she opened the door. The red heads looked great. LaF was in grey pants, suspenders, a button up shirt with the sleeves cuffed, and a bow tie. Perry had a red dress on that was revealing and yet modest, and brought out her hair color.

“You two look great. Ready Carm?” Laura asked as she grabbed her things of the small table by the door.

“Mmmm.” Was the only response she gave as she walked to the door. Laura knew she was frustrated for being interrupted twice in ten minutes. She grabbed Carmilla’s hand as she walked through the door.

“Who’s driving?” LaF asked as Laura locked up.

“I will. I know you want to ride in Bagheera.” Carmilla said much to their delight. “Laura gets shot gun though.”

“I would lose respect for you if you let me ride up front the first time.” LaF answered running to the car, leaving Perry in the dust, who just shook her head and followed them through the gate

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and looked at Laura. “First time?” Laura chuckled and walked towards the car. Carmilla rolled her eyes and followed everyone to the GTO.

The four decided on a nice Italian restaurant about fifteen minutes from the club. They were seated quickly even though it was Saturday night (Carmilla knew the owner through her mother). Nothing of particular importance was discussed for most of the meal. Laura hadn’t let go of Carmilla’s hand unless she absolutely needed to. Carmilla was also just as affectionate with Laura, wiping sauce from the corner of her mouth at one point. LaFontaine and Perry just looked at each other in astonishment. They had absolutely never seen Carmilla like this, and had never seen Laura this way, not even when she was with Danny.  

“Did you enjoy your birthday Carmilla?” Perry asked as they were eating dessert.

“The part that I spent with Laura.” Carmilla answered honestly. “Uh, thank you for helping,… with my present.”

LaF and Perry both looked at Carmilla in surprise. They never expected thanks from the woman. “Our pleasure.” LaFontaine answered. The four chatted quietly for the rest of the meal. Carmilla paid the tab after a short argument from LaF, letting them leave a tip as a compromise. They drove to Carmilla’s house to drop the GTO off.

“Hope you are ok with walking. It’s pointless to leave Bagheera at the club when I live so close.” She told the group as they left the loft.

“It’s all good. Fresh air never hurt anyone.” LaF answered. They were walking hand in hand with Perry behind Laura and Carmilla, who intern had her arm over Laura’s shoulders and Laura’s arm was around Carmilla’s waist. The two were quietly talking with an occasional giggle coming from Laura. The red heads smiled at the pair. Laura hadn’t been this happy in so long, it warmed their hearts. The group reached the club quickly. There was already a large line in front.

Carmilla walked past the line up to the door, Laura in tow. She was holding Laura’s hand which the door man seemed surprised by. “Hey Karl. These three are with me.” Carmilla told the tall, beefy man. Karl was Mel’s cousin and was also ex-military.

He smiled and pulled out three rainbow wrist bands, placing them on Laura, Perry and LaFontaine. Only four were made, signaling VIP status for the night. “Have a good night.” Karl said as the group entered. The club had been transformed to look like a speak easy.

“Wow. Mattie really put some thought and energy into this place” Laura said as she looked around. There was a stage above the dance floor that was usually full of people dancing, but was roped off tonight. There was a sign that stated ‘VIP ONLY’. Theo was standing in the vicinity to make sure no one went in.

“You want to put your things down? Theo will make sure everything is safe.” Carmilla said. The place was starting to fill up, but it wasn’t to the point of having to shout to be heard yet.

“Sure.” Laura said. The three walked up and Theo unlatched the rope and let the four in. They placed their coats and purses (the two who carried one) down. “I need to go say hi to Mattie.” Carmilla told Laura.

“You want me to come with you?” Laura asked her.

“You don’t need to. I’m sure you will see plenty of her tonight. I’ll be back quickly.” Carmilla said before leaning down and kissing Laura on the cheek. She left the area and disappeared into the crowd. Laura followed her with her eyes as long as she could.

“You alright L?” LaF asked her.

“Fantastic.” Laura answered before breaking her gaze and returning her attention to her friends. Will and Kirsch arrived just then. After everyone said hi and gave a round of hugs, it was decided that drinks were in order. Will left to say hi to Mattie stating he would be back soon. The other four grabbed a round of shots and various cocktails and liquor and returned to the VIP area. They waited for the twins to get back before taking the shots. Laura had grabbed Carmilla a whiskey on the rocks, making her smile. A toast was made and the shots were downed. Laura actually took hers the smoothest, surprising the group. “What?” She said with a bewildered look. Everyone laughed.

There were some nice white couches and a table in the VIP area. Everyone was sitting down talking, drinking, and laughing. The club was filling quickly, causing the noise level to rise. The lights were dimmed but not turned down as much as usual to simulate the atmosphere of a bootleg club. All the bar tenders were wearing black pants, suspenders and ties with button up shirts. Laura and Carmilla were in their own world, not paying attention to anyone else. Carmilla had her arm around Laura’s shoulder, leaning in to talk in her ear. “Enjoying yourself?”

“I always do when I’m with you.” Laura responded. Carmilla smiled and stood up.

“May I have this dance Miss Hollis?” Carmilla held her hand out. Laura smiled and slipped her hand into Carmilla’s. She gently pulled Laura up and lead her over to the roped off part of the dance floor. To stick with the theme, only music from the twenties was playing. The current song was a slower jazz piece. Carmilla let go of Laura’s hand and placed them on her hips. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck and laid her head on the Carmilla’s shoulder. The two swayed back in forth to the timing of the song, never speaking. They were too wrapped up in themselves to notice Mattie join Will on the couch.

“Kitten looks happy.” Mattie said quietly so only her brother heard.

“Yeah, she does.” Will answered, softly smiling.

“I’ve seen many sides of Carmilla, William. I can honestly say, this is a new one. It looks good on her.” Mattie stated. They watched their sister dance with the young woman who gave her a heart so that it could be stolen. If she was one for such sentiments, Mattie would have taken a picture to capture the moment. After a few songs, she stood up and took her leave. A moment later, the music stopped playing. There was a platform higher than the VIP area that had a microphone set up along with a DJ booth. All eyes turned up to see Mattie standing with it in her hand.

“Good evening everyone. I’d like to thank you all for coming tonight. I am pleased to see so many in attendance. As you know, this is the one-year anniversary of when my partner and I took ownership of this club. Change can be hard, but from what I’ve seen, Roadways has continued to prosper and grow in the past twelve months. I see community and family here like nowhere else I have been. I encourage all of you to continue to change the world’s attitude towards the LGBTQ community and keep this strong momentum. This evening isn’t just about a celebration of a title changing hands, but it’s a celebration of life and love. Before I go, I just want to say thank you to my brother and sister for everything they give to help this place become what it has. Carmilla, William. You are my strength; you are my heart. As for the rest of you, enjoy this wonderful occasion.” Mattie stepped away from the mic and the place erupted in cheers and clapping. Music started to play again, this time alternating between the usual songs and jazz and everyone went back to dancing and drinking.

“Well put sis.” Will said when Mattie returned to the group.

“Thank you William.” She said as she picked her martini up and took a sip. “I have to make the rounds. I will see you all later. Ciao Bella.” Mattie said as she winked at Carmilla before walking off.

Carmilla smiled and turned back to Laura. “What would you like to do now?” She pulled Laura in close, nuzzling her face into Laura’s neck, giving it a light kiss.

Laura shivered and squeezed Carmilla tighter to herself. “Mmmm, I could go for another drink. Maybe another dance.” Carmilla was giving Laura soft, feather light kisses up and down her neck. Laura knew this is not what friends did, but couldn’t bring herself to stop it. Carmilla finally pulled back and looked at the girl.

“I am going to go use the restroom and then I’ll grab some drinks. Don’t go anywhere.” Carmilla said and then placed a hand on the back of Laura’s neck, pulling her in close and giving the girl a lingering kiss on lips. Laura was so shocked at first, she froze. Carmilla’s lips were warm and soft, gentle and yet firm. This was better than Laura ever imagined. By the time her senses kicked in and Laura had begun to kiss back, Carmilla’s lips had left hers, leaving Laura in a stupor.

“I couldn’t if I tried.” Laura breathily let out as Carmilla let go completely and left the VIP area, giving her a wink on the way out. Laura was light headed all of the sudden and turned around and sat on one of the couches. Her friends were all talking and dancing. She was glad no one else saw that Carmilla just kissed her. Laura wanted to keep the moment to herself. Even though it was only a short kiss, Laura’s head was spinning. They finally kissed. Laura was the happiest she’d ever been in her life.

~~~

After making it out of the overly crowded bathroom (where three girls had asked her out, ugh), Carmilla headed back towards Laura. She somehow knew Mattie was in the office, and detoured up the stairs. Carmilla fished her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Mattie was sitting in the office chair, facing the window with the lights off. The room was only illuminated by the club’s strobes and stage lights. “Kitten. I didn’t expect you to come up here. I know this is your sanctuary.” She didn’t turn to face her sister as she spoke.

“You know this is your space just as much as mine Mattie.” Carmilla walked over to look out the window. She could see Laura sitting on the couch, which caused her to smile. She still couldn’t believe she finally grew some balls and kissed her. As soon as she was done with Mattie, Carmilla had every intention of returning to Laura and kissing her with much more intensity, and for much, much longer.

“I was going to wait to tell you this until tomorrow, but I’m giving you my share darling. I really only put my name on title since you had no credit. It’s too far from New York and I haven’t really done anything to help you anyways. We can sign the papers tomorrow before I leave.” Carmilla had turned around and was looking at Mattie while the older woman spoke.

“Are you sure?” Carmilla asked, wondering where this all came from.

“Positive. Now, enough talking. Go back out to your ‘friend’ and enjoy your night. You are too young for all this business talk.” Mattie had stood up and embraced Carmilla. After letting go, she smiled at her sister. Sure, they had their issues, but they loved each other at the end of the day.

Carmilla turned to go, looking out the window once more. She froze after what she saw. “Fuck.”

“What is it Dear? Is there some kind of trouble going on down there?” Mattie asked as she looked out the window searching for a drunken fight or something along those lines.

“Yes. Ell just walked in.”

~~~

Will was enjoying himself greatly. Both his sisters were here (getting along at that), things were going really well with JP, school was going very well, and Laura was the best friend for Carmilla a guy could ask for. He had just finished dancing with Kirsch and was getting thirsty again. “You want to grab a drink?”

“Sure Bro!” Kirsch answered him. Theo let the two out. “You need anything dude?” Kirsch asked him. Theo was one of the Zetas and well known by Will and himself.

“No thank you Wilson. I’m fine.” He closed the ropes again.

“Dude, not cool! You know I hate that name, it’s Kirsch bro!” The tall man said before running off to catch up to Will.

Will was walking towards the bar when he almost ran into someone. “I am so sorry; I didn’t see you there.” He looked up into a familiar face. “And now I’m sorry I saw you at all.”

“Well, well. If it isn’t William Karnstein. Never thought I’d see you here. I would have imagined you would be in jail somewhere and be someone named Bubba’s girlfriend.” The woman in front of him was blonde, blue eyed, and strikingly beautiful. She also had a wicked smile that was anything but warm.

“Ell? I didn’t recognize you. You know, standing up and without your legs behind your head.” Will shot back. Kirsch tried to hold back a laugh.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” A young woman behind Ell asked (Will assumed this must be a member of her ‘entourage’, as the woman never had friends, only associates).

Will looked at Ell smugly before saying, “It means Ell will fuck anybody with a six figure bank account. Women, men, probably a horse as long it was a pure bred worth at least a cool million.” He calmly said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He could see he had struck a nerve with blonde. Ell cleared her throat before answering.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you William. It’s as ugly as it looks on your sister.” Ell knew just what to say to hurt him. “Where is she anyways? At some rehab clinic I would assume.”

“Actually she is in the office. I’ll tell her you stopped by. Now if you would be so kind as to leave before you ruin anyone else’s lives.” Will was seeing red. Kirsch put his hand on Will’s back to calm him down, which it did.

“The office? Is she fucking the owner or something after blowing all her money?” Ell said in her usual condescending voice.

“No. The office is hers. She owns Roadways now.” Will said proudly.

“That is quite shocking. Can you relay a message then? I am in town and just stopped by to tell her I’m getting married to a wonderful man named Mark Jackson. Thought she would like to know.” Ell said coolly.

“You mean the dude from L.A. that started the company that makes bio-medical equipment for hospitals?” Kirsch asked.

“The one and only. He’s worth 75 million.” Ell answered arrogantly with a cold smile.

“That’s nice. Too bad you didn’t stay with Kitty though.” Will said with a knowing look.

“And why is that exactly?” She asked him with a bit of actual curiosity.

“Carmilla is worth 350 million.” Will told her with a signature Karnstein smirk. Ell’s eyebrows shot up. So did Kirsch’s. “Now that you know what not only what you gave up, but destroyed, I suggest you leave.” Will wasn’t smiling anymore. 

“Fine. Tell Carmilla I said hi, won’t you? And give her a kiss too.” Ell said before turning to leave.

“At least she won’t get herpes if it comes from me.” Will called after her causing several people to look at Ell. The blonde sneered and stalked off towards the exit, the young woman who came with her struggling to keep up.

“Bro, is your sister really worth 350 million?” Kirsch asked him after he turned around.

“Yeah man. Crazy, huh? Now, let’s grab those drinks.” Will said, walking towards the bar he was trying to get to in the first place.

~~~

It had been fifteen minutes since Carmilla went to the bathroom. Laura wasn’t really worried, and thought she probably ran into Mattie along the way. Laura had finally regained her equilibrium and needed to use the bathroom herself, so she let the red heads know where she was going. As she was passing the dance floor, Carmilla came down the stairs. “Hey Carm.” Laura said.

~~~

Carmilla watched Will talk to Ell for a few moments before she turned around and left. All she could think now was that she needed to get out of the club. Her past came back with a vengeance and punched her in the face; and just as she thought she was finally moving on.

“Carmilla Dear. Are you alright?” Mattie asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Fine. I need to get some air.” Carmilla threw the door open and ran down the stairs, making a beeline for the door. The one face she didn’t want to see appeared in front of her. “Hey Carm.” Laura said, smiling. There was no way she could talk to her right now. Not with all the churning emotions she was dealing with. Carmilla would just hurt the girl’s feelings. She tried to brush past Laura, who had other ideas and gently grabbed her arm. “Carm? Are you ok?”

Carmilla whipped around, almost violently. “Just peachy.” She snapped out. Laura quickly removed her hand, and looked almost physically pained.

“What’s wrong? Is there something I can do to help?” Laura asked as she reached out for Carmilla, who just took a step back.

 Carmilla knew she was about to destroy the only good thing in her life, but she couldn’t stop. She was just in too much pain which caused all her walls to shoot back up, higher than ever before. “Help? Ha.” Carmilla humorlessly laughed. “I don’t know what you thought was going on between us Sweetheart” Carmilla made a gesture between the two of them “but it was nothing. I had a fun time, had a few laughs, but that was all this ever was. All you ever were to me was a distraction. You are just a naive child who knows nothing of the real world. It was nice for a while, but now it’s over.” Carmilla’s face was made out of stone, her eyes were so dark they looked black, and her voice was cool and uncaring.

Laura looked like someone just stabbed her. The color had drained from her face. “I, I thought we were friends Carmilla. I thought we were becoming…more. I thought you cared about me.” Laura said, trying to stand her ground.

“You thought wrong Cupcake.” Carmilla said coldly turning and making her way out of the club.

It was still fairly loud in the building, so no one heard the exchange between the two. Will, Kirsch, LaFontaine, and Perry however watched the whole thing from the couches in the VIP area. Will jumped the rope and slowly walked up behind the Laura, making sure not to startle her.

“You ok Short Stack?” He asked. The girl looked completely devastated. She had no tears in her eyes, but the light had seemed to have left them. Laura looked up at him.

“I need a drink.” Laura said in a flat tone. She started walking over to the closest bar. Will gently grabbed her shoulder, holding her back.

“Laura, I’m not sure that is a good idea.” Will told her.

“Look, you can either let me go get a drink from the bar, or I will stop at the liquor store on the way home. Your choice.” Laura said to him in the most monotone voice he had ever heard from her.

“Alright Laura. But let’s go to JP’s section, ok?” Will said, grabbing her arm, steering her in that direction.

“Fine.” She said. Will knew JP saw the incident as soon as their eyes met. He didn’t say anything and waited for Laura to talk. “Three shots of vodka. I don’t care what brand.” JP grabbed the most expensive stuff off the shelf knowing she was in for a rough night, hoping good quality liquor would go down easier. Will or himself would cover whatever deficit her drinking cost that night. Will left her with JP and a knowing look before speaking with LaFontaine and Perry. After he was sure Laura was in good hands, he grabbed an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels and left for home.

~~~

Carmilla walked home in a fog. She didn’t remember opening the door, or turning on the lights. She was tearing the house apart, looking for alcohol, finding that for once they were completely out. There was no chance in hell she was going back out for more. Carmilla pulled herself upstairs, into her room. She turned the light on only to remember that now instead of an overheard fixture, there were only stars. The stars Laura made, just for her. Carmilla was about to rip the dimmer out of the wall, but instead she ended up punching a fist sized hole in the sheet rock right next to it. After calming down and removing her hand from the hole she just created, Carmilla turned some music on. She didn’t have the heart to crawl into bed. It reminded her of Laura. Instead she slid down the wall right inside the door.

Carmilla heard someone come in the house. By the footsteps, she knew it was Will. She heard him move around the kitchen, then start up the stairs. After a moment, he knocked on the frame of her door. “Unless you have alcohol, get the fuck out.” Carmilla tried to speak harshly, but she just sounded weak. Will held an arm out to show her the bottle of amber liquid. “I’m not talking about it.” She said as he entered the room.

“Neither am I. Tonight is just a couple of twins drinking and laughing. Nothing negative or serious.” He turned the dimmer up slightly so they could see each other and handed her a glass before sliding down the wall next to her. He opened the bottle and poured her some whiskey. Carmilla immediately chugged it. “Whoa. I only brought one bottle Kitty.”

“Not my problem. Hit me again.” Carmilla demanded as she held her glass out. He sighed and poured her more. They didn’t say much, but Will knew Carmilla saw Ell and took all her feelings out on Laura, crushing the poor girl. He would deal with the aftermath tomorrow. Right now, Carmilla just needed him to be there, no judgement, no advice, just a brother who loved her.

He wasn’t sure how much they drank as he passed out somewhere around the middle of the bottle. As Will drifted off, he wasn’t entirely sure, but he thought he heard Carmilla crying.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter due to popular demand. Let me know what you think.

“Get up Carmilla.” A loud voice cracked, making Carmilla’s eyes shoot open, the light blinding her in pain.

“For fuck’s sake.” She growled out. She blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to focus. When her vision cleared, she saw two bright red stiletto heels. “Fuck me. Go away Mattie.”

“I don’t believe that is any way to talk to your sister. Now, you have thirty minutes. I’ll be waiting downstairs.” Mattie turned to leave.

“Thirty minutes until what?” Carmilla was becoming more aware of what was going on. She was on the floor, face down, an empty Jack Daniels bottle in her swollen right hand. She was still dressed from the night before. Carmilla slowly started to sit up, which sent her brain into a tailspin. “Fucking hell.”

“You need to clean up that language before we meet Mother for brunch.” Was Mattie’s answer.

“God damn it, I forgot. Just tell her I am not feeling well.” Carmilla said pushing the bottle away, remembering that she punched a hole in the wall. Her hand hurt like hell, but she knew it wasn’t broken, just bloodied and bruised.

“You should be dead after drinking as much as you did.” Mattie threw the curtains open, causing more light to spill into the room, making Carmilla wince in pain. “You are an adult who needs to learn consequences. Now, get up and shower. You have twenty-five minutes.” Mattie left without another word. Will must have left to get ready as well, for he was nowhere in sight.

Carmilla managed to make it to the bathroom before losing the contents of her stomach several times. She then turned the shower on and stripped out of her sweaty clothes. After attempting to stand, she finally sat down on the bench in the shower. Carmilla washed her hair, then herself. After drying off and towel drying her hair, she felt slightly better. After popping some antacids and Advil then brushing her teeth, Carmilla pulled some clean clothes on and barely had enough time to put some eyeliner and lipstick. She pulled on some sunglasses and a pair of boots. Mattie was putting her coat on and walking to the door as Carmilla came down the stairs.

“The car is here.” She said before walking out. Carmilla saw Will coming out of the kitchen. He looked about as good as she did. He handed her a cup of coffee and an ice pack for her hand. She was too weak to speak and just nodded in appreciation. After locking up, the two got into the car Mattie had hired to drive them. She waited until they were on the road before speaking up.

“I thought we should talk before getting to Mother’s. I am disappointed in how the two of you behaved last night. I thought that you had both finally grown up and were mature adults. I guess I was wrong.” Mattie stated as the two looked at anything but her.

“We are sorry Mattie. We didn’t mean to drink so much.” Will conceded.

“Speak for yourself.” Carmilla said. She looked up to see Mattie glaring at her.

“The drinking isn’t what upset me. You two are still young and need to sow your oats. What I am referring to is that fact that you both left Roadways well before closing.” Mattie said bluntly. The twins looked at each other in astonishment. “I’ll have to think about turning my share over to you now Carmilla.” The younger woman looked ashamed. “Now William, I know you were just trying to help your sister in her time of need. That is admirable, but I need to know that you will make sure the business is protected before chasing after her every time she has some sort of crisis.”

“Yes Mattie.” He answered her like he would answer their mother.

“And Carmilla. I saw everything that happened last night. I know you weren’t at the club in an official capacity, but that would change if I sign it over to you. A business is 24/7. You have done well the other 364 days, but it only takes one to ruin everything. The fact that your ex-girlfriend ruined your plans does not mean you can just cut and run. It also means that you can’t take your emotions out on those around you. I hope you understand that I’m not just referring to business, but to life in general. Now, I think that I have berated you both enough for one visit. I hope you take what I said to heart.” The twins nodded their heads.

The rest of the drive, Mattie held up most of the conversation. What happened last night was coming back to Carmilla. She didn’t want to think about that right now, so instead she braced herself for dealing with what was about to happen. They reached their Mother’s house, Mattie tipping the driver well.

 Lilita Morgan’s house was located in the Cherry Creek part of Denver. This is where the wealthy residents of Colorado lived. The cheaper houses were in the 900,000-dollar range which was about four times the cost of an average house. Dr. Morgan’s estate was worth about 3 million dollars. In addition to the main house, it had a guest house, 7 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a pool, a huge garden, and sat on a half-acre of land. There was a small staff that worked at the house most days; a house keeper, grounds keeper, and a part time chef. When she hosted parties, more staff was hired to accommodate all the needs. Carmilla had never really known anything different, but still thought the place was excessive.

The trio was welcomed by the house keeper who had been employed by Dr. Morgan since the house was bought. “Hello kids, please come in. Your mother is waiting to see you all on the patio.” She hugged each one as they passed. Mrs. Forsythe was always nice to the Karnstein children when they were growing up and was like a second mother to the pair. She walked them through the house (which was immaculate) to the back patio. “Dr. Morgan, your children are here.”

The woman smiled and stood up to greet them, hugging each one lightly. They all sat down and Mrs. Forsythe served everyone coffee or tea. Luckily it was nice enough to eat outside this morning so Carmilla or Will didn’t have to take their sun glasses off. They were still trying to recover from their drinking the night before.

After pleasantries were made, Dr. Morgan changed into a more serious tone. “How was your event last night?” Mrs. Forsythe had brought fruit and croissants out for everyone to munch on, and Will had just shoved a big piece of one in his mouth. “Wilhelm, your manners are atrocious this morning.” He swallowed quickly as not to apologize with a full mouth.

“Sorry Mother. I won’t do it again.” He wiped his mouth on a linen napkin that had been resting in his lap.

“The event was fine Mother. We made the most money in one night since the opening last year.” Mattie responded, saving the other two from having to answer.

“That is wonderful Matska.” The older woman took some berries off a serving tray before eating a few.

“I’m thinking of transferring my share of the business to Carmilla.” Mattie informed her.

“Oh? And why is that?” Dr. Morgan asked.

“She is the one doing all the work. And I think she is ready, as long as she doesn’t lose her head again.” Mattie sipped some tea casually as she answered.

“I believe you left something out Darling.” The doctor replied.

Carmilla was staring daggers at Mattie. Will didn’t want to be in the blast zone, but didn’t have much of a choice so he sat perfectly still hoping Carmilla relied on movement to detect her prey. “Carmilla had a visitor last night causing her to ruin her friendship with Miss Hollis.” Mattie said in a blasé fashion.

Mrs. Forsythe walked out then, bringing everyone their own special made omelet. After clearing some dishes, she left. “Do I get to know who?” Dr. Morgan asked as she peppered her dish.

Will cleared his throat. “It was Ell.” Carmilla was still staring at Mattie, who in turn seemed unaffected.

“Ah, yes. She stopped by this morning to drop a wedding invitation off. I graciously declined.” The doctor said. Will visibly grimaced. “Are you alright Darling?” His mother asked.

“Yes Mother, I’m just afraid that my life was considerably shortened.” He replied.

Carmilla finally looked at Will instead of Mattie. “ _What wedding_?” She hissed out through her teeth.

Will shrunk into his seat, preparing himself for the pain that was about to befall him. “The one where Ell is marrying some millionaire from California.” When she didn’t respond, Will opened his eyes, which he had closed when he was telling his sister the bad news. Carmilla was staring straight ahead.

“Excuse me.” She stood up suddenly, placing her napkin on the table. Instead of going inside, Carmilla walked across the lawn towards the back of the property. Will began to get up to go after her. Dr. Morgan place a hand on his arm, stopping him.

“Let me. You stay and enjoy your food Wilhelm.” The woman placed her napkin down and followed her daughter.

~~~

Carmilla stalked off to the one place she was the happiest during her childhood; the gazebo in the center of the huge garden. Anytime she was sad or lonely, this place made her feel better. Will always knew this was her sanctuary and she thought he would follow her out here eventually.

Carmilla was so mad at him! Why hadn’t Will told her Ell was getting married? It had barely been two years since they broke up and she was already getting married? Ell had only left Colorado a year ago, which meant she had meet this guy and was in engaged within twelve months. She was with Ell for three years, and they hadn’t even officially moved in together by the end. The thought stung Carmilla even more. All she wanted to do was ride her motorcycle as far away as possible. Or get a stiff drink. No, she couldn’t think like that anymore. That’s why she was a mess last time. Lost in her past, Carmilla didn’t notice her mother walk up and take a seat beside her.

She sighed deeply before speaking, startling Carmilla. Lilita wasn’t the most nurturing type, but she knew that her daughter needed someone who had been through great heart ache to help her at the moment. “As a neurologist and scientist, I was taught that pain is just an electrical impulse that travels through the body to alert injury or danger. For many years, I took comfort in that, knowing it was a physical sensation that drove us, nothing more. After I lost Henrik, I realized how shallow my beliefs were. Thinking I could sort my emotions into categories of data was a comfort to me for so long that when he died, I was unprepared for what followed. Instead of recognizing and accepting what I was feeling, I pushed it all down and away, telling myself I was more than my emotional state. All I ended up doing was pushing away the ones I loved and needed the most.” Lilita looked at her daughter before continuing. “I’m so sorry for pushing you away Carmilla. It was never my intention.” Carmilla looked at her mother. The two had never been as close as either had always wanted. Now she knew why. Carmilla shed a tear. “Don’t push Laura away because of pain someone else caused you.” Carmilla did something she never did before. She grabbed her mother tightly and cried. Lilita stroked her daughter’s back, trying to give her comfort that she should have given her for all these years. The two sat like this for quite a while. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but Laura is good for you.” Carmilla sat up and looked at the older woman.

“You mean she is good for Will.” Carmilla said briskly, getting ready to leave at the first sign that her mother was being hostile.

Dr. Morgan smiled sadly. “No. I meant what I said. She is good for _you_. I should have been more understanding with Will and you when you came to me and told me that you were gay and queer. I was raising three kids on my own merit while trying to have a successful career and it was a lot to handle at the time, but that is no excuse for my behavior. I love you Carmilla, all of you, not just the parts you think I agree with.”

Carmilla stared at her mother, bewildered. She wasn’t supportive of Ell and her when they came home one afternoon and announced that they were a couple. Carmilla assumed that it was because she was gay. Now she wasn’t as sure. “Does that mean you are ok with me being gay and Will liking anyone and everyone?”

“Yes Dear. It’s been seven years since you told me. I just needed a while to adjust, six months was more than enough. I however never approved of Ell, not because she was a girl, but because she brought out the worst in you.” Carmilla grabbed her mother in a tight hug again. After a moment, she let go. “I do think that you should try to repair what happened between you and your friend. You smiled more that night at dinner than I have ever seen before.”

Carmilla stood up. She was grateful for everything that had just transpired between her and her mother, but she wasn’t ready to delve into her painful past and repair what damage had been done between the two women. Carmilla also wasn’t ready to talk about last night. Denial was a great tool at the moment. “I think we should get back.”

Lilita looked at her child. One heartfelt talk wouldn’t make them friends instantly and she decided not to push the subject right now. “You are right. Mattie can’t stay much longer until she needs to leave for her flight.” The two women walked back and everyone finished the meal without any further incident. “Are you two escorting your sister to the airport? I think she would appreciate the company.” Dr. Morgan asked while the house keeper cleared the table.  

The twins knew it wasn’t really a request. “Of course Mother.” Will replied. Mattie had brought her bags with her so they didn’t need to return to the loft beforehand. She walked her children to the door, sending them with a cup full of tea or coffee each.

“Safe trip Matska. Call me after you have a chance to talk with your partners about the proposal.” She hugged the woman, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Goodbye mother.” The driver picked up her suit case and carried it out, Mattie following him.

“Will. Carmilla. As always, it was a joy to see you. Please call when you have a chance.” She hugged Will tightly and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too Mother.” He kissed her on the cheek before letting go. Will wasn’t sure what happened in the gazebo, but whatever did had seemed to soften his mother. He smiled and went through the door to the waiting car.

She hugged Carmilla once more and kissed her cheek. “I love you.” Carmilla hugged back. “I know. I love you too Mother.” She smiled and followed her brother to the car. The woman waved the three off and watched the car drive away before closing the door.

After they had started on the way, Carmilla finally spoke up. “What the hell is wrong with you two?!” Mattie looked at Will, who just looked back in confusion.

“What on earth are you talking about Kitten?” Mattie said as she pulled her sunglasses out.

“Really Mattie? You have no idea?” Carmilla scowled at her.

“Not a hint Darling.” Mattie sweetly smiled back.

“Do you think that maybe it was the fact that you told Mother about Ell showing up last night? Or about Laura? You had no right to tell her a damn thing.” Carmilla said, trying (and failing) to hold her temper back.

Mattie chuckled. “What was I supposed to say? She did ask after all.”

“Maybe you could have shut your damn mouth for once and let me or Will answer.” Carmilla said, only getting angrier.

“The two of you went AWOL, you have no idea how the night was. Besides, you and mother seemed to have bonded over your distress.” Mattie smugly pointed out.

“That is completely beside the point, _Matska_. This is why I can’t spend time with you for more than a day. You always stir the shit pot when you are around.” Carmilla folded her arms and stared out the window. She knew her sister hated being called that by her just as much as she hated being called Mircalla.

“You aren’t yelling at William, _Mircalla_. Why is that?” Her sister could not let it go until she felt she won.

“What happens between Will and me is just that. Between us. I’m done putting him in the middle of shit he has nothing to do with. If you have a problem with me, talk to _me_. Leave Will out of it.” Carmilla said. The man looked at her in surprise. Carmilla kept her word about not dragging him into their petty arguments. She pulled her head phones out and plugged them into her phone, signaling she was done talking. The trio rode in silence for a while before Will starting talking to Mattie about business ethics. Carmilla continued to look out the window and stew in anger.

They arrived at the airport in plenty of time for Mattie to catch her flight. “Despite the ending, it was a pleasure seeing you both. Call me in a few days? Ciao.” Mattie kissed both on the cheek and waved before she rolled her bag into the airport. The twins climbed back into the car.

Will knew Carmilla was still mad at him for not speaking up about Ell’s wedding. He planned on telling her this morning and did not expect the tramp to visit their Mother like she did. He wanted to talk to Carmilla about everything, deciding on waiting until they were home so the driver wouldn’t have to hear anymore yelling from his sister. They rode in silence the entire way back, although it wasn’t uncomfortable strangely.

After entering the house, Will expected Carmilla to go upstairs and avoid him. She instead flopped stomach-first down on the couch and let out a loud groan. “I am never drinking that much again.” He chuckled at her as he went past, walking towards the kitchen.

“Do you want some water or anything?” Will asked as he grabbed two glasses from the cupboard.

“Water.” She muffled through the couch. He filled both glasses with water and returned to the couch. Carmilla sat up and downed the glass in one shot.

“Thirsty much?” Will asked before drinking an eighth of what his sister did. She rolled her eyes at him. “I’m sorry about today.”

“I know. You didn’t have a chance to tell me. I didn’t mean to yell at you in front of Mattie.” Carmilla said.

“No worries. I am glad it’s just the two of us again. I love Mattie, but she can make you question your sanity.” Will took another long drink from his glass.

They sat there, side by side, not speaking. Will wanted Carmilla to open up about last night, but he wasn’t going to force it out of her. He didn’t know what she said to Laura, but he knew it wasn’t good by the look on Laura’s face and the state she was in when he found her last night. Carmilla finally turned and looked at him. “Well?”

“Well what?” He answered, staring straight ahead.

“Aren’t you going to tell me how bad I fucked up, how I threw away the only good thing I had going, how I can probably never be happy again?” Carmilla all but yelled out.

“No.” He calmly replied.

Carmilla looked at him for a moment before talking. “Why not?” She said so softly it barely came out.

He finally turned and faced his sister. “Because I’m scared shitless right now and I don’t want to say the wrong thing.” Will admitted.

“You are scared? Why?” She asked him as gently as she could.

Will looked her deeply in the eyes before speaking. “I’m scared about what might happen to you. When Ell left, she broke more than your heart. She broke your soul. You lost yourself completely. You drank, you started sleeping around, not caring about the damage you caused, not only to yourself, but to me and our family. I can’t watch you spiral out of control again Carmilla. It almost killed me last time. It’s the reason I went to New York to live with Mattie. I lied to you. There was no rehab program. I just couldn’t bear both of us having a broken heart. You from Ell. Me from watching you break. I can’t go through that again. I will always love and support you, no matter what, but I am done letting your life impact mine so greatly. I can’t live for two people anymore.” Will was crying by the time he was done. Carmilla realized she was crying just as hard, if not harder. She grabbed Will and pulled him into a hug. He grabbed back. They cried together for the first time since their parents died all those years ago. Neither were sure how much time passed before their tears dried and they let go.

“I can never ask for your forgiveness Will, but maybe this is a fresh starting point, for both of us.” Carmilla finally said.

“There is nothing to forgive. You were hurting and didn’t know how to deal with it. But I like the fresh starting point.” He smiled at his sister.

They watched movies for the rest of afternoon and night, deciding to deal with life tomorrow.

~~~

Two days passed without word from Laura. Carmilla wanted nothing more than to call her, but knew she was better off without Carmilla in her life. She would just hurt Laura again. Apparently, she was really good at hurting the ones who loved her, like, Olympian good.

Carmilla was on campus early that day for a group project (nine o’clock) and hoped not to run into the girl. It was Tuesday and Laura didn’t have class until ten. Luckily the project wasn’t done until eleven-fifteen. Carmilla texted Will afterwards to see if he was out of class, which he was. She met him outside the Tivoli where he was sitting at a table with JP and Kirsch. “Hey Kitty, you are here early today.”

“Group project.” She slumped down in the seat next to him. Carmilla was still incredibly depressed about Laura and was broody as he had ever seen her. Will tried to encourage Carmilla to keep moving on, but he wasn’t sure it was helping. The three men talked while waiting for their next class at noon. Carmilla didn’t want to stay, but she didn’t want to go home either. It just reminded her of Laura. She was ready to rip the stars down last night because she couldn’t stand the constant reminder of what she had ruined. Will stopped her in time and convinced her she would hate herself for doing it later. He suggested asking JP how to get them down without ruining them which she agreed to.

“Hey, Karnstein!” Someone shouted behind them. Both siblings turned around to see LaFontaine standing behind them, looking rather pissed. Will and Carmilla looked at each other. LaF rolled their eyes. “I meant Carmilla.” She stood up and walked over to them.

“Hey Bill.” She said when she reached them.

“No games. I need to talk to you.” They walked away from the group to an isolated spot where it was more private. Carmilla followed at a safe distance. LaFontaine whipped around as soon as they felt far enough away. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” They shouted. Carmilla started to answer, but they cut her off. “Never mind I don’t care what excuse you have. Whatever you did to Laura, you need to fix it. Today.” They practically spat out at her.

“She is better off without me.” Carmilla said very softly.

“Your God damn right she is. But that isn’t my call to make, and it sure as hell isn’t yours, it’s hers. Do you have any idea what the last three days have been like? I have never seen her like this. Ever. Not even when she broke up with Danny.” Carmilla was starting to get worried. She knew she’d hurt Laura, but didn’t think that the girl wouldn’t bounce back from it fairly quickly. “She got so wasted Saturday night that JP had to leave early and drive us home. She threw up all night to the point we almost took her to the ER. Thank god Perry has a lot of medical training and she was able to take care of Laura. We finally left her alone to get some sleep, thinking she would do the same. She ended up having a bottle of vodka in her house and started drinking again. Perry took it away after a huge fight which I had to break up. She didn’t go to school or work yesterday and refused to talk to either Perr or me about what the hell you said to her. I checked on her this morning and she was sleeping. As I was leaving, I saw her laptop was open on top of her. When I went to close it and put it on the table and there was an application for CSU open.” Carmilla’s heart dropped. Was she thinking of moving to Fort Collins where CSU is?

“That’s two hours away.” Carmilla interjected, alarmed at the idea of Laura transferring schools.

“I know.” LaF stopped for a minute before continuing, pulling their phone out. “Perry just texted me to let me know Laura didn’t go to class today either.” LaF said after putting their phone away. “You know, everyone thinks she is just some kid, but that is so far from the truth. Laura is an adult and deserves to be treated like one. Whatever happened could have been dealt with a little more maturity. Laura is incredibly smart and would have understood if you just treated her like she is a grown woman.” LaF was almost breathless at this point. They looked at Carmilla with what she could only assume was pity. “We all have baggage Carmilla, Laura included. Instead of adding to it, maybe we should help each other carry it?” Carmilla was about to nod when LaFontaine continued. “Like I said before, fix it Karnstein. Remember what I told you about extinguishing the light in her? You still have time to reignite it again before it won’t come back. I don’t care if she hates you until the end of time, but fix it today; not tomorrow, not next week. Today. I know you have class until 7, but you better show up by 7:30 or I will hunt you down and make your death look like an accident. I know how to, I’m a biologist.” With that, they walked away towards the biology building. Seven hours to think about what to say to the person she still loved more than anyone else in the world.

Carmilla couldn’t believe what she just heard. Laura was suffering because of her? She thought the girl would take a couple days, but bounce right back. LaF was right, she needed to fix it, no matter what Carmilla thought Laura needed. After walking back to the table and plopping down, she pulled her phone out to look at the time.  Seven hours left to think of something to say to the girl she still loved more than anything else in the world. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets, better? I guess you'll just have to read it

She swallowed heavily before getting out of the car. Carmilla couldn’t remember the last time she was this nervous. After grabbing the yellow tulips and sunflowers that she bought on the way over off the passenger seat, she slowly walked up to Laura’s door. Carmilla lightly knocked three times. It was a few minutes before it was answered. Laura was freshly showered, dressed in a loose shirt and sweat pants, but just as beautiful as the first time Carmilla saw her. “Hey.” Laura didn’t answer back, she just stared at Carmilla, who held up the flowers as a peace token. “Can we talk?”

Laura opened the door and let her in. After closing it, Laura turned around. Carmilla could see her eyes were red and slightly puffy. Had she been crying? Damn it. “What do you want Carmilla?” Her tone was ice cold.

“I, uh, I thought I should explain why I acted the way I did.” Carmilla said as she stood stiffly. She handed Laura the flowers. The girl took them and walked around her into the kitchen and placed them on the counter before moving into the living room and sitting on the far end of the couch. She didn’t ask Carmilla to sit, so she awkwardly followed and sat at the other end. Laura had her feet pulled up and crossed her arms. Not a good sign Carmilla thought. The tension was almost unbearable. Carmilla cleared her throat. “How are you doing?”

“How do you think I’m doing?” Laura asked in an aggressive tone.

Shit. I didn’t fuck up. I super fucked up Carmilla thought. “Laura, I’m sorry.”

“That’s all? You are sorry? You could have texted that Carmilla.” Laura said angrily.

“It’s not all, I just needed you to know that I am so, very sorry.” Carmilla told her. Laura didn’t look swayed. “I am going to tell you about my ex. I promise it relates to why I acted the way I did.” Carmilla hoped Laura would be receptive. She just continued to stare at her. “Buckle up Creampuff, you are in for a ride.” Laura raised an eyebrow. Carmilla sucked in a deep breath and began her story.

“When I was seventeen, a girl transferred to my high school. Her name was Ell and I was in love at first sight; that’s what I thought anyways. She didn’t have any friends, and neither did I. After a few months of awkward hellos and small talk we started to become friends. After a few more months our friendship blossomed and we became inseparable. One night she slept over at my house. We were drinking and I let it slip that I was gay. Instead of being horrified, she kissed me. The next day we started dating. I told my mother that afternoon, and she wasn’t happy to say the least. We stayed together through the rest of high school and the first two years of college. Ell was my everything; my first kiss, my first girlfriend, the person I lost my virginity to, my first love. _My everything_.” Carmilla had a sad look on her face, and an even sadder smile. She continued after a short moment. “Things weren’t always great between us, but I tried my best to make it work, and I did for a long time. Or so I thought. Do you remember me telling you about the trust fund my mother set up for me?” Laura nodded. “I was to receive it when I turned twenty-one, but I had to have a part time job and be in school full time after I turned eighteen until then to prove I was responsible enough to handle that much money. Will had the same agreement. Anyways, I came home early from class one afternoon to my apartment that I had downtown at the time. It was my name on the lease, but Ell practically lived with me and had since I started renting the place. She had class late that night and I wanted to get home and cook dinner to surprise her since I had the night off from work as well. Will lived in the same building and was with me when I got home. The door was unlocked and we heard noises and thought someone had broken in. Will grabbed a bat and we slowly crept through the apartment to the bedroom where the noise was coming from. I flipped on a light and Will was about to smash some guy’s head in before we realized what was happening. Ell was having sex on my bed with some random guy I had never seen. He grabbed his clothes and ran out the door before Will had the chance to kick him out, as I was in shock.” Carmilla had to stop for a second to compose herself. “I looked at Ell and asked her what the hell she was doing. Her answer to me was ‘he drives a nice car and his dad is loaded’. I was still too shocked to do anything, so Will forced her to confess everything. She told Will that she wasn’t faithful for even one month the entire time we were dating. The only reason she stayed as long as she did was because she smelled the money my mother had and the trust fund I was going to get.” Carmilla had to stop for a few minutes after that. Laura grabbed her a glass of water that she drank all of. After a minute she continued. “I came apart after that. I was bartending at the time with Will and we were drinking most nights even though we were underage. I was sleeping with every girl I could get my hands on. Somehow, I managed to hold onto to my job and kept up with school. I even made the Dean’s list. Will got into some serious trouble about the same time. He was selling cocaine and pot and made the mistake of selling to an undercover cop. He went to jail for six months and moved to New York to live with Mattie and straighten his life out. Unfortunately, he broke the terms of the trust fund Mother set up for him and it was transferred to me when I turned twenty-one. I pay for everything now. The loft, the club, car and health insurance, food, and utilities. Will only has the money he makes from working at Roadways. He can’t afford school let alone to live by himself.” Carmilla had told Laura everything now. She hoped it was enough to start to fix the mess she had made.

“Can I ask you some questions?” Laura wondered out loud after a few moments of silence.

“Of course, anything.” Carmilla said honestly. She would never keep a secret from Laura again.

“When we met, were you… still sleeping around?” Carmilla knew she would ask that. God damn it Danny, Carmilla internally cursed.

“No. About a week before my twenty-first birthday, I woke up with a girl in my bed. I couldn’t remember her name or what happened the night before. Turns out she was barely 17 and I was the first person she was with. I usually only got seriously drunk or took someone home, never both. For some reason, I did that night. That was my breaking point. I’d lost my self completely and knew something had to change. I stopped drinking like I was and stopped sleeping with random girls. I haven’t been with anyone since that night. I used to go to Roadways almost every week and noticed a sign saying it was for sale one weekend I was there, laughing it off at the time. But a week later after I sobered up, I threw caution to the wind and talked Mattie into co-leasing the place. I had the money, but no credit, so she flew out here and helped me buy the title. It was a steep learning curve, but I managed to keep the place going. It gave me something to get up for.” Carmilla told her.

Laura thought about that for a minute. “How much money did you get from your trust fund?”

Carmilla laughed somberly. “Turns out, there was more than one trust fund. The one Mother and Father set up was worth $25 million. Henrik came from old money and wanted the best for his children. Because of the legal trouble he got into, I ended up with Will’s share too. My biological parents also had a lot of money from the company they owned and from stocks, and even more from inheritances of their own. After accruing for fifteen years, it added up to a small fortune. Will violated the conditions for those funds as well, so I received his share on my twenty-first birthday along with the rest.” Carmilla clarified.

“How much did you end up with?” Laura cut in.

“$25 million from Mother, $150 million from my birth parents. It was all doubled with Will’s shares.” Carmilla said a little embarrassed.

Laura cleared her throat and took in a breath before saying, “So let me get this straight. You are currently worth $350 million?” Carmilla nodded. “Wow.”

“It’s a bit much.” Carmilla admitted. The two sat for a few moments in silence.

“I only have one more question.” Laura said softly.

“Yes?” Carmilla asked, afraid of the question.

“Did you mean what you said? That I mean nothing to you?” Laura was tearing up.

“No. Of course not. I didn’t mean any of it. You mean the world to me Laura.” Carmilla answered tearing up herself.

“Then why did you say those things Carmilla?” Laura asked, letting the pain in her heart come through.

“Ell came by the club on Saturday night to tell me she is engaged to a man from California. I saw her from my office talking to Will. All the heart break she caused me came rushing back. I panicked. I was trying to leave when you ran into me. I took my hurt out on you. There is no excuse for what I did, no reason. I thought you would be better off without me in your life.” Carmilla confessed.

“Isn’t that my decision to make? You made me so incredibly happy. I felt like I could be myself with you, like I can with no one else. You made me smile wider, laugh louder, feel more that I ever have before. You also broke my heart more than anyone ever could.” Laura told her.

“I know I did Laura.” Carmilla said very quietly.

“Just one more question.” Laura asked. Carmilla just looked at her hoping this wasn’t where Laura asked her if she would leave and never come back. “Do you have feelings for me?”

Carmilla was relieved and terrified all in the same moment. She couldn’t lie to Laura anymore, no matter how much it hurt. “Yes. I have since the night we met.” Carmilla said truthfully.

Laura sighed. “You should have told me Carmilla. I mean, you kissed me and then told me I didn’t mean a damn thing to you. You treated me like shit.”

“I know, and I am so, so sorry, but I was scared to get close to someone again and thought it would ruin our friendship if I told you how I really felt.” She said as she looked at her hands.

“I have feelings for you too.” Carmilla’s head popped up at the admission from Laura.

“You do?” She never thought Laura reciprocated any of her feelings, she just thought the girl was overly affectionate.

“You couldn’t see that? I was falling for you about thirty seconds after we met.” Laura admitted.

“I fucked up so bad.” Carmilla hung her head down again. She finally looked up at Laura. “I want nothing more than to be with you, as friends, or anything else, but I know that isn’t possible anymore. I will do whatever you want. Tell me to leave, and you will never see or hear from me again.” Carmilla looked at Laura with hope, but after she didn’t respond right away, it began to crumble.

“Do you miss me?” Laura finally asked her.

“Like someone cut a hole in me.” Carmilla answered, tearing up again.

“I miss you too, but we can’t just pick up where we were like nothing happened.” Laura said.

“Then… I will go.” Carmilla said, getting ready to stand up and walk away from the only girl she ever truly loved.

“I didn’t mean I want you to leave for good.” She looked Carmilla in the eyes. “It’s going to take a lot of work to regain my trust though.” Laura told her.

“I will do anything to be in your life.” Carmilla said, letting some hope seep back in.

“I can’t promise you anything, but how about we take things slow and see if we can be friends again, and if after some time and hard work, maybe we can be more.” Laura said the last part softly.

Carmilla smiled at the woman. Laura stood up and so did she. She almost embraced girl before catching herself. She knew Laura wasn’t ready to hug and probably wouldn’t be anytime soon. Carmilla walked to the door and opened it. “Can I text you?”

“How about I text you first?” Laura said coming up behind her.

Carmilla’s heart sank a little. She would be starting from square one, maybe even less, but Laura was worth it. “Whatever you need. Just one more thing.” Carmilla said as an afterthought.

“Yes?” Laura wondered.

“Are you thinking about moving to Fort Collins?” Carmilla hoped the answer was no.

“LaF has a big mouth.” Laura said. Carmilla’s heart started to sink. “No.”

“You aren’t?” Carmilla’s heart was on a roller coaster tonight and she wasn’t enjoying it. At all.

“I was helping my cousin who is in high school fill out college applications. I feel asleep while we were skyping and forgot to shut the laptop.” She explained. Carmilla smiled and walked out the front door. “Goodnight Carmilla.” Laura said as she stepped through the threshold.

No more Carm, I guess, she thought. “Goodnight.” Laura softly closed the door. Carmilla sighed deeply and turned to walk to her car.

“Is she leaving?” LaF asked as they leaned up against the door frame to their side of the house.

“No. She never was.” Carmilla stated.

“What about you?” They asked her.

“Not as long as she will have me.” Carmilla answered.

“I’m still watching you Karnstein.” LaF replied. “And I know how to get rid of a body.”

“I’m sure you do Bill.” Carmilla waved over her shoulder at them as she headed to her car.

She had a lot of work to do before Laura would let her in again. She was more than worth it though. Carmilla would put in all the work she could for them to be friends again. She hoped Laura didn’t meet someone new in the time it took to get to where they were just last week. Carmilla got in the GTO and started it up. It was a long road ahead of her, but for once in her long and painful life, it didn’t look impossible.

~~~

Carmilla knew the work she had ahead of her was going to be hard, but she had no idea it would be like this. She wasn’t sleeping or eating well, and as stubborn as she was, the lack of communication was slowly killing her. Laura didn’t text for the first time until that Friday night. Carmilla was at work when she did. She was standing at the bar with Will when she felt the vibration in her pocket.

Cupcake (9:10 PM): Hey

Carmilla (9:12 PM): Hey. What’s up?

“She finally texted you, didn’t she?” Will asked after seeing Carmilla’s small, soft smile.

“Yeah, she did.” She looked up at her brother. This was the first time she had smiled in a week. “I’ll be in my office.” Carmilla was already pushing off the bar to head in that direction.

“Kitty?” Will called after her.

“Yeah Will?” She asked him, turning back around.

“Don’t expect too much too fast.” He said as gently as he could.

“I know. I’m just happy I wasn’t given the boot. I’ll let her set the pace.” Carmilla said before turning to go upstairs.

Will smiled at his sister. She had grown so much in just one week; it was amazing to watch. He went back to pouring drinks.

Carmilla went into her office and shut the door. She was starting to wonder if Laura was thinking twice about letting Carmilla back into her life. She took her phone back out to see if the girl had texted.

Cupcake (9:15 PM): I was wondering if you had plans tomorrow?

Carmilla (9:16 PM): None

Cupcake (9:18 PM): I am not ready to hang out just the two of us, but LaF, Perry and I are going putt-putt golfing if you want to join us

Carmilla was slightly disheartened that it wouldn’t be just the two of them, but she had no room to argue or ask if they could do something alone. She was going to have to earn Laura’s trust, and if this was the way she could do that, it was worth it.

Carmilla (9:20 PM): Yeah, I would like that

Cupcake (9:25 PM): Ok, I’ll text you tomorrow and let you know the details

Carmilla (9:26 PM): Alright

Cupcake (9:27 PM): See you tomorrow

Carmilla (9:28 PM): Tomorrow

Carmilla put her phone away and sat in her office for a while. She couldn’t believe how much had happened in one short week. She lost Laura, became closer with Will and her Mother, Mattie was about to sign the club over to her (they had worked everything out over the phone after Mattie returned to New York), and now she was getting a second chance for the first time in her life. She would win Laura’s heart again, no matter what it took. After steeling her resolve, Carmilla went down stairs to continue the night with her staff. She felt the need to be with other people tonight, which was rare. Although they weren’t together, and were the bare minimum of ‘friends’ at the moment, Laura still brought the best out in Carmilla. She wouldn’t let that go to waste.

~~~

Laura woke up around 4 am on Saturday morning. She had tossed and turned all night without being able to stay asleep for more than two hours. After staring at the ceiling for an hour or so, she got up and went to the bathroom. After relieving herself, she padded into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was a bottle of wine and a bottle of vodka, but not much else. Laura had never been one to drink like most of her peers. She wasn’t against drinking per say, but it had never appealed to her personally. She had drank a few times since starting college even though the drinking age was 21, but it was rare and never to excess. After staring at the alcohol for a few a minutes, she grabbed both bottles and brought them to the sink. She uncapped the vodka and poured it all down the drain, the wine following soon after.

Laura was appalled by what she had done over the past week. She had gotten drunk every day since the night Carmilla broke her heart. She had missed several shifts at work and as many classes. Laura also hadn’t spoken to her dad in days. She couldn’t call him now considering how early it was, so she decided to clean up the mess she had created over the past week starting with the kitchen. Laura grabbed a trash bag before opening cupboards that were concealing empty beer cans and wine bottles. She had stashed the empty vodka bottles in the dishwasher. Laura hadn’t realized all the alcohol that she had drank over the week. Even after Carmilla had come over and spilled her heart out, she continued to drink later that night.

“This has to stop” she quietly stated. After bagging all the bottles and cans, Laura went outside to place them in the recycling bin on the side of the house. The sun was starting to peak out just behind the horizon. After going back inside, she continued to clean. The more she cleaned, the more she started to cry. Laura couldn’t believe the state she let herself get in. It was almost as bad as when her mother died. After looking at the clock that hung in her kitchen (it was 5:45 am), she decided she couldn’t wait any longer.

After the fourth ring, there was an answer. “-Ello?”

“Dad…” She all but whispered.

“Laura? Honey is that you? Are you ok?” Mr. Hollis said with much more clarity.

“No. I’m not ok. My house is a mess; my life is a mess. I can’t fix this. How do I fix this? I lost her and I don’t think I can get her back...” Laura said through tears and choked breaths.

“Laura, Honey, please take a deep breath for me and try to calm down.” Mr. Hollis said calmly. After taking a few deep breaths and blowing her nose, Laura did just what he asked. “That’s good Sweetie. Now, tell me what’s going on.”

“I don’t know if I can without breaking down again.” Laura said honestly.

“That’s ok, just start from the beginning.” Mr. Hollis said softly.

Laura held in a small breath before starting. “I fell in love Dad and got my heart broken. More like shattered. The sad thing is, I think I’d it all over again.” Mr. Hollis didn’t say anything. After a moment of silence Laura spoke up. “Uh… Dad?”

The man just sighed. “Was it Danny?” He asked.

“No Dad, it wasn’t Danny. I haven’t talked to her in weeks.” Laura responded.

“Was it that new friend, Carmel, Cammy, Courtney or whoever you always talk about?” He asked his daughter.

“ _Carmilla_. Her name is Carmilla Dad. And yes, it was her.” Laura was a little agitated that her dad couldn’t remember Carmilla’s name after all the times she talked to him about her.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a new girlfriend?” Mr. Hollis sounded slightly hurt and slightly mad.

“We were never together like that.” Laura explained.

“Oh. Well how did she break your heart then?” The man asked. Mr. Hollis was very traditional when it came to dating. The fact that Laura was gay didn’t change his thoughts on what ‘proper etiquette’ was. He expected her to bring potential dating partners home for him to approve. That’s one reason he loved Danny so much. She came over as soon as she and Laura became friends and introduced herself. She also came over to tell him in person that Laura had said yes when Danny asked her to be her girlfriend. Mr. Hollis ate that kind of stuff up. He didn’t understand that Laura could fall for someone she was never even dating, none-the-less he had never met.

“She lied to me in a moment of weakness and lead me to believe I was nothing to her and never was.” Laura said coolly. There was silence on both ends of the call. Laura finally broke the tension. “That was last Saturday night. I have been a mess ever since then. I’m sure Perry called you.”

“She did, but I didn’t know what was going on really. All she said is that you were going through a rough spot but not to worry too much that she was keeping an eye on you.” He clarified.   

Leave it to Perry to down play things so her dad wouldn’t freak out. “She has been. But I’m still a wreck. Carmilla came over and explained her actions and apologized to me a few days ago, but I still can’t sleep or eat. It still hurts Dad. What should I do?” Laura had always shared a close bond with her father, but they never really talked about feelings. That was more of the type of the thing she spoke with her mother about.

“It sounds like you didn’t get all you needed from Carmilla’s apology. Did you tell her how she made you feel?” Mr. Hollis asked.

“I thought I did, but if I’m still this upset, I guess not.” Laura told him.

“Maybe you need to talk to her again?” The man asked.

“She is going putt-putt golfing with Perry, LaF and me later today. I could talk with her before-hand I guess.” Laura said.

“You need to let her know how you really feel Honey. Don’t sugar coat your words or you will never be able to heal.” Mr. Hollis stated.

“Ok, I will. Thanks for listening to me rant at 6 on a Saturday morning.” Laura said.

“Anytime Laura. That’s what I’m here for.” Her dad said. “Oh, and Laura?”

“Yeah Dad?” Laura wondered.

“If you make up with this girl, you are bringing her over so I can have a talk with the young lady.” Mr. Hollis said with a slight edge to his voice.

“Dad! I’m not a teenager who needs you to approve of all my dates and friends.” Laura scolded him.

“Obviously I do, considering I know nothing about this woman who is apparently a large part of your life. Promise me I get to meet her soon. Like next weekend soon.” Mr. Hollis wasn’t asking.

“We’ll see how today goes Dad.” Laura said. The two talked for another fifteen minutes before Laura cut him off, assuring him for the fifteenth time she was ok now. After hanging up, she showered and got ready for work. LaF didn’t need to go to campus today, so Laura rode her bike. It took about twenty minutes to get there, and she was a few minutes early. She had told her boss she had the flu last week to cover for what was really going on. Laura had never called out before, which gave her credibility. Her boss just told her to take the week off, including today. Laura felt so guilty, she texted the woman last night and told her she was well enough to work today.

After locking her bike up, Laura opened the lab and got to work. Like usual, she was late getting off. After riding her bike home, she was famished. There was no food in the house and she didn’t go grocery shopping last week. It was about 1:15 pm. Laura decided she needed to text someone before she went next door to see if the couple wanted to grab lunch.

Cupcake (1:15 PM): Hey

Carmilla (1:16 PM): Hey

Cupcake (1:17 PM): We were going to leave around 6:30 for golfing tonight

Carmilla (1:17 PM): I will be there with a full tank of gas

Cupcake (1:18 PM): I was wondering if you could come over a little earlier so we can talk

Carmilla (1:19 PM): Yeah. 6?

Cupcake (1:19 PM): It won’t take long. 6:15?

Carmilla (1:20 PM): 6:15 then

Cupcake (1:20 PM): See you soon

Carmilla (1:20 PM): Yeah, soon

Laura pocketed her phone and got up to go next door. She grabbed her wallet and keys before locking up and heading next door. LaFontaine answered after a few moments. “Hey L. What’s up?” They asked backing up so she could enter.

“Hey LaF. I am hungry and was wondering if you had lunch yet.” Laura said after taking a seat on the couch.

“I ate a few hours ago, but I am up for eating again. You want to go grab a burger at the diner?” They asked as they sat down next to the Laura.

“That sounds really good actually. Should we ask Perry to come?” Laura asked after noticing the red head had not come out to greet her yet.

“She is out with her family. All her brothers are in town for their mom’s birthday, so she won’t be home until around five or six.” LaFontaine explained as they stood up and grabbed the keys to the Subaru. Laura stood up and followed them out the door. After a short drive and a few minutes of waiting, the pair was sitting at a booth drinking thick milkshakes. “So, what did you do today L?”

“I went back to work.” Laura told them after sucking down a straw full of chocolate deliciousness.

LaF raised their eyebrows in response. “Really? That’s great.”

Laura decided it was time to talk about last week with someone. She knew that LaFontaine would listen and only tell her the truth about what she should do and what she did do. “LaF?”

“Yeah L?” They asked, happily drinking the milkshake.

“I want to talk with you about last week, but I want to get everything out before you say anything.” Laura was nervous, but knew this needed to be done. LaF nodded in agreement. “Ok. I know that you talked to Carmilla and made her come over on Tuesday night. I don’t know if she told you what happened between us Saturday night.” LaF shook their head ‘no’. “I know you saw us together before she stormed out of the club, although you must have not heard what was said. She basically told me that I meant nothing to her, not as a love interest, not as a friend, not even a person. I was just a distraction to pass the time.” Laura had to stop at this point, as the tears were welling up in her eyes. LaF handed her a napkin to wipe them with. After collecting herself, she continued. “You know what happened after that. She came over on Tuesday night to explain why she said those things, no thanks to you.” LaF smiled wickedly. Laura smiled backed and continued. “Her ex had come to Roadways that night to tell her about her impending marriage, although it sounds more like to shove it in her face. Anyways, Carmilla told me their history, how Ell was her first love and how she had her heart broken by the girl. After seeing the raging bi… bad person again, the past came rushing back and she took it out on me. I decided to give her a second chance, as you know, but I am still very upset. I loved… no, I love her LaF, but I don’t know if I can trust her again. I want nothing more than to forget the whole night and start over, but it keeps replaying in my head. I don’t eat, I don’t sleep. Today was the first time I went to work since last Saturday, or left the house really. Today was also the first day I haven’t had a drink.” Laura looked up to gauge LaFontaine’s reaction.

They wore a mask of stone. After a moment, the silence was broken. “Anything else?”

“Isn’t that enough?” Laura wondered out loud.

“Yeah, it’s enough. I was just wondering if it was my turn to talk.” They responded. Laura shook her head ‘yes’.

“I’m guessing I’m the first person you have spoken about everything with?” LaF asked the girl.

“I talked to my dad this morning, but I gave him a _very_ condensed version and didn’t tell him about the drinking. He also demanded that he is introduced to Carmilla.” Laura explained.

“Dads will be dads.” LaF shook their head and paused to slurp up so more milkshake. They didn’t say a word though, just continued to enjoy the cold creamy drink. Laura was sure this was just for dramatic effect, but the pause was causing her great anxiety.

“LaF! For fuck’s sake, please talk to me already. I need advice, I need you to tell me I fucked up, I need you to tell me I am right, I just need you to say something! I have never been so damn heart broken or such a mess. I need you to tell me the truth about where things went so wrong and how I get back to where I was only a week ago. Please!” Laura blurted out loudly, causing other patrons to look at the pair. Laura didn’t care though. She just wanted the pain to stop, even if the truth wasn’t what she wanted, she needed to hear it now more than ever.

LaFontaine finally stopped with the show and looked Laura in the eyes. “I know you are hurting Laura. I saw your heart break right in front of my eyes. It was the most painful thing I have ever witnessed.” Laura was starting to cry again, so they just handed her more napkins. “I did make Carmilla come talk to you hoping it would help. Well, technically I threatened her, but I digress. What do you want L? What does your heart say? Don’t think about it, just say what you feel.”

“I want Carmilla to be in my life. I need her in my life.” The words were out before Laura even realized what she had said.

“Then the only advice I have for you is to find a way for that to happen.” LaFontaine told her.

Laura thought that LaFontaine was going to tell her to forget about Carmilla and to move on. She thought they would tell her to pick up and keep going. Laura never thought LaF would tell her to swim upstream in a flood. “What? You mean, I shouldn’t give up and move on?”

LaFontaine sighed. “That would be much easier probably, but it wouldn’t make you happy in the long run. Life is a bitch and sometimes the right choice isn’t the easy or the logical one. If I gave into the pain and despair I felt over being non-binary, I doubt you and I would be talking in this diner. I wouldn’t have Perr and wouldn’t be doing the things I love. I would be taking some Susie home maker classes like my mother wanted me to, dating a man she wanted me to, living the life she wanted me to. I would be dead inside. And as much as it hurts, the pain makes us stronger Laura. It makes all the crap we go through worth it.”

Laura sat for a moment to process the words. “Why didn’t you push me to stay with Danny like everyone else did?”

“Because I knew you were never meant to be together. I could tell you were just putting up a strong front. I knew you were never truly happy. Not like you are with Carmilla.” LaFontaine confessed.

“Was there really that much difference between me with Danny and me with Carmilla?” Laura asked.

“It’s night and day L. Perry said she hasn’t seen you that happy since you were 13.” They told her.

“Please don’t tell her about how much I was drinking. I am ashamed enough as it is.” Laura put her head down.

“No worries kid, I’ll keep it between us. I knew though. I’m guessing you hid the bottles in the cupboards?” LaF responded.

 Laura’s head snapped up. “How the hell did you know that?”

“Because there were never any bottles around when I came by, none in the trash or your room. And you aren’t subtle, so you just confirmed my thoughts.” LaF explained.

Laura was about to say something sassy, when their food arrived. She ate like a starving dog, tearing into her food ravenously. Laura hadn’t eaten a proper meal since last Saturday night. LaF just watched in astonishment. “When was the last time you ate a real meal L?”

Laura stopped shoving fries in her mouth and swallowed before answering. “Um… last weekend?”

“I didn’t realize how bad things were. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you like I should have been Laura.” LaFontaine looked like they were about to cry.

“You were LaF. I’m just hard to take care of when something like this happens. Just ask Perry.” Laura said as she slowed down to actually savior her food.

LaFontaine didn’t look convinced, but let it go for now. “I’m taking you grocery shopping after we are done. No arguments.”

Laura agreed and the two finished their meal. Laura insisted on paying the bill for her behavior, and although LaF told her she had nothing to feel bad about, they relented. The pair went shopping and LaF paid this time telling Laura it was the least they could do for not being there for her when they obviously should have been. After filling Laura’s pantry and refrigerator, they sat down to discuss what Laura should do next.

“Just tell her exactly how you feel and what you need from her. From what you told me, it sounds like she is willing to do whatever you ask of her.” LaF said as they scrolled through movies. After picking Super Troopers and starting it, Laura got up to grab some drinks for the two (non-alcoholic of course).

She handed LaF a can of grape soda before speaking. “That’s just it though. I don’t know what I need. My head is telling me to cut her loose, but my heart just wants to be with her like we were before.”

“No matter how smart you are, matters of the heart will always make you dumb.” Was their response.

“Where did you hear that?” Laura asked.

“I read it somewhere, granted I can’t remember where. It’s always stuck with me though.” They turned to look at Laura. “Look. I don’t have a good answer for you except this; listen to your heart. It’s never lead you astray before, no matter what you think. People make mistakes. You just have to figure out if the mistake is worth letting someone go or working to let them back in. No one is perfect, myself included.” LaFontaine said. They looked at Laura for another moment before turning to focus on the movie.

Laura tried to concentrate on the tv, but she was too preoccupied with what LaF just said. Should she let her heart lead her? She felt as if it failed her with Carmilla, but had it? Was it just the heat of the moment and a lack of communication that lead to what happened, or was it something more? Laura was more conflicted than she was this morning. Was Carmilla worth the pain and the work that was ahead of her? Her heart was saying yes. Her brain was much more cautious. She decided to let what was going to happen, just happen. The movie finished around four-thirty.

“Want to watch something else? Perry texted and said she won’t be home until six.” LaF asked.

“Ace Ventura: Pet Detective?” Was Laura’s response. LaFontaine’s eyes lit up and they jumped up and down. Laura popped the DVD in and they lost themselves in the movie. The friends laughed until they were crying. After the movie finished, LaF said they had to go next door to see Perry but would be back at six-thirty. Laura embraced them tightly before they left. “Thank you LaF. I can’t repay you for today. This is the best I’ve felt in a week.”

“Anytime. See you in thirty, yeah?” They said as they opened the door.

“I’ll be ready, hopefully with Carmilla in tow.” Laura said. LaF smiled and headed home to Perry.

Laura looked around her house. She had cleaned everything fairly well this morning, even the bedroom. She decided to freshen up and change clothes. After cleaning up, she put jeans and her AFI shirt on. Her well-worn converse shoes finished the outfit. The door-bell rang shortly after. Laura took in a deep breath and opened it. Carmilla looked as fantastic as ever. She was wearing the same outfit as she was the first time they had coffee. “Hey.”

“Hey. Come in.” Laura opened the door to let her in. She could smell Carmilla’s familiar scent as she passed by. Roses, leather, and something she couldn’t identify with words. It was like coming home. “Can I get you something to drink?” Laura asked as Carmilla took a seat on the couch.

“I’m fine.” She answered. Laura could tell Carmilla was anxious, although if you didn’t know her, the woman just seemed stand offish.

Laura took a seat on the couch before she spoke. “I’ve had a lot of time to think this past week. I’m not going to sugar coat my feelings like I did last time. I will just say what I need to and we can go from there I guess.”

Carmilla looked a little like a deer in headlights, but she recovered quickly. “Whatever you need Laura.”

She knew the words she was about to say were going to hurt, but they needed to be said for the sake of both women. “You fucked up bad Carmilla. I gave you my heart and soul and you crushed them into little pieces and just walked away. You did exactly to me what Ell did to you. This last week has been hell for me without you. I can’t sleep, I barely eat, and to be honest, I was drunk eighty percent of the time. I have never felt worse except for when my mother died.” Laura had to stop for a moment. Carmilla looked the saddest Laura had ever seen her. She didn’t let that sway her though and she continued. “When I woke up this morning I finally saw what I had let myself become. A shell of who I am. I threw all the alcohol out and cleaned up the mess I made. I had to start living again before it was too late. I spoke with my Dad and he told me to get everything off my chest. LaF told me to let my heart lead me. I am doing just that.” Laura stopped again to breathe. She sucked in a deep breath and continued. “My heart is still broken. As much as I want to forget what happened, I can’t. I keep replaying the words you said to me over and over, and I break every time. Why did you say those things if you didn’t mean them? What did you think that would accomplish? That I would instantly stop caring about you? Forget how much you mean to me? If anything, it just made how I feel stronger. I can’t just deny how much I need you, even though I tried so hard; with tears and denial, and alcohol.” Laura knew she was ranting, but she couldn’t stop now. Carmilla was crying at this point. She pushed on. “You changed me in such a short time, it is almost unbelievable. I thought I was happy and satisfied, but I wasn’t. I was surviving, but not living. You brought out the light in me that had dimmed so much. I found myself again in you. I was happy and alive when we were together. I was whole.” Laura was now crying just as hard as Carmilla. She didn’t know if she could finish saying what needed to be said. Laura steeled herself and continued. “Being apart from you, I have felt like half a person. This last week has shown me something though. We all make mistakes. I made them myself this through all of this. The question is, can we get passed those transgressions and learn to move on together? Is this relationship worth fighting for?” Laura finally stopped. Her face was tear streaked and she was out of breath. Carmilla didn’t make a sound, but the tears were flowing freely. Laura waited for Carmilla to say something.

After a moment, Carmilla spoke, softly. “I didn’t just break your heart Laura. I broke my own. I made the biggest mistake of my life by hurting you. Since meeting you, I have been terrified. I never wanted to go through the pain I had with losing Ell again. I had always shouldered the blame for that. I thought I was never good enough for her and that was why she treated me the way she did. You… you showed me otherwise. I finally was starting to let the hurt and shame go.” Carmilla stopped. She looked down and took several deep breaths before continuing. “I have always had a talent for hurting those around me. I never wanted you to fall victim to that. I guess hope wasn’t enough to save you. If you want to know my heart Laura, all you have to do is ask and I will let you in.” Carmilla had looked up and into Laura’s eyes.

Laura looked deeply back into Carmilla’s eyes. “Let me in. _Please_.”

Carmilla started to cry again, this time letting some sound out. “ _You_ are my heart Laura. All I want is you. All I need is you. This time apart has been killing me. I wanted to call you every day, to hear your voice. I wanted to hold you in my arms again. I wanted to laugh and play with you. To cry and smile with you. You showed me that I can love someone without fear of rejection or suspicion. That I deserve more than what I have been given. You gave me everything I ever wanted, and ever needed. I can’t take back what I did, and I can’t promise not to make mistakes in the future. I can promise I will give you my all to keep us together. I will do anything not to lose you Laura. Please let us fight for this relationship.” Carmilla was desperately trying to show Laura how much she meant to her, was a part of her.

Laura was crying again. They sat for countless moments, staring into each other’s eyes. Carmilla was about to lose all hope when Laura reached forward and grabbed her in a rough embrace. Carmilla grabbed her back and held on for dear life. They sobbed and held each other for several minutes. Laura finally let go and placed her forehead against Carmilla’s. They stayed like this for a little while longer. After the tears dried, Laura spoke. “I don’t know where to go from here, but I am fighting for us.”

Carmilla pulled back and looked at Laura. “You are?”

“Yes. I wasn’t sure until I saw you.” Laura brushed a piece of Carmilla’s hair away from her face. “My heart leads me to you. Every time.”

Carmilla laughed and burst into tears again which caused Laura to start crying all over. After five minutes, they both had a hold of themselves enough to finish talking. “So, what do we do now?” Carmilla wondered.

“I don’t know. I guess push the reset button a little bit. I don’t think we should go back to all the PDA for now. Just try to be friends like the first week we started hanging out.” Laura said.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you are right. You have to trust me again before we even consider moving forward.” Carmilla stated.

“Agreed.” Laura got up and grabbed some tissues. The pair wiped their tears away and blew their noses. “You still want to go golfing?” Laura asked.

“Are you still up for it?” Carmilla asked. The two had just been through some emotional shit and Carmilla didn’t want to mess up any progress that had just been made.

“I think I will be good for me to get out.” Laura confessed.

“Alright, let’s go grab the ginger twins.” Carmilla said as she stood up.

“Ok.” Laura gave her a small smile and gathered her things before opening the door. She locked up and knocked on the couple’s door. LaF opened it a moment later. “Hey, still want to go out?”

“For sure L. You guys want to grab dinner first? I don’t think Per and I can wait until after golfing.” They said.

“What time is it?” Laura asked. She didn’t think her and Carmilla had talked very long.

“It’s uh, seven-fifteen.” LaF told her.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry LaF. I didn’t realize how late it was.” Laura apologized.

“No worries L. You had something important to take care of. I’m guess everything is ok?” They said looking at Carmilla.

“Yeah, I think so.” Laura responded with a smile. Carmilla looked broody.

“Cool. Per, you ready?!” LaF shouted into the house.

“Coming!” She called back. A few seconds later she appeared at LaF’s side. “Hi Laura. Oh, Carmilla, are you coming too?”

Carmilla became stiff. Laura had to resist the urge to grab her hand. “Yeah, if that’s still ok.” She meekly said.

“Of course it is dude. As long as I get to ride shot gun in Bagheera.” LaF said before running towards the car. Laura and Perry laughed while Carmilla just rolled her eyes. Laura wasn’t sure what the night was going to bring, but she felt better that she had all week. There was hope in her heart again.

~~~

After only a few minutes of discussion, the group settled on Mexican cuisine. Carmilla knew of a hole-in-the-wall joint close to the golf course that was not much on aesthetics, but had fantastic food.

The group didn’t have to wait long to be seated. LaF sat next to Carmilla, which made her extremely uncomfortable, but she sat across from Laura which eased some of the tension. They foursome chatted about nothing in particular while munching on chips and salsa. The food came and everyone ate in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the taste.

“Carmilla how did you find this place? The food is fantastic.” LaF finally said after swallowing a mouthful.

“By accident actually. I thought it was a bar. I decided to try the food since I was already drinking a margarita.” Carmilla explained.

“This is the best chille relleno I have ever eaten Carm…illa. I’m glad you brought us here.” Laura realized she had slipped up and fallen back into calling the taller girl a nick name. It felt right in her heart, but she just wasn’t ready for that comfort level yet.

Carmilla was a little sad that Laura corrected herself, but just gave the girl a small smile in response. The group finished the meal, paid the tab, and headed for the golf course. LaF rode up front again, making Carmilla disheartened once again. All she wanted was some kind of sign that Laura still cared.

They arrived at the golf course rather quickly considering the Saturday night traffic. Laura jumped up and down after getting out of the car, causing the red heads to laugh. Carmilla smiled at the girl, happy to see her in such a better place than she was on Tuesday night.

“This place has go karts too? We have to go at least once! Come on L!” LaFontaine shouted as soon as they saw the track. Laura readily agreed and gave Carmilla and Perry puppy dog eyes until the two caved in.

“Fine.” Carmilla stated.

“Ok, but only if everyone follows all the rules.” Perry said, reluctantly agreeing.

The four waited in line for a few rounds before it was their turn. LaF and Laura were so excited by that time that Carmilla wanted to strangle them. After strapping in and listening to the rules, the two were almost uncontrollable. Perry reminded them that this wasn’t a race and to drive carefully. LaF just nodded and grabbed the wheel like they were a professional race car driver. Laura just giggled and bounced up and down. After some trash talking, it was the groups turn. “Have fun looking at the back of my head L.”

“Yeah right LaF. You will be too busy eating my dust.” Laura shouted back.

“Everyone ready? Ok…3…2…1… GO!” The attendant counted them in.

Laura and Lafontaine took off like a shot with Carmilla close behind. Perry took off slowly, making sure to follow the rules to the t. LaF started to pull away after half a lap with Carmilla coming up quickly. Laura tried to keep up, but she hadn’t driven in a while and didn’t have the skills the other two had. LaFontaine tried to keep the lead, but Carmilla overtook them in the second lap. The two battled the rest of the race to keep the lead, almost as if they were fighting to show dominance. Carmilla ended up in first, LaF in second, Laura in third, and Perry came in fifth even though there were only four of them (the red head was lapped several times by the other three). After parking where the attendant directed them to, the group unbuckled and joined up at the exit. “I’m impressed Karnstein.” LaF said as the group walked to the putt putt course.

“Thanks Bill” Carmilla answered as she looked at Laura. The girl smiled after she noticed Carmilla looking at her. The group then picked out golf clubs and different colored golf balls; LaF chose green, Perry choose blue, Carmilla black (shocking, right?), and Laura yellow. There were three courses to pick from, each with a different theme. The group finally choose the plane crash in a jungle theme after a small discussion. Actually, it was more of a battle of rock paper scissors between Laura and LaF with the latter winning. Laura conceded and as peace token, LaF suggested that she went first. Perry suggested Carmilla should go next. She made a hole in one leaving the other three speechless. “What?”

“Damn dude. I hope that was luck or the rest of us are fucked.” LaF said in response.

“LaFontaine! Language. There are children around.” Perry scolded their partner.

Laura giggled at the couple. She looked at Carmilla who in turn gave her a small almost shy smile. The other two took their turns, no one making another hole in one. After finishing the first hole, the group moved on. Carmilla made three more holes in one before they finished, astounding everyone (including herself). “Another one? Are you sure you haven’t played in a while Carmilla?” Laura said at the second to last hole.

“What can I say Cupcake. I am just that damn good.” Carmilla teased the girl.

“I think you must have been a golf prodigy as a child and were just too embarrassed to admit it.” LaF said as they took their shot.

Laura laughed at the image of a young Carmilla in golf clothes. “I think she is just lucky.” Laura said.

“Me too.” Carmilla told Laura with soft eyes and a gentle smile. Laura knew she was talking about something besides golf. The group finished up, Carmilla taking first place again, Laura second, Perry third and LaF last.

~~~

“It was rigged I tell you. Rigged.” LaF said as they ate their ice cream cone. The group grabbed the sweet treat at the concession stand before starting the walk to the GTO.

“How could it be rigged? This course has been here since I was a kid LaF.” Laura said as she took a huge bite out of her own cone. “Brain freeze. Brain freeze!” Laura shouted. Everyone laughed at her antics.

Carmilla noticed that Laura had a huge glob of ice cream on the tip of her nose. Without thinking, she used her napkin to gently wipe it off. Laura blushed at the action, but didn’t pull away. She just smiled at Carmilla who smiled back. Perry rode shot gun on the way back to the duplex. Carmilla’s driving almost scared her to death. After they were back, Laura thought Perry was going to kiss the ground. “Well. That was, an experience I will never forget.”

“You were never in any danger Shirley Temple.” Carmilla stated after coming around the car and standing near the hood. Perry straightened her shirt and took a breath, looking much calmer afterwards.

“Tell that to my poor heart. I think you took a year off of my life.” Laura responded after climbing out the back of the GTO.

“That was a blast. Are you guys tired, or should we watch a movie now?” LaF said, still excited from the car ride.

It was around eleven PM now. Laura wasn’t tired, but she was still emotionally raw from earlier. She wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Carmilla and watch a movie, but knew better. She also had a routine and life to rebuild. “I think I’m just going to go home. Today was long and I’m worn out.” Laura explained.

Carmilla was going to object anyways, but was glad Laura also declined. She knew the girl needed sometime alone to absorb what she went through today. Laura had a break down earlier in the morning that she mentioned to Carmilla but hadn’t explained much further.

“Alright L. Text me tomorrow sometime?” LaF asked.

“Of course. Thank you two. For everything. I love you guys.” Laura hugged both red heads tightly before they headed inside.

“We are always here Laura.” Perry said with a big smile.

“We love you too L.” LaF said after glancing at Perry. They looked at Carmilla before grabbing Perry’s hand and leading her into the house.

Laura and Carmilla watched the couple enter the house. Carmilla leaned up against the GTO and crossed her arms before looking at Laura. “Did you enjoy tonight?”

Laura leaned up against the car next to Carmilla, but kept some distance. “I did, thank you. You didn’t say much most of the time.” Laura said as she looked up into the sky.

Carmilla sighed and looked up at the stars. It was a few moments before she spoke up. “I have never tried to repair a relationship before. Once I broke it off with Ell, that was it. Every other person in my life is family who I couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard I try. And they always did the work to fix what was wrong.” Carmilla admitted.

“Well, I have tried, and failed, but that isn’t going to keep me from trying with you.” Laura said, now looking at Carmilla. The taller woman looked back at Laura. Laura smiled and pushed off from the car. “I am going to go. Have a good night Carmilla.” She started towards the house.

“Am I allowed to text you yet?” Carmilla asked before Laura got too far.

 Laura turned around and looked at her. “How about I text you tomorrow afternoon and we go from there?”

This wasn’t the answer Carmilla was looking for, but she felt she had no other options at this point.  “Good night Laura.” Carmilla watched Laura go through the gate and into her house. She sighed deeply and climbed into the GTO and drove home.

Will was at Roadways tonight, so the loft was empty when she returned. Carmilla tried to watch a movie, but she was too preoccupied with thinking about Laura. She shut the tv off and went upstairs. She had been sleeping in the guest room the past few nights because the stars on her ceiling were keeping her awake. Carmilla decided it was time to start sleeping in her room again. She needed to deal with the reality that Laura was in control of how their relationship progressed. After going through her nightly routine, Carmilla stripped down and threw a wife beater on. She climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. She finally turned the constellations on their lowest setting. Carmilla wasn’t sure how long she looked at the stars, but she finally drifted into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm still trying to flesh this out in my head

Laura woke up the next day around 9:30, which was late for her. I must have really needed the sleep, she thought as she climbed out of her bed and headed for the bathroom. After peeing and freshening herself, Laura sat down and took note of what she needed to catch up on for school. There was a mountain of work ahead of her. After fixing a bowl of cereal and devouring it, Laura got down to business. Before she knew it, the clock read 2 PM. Deciding a break was in order, Laura made a pizza and drank 3 grape sodas. While waiting for the pizza to bake, she texted LaF.

L (2:11 PM): Hey LaF

LaF (2:12 PM): Hey man. How are you doing?

L (2:12 PM): I’m drowning in a sea of homework, but ok other than that

LaF (2:15 PM):  Perr is trying to help me with my applications for grad school. We have fought a little bit to say the least

L (2:15 PM): She wants you to go out of state, but you don’t to make her leave her family?

LaF (2:17 PM): You know it

L (2:20 PM): I’m sure you will work it out. You always do

LaF (2:21 PM): Definitely. Text me if you need help with your homework

L (2:22 PM): Sure thing. Ttyl

LaF (2:23 PM): Later

Laura ate her pizza fairly quickly. She was happy her appetite had come back so much. After cleaning up, Laura decided she needed to do something she should have done months ago. Call Danny. The girl picked up after a few rings.

“Hello?” Danny sounded surprised.

“Hey Danny.” Laura said.

“Laura? Hey. How are you?” Danny sounded even more surprised.

“I’m ok. I was wondering if you are free sometime this week?” Laura asked.

“Um, yeah. I am free tomorrow afternoon actually.” Danny offered.

“Can you meet me at the Tivoli around one?” Laura wondered.

“Sure. Can I ask what this is about Laura?” Danny said.

“I’m sure you have heard some things through the grape vine, but I really just want to talk about us and get some closure.” Laura admitted.

“Yeah, ok. I’ll see you at one tomorrow.” Danny sounded apprehensive.

“Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye.” Laura said. The other girl said bye and hung up.

Laura was kind of dreading the conversation with Danny, but she knew it needed to be done. The two had never really talked about the break up, and Laura needed to figure out what happened before she could make any more progress with Carmilla.

Carmilla. Laura forgot she promised to text her this afternoon. She still had a ton of work to do, but she thought a few more minutes of phone time wouldn’t hurt.

Cupcake (2:35 PM): Hey

Carmilla (2:35 PM): Hey

Cupcake (2:35 PM): What are you up to?

Carmilla (2:36 PM): Homework. I think my eyes are going to start bleeding soon

Laura snickered out loud at that. Despite the situation, Carmilla could still make Laura laugh.

Cupcake (2:36 PM): I know the feeling. I’m literally swimming in a sea of papers

Carmilla (2:37 PM): I’m glad you texted me. I needed the smile

Laura was a little surprised that Carmilla was this open with her so quickly. She really was trying to show Laura how much she cared. Maybe we can work this out, Laura thought to herself.

Cupcake (2:38): I did too. I have something to do during my break tomorrow, but you could stop by work and say hi if you aren’t too busy

Carmilla (2:38 PM): I think I can fit that into my schedule

Cupcake (2:38 PM): Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow

Carmilla (2:39 PM): Tomorrow

Laura smiled and put her phone away. Carmilla was giving Laura the time and space she needed. Now all Laura needed to do was speak with Danny and repair the damage the tall red head had caused her. Easy right? Laura shook her head. After surveying the coffee table, she returned to the mountain of homework before her.

~~~

Carmilla has slept better last night than she had all week, although it was still a shitty quality of sleep. After drinking two pots of coffee, she was working on her mid-term project when Will popped his head into her office. “Hey Kitty.”

Carmilla saved her document and looked up. “Hey Willy Boy. What are you up to?”

Will stepped into the office and sat in the chair that was in the corner. “I just finished all my homework. I forgot how much work college is.”

Carmilla stood up and stretched her back in a cat like manner, yawning like a cat too. “You want to grab some lunch?”

“That depends, are you buying?” Will asked her before standing up. She rolled her eyes and left her office.

“How about Indian food? New Star?” Carmilla asked as she put her leather jacket on. Will slipped his coat on and followed his sister into the garage.

“I’m in. Who’s driving?” Will asked.

“If I’m buying, you are driving.” Carmilla was already climbing in the passenger seat of the old beat up truck. Will climbed in and started the radio. After they exited the garage, Carmilla’s phone beeped. It was Laura. They texted for a few minutes and then Carmilla put her phone away. She knew she could talk to Will about what was going on, but had something else she needed to talk about first. “How was work last night?”

Will turned the radio down. “Not bad. A lot of people, but no fights. I got a few good tips. I can pay the utilities this month.” Will said while waiting at a red light.

“Keep your money. I wanted to talk about a couple things with you.” Carmilla said as he took off at the green light.

Will had no idea what his sister was about to say, and he was apprehensive. “Um, yeah, ok.”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. I was just thinking about how well you have been doing since moving back to Denver. To show you how much I trust you, I am giving you a promotion at the club.” Carmilla said casually as she watched the cars go by.

Will was silent for a minute. “I don’t know what to say Carmilla.” Will’s voice was thick.

“You are a manager now and the club is yours to run on Thursday nights. I am also going to start giving you money from your trust. I asked Mattie to look over the documents for the trust funds, and Mother and her lawyer have agreed to rewrite the terms. You will receive small amounts every month so long as you are in school and are working for me until you turn 25. If you fulfill those two conditions, you will receive the rest of the trust in full on your birthday. If you finish school and obtain your master’s, you will receive the trust fund from our birth parents when you turn 30.” Carmilla sounded so disaffected when she said all of this, it took Will a minute to process it all.

“You did this all for me?” Was the only thing that came to Will’s head.

“Of course. I never had the intention of keeping your money. I just knew you needed to ground yourself before I could convince Mother to rewrite the terms.” Carmilla said.

They had arrived at the restaurant by then. Will parked the truck and jumped out. As soon as Carmilla was out, he grabbed her in a hug. “Thank you Kitty. I really could care less about the money, but your trust in me means everything.” Carmilla smiled and hugged him back. The two went inside and were seated fairly quickly, even for a Sunday. They were eating naan when Will finally asked Carmilla about Laura.

“How was your night? Everything go ok?” Will asked as he broke a large piece of the bread off, stuffing it in his mouth.

Carmilla was sipping some tea. “Yeah, it was ok. I thought the ginger twins would be busting my balls all night, but they acted like nothing happened. Bill didn’t give me shit or anything.” Carmilla told him.

“Bill? Don’t tell me that is what you call LaFontaine.” Carmilla smiled wickedly at him. “What about Laura? You two ok?” Will hadn’t talked to the girl since last Saturday night. He wanted to text her, but kept radio silence out of respect for Carmilla.

“I don’t know. I went to her house before we went out. Things got a little… emotional. I thought we agreed to work on things, but she was pretty distant. She still won’t let me text her unless she initiates it. I know it is going to take time, but I’m not sure she still cares about me.” Carmilla was sounding as insecure as Will had ever seen her. He put the bread down and looked Carmilla in the eyes.

“I know she still cares about you. If she didn’t she wouldn’t have been as you said ‘emotional’ when you went over to her place. What did she say on the way over here?” Will knew it was Laura that texted Carmilla. He was the only other person who texted her.

“That she has something to do during her break tomorrow, but that I could come see her at work.” Carmilla had taken a piece of naan and was nibbling on it.

“At least she still wants to see you. I would say that is a good sign.” The food came and the twins ate in silence for a while. Will could tell Carmilla was still feeling down. “Hey Kitty?”

“Yeah Willy Boy?” She asked after swallowing a bite of her chicken masala.

“Things will work out, ok? I know patience isn’t a strong quality of yours, but if you are patient with Laura, I think she will come around.” Will smiled and continued to eat.

Carmilla gave him a small smirk and continued to eat.

~~~

Laura wasn’t looking forward to seeing Danny today. She was exhausted from staying up until one in the morning doing homework, and she still hadn’t finished all of it. She slept through her alarm and was almost late meeting the red heads for a ride to school. Perry noticed something was off and gently asked the girl what was going on.

“Laura dear, is everything ok? You seem, preoccupied.” Perry had turned around in her seat.

“I called Danny yesterday and asked her to meet me today.” Laura said as she rummaged through her back pack looking for a paper she needed in her first class.

“Um, L? Why would you do that? I thought you had cut her out.” LaFontaine asked as they looked in the rear view mirror at Laura.

“I realized that I never really got closure from our break up and think I need that before I can try to repair things with Carmilla. I want things to work with her, so I need to fix what is broken with me so I don’t drag that baggage into our current issues.” Laura was still looking for the paper and didn’t look up to see the couples’ reaction.

“That is really insightful L. Maybe I should be coming to you for advice from now on.” LaF told her. They arrived at campus shortly after, parting ways with a short goodbye.

Laura hadn’t spoken with Betty for a few weeks. The blonde was on vacation and then Laura was gone the week after. She wasn’t really looking forward to explaining things to her. Laura was in her seat, pulling out notes when Betty arrived.

“Hey Hollis, long time no see.” The tall woman said as she sat down.

Laura was trying to decide if she was going to tell Betty the truth, or stick with the flu story. “Hey Betty. How are you?” Laura decided to play it by ear.

“I’m good. Just trying to get through mid-term cramming without losing my sanity. How about you? Are you still sick?” Betty asked as she pulled her things out.

I guess I’m going with the flu story, Laura thought. “No, I’m feeling much better. Thanks for asking.” The professor walked in and started the lecture.

~~~

Betty was eating lunch with her boyfriend today, so Laura was on her own. She was thinking about what she was going to say to Danny while munching on a sandwich and some carrot sticks. Carmilla slowly crept into her thoughts. She missed her terribly and felt bad about how distant she was being. Maybe after clearing the air with Danny, things would improve. Laura packed her things up after realizing she was going to be late for class. She made it just in time for the professor to start her lecture.

~~~

After saying bye to Betty, Laura headed for the Tivoli. She hadn’t been this nervous since the first time she met Carmilla for coffee. Laura could see Danny standing by a tree, anxiously looking around. She sucked in a deep breath and walked up to the tall girl. “Hey”.

“Hey Laura.” Danny turned to face her.

“You want to go grab some coffee and we can maybe sit and talk?” Laura asked the tall red head.

“Sure. You want to go to the food cart by the music building?” Danny asked, already heading in that direction. Laura agreed and the two walked across campus. They talked about school and nothing else.

After Danny got a coffee and Laura a hot chocolate, the two found a small table chained to a tree and sat down. Laura didn’t know how to start, so in Hollis fashion, she ranted.

“Ok, so I’m sure you heard something from someone about Carmilla and me. I won’t go into detail, but something happened and it really hurt our relationship. And no, it wasn’t because she is a player. I still want it work, but I realized that that can’t happen unless you and I talk about what went wrong with us. I am still carrying all those feelings around and it is hurting me. As much as I don’t want to, we need to get everything out.” Laura looked up at Danny who was just looking at Laura with a pained expression. Laura knew she was going to have to start the conversation, as Danny didn’t like confrontation (although she was pretty aggressive when it came to Carmilla apparently).

Laura gathered all her courage and let out what she had been holding in for so long. “Danny, I was never in love with you. I thought I was, but it was just the love I had for a best friend.” Laura knew this would hurt the girl, but it had to be said.

Danny looked shocked. She sat in silence for a few moments until she found her voice. “So I wasted two, no three years of my life loving you, being _in_ love with you just for you to tell me that I meant nothing?” Danny sounded very hurt. She also sounded very angry.

“I didn’t say you meant nothing. You were my everything. I loved you, I think in some way I still do. But you smothered me to a point I couldn’t breathe. I know you just were just doing what you felt was right, but you took away all my self-esteem. I felt like I wasn’t enough of a person to take care of myself, like I needed you to protect me because I wasn’t strong enough.” Laura wasn’t holding anything back. “My dad also liked you so much, I felt so much pressure to stay with you for his sake. Until recently he was still trying to get me to go out with you again.”

Danny was still angry. “In short, you lead me on for two years because your dad liked me and you didn’t want to disappoint him? That sounds like a pretty shitty thing to do to someone you supposedly care about Laura.”

“And treating your girlfriend like she is your child who can’t do anything without your supervision isn’t shitty? I thought your overprotectiveness was how you showed you cared about me, but it was just a way for you to be in control. A way for you to control me. Was I really that fragile that you had to keep me on a leash? Danny, you crushed my spirit and made me feel so small. I needed you to be my girlfriend, not my parent.” Laura didn’t think she was getting through to her at all.

Danny leaned over and pinched the bridge of her nose. She sighed deeply and tried to connect her thoughts. “Look Laura, I don’t know what you want me to say? That I was a bad girlfriend? That I should have done things different? I’m sorry you never got what you wanted.”

Laura looked Danny in the eyes and made sure she was looking back before replying. “I don’t need a half-assed apology Danny. I need for you to tell me that I am strong, and that I am good enough as is. I need you to admit that you took away my confidence whether it was intentional or not. I need you to take blame for the breakup just as much as I need to take the blame.” Laura wasn’t angry, just tired of Danny’s excuses.

The two sat there for a moment, looking at everything but each other. Laura was waiting for Danny to talk. She did after a few more minutes. “Ok. You are right. I never meant to do what I did to you Laura. I just loved you so damn much, I never wanted to see you hurt. I was willing to sacrifice your independence for my pride of being a good ‘protector’. I am sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me?” For the first time, Danny truly seemed sorry. She didn’t seem this sincere even when she was trying to win Laura back.

Laura knew she needed to apologize too. “I’m sorry for leading you on for so long. I should have let you know how I felt when I realized I loved you only as a friend.”

The two women stood up and embraced. There were a few tears shed, but it was nothing compared to the emotions Laura had felt with Carmilla. After a few moments, the two let go and sat back down. Laura felt like a weight she had been carrying for so long was finally lifted, like she could fully breathe again. “So what now Hollis?” Danny asked.

“Well, I think we could be friends again if you want to.” Laura really did like Danny as a person and would be happy if the two could start fresh.

Danny smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

“How about we start by having lunch together sometime?” Laura asked her.

“Ok, can I text you when I’m free? It might not be until next week with mid-terms coming up and Summer Society functions. Kirsch also wants to go on a weekend trip...” Danny hadn’t realized what she had said.

“Kirsch? Are you dating Kirsch?!!!” Laura had stood up she was so surprised.

“Laura! Sit down. It’s not a big deal. We have been seeing each other since your birthday. I wanted to tell you, but things have been so strained with us.” Danny explained.

Laura smiled. “I’m really happy for you Danny.” The taller woman smiled back.

“I hate to leave, but I have to get to class.” Danny said after looking at her watch.

The two stood up and embraced again. “Thank you Danny.” Laura said into her shoulder.

“We’ll talk soon. Take care of yourself.” Danny kissed the top of Laura’s head and walked off towards the English building. “Oh, and Laura? You were always strong enough, I was just too weak to see it.” Danny turned back the way she was going. Laura smiled as she watched her go.

It was only two and Laura still had a few hours until work. She had a lot of homework left, so she went to the library and found a study room. It was about three thirty when she finished her mid-term paper. Laura felt so relieved to have that beast off her back, she decided it was break time and headed to the Tivoli for a soda and some cookies. She snacked and drank while sitting on a grassy area in the sun. Laura had her eyes closed when she felt a presence sit down beside her. Laura opened them to see Carmilla next to her with her aviators on, looking at the sky. Neither woman said anything for a few minutes. Laura almost felt like things were back to normal.

“Hey.” She finally said.

“Hey.” Carmilla replied after looking at Laura.

“I had a long talk with Danny.” Laura told her, hoping Carmilla would understand.

Carmilla removed her sun glasses and looked at Laura. “You ok?” The dark-haired girl asked, surprising her.

Laura was sure Carmilla was going to say something about how talking to exes was a terrible idea. Instead she was just trying to be supportive. “Yeah. I’m great actually. I feel a lot better, like a ball and chain was removed. I should have done that months ago.” Laura told her.

Carmilla smirked and put her sunglasses back on. “Good for you. I still have a shovel if Xena decides to go rogue though.” Laura chuckled.

She stood up and held a hand out to Carmilla. “Mind walking me to work?”

Carmilla smiled and took the offered hand. Laura pulled her up, letting go as soon as Carmilla was standing. The taller woman grabbed Laura’s bag and slung it over her shoulder with her own. The two walked to the lab, exchanging glances, but not talking.

As per usual, Jeff gave Carmilla the stink eye even though she wasn’t holding Laura’s hand today. She glared right back at him, causing the man to hurry out of the lab. Carmilla sat down in a chair she grabbed, pulled her book out and began to read. Laura sat down next to her and took some homework out to finish. After a few minutes, she spoke up.

“I was thinking that it is stupid that I have to text you first, like you need permission. You can text me whenever you want from now on. That was inconsiderate of me.” Laura said casually.

Carmilla put her book down and looked at the girl. “Thanks Cupcake.” Laura finally looked up to see Carmilla smiling. “You know, Will is dying to talk to you. I think he misses you beating the crap out of him.” Carmilla returned to reading.

Laura smiled at the thought of pinching Will. She would text him later, maybe after Carmilla went to class. The lab was full of people typing papers and doing research. No one asked for help though, so Laura and Carmilla were left alone. There was light banter between the two. It was casual and easy. Carmilla finally had to go to class and put her book away and stood up to leave.

“Hey Buttercup. There is a concert coming up next week if you are interested. We can even bring the ginger twins if you want.” Carmilla slid her sunglasses back on.

Laura looked up from her book. “Who’s playing?”

“Nothing but Thieves.” Carmilla replied.

“Can I look them up and let you know later?” Laura wasn’t sure she knew of the band.

“Mmmmm.” Was Carmilla’s answer. “I’ll see you later.” She said before she turned and left.

Laura could tell Carmilla was trying hard, but her walls had come back up. The blonde knew that she was being standoffish and that had caused Carmilla to put her guard up once again. Laura also knew just what to do to help her knock some of the walls back down. After walking around the lab and making sure no one needed any help, Laura took her phone out.

Short Stack (5:15 PM): Hi Will

Will (5:15 PM): Laura! It is so good to hear from you J

Short Stack (5:16 PM): Sorry for not texting, it was a rough week

Will (5:16 PM): No need to explain

Will (5:16 PM): So what’s up?

Short Stack (5:17 PM): I was wondering if you would like to have dinner together?

Will (5:17 PM): Um, let me think about it…

Will (5:17 PM): YES!

Short Stack (5:18 PM): Lol. When are you free?

Will (5:18 PM): Every night this week except Thursday

Short Stack (5:20 PM): Well, how about tonight or tomorrow?

Will (5:20 PM): Tonight works.

Short Stack (5:26 PM): Great! When are you out of class?

Will (5:27 PM): 6. I’ll meet you at the lab?

Short Stack (5:33): Ok J See you soon

Will (5:34): J J J J J

Laura put her phone down and walked around, helping a few people. Before she knew it, it was after six. She collected her belongings and was locking the door when Will walked up.

“Short Stack!” He said the moment he saw her.

Laura smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Will. It’s so good to see you.”

“I missed you. I hadn’t realized how close we had gotten in such a short time.” Will said as he let go of Laura.

“I know. I missed you too.” Laura smiled at him, a little misty eyed. “So, I was thinking we could go somewhere for dinner. Maybe the diner across the street?”

“Sounds good. Let’s go.” Will agreed. The two walked to the diner and talked about school and mid-terms.

After waiting a few minutes, they were at a booth with drinks in hand. They were laughing about the time Will asked Carmilla and Laura how they liked their tacos. “That will never not make me laugh.” Laura said between giggles.

“I still can’t believe I set myself up like that.” Will said as he took a large gulp from his cup. “Laura?”

“Yeah Will?” She asked after she had stopped laughing.

“Does Carmilla know we are together?” The man asked.

“No. I was going to ask you if I should text her and ask her to join us.” Laura told him.

“I think you should.” Will wanted to tell Laura that his sister _really_ wanted to spend time with her and how much Carmilla still cared for her (and needed her), but he knew he had to stay out of their relationship.

“Ok. You mind if I use my phone?” Laura asked. She thought it was rude to text while out to dinner with someone without asking first.

“Please, go ahead.” Will stated. Carmilla needed a sign that Laura still cared about her.

Laura pulled out her phone, and she was nervous for some reason. She thought Carmilla would say yes, but she wasn’t sure. Here goes nothing, she thought.

Cupcake (6:34 PM): Hey you

Carmilla (6:35 PM): Hey

Cupcake (6:35 PM): How is class?

Carmilla (6:36 PM): I would rather remove my own spleen than listen to this drivel

Cupcake (6:37 PM): Gruesome as ever I see

Cupcake (6:37 PM): I was wondering if you wanted to come have dinner with Will and me at the diner across from campus?

Carmilla (6:38 PM): You are with Will?

Cupcake (6:38 PM): Yeah, is that ok? I probably should have asked first

Carmilla (6:39 PM): It’s fine. I’ll see you in ten

Cupcake (6:39 PM): I didn’t mean you should ditch

Cupcake (6:40 PM): Carmilla?

“Well, she is coming.” Laura said looking up to Will.

“You sound disappointed.” Will said after taking a drink.

“Not at all. I just think she is ditching class because of me.” Laura replied, a little ashamed for contributing to Carmilla’s delinquency.

“That’s Kitty for you.” He rolled his eyes at the way his sister acted sometimes.

The two were chatting about some new marvel movie when Carmilla plopped down on the bench next to Will. She grabbed his cup and started to drink from it. “Hey! Get your own.” He said as he tried to take the glass back. Carmilla slapped his hand and continued to drink. Laura smiled at the twins antics. A waitress came by and brought Will and Carmilla another drink each and took everyone’s orders. The group sat a little awkwardly for a few moments before Laura spoke up.

“So. How are things at the club?” Laura looked at Carmilla, but Will answered.

“Um… awesome! Carmilla made me a manager and now I am in charge on Thursday nights. This week will be my first time solo. We are packed every night we are open. Roadways is doing great.” Will told the girl. Carmilla had a face of indifference.

“That is wonderful Will. I know you will be great as a manager.” Laura told him, smiling genuinely.

“Thanks Laura. Kitty is the best sister ever.” Will said after looking at his twin. She smirked in response.

Laura was hoping if Will was around that Carmilla would let loose a little and open up. It was looking like Laura was going to have to push her. “Hey Carmilla, I looked up that band you were telling me about. I would love to go to another concert.”

Carmilla perked up a little. Laura knew she would at the mention of music (even though Laura hadn’t actually looked them up yet.) “Yeah? Alright. What about the ginger twins?” Carmilla questioned.

“What about them?” Laura asked her not getting the connection.

“I thought you’d want them to go so it wouldn’t just be the two of us.” Carmilla said flatly.

Laura realized that the way she was shutting Carmilla out for the past few days was the reason she was acting so closed off. Laura was going to change that right now. “I was hoping it would just be the two of us, but I can ask if you want them to come.”

Carmilla sat up a little straighter. “I’m ok with it just being you and I. Besides, it’s hard to fit four people on a motorcycle.” Carmilla smirked at the girl across from her.

Laura smiled back. “Yeah, I guess it would be.”

The trio ate and laughed for the rest of the meal. Laura was right about Carmilla opening up more easily around Will. She was relaxed and let her walls down more than she has since that ill-fated Saturday night. The waitress dropped the bill off, telling them there was no rush. Will insisted on paying before putting his card down and excusing himself to go to the restroom.

Laura was nervous around Carmilla all the sudden for some unknown reason. She realized it was because she had something to tell Carmilla that might set back any progress they made in the past few days. “Um, Carmilla?” Laura asked looking over the rim of her drink.

“Yeah Cupcake?” Carmilla said looking up from her own drink.

Laura looked down nervously before giving a small cough and speaking up. “You know I told my dad what happened, well most of it. He kind of… demanded to meet you.” Laura looked up apprehensively at the woman.

Carmilla stared at her for a few excruciating moments, causing Laura to start sweating before she answered. “I have to work on Friday and Saturday night, but I’m free Sunday afternoon.” Carmilla took another sip from her cup that was almost empty.

Laura was dumb-founded for a few moments. “Really? You would meet him?” Laura was a little shocked. Carmilla wasn’t exactly the ‘meet the parents’ type.

“Yeah. I knew you’d ask sooner or later. Might as well get it over and done with.” Carmilla stated in a monotone voice.

Laura was about to say more when Will returned. The waitress had brought his card back and he signed the bill and left a good tip. “Ready?” He asked the two.

“Um, yeah.” Laura said, still a little taken aback by Carmilla agreeing to meet her dad so easily.

Carmilla just stood up and walked to the entrance. Will was right behind her, Laura a few steps behind. The three walked back to campus and to the church, where Will’s truck was parked. “Need a ride home Short Stack?” he asked as they reached the pick-up.

“I’ll give her a ride” Carmilla piped up behind them. Laura and Will turned and looked at her, both a little surprised.

“Ok Kitty, see you at home?” Will said before looking at Laura, seeing her surprise. Carmilla nodded and started towards the garage and the GTO. The two hadn’t been alone since they talked Saturday night. She looked back and smiled to let him know it was ok. “Bye Laura. Text me soon, ok?”

“Of course.” She said before enveloping the man in a hug. “Bye.” Laura smiled at him again, following Carmilla to her car.

Will smiled before climbing in the truck, starting it and slowly taking off for home.

Laura ran a little to catch up to Carmilla. They walked in silence for a while, neither one sure of what to say. Carmilla had a thousand things running through her mind, but nothing seemed good enough. She wanted to be open for Laura, and was trying hard, but her walls just didn’t want to come down.

Laura could sense the tension coming from Carmilla, causing her to search for something, anything to say to her. “So, my dad lives in Louisville. I hope that isn’t too far away.”

Carmilla looked at Laura. “That’s fine Cupcake. I’d drive anywhere for you.” She looked back to the garage they just arrived at, and started to climb the stairs to the second level she was parked on.

Laura had stopped. Carmilla just told Laura she would drive anywhere, for her? She really did still care. Laura smiled and started walking again. They reached the GTO and after putting their backpacks in the trunk, climbed in. Laura was still a bit nervous and didn’t buckle her seat belt, so after Carmilla started the car, she leaned over and buckled the girl in. Laura turned a bright red, hoping Carmilla couldn’t see her deep blush in the darkness of the garage.

The two rode in silence for a while before Laura spoke up. “So, how are things going? Ready for mid-terms next week?”

Carmilla smirked. “No, but that has never bothered me before.”

She turned to Laura and winked, making the girl blush again. Laura liked flirty Carmilla, but knew this was just a front she put up to keep things light. Laura wanted to chip a little more of that away before the night ended. “Want to play twenty questions?”

“Really Cupcake?” Carmilla asked sarcastically as she stopped at a red light.

“Really. It was fun when we did it the first time. I’ll even go first.” Laura offered.

Carmilla sighed. She wanted more than anything to let herself open up to Laura again, but she was hesitant. She had hurt Laura so deeply and was scared she would hurt her again if she let herself go. “Fine.”

Laura smiled at her. “Let’s see. If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you go?”

Carmilla answered after a pensive moment. “I don’t think I would want to live in one place for more than a month, but Paris would be a nice start. What about you?”

Laura smiled even bigger. “I would live in Paris too.”

Carmilla turned to the girl to see a genuine smile plastered on Laura’s face. She smiled back. The drive to the duplex was short and Carmilla had already parked in front. “You’re home.”

“I have been for a while Carm.” Laura responded, looking Carmilla in the eyes. She smiled before opening her door and climbing out.

Carmilla let the words sink in for a moment before getting out so she could open the trunk to get Laura’s bag out. Laura called her Carm. She called her home. Laura did care.

After grabbing her bag, Laura turned to Carmilla. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Don’t mention it.” Carmilla drawled.

“I will call my dad tonight and let you know what time he wants us to come over.” Laura said as she leaned on the trunk. She really wanted to spend time with Carmilla, but she had a ton of homework and studying to do before mid-terms next week. She also realized she agreed to go to a concert during the week. “I totally forgot next week are mid-terms. When is the concert? I might not be able to go depending on the day.” Laura _really_ wanted to go to another concert with Carmilla.

“It’s on Thursday night at 8.” Carmilla answered as she leaned against the trunk next to Laura. She hoped the girl could still go. Carmilla loved the feeling of Laura’s arms wrapped around her waist as they rode her bike. She had a feeling this was the extent of physical contact she was going to get from Laura from now on.

“Great! My last mid-term is on Thursday and I have no classes on Friday. I also don’t have to work on Thursday night!” Laura jumped up a little from excitement.

Carmilla chuckled at the blonde, relishing the happy mood Laura was in. She was afraid she would never see the girl like this again. “Alright, I’m going to let you go.” Carmilla said reluctantly.

Laura’s happy mood ended as fast as it started. She saw Carmilla loosen up for a few moments, but just as quickly she was cool and disaffected again. Laura saw the chip in Carmilla’s wall. She would keep chipping away at her until all her defenses fell. “I will text you later after I talk to my dad. Thank you for agreeing to go see him. I know it’s not what you want to do.” Laura softened her eyes.

Carmilla returned the look. “It’s fine. Really.” Carmilla pushed off the car. “I’ll buy tickets when I get home.”

Laura copied Carmilla, pushing off the car. “Sounds great. I’ll talk to you soon. Good night Carm.” Laura smiled at the woman, lightly squeezing one of Carmilla’s hands, then walking up to the house.

Carmilla watched her go. Laura unlocked her door, turning around to smile and wave before entering the house. Carmilla waved back and got in the GTO. She smiled most of the way home. Maybe their relationship wasn’t doomed after all.

~~~

Laura put her things down before calling her dad. He picked up after the second ring.

“Hello?” The man answered.

“Hi Dad. How are you?” Laura asked as she plopped down on the couch.

“Hi Sweetie. I’m great now that I am talking to my favorite girl in the whole world. How are things going?” Mr. Hollis asked.

“Much better than last week. That’s actually the reason I’m calling. Carmilla agreed to come and meet you. I was wondering if you had time this Sunday for us to come over?” Laura asked him.

“I always have time for you Laura. How about you girls come up around 2? And bring Perry and LaFontaine with you. I miss them too.” The man stated. “I’ll barbeque some hamburgers and we can sit out on the deck since it’s been so nice out.”

“That sounds really nice Dad. I’m sure LaF and Per will come. How is work going?” Laura and her father talked for another half an hour before Laura told him she had homework and needed to hang up.

“I love you Sweetie and will see you Sunday.” Mr. Hollis said.

“Love you too Dad. Bye.” Laura smiled as she hung up.

Laura quickly sent Carmilla a text before pulling her homework out and getting down to business. Her phone beeped a few minutes later.

Cupcake (8:47 PM): My dad said 2 on Sunday. He wants me to invite LaF and Per too

Carm (8:53 PM): Ugh. Must the ginger snaps join us?

Cupcake (8:54 PM): Come on Carm. They are my friends and my dad misses them. I know it’s a lot for you, but it means a lot to me

Carm (8:55 PM): Fine. You owe me a huge coffee though

Cupcake (8:59 PM): I think I can arrange that J

Cupcake (9:00 PM): I’ll text you tomorrow

Carm (9:05 PM): Goodnight Cupcake

Cupcake (9:05 PM): Goodnight Carm

Laura sighed. She thought she had made a little headway with Carmilla tonight, but the girls short responses said otherwise. Laura was stubborn though. Maybe even more so than Carmilla. She would break Carmilla’s walls down no matter how long it took. After sighing once more, Laura dove into her homework


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait kids

The week went by quickly. Carmilla and Laura didn’t see each but once due to conflicting schedules. They did however keep up a consistent amount of daily texting. Laura worked hard to keep up with her studying and homework so she was completely free on Sunday. Her job was even more relaxed than usual thankfully, as most students only came in to print things or check their email. Carmilla was busy with group projects and her own school work and only dropped by for 10 minutes on Thursday to see Laura at the computer lab.

“Hey Carm.” Laura said as she looked up from her text book to see Carmilla plop down next to her after pulling up an empty chair.

“Hey Cupcake.” Carmilla replied with little enthusiasm.

Laura noticed the woman had dark circles under her eyes and seemed even more lethargic than usual. “Everything ok?”

Carmilla let out a big yawn before answering. “Just peachy.”

Laura scooted closer to the taller woman before placing her hand on Carmilla’s arm. “You seem off. You know you can tell me if something is bothering you.” Laura looked at the Carmilla with genuine concern in her eyes.

Carmilla’s eyes softened before she gave the girl a small smile. “I know.” Carmilla almost hugged Laura before she stopped herself. She gave an explanation for her weariness instead. “I’m really tired from all the late night studying and idiotic group projects I’ve had to get up really early every morning for.” Carmilla sighed before continuing. “I also have been sleeping for shit.” What Carmilla didn’t say was that she wasn’t really sleeping at all. Even though the two had made up, she still was sad about the state of their relationship. She could tell Laura was trying hard to let her back in, but Carmilla was still scared of hurting her again.

Laura’s face turned from concern to understanding. Laura wasn’t sleeping well either. She was working hard to improve her relationship with Carmilla, but the girl was still guarded. Laura knew they needed to talk about things, but with mid-terms looming over their heads, it didn’t seem like the right time. Unfortunately, that meant Laura’s quality of sleep wasn’t going to improve anytime soon either.

“You want a back rub?” Laura offered innocently.

Carmilla almost said no, but her exhaustion took over her the logical part of her brain. “That sounds marvelous.”

Laura stood up and came around Carmilla’s back as she rolled her head forward to give Laura better access. The small woman started gently applying pressure to Carmilla’s shoulders and neck before moving down her spine, slowly kneading as she went. Carmilla let out a soft moan of pleasure without even realizing it. Laura did however. She shivered involuntarily from the sound. Carmilla visibly relaxed as Laura worked her hands harder. Laura tried to quell the emotions rising in her chest at how domestic and right this felt to her. It hadn’t even been a week since they had worked everything out and it was much too soon for that level of intimacy. Lucky, a student interrupted and asked for help. Laura said she’d be right over to help them.

Carmilla came back to reality at the sound of the man who asked for Laura’s help. ‘What the hell was I thinking?’ she thought to herself. She and Laura had just made up a few days earlier and agreed about no PDA for the time being, yet she let the smaller woman give her a massage for the entire lab to see, and now she realized that she was shamelessly moaning. As Laura told the man she would come help him, Carmilla stood up, picking her bag up and throwing it on. She turned around and was about to bolt, when she felt someone grab her arm.

“Carm?” Laura asked, eye brows raised.

Carmilla sighed and turned around to face the girl, embarrassed at her actions. “Yeah Cupcake?”

“You don’t have to leave; I’ll just be a minute.” Laura looked at Carmilla with pleading eyes.

“I would love to stay, but I have to finish a group project before class.” Carmilla told her.

“Oh, ok. Um, text me later if you get a chance?” Laura released Carmilla’s arm, looking a little crestfallen at the news that Carmilla was leaving.

“I will.” Carmilla stated. Laura still looked a little sad which caused the brunette to act without thinking. She grabbed Laura in a short, but tight hug, quickly letting go. “See you later.” Carmilla gave a small smile and left the lab without looking back.

Laura stood speechless for a second before breaking into a huge grin. Carmilla let her defenses down, only for a second. They could get back to where they were, even if it was in inches. Laura then remembered that she was at work and needed to help someone. After letting out an eek and tripping over a chair, Laura got back to it.

~~~

Cupcake (6:30 PM): Hey Carm. Want to grab dinner?

Carm (6:32 PM): Yes, but unfortunately, I have to work tonight

Cupcake (6:33 PM): Ok

Carm (6:34 PM): I have to work tomorrow and Saturday night as well, Uggh

Cupcake (6:35 PM): I understand. I have lots of homework and studying I need to do anyways

Carm (6:40 PM): Believe me, I would much rather spend it with you

Cupcake (6:41 PM): Really?

Carm (6:45 PM): Really

Cupcake (6:47 PM): Ok J Have a good night Carm

Carm (6:52 PM): You too Cupcake

~~~

Laura knocked three times on the door. It was only a moment before it opened and a flash of red hair appeared.

“Laura honey. I thought you’d be studying.” Perry said as a greeting.

Laura didn’t even try to hide her feelings. “I should be, but I can’t get into the mindset.” Her shoulders were slumped, and Perry noticed she seemed a bit sad.

“Come in, I’ll make tea.” Perry stepped back, allowing Laura to enter.

After the tea was made, Perry and Laura were sitting on the couch, sipping the hot beverage. Perry let Laura start, knowing she needed to talk about something. “Where’s LaF?”

“They are upstairs studying.” Perry told her.

“Oh, god Perry, I interrupted your studying, didn’t I? I’ll go, we can talk later.” Laura put her cup down, standing up.

“Laura, it’s fine. I wasn’t studying, really, please sit.” Laura looked at her hesitantly before sitting down. “Now, tell me what’s going on.”

Perry wasn’t usually so forward with Laura, so she must know something is up. Laura sighed before she began talking. “It’s Carmilla. We haven’t gotten to spend time together all week with mid-terms coming up. It’s hard to rebuild a relationship when you only see someone for ten minutes a week.” Laura blurted out.

“You have to study Laura. School is very important. Have you talked with her about this? What about tomorrow?” Perry asked.

“Carm has to do a group project and then she has to work. I am also working all day to get some extra money for a gift for my Dad’s birthday. We both are working on Saturday and she works both nights too. We will see each other Sunday, but we won’t be alone.” Laura had already thought about when her and Carmilla would both have time to see one another, but had come up with nothing.

“LaFontaine and I don’t need to go see your Dad. I’m sure they would be ok without going.” Perry told Laura, placing a hand on her arm.

“That’s ok Perr. My dad would be disappointed, and even though she complained, I think Carm is happy that all the attention isn’t going to be on her. Less pressure, you know?” Perry nodded her head. “I just really miss her is all.”

Perry placed her cup down and pulled Laura into a hug. “I know Sweetie. After next week, things will settle down and you two will be able to spend time together, right? I’m sure this is hard on her as well.” Perry let Laura go and looked into her eyes.

Laura smiled at her friend, seeing the care in them. She hadn’t even stopped to think that Carmilla was probably struggling with everything as well. “Thanks, Perr. You always know what I need to hear.”

“Anytime Laura. You want to watch a few episodes of Chopped with me?” Perry asked.

“Um, let me think about it, YES.” Laura said excitedly.

Perry picked the remote up and fired up Netflix. She found the show she was looking for and started the program.

~~~

Carmilla was filling in for JP tonight. He rarely asked for time off and had never called out once since Carmilla had owned the club. When the man asked for the night off so he could catch up on school work, Carmilla was more than happy to oblige. She needed a break from all of her own school work/studying anyways and bartending was second nature to her so it didn’t require any brain power. Will was also working as the manager tonight so that was even less she had to do.

The night went fairly well. It was busy, but not so much that Carmilla was overworked. After cleaning up and shutting the club down Carmilla and Will walked home. “You did well kid.” Carmilla told her brother as they reached the loft. Tonight was the first night Will managed the club by himself. There were a few slip ups, but he recovered quickly and everything went smoothly.

Will smiled widely at Carmilla. “Thanks Kitty.”

After the two were inside and Will was hanging his jacket up Carmilla pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and tossed them to the man. “Catch.”

Will barely caught them. “What are these for?” He asked holding them up by the ring.

Carmilla opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water and drank half before answering. “They are to the office.”

Will looked at his sister for a minute before recognition spread across his face. “Really? I can use your office?”

Carmilla smirked. “You mean our office?” Will cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

“Our office? I don’t understand.” Will asked.

Carmilla finished the bottle of water before explaining. “At some point in the near future, I want to give you a share of the club, so why not start now by letting you use the office? We are in this together Willy Boy, for better or worse.” Carmilla pushed off the counter intending to go upstairs to bed. Will stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“You want me to have part of Roadways? But you literally just made me a manager. I haven’t proven myself to you, at all.” Will looked sadden as the words that came out of his mouth.

Carmilla turned around and looked him in the eyes. “Will. You prove yourself to me every day. You took something bad that happened to you and used it as motivation to do positive things in your life. You have goals and dreams now that you never had before. You really think that I can’t see the man you have become over the past 6 months? You have taken control of your life in a way I never could have imagined. I am proud of you.” Will stood there, mouth slightly open, soaking in what his sister just said. “And besides, what better way to get experience as a business major than running a business?” Carmilla patted his arm and turned to go upstairs. Before she reached them, Will had grabbed her in a tight hug from behind. She smiled before turning around and returning the hug. The two let go after a moment, no more words were said. Carmilla went to bed, Will following shortly after.

Carmilla went through her nightly routine before climbing into bed. She grabbed her phone to plug it in to her charger, noticing there was a notification. It was a text from Laura. Carmilla smiled before opening it.

Cupcake (11:42 PM): I miss you.

Carmilla wasn’t expecting that from Laura at all. She climbed into bed, wondering if it was too late to send a text back. Fuck it, Carmilla thought.

Carm (2:36 AM): I miss you too

Carmilla put the phone on the night stand. She turned the stars on the lowest they could go before closing her eyes. She thought about Laura. They were slowly making progress towards where they were before. Carmilla didn’t want slow, but she also knew if she rushed things with Laura it could hurt their relationship. She was starting to worry about Sunday. How in the hell was she going to show Laura’s dad she was good enough for the girl, that she really did care and didn’t mean to hurt Laura? She finally let the thought go and just thought about spending time with Laura, rather than the stress meeting her family would bring. This was enough to allow Carmilla to doze off and enter a fitful sleep.

~~~

Friday and Saturday went by quickly. Both Laura and Carmilla were so busy, they barely had time to miss the other. There was an occasional text sent, but nothing close to what the two were used to. Laura finally was caught up with her homework and studying on Saturday night, so she decided to order Chinese food for dinner and watch crappy movies. LaF and Perry decided to join her after she texted them asking if they wanted in on the food. The trio was pigging out and watching some science fiction movie when Laura’s phone beeped.

Carm (9:02 PM): Hey

Cupcake (9:02 PM): Hey you

Laura was smiling like an idiot and Perry and LaF noticed. There was no way the two would let her act like that without ripping on her. “Hey L, someone send you a nude?” LaF suggestively wiggled their eyebrows.

The look Laura gave them was too much for Perry, who started giggling uncontrollably. “Why in the world would you say that LaF?” Laura’s voice was an octave higher than usual. This made Perry laugh even harder.

“Dude. You are smiling like a total idiot.” LaF finally explained.

“I am not smiling like an idiot.” Laura pouted, looking down at her phone. The red heads laughed even harder. Laura rolled her eyes before responding. “If you must know, Carmilla just sent me a text.”

“That’s all? What the hell did it say?” LaF asked her, still chuckling.

“Um… it said ‘hey’” Laura explained sheepishly.

“Oh God. You have it sooo bad for Karnstein.” They replied haughtily.

Perry berated them. “LaFontaine! Behave. I think it’s sweet. Laura Dear, what time are we leaving tomorrow?”

“I think around one, but let me text Carm to make sure.” Laura responded.

Carm (9:03 PM): I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. I kind of miss you… maybe

Laura smiled at Carmilla’s text. The brunette was trying to be open, and she thought it was cute. Laura missed her so damn much, it was turning into a physical pain.

Cupcake (9:07 PM): I don’t kind of miss you

Carm (9:08): You don’t?

Cupcake (9:09 PM): Nope. I totally, completely miss the hell out of you

Carm (9:12 PM): I was worried there for a minute

Cupcake (9:12 PM): Don’t worry. I can wait to see you either. I think we should leave around one if we want to be at my Dad’s by two

Carm (9:14 PM): Alright. You better have a huge coffee waiting for me when I get to your place

Cupcake (9:15 PM): I’ll just put a lid on the pot of coffee ;)

Carm (9:18 PM): That’s still not enough. You better have at least a gallon

Cupcake (9:19 PM): I think you have a coffee problem

Carm (9:19 PM): I think you have a cookie problem

Cupcake (9:20 PM): Don’t turn this around on me

Carm (9:23 PM): If I go down, I’m taking you with me

Cupcake (9:24 PM): That sounds like a proposition Miss Karnstein

Carm (9:25 PM): Anything for a beautiful girl Miss Hollis

Cupcake (9:27 PM): I do believe you are flirting with me

Carm (9:28 PM): Never

Cupcake (9:32 PM): Do you think you can drag yourself out of bed in time to make it?

Carm (9:40 PM): Uggh. Yes. But only because I can sleep in the car on the way

Cupcake (9:41 PM): You will be too wired from the fantastic coffee

Carm (9:42 PM): I doubt it. I got go Cupcake, the club is picking up. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Cupcake (9:45 PM): Ok. Have a good night. J

Carm (9:46 PM): Good night

Laura put the phone down. “Carm will be here at one.” Laura told the two red heads.

“That’s great Laura.” Perry said from the kitchen. Laura hadn’t noticed that she was cleaning up the food and putting the left overs in the fridge. The movie was ending and LaF was standing up. Laura was so sucked in to texting with Carmilla, she had missed most of the movie. She also stood up to hug each red head and thank them for the company.

“Thanks for coming over you guys. I enjoyed the movie.” Laura said as LaF reached the front door and opened it.

“You barely watched it L. I bet you can’t even remember the plot.” LaF raised their eyebrows in challenge.

Laura opened her mouth to rebuke the accusation, but then realized they were right. “Ok, ok, I was too busy with texting Carm to pay attention to the movie or you two. I apologize. Laura admitted.

“No worries man, I’m just giving you shit. See you tomorrow L.” LaF said as they smiled and left the house.

Perry squeezed Laura’s arm on her way out. “Bye sweetie. See you tomorrow.”

Laura closed the door. She stretched and let out a big yawn. After turning out all the lights and turning the tv off, Laura used the bathroom and threw on her favorite pjs and climbed into bed. She smiled widely at the thought that she would _finally_ get to see Carmilla. The woman seemed much more relaxed tonight when they were texting. Laura was happy knowing that their relationship was still moving in the right direction. She fell asleep quickly, her last thought of Carmilla holding her in her arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla meets Laura's dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a bitch. Sorry for such a long wait

Laura woke up around 8 on Sunday morning. She ate a leisurely breakfast of eggs and bacon while watching an episode of Doctor Who. After cleaning up the kitchen, she jumped in the shower, taking her time. Laura still had a bit of homework, but she didn’t care at the moment. After she was dressed, Laura looked at the clock. It was 10:15. She had two and a half hours before they left for her dad’s house. She decided to go to the market down the street and pick up some groceries for the week, knowing that she would be too busy otherwise and resort to take out every night instead of eating at home if she didn’t already have food. There weren’t many people, so Laura was done quickly. She was home by 11:30 and had the groceries put away soon after. She decided to break out some popcorn and grape soda and watch another Doctor who episode. It was 12:45 when she was all done. Laura forgot about the coffee she promised Carmilla and she ran down the street to a local café and grabbed two of the largest black coffees they had and a huge croissant. She was back home just in time for Perry and LaFontaine to come out of their half of the duplex.

“Hey L. You ready to go?” LaF asked as they locked up.

“Yeah, I have to grab my bag from the house, but as soon as Carm gets here, we can leave.” Laura had to put the coffee down before she could unlock her door. After getting inside, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Carm (12:58 PM): Be there in ten

Laura went back to the front door to tell the red heads. “Hey, you guys want to come in? Carm just left so it will be a few minutes.”

The duo came in at the invitation. LaF threw themselves on the couch, and Perry started dusting Laura’s house. Laura knew the way the red head dealt with stress (the fact that Carmilla would be late) was by cleaning, so she didn’t say anything when Perry picked up the duster and started using it on the TV. Laura sat in a chair next to LaF and started scrolling through her phone. About ten minutes later, the group heard the roar of the GTO. Laura immediately stood up, suddenly nervous. She was so excited to see Carmilla. Should she just say hey? Could she give a short hug? Laura had been dying for physical contact from the woman since she last saw her at the lab three days ago. Laura was the one that said no PDA, but she wasn’t sure she would be able to abide by that rule for much longer.

LaF pulled them self off the couch while Perry put the duster away. Laura grabbed her bag and the coffee that she had put in a thermos to keep it hot. The three exited the house just as Carmilla was reaching the front door.

“Hey Carmilla.” LaF said as a passing greeting.

“Hello Carmilla. How are you?” Perry asked, always the polite one of the couple.

“I’m fine.” Carmilla had her sunglasses on, but Laura could tell the girl was exhausted.

 “Hey.” Laura said, her voice shaking a little. You know what? Fuck my rule, Laura thought to herself before grabbing Carmilla in a tight hug. She immediately relaxed as soon as Carmilla wrapped her arms around her small frame. Laura hadn’t felt this calm and happy since that fateful Saturday night.

They stayed in the embrace so long, LaF finally had to cough (loudly) to get their attention. “We have a schedule to keep, cuddle on the drive up.” They opened the door for Perry first before climbing into the driver’s seat and starting the car.

Laura and Carmilla grudgingly let go. After looking into Laura’s soft brown eyes, Carmilla spoke. “Hey.” The two smiled and made their way to LaF’s car. As soon as the two had closed their doors, the red head took off.

“This is for you.” Laura handed Carmilla the thermos and the small brown paper bag.

“What’s this Cupcake?” Carmilla asked as she opened the bag, then taking her sun glasses off.

“I promised you coffee. And I didn’t want you drinking it on an empty stomach. I know you probably just woke up and came over without eating anything, and coffee is really hard to digest without food, so viola, a croissant. You are predictable in some ways, you know? I just wanted you to be as relaxed as possible when you meet my dad, and I know coffee helps you… and by the look on your face, I’m starting to ramble.” Laura blushed at the way Carmilla was looking at her.

The taller woman just smirked. She had missed this Laura; the adorable, chatty girl who could light up a room. She had to admit that hug really threw her off. She wasn’t sure exactly what it meant but was immensely happy that it had happened. She opened the thermos and took a large drink. She could tell it was expensive coffee. And the croissant was definitely from a café. Laura had made the extra effort just for her? Carmilla smiled at the thought. She decided if Laura was going to be more affectionate, that was an open invitation for her to reciprocate. “This is delicious, thanks Cupcake.” Carmilla leaned over and kissed the girl on the cheek.

Laura blushed furiously. The two didn’t talk but shared shy looks while Carmilla tore pieces off the croissant eating one and giving one to Laura until the pastry was gone.

Carmilla drank most of the coffee, which helped her wake up somewhat. She had worked last night at Roadways and was exhausted from the crappy quality and quantity of sleep that happened afterwards. “Tired Carm?” Laura asked about fifteen minutes into the hour-long drive.

“Mmmmm.” Carmilla replied sleepily.

“Come here.” Laura said as she grabbed the taller woman and laid her head down on her shoulder. Carmilla surprised herself and didn’t object. Laura was softly playing with Carmilla’s hair with the hand that was wrapped around her shoulder, lulling her into a light dozing sleep. So much for taking things slow.

LaFontaine and Perry had been quietly talking up front, seemingly unaware of what was transpiring in the back seat. They looked at each other, silently exchanging a look and two smiles. It looked like Laura and Carmilla were back, maybe not as close as they were two weeks ago, but definitely closer than even last week.

About half an hour later, Laura turned to Carmilla as they entered the town her dad lived in. “Hey Carm. We’ll be there in about five minutes.” Laura kissed the top of the brunette’s head. Since hugging the girl, Laura couldn’t get enough contact. Even the small touches the two were exchanging seemed to light her skin on fire.

Carmilla sat up and looked around. She had been to Louisville before, but had never really paid attention. All the houses were small (especially compared to her mother’s house), but the neighborhood was clean, all the lawns were freshly mowed and the houses exteriors were all well-kept. They pulled up to a two-story craftsman that was painted cream with gray accents on the columns and shutters. The front door was a bright red.

After parking directly in front of the house, LaF turned the car off and climbed out, Perry following, carrying several Tupperware containers. Laura turned to Carmilla after unbuckling her seat belt. “You ready?” She asked, taking the girl’s hand gently in her own to gage Carmilla’s reaction.

Carmilla looked down at her hand, smiling shyly before looking back up at the beautiful girl in front of her. “No, but has that ever bothered me before?”

Laura chuckled and exited the car. She heard Carmilla suck in a breath before getting out herself. Laura waited for her to come around the car before grabbing her hand and walking her up the sidewalk to the front door. Laura had decided to screw her no PDA rule as soon as she and Carmilla shared that hug at the duplex. It felt too right to stop now. Laura also felt like it had healed something between the two, like they had re-connected the bond that had nearly been severed.

Carmilla’s nerves were finally kicking in. She squeezed Laura’s hand slightly tighter, taking some courage from the girl when she squeezed back. The redheads were waiting on the porch for the couple. Laura walked up to the door and knocked three times. Even though this was her childhood home, Laura felt she needed to knock to guard her father’s privacy. The man answered almost immediately.

“Laura! My girl. I’ve missed you so much.” Mr. Hollis scooped the small woman up in his arms and twirled her in a circle. The group laughed as Laura squealed. Her father put her down, turning to the red heads. “Perry. It is so nice to see you.” He gave the red head a warm hug.

“Hello Sherman. I brought you your favorite cookies and those double chocolate brownies you love.” Perry showed the man the set of large Tupperware she had in her hands. It had taken Perry years to call Mr. Hollis by his first name, even though he insisted every time she called him anything else. She finally gave in when her and Laura started college.

“You treat me too well, as usual.” The man then turned to LaFontaine. “LaF. You have both your eyebrows, so I’m assuming the science is going well?”

Their face lit up as they shook Mr. Hollis’ hand. “Yes Mr. H. Everything is going great. It’s been at least two months since there have been any explosions.” Anything science made LaF quite chatty.

Mr. Hollis finally turned to Carmilla, who looked ready to bolt at any second. He critically looked her up and down. She didn’t dress to impress anyone, and she was thinking maybe she should have with the look he gave her. She was wearing black skinny jeans, an old band shirt, her well-worn biker boots, her trusty leather jacket, and studded leather bracelets. “And _you_ must be Carmilla.” The man looked at her with scrutiny.

She almost automatically replied with ‘must I be?’ before her senses kicked in. “Uh, yes sir.” Carmilla nervously answered.

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you young lady.” Mr. Hollis had crossed his arms and was standing stiffly, staring her down like he would at a date Laura had brought home that he didn’t approve of.

Carmilla never cared what anyone thought about her as normal protocol. If this was any other person than Laura’s dad, she would have said something snarky and flipped him off. However, this was the most important person in Laura’s life; the man who raised her and shaped her into the person Carmilla loved. She took a deep breath. This was her first and only impression. “I hope some of it was good Mr. Hollis.” She stood like a statue, waiting for a response.

Mr. Hollis just chuffed in response. Laura, thank god, noticed that this wasn’t the start either of them needed. “Dad. Lay off. We haven’t even gone inside yet. You can talk with Carm after lunch, ok?” Laura had stepped between the two, instantly severing the tension in the group. The man was still stiff for a moment before relaxing and inviting the group in.

“Laura’s right. Come on in. I have burgers on the grill.” He entered the house, the red heads following.

Laura started to go in, noticing Carmilla’s reluctance. She grabbed her hand and squeezed, pulling her closer in the process. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Carmilla replied before looking down.

“It’ll be ok Carm.” Laura lifted Carmilla’s chin with her free hand so she had to look at her.

“I can tell he doesn’t like me. I’m starting to regret agreeing to this.” Carmilla said after a moment.

Laura pulled the girl in for a hug. “Give him a chance. I know he will come around and like you by the end of today. I know you can do this.” Laura spoke softly in her ear. Carmilla held on a little tighter before letting go of the shorter woman.

“Thanks Cupcake.” Carmilla smirked and walked into the house, much less rigidly.

Laura smiled and shook her head, following Carmilla’s lead. This would be interesting.

~~~

“So, Laura stands up in front of the whole cafeteria and shouts ‘Give us milk or give me death!’. I had the hardest time keeping a straight face while talking to the principal so that she wouldn’t get suspended. She was interviewed for the school paper after that publicity stunt.” Mr. Hollis was still chuckling as he finished the story.

LaF and Perry were cracking up while Laura stuffed her face with chips in embarrassment. Carmilla had a small smile on her face, thinking about how cute Laura was at the tender age of eight.

After LaF regained their composure, they asked what Carmilla was wondering as well. “Did she win class president after that?”

Mr. Hollis had a proud look on his face. “She did. Won the next year too. And let me tell you, there was no milk shortage after that speech.”

“Wow L. I had no idea you were such a rebel against the man.” LaF was still laughing.

“I was ahead of the times for your information. Are we done reciting all the embarrassing stories about my childhood dad, because I think there are better things we could be talking about?” Laura pouted as she wiped her salty hands on a napkin.

“Alright honey, I will stop for now, but I have a hum-dinger of a story about your first play you starred in.” Mr. Hollis informed the group.

“Dad, no, please. If you tell that story I am absolutely sure I will suffer an aneurysm.” Laura begged the man, horror readily shown on her face.

“Ok, ok. I know when to quit.” Mr. Hollis placed his napkin on the table and looked directly at Carmilla. “So, Miss Karnstein. As I said before, I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to finally be able to put a face to the name.” The man kept solid eye contact while talking to the brunette.

“Yes sir. I’ve heard a lot about you as well.” Carmilla looked the man in the eyes. Even though this was Laura’s father, the man whose approval meant everything at this moment, Carmilla just couldn’t roll over and let someone intimidate her. It wasn’t who she was.

“I think it’s time the two of us were better acquainted, don’t you agree?” Mr. Hollis sat up straighter in his chair. “We can go out to the deck and talk. It shouldn’t take long.” He stood up and walked towards the back of house and up to French doors that lead to the backyard.

Laura gave Carmilla’s hand a reassuring squeeze; they had been holding hands under the table for most of the meal. Laura gave Carmilla a soft look. “You are charming and caring and wonderful. Just be yourself and he’ll come around, ok?” Laura stated.

“Ok.” Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hand and stood up to follow Mr. Hollis outside. She closed the doors after stepping onto the deck so they would have complete privacy from the three inside (Carmilla knew LaF liked to snoop and listen in ‘for science’). The man was scrubbing the grill clean after having used it earlier. Carmilla walked up to the railing and leaned against it looking at the view of the mountains that could be seen. She waited for Mr. Hollis to begin.

“So, Carmilla.” The man put the scrub brush down and walked up next to her, leaning against the rail in a similar fashion. “There are many things I could say to you, and a lot of questions I want answered. I don’t want to waste our time together though, so I’ll cut the crap out and get to the point. My daughter has been through more than I ever could have imagined when she was born. Losing her mother was the hardest thing a father can watch his child suffer through. The worst thing. I regret not being there for her those first few months while I was grieving myself. Perry was a savior, helping Laura to get through that pain. I’m not sure how else I would have gotten her through that. When she left for college, I knew there were things that would be painful, but I also know she is a fighter and can get through whatever comes her way. I still have a hard time letting her live so far away, only hearing about her life after the fact or through her friends. But every parent has to let go at some point.” Mr. Hollis stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and continued. “When Laura brought Danny home, I was nervous, expected the worst. I was pleasantly surprised. Danny was everything I wanted for my daughter. A best friend, a protector, a caring person. When Laura broke it off, I was so shocked. I thought she had met the one. I hadn’t seen Laura that upset since her mother’s passing. She rebounded quickly, or so I thought. I tried several times to reunite them, thinking I was doing the best for my little girl, giving her stability. I didn’t realize that I was only pushing Laura farther away from me. Then all the sudden she calls me up, sounding the happiest I’ve heard her in years. She made a new friend that she was so excited about. Every time she called after that, Laura spoke about you before anything else. I barely ever got a word in edge wise. She said school was busy but would bring you up here soon to meet me. I was looking forward to it. Then one Saturday morning at six am, I get a call from her. She was so upset she couldn’t speak. I finally got her to calm down enough for her to tell me how this supposedly wonderful girl she met just broke her heart. After we talked it through, I made her agree to bring you here. I wanted to meet the person who made my daughter fall apart at the seams. I was angry that I had to watch her suffer through pain again, pain I could have prevented. I needed to look you in the eyes and see what kind of person you really are.” For most of the rant that Carmilla just heard, the two of them were looking straight forward at the mountains. The man finally turned and looked at Carmilla. It wasn’t the friendliest look she had ever received. “What exactly are your intentions with my daughter Miss Karnstein? What do you want from her?” Mr. Hollis was slightly shaking now.

Carmilla wanted this man to like her. She really did. But what was important was Laura. The truth was what she needed to say whether Mr. Hollis wanted to hear it or not. “My intentions are not malicious. I never meant to hurt Laura. I made a mistake, yes, a grievous mistake at that, but not intentional. Your daughter is such a wonderful person. Kind, smart, passionate, funny. I told her in the beginning she was too good for me, but she is so stubborn and wouldn’t stop being my friend. I grew to care for her so deeply. I still do. I will spend my life trying to fix that pain I caused her. I will stay as long as she will have me. But that is her and _only_ her decision. I will forever regret the misery I caused the both of us. The only thing I can promise you is that I will try to never hurt her again. She is my best friend. My only intentions are to maintain that.” Carmilla never looked away from Mr. Hollis’ eyes. She wanted him to know she was serious. He didn’t need to like her; he just needed to be ok with her being a part of Laura’s life.

Mr. Hollis stood like a statue for a moment before replying. “I don’t trust you. I can tell you think you mean the things you just told me, but words are meaningless until backed up with action. Laura may have forgiven you, but you and I are far from friends. Until I can be sure you won’t hurt her like you did, I can’t approve of this ‘friendship’. As a matter of fact, just stay the hell away from Laura. If you don’t, I will make sure she stays away from you.” The man looked at her for a moment longer before turning and disappearing into the house.

Carmilla stood there, a little stunned to move. Laura’s father pretty much just told her to fuck off. Well. This went a little worse than planned. Carmilla finally came back to reality and turned to look at the mountains. Sometime had passed when she felt a gentle hand come to rest on her lower back. “Hey”.

Carmilla turned to see Laura looking at her with soft eyes and a small smile. “Hey”.

“How was did it go? Dad seemed happy when he came inside.” Laura leaned against the rail facing Carmilla.

Should she tell Laura the truth? It would probably hurt her and make her relationship with her dad strained. But, lying is what got her in this mess in the first place. Carmilla suck in a deep breath. “That’s probably because he told me to stay away from you.”

Laura stood there for a few seconds. Carmilla could see her thinking by the look on her face. “He told you to stay away from me?” Laura asked, her voice was monotone.

“Yeah. He also doesn’t trust me.” Carmilla replied coolly. She didn’t want Laura getting upset. Carmilla knew this was probably going to happen. She knew Sherman Hollis was very protective of his daughter. She couldn’t fault him for that. She deserved to be told off for what she did. It still hurt. She wanted the same things for Laura. Happiness.

“I’ll be back. Tell LaF and Perry to get their things and be ready to leave. I am going to speak with my dad.” Laura’s face was slightly red. Carmilla knew she would be upset.

She lightly grabbed Laura’s arm to stop her. “Hey, Cupcake. It’s ok. You don’t need to say anything to him. He’s right you know. I messed up. I should be punished. Losing you is what I deserve.” Carmilla didn’t mean to sound so emo, but it was what needed to happen.

“I am an adult who can make my own decisions. I will not live my life without you in it. That’s my choice. You deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for Carmilla. We are going to work through this together and come out on the other side that much better and stronger for it. I _will_ _not_ lose you again.” She had a fire in her eyes Carmilla had not seen before.

Carmilla reached for Laura, pulling her into a tight embrace. “You won’t lose me. I’m here as long as you will have me in your life.” Laura returned the hug, gripping Carmilla tightly. They stay like this for a few moments when the back door opened, LaF popping their head out.

“If you two are done making out, Perr was about to break out her fantastic brownies.” They smirked at the death glare Carmilla gave. Laura released her and started to walk back inside.

“That’s alright. I’m going to chat with my dad for a moment, then we are leaving.” Laura said as she passed through the door.

LaF gave Carmilla a confused look before shrugging and going back indoors. Carmilla followed. Perry was in the kitchen, cleaning up after the meal. LaF grabbed a brownie and stuffed their face. “Grab your things Perr. L said we are leaving.” Perry gave them a surprised look but stopped cleaning and began to gather her things.

Carmilla grabbed her leather jacket and put it on, heading for the front door. “See you guys at the car.” She closed the door behind her and walked to the silver Subaru, leaned against it and pulled out her phone.

Kitty (3:26 PM): Why did I think I could have a second chance?

Willy Boy (3:26 PM): What happened? Are you ok?

Kitty (3:26 PM): Laura’s dad just gave me a dose of reality

Willy Boy (3:27 PM): He’s just trying to protect her. You deserve to have her in your life.

Kitty (3:27 PM): I don’t think I do. I broke her, and we both know it. I will again in time if given the chance

Willy Boy (3:27 PM): I don’t believe that. I know Laura sure as hell doesn’t.

Kitty (3:28 PM): We will talk more when I get home

Willy Boy (3:28 PM): Don’t give up on yourself.

Willy Boy (3:30 PM): Mom and Dad would never give up, neither should you

~~~

Laura ran in the house, brushing past LaFontaine and Perry and bee-lined it for her dad’s office. After entering without as much as a knock, she slammed the door behind her.

“What the hell, dad?! I bring Carmilla all the way here to meet you and show you she is a decent human being, who happened to make a mistake, just for you to trash her? I really thought you were better.” Laura stood with an angry look, arms crossed staring down at her father.

“Honey. I don’t think she is who you want her to be. She really hurt you, and as your dad, it’s my job to protect you, which is what I’m doing, ok? I don’t think she is good for you. Just let her go before something like this happens again. You’ll find someone else.” Mr. Hollis stood up as he spoke and took a step towards his daughter.

Laura took a step back. “You don’t get it, do you? I don’t want to find someone else. I want Carmilla. All of her. Even the parts that hurt me, because it makes her who she is. She made a mistake. Can you honestly tell me you have never made any mistakes yourself?” The blonde’s face was red and she was slightly shaking.

Mr. Hollis stood there, trying to think of something to say that would get through to his daughter. “Laura. Please. I just want you to make good choices. I don’t think having her in your life is a good choice. What happens the next time she breaks your heart? You just take her back and the cycle starts all over until the time she hurts you so bad you can’t recover? I can’t stand by and watch that happen.” The man took another step towards the small girl.

Laura just backed up even further, desperate to stay away. “Until you recognize I am an adult who can make my own choices, you won’t be standing by me at all. Goodbye dad.” The blonde ripped the door open and stomped through the house, grabbing her jacket along the way. Mr. Hollis followed a few steps behind. “Laura! Come back. We can talk this through, ok? Laura!”

Laura all but ran out the front door and down the walkway. Luckily the other three were already in the car. LaF started the engine when they saw Laura, who yanked the door open and shut it in her father’s face. “Let’s go LaF.” Mr. Hollis looked devastated.

They looked at Perry for approval before nodding and taking off for home. Perry watched the rear-view mirror as Mr. Hollis receded into the distance. No one made a sound for the first fifteen minutes of the ride back. Laura finally sighed and took Carmilla’s hand, leaning into her and dropping her head on the brunette’s shoulder. Everyone else in the car let go of the tension that until then was so high you could cut it with a butter knife.

Carmilla and the redheads were afraid to say anything, although the three were dying to know what happened between Laura and her dad. The small blonde finally broke down after ten more minutes of silence. “I’m sorry about this afternoon. I really had hoped for the best.”

“No worries L. Are you ok?” LaF asked after sneaking a glance in the back seat.

Laura looked at Carmilla. The brunette looked back with a slight frown. Laura knew she didn’t regret a word she said to her father. “I’m fine. I’m not sure that my relationship with my dad is still intact though.” Carmilla’s frown deepened.

“Laura. I don’t know what you said to your dad, but I am not worth ruining your relationship with him. I think you should call him when we get home and tell him I will stay away from you.” Carmilla didn’t want to destroy two people’s lives.

“Absolutely not. I choose to have you in my life. All of you. Even the parts that hurt me. That’s exactly what I told him. I meant every word. I am not some child who needs protecting. This was a long time coming.” Laura gave Carmilla’s hand a squeeze and wouldn’t look away from the girl’s face until she received a look back. “Promise me you won’t leave Carmilla.” The brunette looked unsure. “Promise me.” Laura demanded.

“I promise.” Carmilla finally said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Laura wasn’t convinced, but she didn’t have the energy to argue. The rest of the ride home was quiet. Laura fell asleep on Carmilla’s shoulder and was lightly snoring when the taller woman shook her gently. “Hey cupcake. You are home.”

Laura sat up and looked around, surprised she was able to fall asleep. The foursome exited the car with Perry and LaF heading to their side of the duplex.

“Laura, would you like to come over for dinner? You can come as well Carmilla.” Perry asked while LaFontaine unlocked the door.

 “No thanks Perry. I have to study and I think Carmilla and I need some alone time. Dinner tomorrow? It’s Monday.” Laura asked as she pulled her keys out.

“Sounds good dear. See you in the morning.” Perry answered before smiling at the two girls before entering her house.

“Let’s us know if you need anything tonight, yeah?” LaF asked before they went inside.

“Sure. Thanks, LaF. See you in the morning.” Laura smiled at them before they went inside. She unlocked her own door before turning to Carmilla. “Would you like to come in for a while?”

Carmilla still had an unsure look on her face. Laura gave her a pleading look. The woman gave a large sigh before agreeing. “Alright.”

Laura gave a big smile before grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. “Make your self comfortable. Can I get you a drink?” The blonde asked while opening the fridge and grabbing a grape soda for herself.

“I’m good.” Camilla said as she plopped down on the couch. She was still very unsure of staying in Laura’s life. The blonde seemed set to have her stay, but that didn’t mean that she knew what was best. Carmilla was so deep in thought, she didn’t notice Laura sit down right next to her.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Laura asked as she snuggled up to Carmilla’s side.

Still deep in thought, the taller woman didn’t even realize she put her arm around the blonde. Carmilla sighed. She wanted to be honest with Laura about how she was feeling but didn’t really know where to start. “Do you think you jumped the gun letting me back in to your life? I don’t want to hurt you again, and I feel like its just a matter of time before I do. You deserve to have a friend that you feel safe with. Someone who won’t hurt you within the first month of knowing you.”

Laura hadn’t realized how insecure Carmilla was feeling. She knew the woman had demons, but she hadn’t understood how deep they ran until this moment. “I know you are scared of hurting me again. So am I. But I am willing to take the risks with you. I have faith in us. Since the moment we met, I have felt like it was meant to be.” Laura sounded so sure, Carmilla was almost convinced.

“Like I told you before. I’m here as long as you’ll have me.”

       


End file.
